Mi corazón y el tuyo olvidados en el recuerdo
by lovenozoeli
Summary: KotoUmi. "Se que la he visto en algún lugar... pero dónde?" "Qué son estos sentimientos... por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy con ella?" "Si tan solo pudieses recordar la promesa que hicimos..." "Esto duele... y demasiado..." "Umi-chan..." "Kotori... yo..." /NozoEli como pareja secundaria y quizás más. Disfruten! :)
1. Chapter 1

En un barrio cercano a Akihabara. 10 de la mañana, domingo.

Una joven de cabello azulado y ojos pardo, mira nostálgicamente el camino a su paso.

Umi, estás emocionada por volver a este barrio? - Pregunta una mujer mayor, muy parecida a la joven.

Por supuesto, madre, han pasado diez años desde que nos marchamos, eh? - Mira cómo los niños juegan desde la ventana del auto.

Recuerdas a alguien de aquí? - Pregunta su madre

Por supuesto, no podría olvidarme de Honoka y... Kotori... - Al mencionar a la última persona, un ligero sonrojo se asomó en su rostro.

Mmm... Kotori-chan, eh? Siempre fue bastante encantadora, aunque solo recuerdo su cuerpo de niña de 6 años... hehe... - Su madre esboza una tierna sonrisa.

S-Sí... ha pasado bastante tiempo, me pregunto cómo estarán ahora...

Tu tranquila, te inscribimos en la misma escuela que ellas, así que las verás tarde o temprano...

E-En serio? Muchas gracias, madre... - Hace una leve reverencia.

Ohh, mira... ya hemos llegado a nuestra casa...

No muy lejos de ahí, a unas dos cuadras del lugar.

 _"Mmm... creo haber visto a esa chica alguna vez... pero dónde... "_

La chica de cabello marrón grisáceo y ojos color ámbar, rasca su barbilla curiosa por saber quién llegó al vecindario.

 _"Supongo que lo sabré tarde o temprano..."_

Mmm? Qué esa no era kotori-chan? - La madre de la peliazul apunta hacia donde una chica camina en dirección a otra calle.

Mmm quizás no nos haya visto...

Lo dudo, estuvo un buen rato mirándonos...

Bueno... quizás no nos reconoció...

Eso espero... sería muy mal educado de su parte el no saludarlos... - La madre hizo un gesto de desaprobación

Mou! Madre... son 10 años desde que nos fuimos, y al menos yo... perdí total contacto con ella... es razonable que se haya olvidado de mí.. - El rostro de la menor luce algo triste, por lo que su madre le acaricia tiernamente la cabeza.

Anda, entremos luego las cosas para que puedas ir a recorrer un poco el lugar...

De acuerdo...

Luego de haber terminado de ubicar las maletas en las respectivas habitaciones, tenían que esperar a que llegara el camión de mudanzas.

Mmm... al parecer les tomará alrededor de una hora el poder llegar aquí... Umi, ve a dar una vuelta, ve si tienes suerte de encontrarte con Honoka...

Está bien, nos vemos después...

Tal como se le había dicho, la joven sale tranquilamente de su casa usando ropa casual. Un vestido color azul cielo con botones en la parte de arriba, y un chaleco blanco para cubrir sus brazos. Su cabello era largo y liso, haciendo resaltar su femineidad aún más. Ya avanzando unas cuadras de su casa, se dirige a lo que sería la tienda Homura, donde recordaba vivía Honoka.

A un lado! - Un grito se escuchó desde la espalda de Umi, y al ver que una joven se dirigía con unas cajas hacia ella, alcanzó a evadirla, viendo como la despistada joven frente a ella cae al suelo junto a las cajas.

E-Estás bien?

Auuuch... - Acarcia su trasero con dolor. - Mm? Umi-chan?! - La joven de cabello castaño con un toque algo anaranjado abre sus azules ojos en sorpresa.

Ho-Honoka?! - Umi reconoce a su amiga de la infancia, quien al notar que Umi la reconocía salta a sus brazos dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla, causando nervios y sonrojo en la peliazul. - M-Mou! Sabes que nunca he sido buena con el contacto físico... - Hace un leve puchero.

Hehee... no has cambiado nada, Umi-chan~ - La alegre joven sonríe enormemente al reencontrarse con su amiga. - Ne, Umi-chan, te gustaría pasar a mi casa un rato?

Mm... segura no será problema?

No te preocupes, estoy segura que mis padres estarán alegres de verte, vamos~ - Toma fuertemente la mano de mayor.

E-Espera... Honoka! - Honoka hacía caso omiso a las protestas de Umi, hasta que por fin logró que entrara en su casa.

Mamá! Papá! Yukiho! Miren quien ha regresado!

Honoka! No es necesario grites... - Umi se caracterizaba por ser una chica bastante correcta y disciplinada, pero tenía problemas en expresar y entender los sentimientos de los demás, por lo que siempre se rige de acuerdo a las reglas.

Mou, Honoka... no es necesario que gri- ... U-Umi-chan?! - Una mujer mayor de cabello color castaño sale rápidamente a abrazar a la peliazul. - Ma! Cómo has crecido... ha pasado tanto tiempo~

S-Sí... un gusto verla de nuevo...

Ohhh Umi-san! - La hermana de Honoka, una chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos color verde azulado, sale de una puerta y saluda a Umi.

Yu-Yukiho-chan? - Umi mira a la chica frente a ella totalmente sorprendida, la última vez que la vio caminaba torpemente de un lugar a otro.

Y bien? Qué les hizo volver aca? - Preguntó curiosamente Honoka

Ohh... nada en especial, solo queríamos volver a los viejos tiempos... aquí es mucho más tranquilo después de todo... - Umi esboza una cálida sonrisa.

En verdad te has convertido en toda una dama... además de ser hermosa, claro... - La madre de Honoka sonríe. - A diferencia de Honoka...

Mamá! - La mencionada hace un puchero.

Mmm... hahahah... - Umi no aguanta y suelta una leve risa.

Honoka se queda observándola cálidamente mientras esta ríe.

 _"Han pasado diez años, eh?"_

Ne, Umi-chan, te parece si vamos un rato a mi habitación?

Eh? Claro...

Suben las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Honoka.

Justo como me lo imaginaba... tu habitación no está muy ordenada... para no decir un desastre... - Umi mueve mira a su amiga seriamente en tono de desaprobación.

M-Mou Umi-chan... hehe... - Le indica que se siente. - Dime... has visto a Kotori por ahí?

Mmm? Creo que la vi hace un par de horas, tengo la certeza de que nos vio... pero por alguna razón no se acercó...

No dudo en que no lo haya hecho... - La mirada y tono de voz de Honoka se volvieron tristes.

Eh? Qu-Qué quieres decir con eso? - Umi lucía preocupada y curiosa frente al comentario de su amiga.

Verás... Umi-chan... hace 3 años atrás, Kotori-chan... tuvo un accidente...

Qué?! - Umi apretó sus manos con fuerza, y tanto sus ojos como boca estaban abiertos. - Qué sucedió?!

Estábamos cruzando la calle un día, después de la escuela... y como sabes, siempre tiendo a ser acelerada en todo... y ese día estaba emocionada por no recuerdo qué... entonces comencé a correr a penas salí de la escuela, y Kotori-chan fue detrás mío... para cuando me di cuenta, crucé la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo... lo único que alcancé a oír fue a Kotori-chan gritando mi nombre... por unos segundos sentí mi cuerpo golpear el suelo, sentía que algo estaba mal ya que vi al auto encima mío... para cuando miré hacia atrás... Kotori... Kotori-chan estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza... el conductor salió del auto y llamaron a una ambulancia... - Hace una leve pausa para apretar sus puños con fuerza, su cuerpo y voz comienzan a temblar. - Pudieron atenderla a tiempo... todos estábamos aliviados de que Kotori siguiera viva... pero... no todo en la vida puede ser tan bueno, no? - Su rostro refleja dolor, sus ojos se empañan. - Kotori perdió la memoria luego del accidente... cuando despertó, me tenía a mi, y a sus padres junto a ella... cuando preguntó quiénes éramos... no pudimos aguantar el dolor... me sentía culpable de lo que le pasó, de hecho... debería ser yo quien perdiera sus recuerdos... no me imagino lo doloroso que debe ser para sus padres el que no los reconozca... el que se haya olvidado de ellos... y todo por... mi culpa... - Lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. - Pero... ya era demasiado tarde para seguir culpándome... así que hacíamos todo lo posible para que intentara recordar algo... cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era algo casi imposible... decidimos revivir cada uno de sus recuerdos... y así hemos estado hasta ahora... - Se acerca a Umi quien no articulaba palabra alguna. - Umi-chan... en verdad lo lamento, pero dudo que Kotori-chan recuerde quién eres... o qué significas para ella... lo lamento... - Honoka agacha la cabeza esperando alguna reacción de Umi.

Así que era eso, eh? - El rostro de Umi parecía triste, su mirada reflejaba dolor, su cuerpo temblaba mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

 _"Pensar que tendré que recordarte lo que vivimos... me es doloroso... ser la única que recuerde nuestra promesa... Kotori..."_

Honoka, lo siento... pero debo irme...

Umi-chan... lo entiendo, lamento recibirte con esta noticia, pero creo era necesario que lo supieras...

Gracias, Honoka...

Umi sale de la casa de los Kousaka con un semblante sombrío, su cabeza estaba llena de Kotori, de su tierna sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, y esa sonrisa que la volvía loca cada vez que estaba con ella, aun cuando ambas solo tenían 6 años en ese entonces.

Umi? Qué sucede? - Al verla entrar de una manera extraña, su madre se preocupó.

Madre... hay algo que debo contarte... es sobre Kotori...

Luego de unos minutos de compartirle lo relatado por Honoka, Umi volvió su rostro hacia el suelo mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de su madre.

Kotori...chan... - Su madre tenía un semblante triste, y sus ojos mostraban la pena que sentía al oír la noticia. - Dime, Umi... qué harás de ahora en adelante?

Eh? - Ante la repentina pregunta, Umi trata de entender a lo que su madre se refería. - Te refieres a esa promesa que te mencioné, eh?

Exacto... quiero saber qué harás después de saber esto...

Haré el intento de volver a conquistarla... es lo único que se me ocurre... sé que los recuerdos de Kotori pueden haberse ido... pero se que su corazón sigue intacto...

Umi... la amas?

Sí... - Umi suelta unas lágrimas al confesar sus sentimientos. - Y realmente me duele esto... madre...

Umi... - Su madre se levanta de su asiento, y abraza tiernamente a su hija, mientras esta solloza en el cálido cuerpo de su madre.

Al día siguiente.

Umi~ Ya es hora de ir a la escuela!

Lo sé! Saldré en dos minutos...

Umi, ahora luciendo el uniforme de la escuela para niñas Otonokizaka, se dirige entusiasmada al lugar, quiere volver a ver a Honoka, pero también tiene miedo de ver a Kotori y no saber cómo reaccionar si no la reconoce.

Buenos días, Umi-chan~

Ohhh... Honoka, buenos días~

Ambas se encuentran a la mitad del camino. El silencio se apodera del ambiente luego de saludarse, no sabían qué hablar, y tampoco podían olvidar su conversación del día anterior, hasta que Honoka decide romper el silencio.

Ne, Umi-chan... qué harás si... Koto-

Honoka-chan~! - Una aguda pero dulce voz se escucha detrás de ellas. Al sentirla, Umi se queda congelada en el lugar, no queriendo voltear por ningún motivo, pues sabía que al verla tendría ganas de abrazarla, contarle todo lo que ha vivido mientras estuvo fuera del pueblo, pero sabía que sería en vano, pues ahora la chica a quien ella ama y con la cual hizo una promesa cuando eran niñas, ya no estaba, al menos sus recuerdos y esa parte suya, se habían ido. - Mmm? Quién es ella?

Al oír esas palabras, Umi siente una apuñalada en el corazón, toma un largo respiro y luego exhala. Con toda su valentía, recobra su seriedad, practica una sonrisa y se da vuelta, todo esto en 5 segundos.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi... gusto en conocerte... - Umi hace una pequeña reverencia y aparta su mirada para observar a Honoka, quien había comprendido la situación y observaba a Umi con una mirada completamente dolorosa.

 _"No me mires así... por favor..."_

Umi...san... - Kotori expulsa esas palabras, y su rostro gana color. - E-Eh? Por qué estoy sonrojada? Honoka-chan... no entiendo nada! - Hace un puchero de la manera más tierna posible, provocando que Umi se derritiera en el lugar.

Mmm... - Aclarando su garganta, Umi vuelve en sí. - Les parece si nos vamos ya a clases?

Eh? Serás nuestra compañera? - Pregunta emocionada Kotori, algo más de lo normal. - Ups.. perdón, por alguna razón me emocioné demasiado... hehe... - Saca la lengua y guiña un ojo.

 _"Demonios Kotori... así no podré resistirme a besarte... espera... eso es demasiado indecente!"_

Mientras Umi luchaba contra sus instintos, Honoka la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

Disimula un poco tu emoción... Umi-chan~ - Honoka aprovechó la situación para molestar a Umi, dejando a Kotori totalmente confusa.

Ho-Honoka! Este no es el momento para eso! - El rostro de Umi se volvió completamente rojo ante el comentario.

Mmm? - La joven de cabello marrón grisáceo parecía aún más confundida.

"Son bien cercanas... eso me agrada... pero por alguna razón, Umi-san me inquieta... y no de una mala forma... me pregunto si la habré conocido antes del accidente? Bueno... no es como si fuera a recordar algo... hehe... "

Kotori...

Eh?!

Kotori... estás bien? - Umi pregunta a la chica ojos color ámbar.

Ko-Kotori?! - Kotori se sorprende al escuchar su nombre sin honoríficos.

Ahh... lo siento... te llame por tu nombre sin consultartelo... en realidad lo lamento... - La joven inclina la cabeza.

N-No! Umi-san... no hay problema si me quieres decir así... es más... me... me gusta... - Susurró lo último tratando de que Umi no lo escuchara.

Mmm? Dijiste algo?

N-No! Si quieres... puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre, sí? - Kotori pone ojos de cachorro, haciendo que el corazón de Umi se derritiera una vez más.

E-E-Está... b-bie-en... - El nerviosismo de Umi era tan notorio que pareciera que humo estuviera saliendo de su cabeza.

Hehehe... eres linda, Umi-chan~

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Kotori se sonrojó por completo.

Ehh...Ehh... las veo en el salón! - Sale corriendo del lugar.

Hahaha... en verdad, esto es divertido... - Honoka sonríe al ver la reacción de sus amigas. - Me alegro que a pesar de todo... su relación no haya cambiado...

Honoka... teníamos a penas 6 años!

Lo sé... pero por alguna razón... siempre se veían de forma diferente... tengo la certeza de que todo estará bien...

Espero que así sea... estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no besarla... ah!

Umi-chan~? Quién diría que al crecer serías más honesta contigo misma, eh?

M-Mou!

La hora de entrada había llegado, y Umi corría hacia el salón, avergonzada pero a la vez ansiosa de lo que estaba por venir.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración**... (Ya saben que lo escrito entre "..." y que están en _cursiva_ , son los pensamientos de los personajes, pero cuando a esto se le agregan las **negritas** , es una voz dentro del personaje :) solo quería hacer esa aclaración ajskajss gracias por su atención y disfruten el cap! :D)

* * *

Salón de clases.

Umi-chan ~ - Honoka salta a la espalda de su amiga a penas comenzando la clase.

Ho-Honoka! Eso es peligroso, no lo vuelvas a hacer, está claro? - Umi regañaba a Honoka como toda una madre lo haría, causando risa en Kotori.

Mou! No la regañes tanto, Umi-san... - Kotori con su dulce voz derritió todo enojo en Umi, haciéndola retroceder sin decir ni una sola palabra. - Eh? Acaso dije algo malo?

Algún día lo sabrás, Kotori-chan... - La mirada de Honoka era algo nostálgica, causando aún más confusión en la pajarita.

 _"Realmente no entiendo nada... "_

Bien chicas, a sus asientos que la clase va a comenzar... - La profesora entra calmadamente al salón de clases y divisa a Umi, quien aún no tiene un asiento designado, pues las clases ya habían comenzado hace una semana. - Sonoda-san, por favor presentese con la clase...

Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, tengo 16 años, practico algo de kendo y kyudo como tradición familiar... un gusto en conocerlas... - Inclina su cabeza.

De repente, el grito de sus compañeras se escucha en el salón.

Kyaaaaa~! - La mayoría corre a saludar personalmente a Umi, a excepción de Honoka y Kotori, quienes miraban sorprendidas la escena.

Vaya... Umi-chan ya se volvió popular, eh? - Honoka miraba a su amiga con calma y conteniendo la risa, pues sabía que a Umi le incomodaban ese tipo de actos.

Sonoda-san! Por favor se mi amiga

Sonoda-san, te gusta la carne?

Sonoda-san, tienes novio?!

Sonoda-san... te gustaría almorzar con nosotras?

Al notar la euforia de sus nuevas compañeras y su incomodidad, la profesora intervino.

Bien chicas, no molesten tan pronto a Sonoda, vayan a sus asientos por favor... - Mientras las estudiantes alegan, Umi suelta un profundo suspiro.

 _"Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto... mi antigua yo tendrá que irse..."_

Ahora, Sonoda siéntate frente a Minami... es el único asiento disponible...

Entendido... - Umi se acerca rápidamente al asiento vacío, al sentarse, nota que Kotori le esboza una tierna sonrisa.

 _"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé..."_

 _"Me alegra que la hayan sentado frente a mi... su cabello es hermoso... quiero tocarlo..."_

Kotori tomó un mechón del cabello de Umi, sorprendiendo a esta al punto de que le dieran escalofríos. Al notar lo que estaba sucediendo, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con quien amaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello, su mirada estaba perdida en las puntas azules de este, hasta que notó que Umi la estaba observando algo desconcertada.

Ah! U-Umi-san... disculpa... no era mi int-

Descuida... Minami-san...

 _"Minami-san, eh? Si hace poco me llamaste por mi nombre..."_

Kotori hace un puchero, pero Umi no alcanza a verlo pues ya se había dado la vuelta.

Umi-chan no baka... - Susurra para sí misma.

Mm? Dijiste algo? - Umi le preguntó.

No... nada... - Vuelve a hacer un puchero, pero esta vez no le importaba si era vista o no.

 _"Por qué me molesto tanto? No es como si ella fuera alguien importante... o sí?"_

La peligris se pierde en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que lo único que pasaba por su mente, era el rostro de Umi, los gestos de Umi, su voz, todo le recordaba a ella, se sentía confundida, por qué una persona que llegó a su vida hace tan solo un día podría causarle tanto revuelo a su corazón?

Minami... Minami...

 _"Umi-chan..."_

Minami!

Kyaaa! Eh?

Minami... qué haces? La clase ya comenzó hace rato...

L-Lo siento, sensei...

Pon atención...

Luego de ser regañada, bajó su mirada algo avergonzada, se sorprendía y le molestaba que estuviera tan distraída por alguien, en especial una chica, nunca pensó que pudiera gustarle alguien que recién había conocido.

 _"Espera... me...gusta?..."_

Kotori sintió sus manos temblar, y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Esto fue notado por la profesora, quien comenzó a preocuparse.

Minami... necesitas ir a la enfermería?

S-Sí... por favor...

Ok...Sonoda-san, podrías acompañarla? Así aprovechas de conocer un poco la escuela... descuida, esto lo volveré a mencionar mañana en la clase...

Entendido...

Tanto Kotori como Umi salieron juntas del salón de clases. El silencio se apoderó de ellas, ninguna hablaba, Kotori por estar sumamente avergonzada y por estar a solas con Umi, y Umi, por su parte solo estaba nerviosa, pero no quería incomodar más el ambiente así que rompió el silencio.

Ehm... Ko-Kotori-san?

Mmm... ahora me llamas por mi nombre, eh? - Kotori se sorprendió al notar que su reciente vergüenza se había esfumado.

Mmm? Qué quieres decir?

Nada... olvídalo...

 _"Eres más densa de lo que pareces, eh?"_

Por cierto, cómo te sientes?

Mmm? Ahhh...mucho mejor, por cierto... no es necesario que me acompañes a la enfermería... puedo ir yo sola...

Pero la profesora me pidió qu-

Así que solo lo haces porque alguien te lo pidió, eh?

Ko-Kotori-san?

Al darse cuenta de que su tono de voz había sido algo agresivo y seco, la menor sintió frustración por no saber cómo actuar frente a Umi, quien aún era una completa desconocida, así que salió corriendo del lugar en dirección fuera de la escuela.

Kotori! - Aunque Umi llamó su nombre una y otra vez, no se molestó en detenerse ni en mirar atrás, hasta asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente. Terminó junto al establo de las llamas.

 _"No vengas... por favor..."_

Kotori! Dónde estás?!

 _"No te acerques... por favor..."_

Kotori!

 _"Ya no lo soporto más... Umi-chan..."_

Kotori... aquí estás... te he estado bus-

Al verla, Kotori corrió a sus brazos y depositó un tierno y largo beso. Sus manos se entrelazaron, sus cuerpos se juntaron un poco más, pero cuando Umi intentó reciprocarlo, Kotori se apartó asustada.

Yo... lo siento... - Una vez más, la joven de cabello marrón grisáceo se alejó, pero esta vez, se dirigió a la enfermería.

Kotori... - Umi, algo sorprendida pero a la vez triste, se dirigió rumbo al salón.

 _"Pensar que nuestro primer beso de reencuentro sería de esta manera... Kotori..."_

Sonoda-san? Dónde está Minami-san? - Pregunta la profesora al ver a Umi entrar sola al salón.

Se quedó unos minutos en la enfermería... - Sin esperar otra respuesta, se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, captando la atención de Honoka, quien se sentaba a su lado.

Pasó algo, verdad? - Susurró Honoka

Sí... pero ahora no Honoka, después de clases te lo diré...

Está bien...

Luego de que el primer período terminara, llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Kotori volvió al salón unos minutos después de que el almuerzo comenzara.

Umi-chan, quieres almorzar con nosotras? - Pregunta Honoka.

... - Divisa a Kotori, pero esta desvía la mirada cuando hacen contacto visual. -Honoka... gracias, pero por hoy paso... deberías estar con... Kotori...

... - Mira a Kotori. - Está bien... lo haré... cuídate, y nos vemos en una hora...

Hecho... - Umi toma su bento y sale del salón, siguiéndola un pequeño grupo de chicas.

Kotori-chan, aquí! - Honoka levanta su brazo para ser vista por Kotori. - Almorcemos juntas?

Sí... - No hace contacto visual.

Pasó algo con Umi-chan, verdad? - Honoka mira seriamente a Kotori.

... - Pero Kotori no contestaba.

Ahhh... - Suspira. - Está bien si no quieres decírmelo... pero pienso que compartir tu problema te ayudará a aliviarte...

Eso crees? - Preguntó la joven, esta vez mirando a Honoka.

Tendrás que comprobarlo... Kotori...

Bueno... verás... - Luego de que la menor le contara todo, Honoka abre los ojos y boca en sorpresa.

La besaste... - Aún cuando Honoka se caracterizaba por ser alguien demasiado energética y algo gritona, esta vez lo dijo con un susurro, lo que sorprendió a Kotori.

Ho-Honoka-chan...

Ahhh... - Suspira nuevamente. - Ahora veo... no querrá acercarse a ti por unos días...

Crees que... me odie? - Los ojos de Kotori se empañan

No es eso Kotori-chan... _todo lo contrario_... - Lo último lo susurró. - Solo dale tiempo, sí?

De acuerdo, gracias por escucharme, Honoka-chan...

Para eso estoy, Kotori-chan... _"aunque me encantaría que recordaras...aunque fuese algo... de lo que pasó en el pasado..."_ \- Honoka piensa mientras mira a Kotori comer.

El segundo período estaba por comenzar. Umi entró silenciosamente seguida de un ruidoso grupo que no paraba de decirle lo maravillosa que era. Se notaba la incomodidad en su rostro, a ella definitivamente no le agradaba ese tipo de ambientes, y nunca se pudo acostumbrar a uno. Al notar esto, Honoka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al grupo de chicas que no dejaban de acosar a Umi.

Ne, chicas... disculpen pero, están molestándola...

Eh? Quién eres tu para decirnos esto? Quién te crees que eres, Kousaka!

Sí... no has hablado con ella en todo el día y vienes y crees tener el derecho de decidir por ella...

Dime quién rayos te dio el derecho de guardiana?

El ser su amiga de la infancia... -Honoka se paró firme y desafiante frente a sus compañeras.

Basta! - Umi salió a terminar el asunto. - Chicas, lo lamento, pero es cierto... ella es mi amiga de la infancia... y... no estoy acostumbrada a grandes grupos ni a tener tanta compañía, por tanto les pido que entiendan eso... - Inclina su cabeza.

Ohh... bueno...lo sentimos, Umi-san... - Miran a Honoka. - Lamentamos haberte tratado así, Honoka... solo te teníamos envidia...hehe... - Se van con la cabeza gacha.

Umi-chan... cuántas veces hemos conversado que debes decirles a las personas cómo te sientes... es importante!

P-Pero...yo...

Mou!

En un sector del salón, Kotori las miraba atentamente. Le parecían divertidas las muecas de Umi al ser rara vez regañada por Honoka, y cómo Honoka parecía una madre defendiendo a su hija. Esto le pareció lindo por un tiempo pero luego se transformó en envidia.

 _"Desearía ser yo con quien Umi-chan se lleva así... por qué no puedo ser especial para ella?"_

 **" _Porque la acabas de conocer..."_**

 _"Eh? Qu-Quién es?"_

 ** _"Recuerdas que te contaron que tuviste un accidente? Yo soy tu, tu eres yo... pero yo soy la antigua tu, la que tiene todos los recuerdos de Umi... quien es tu amiga de la infancia, al igual que Honoka..."_**

 _"Cómo... puede ser esto..."_

 ** _"Quieres que te cuente, o no?"_**

 _"Yo... no lo sé..."_

Kotori-chan!

Eh?! Ho-Honoka-chan? Qué sucede?

 _ **"Te contaré en otro momento..."**_

Kotori-chan, quieres ir conmigo y Umi-chan a mi casa?

Ehh... no lo sé... Honoka-chan... yo...

Honoka... - Umi las interrumpe. - Lo siento, pero olvidé que tengo práctica de Kendo con mi padre...

Pero... si dijiste que...

Lo siento! - Umi se aleja de ellas y se dirige a su asiento.

Umi-chan... - Honoka mira con preocupación a su amiga.

Ho-Honoka-chan... sigue en pie la invitación? - Pregunta Kotori

Eh? Sí...

Necesito decirte algo... - La mirada de Kotori parecía preocupada, a lo que Honoka reaccionó.

Entiendo, nos iremos juntas después de clases y lo conversamos en mi casa...

Luego de la escuela, Honoka se despidió de Umi y se fue junto a Kotori a su casa.

Ne, Kotori-chan... podrías decirme... qué sucede?

Verás... hace unas horas, cuando unas chicas estaban acosando a Umi-chan... comencé a sentirme celosa...de que yo quería estar en tu lugar, ser cercana y especial para Umi-chan... y fue entonces cuando... una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que... Umi-chan, tu y yo hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas... incluso esa voz, me dijo que era la yo del pasado...y que tenía muchas cosas que contarme... pero... Honoka-chan... me da miedo... - Se aferra al brazo de la pelinaranja.

Kotori-chan... - La abraza unos momentos hasta que se tranquilice. - Dime... está esa voz hablándote ahora?

No... sólo lo hace cuando estoy sola... pero necesitaba decirte esto, Honoka-chan...

Entiendo... así que, no irás a mi casa después de todo, eh?

No... lo siento... pero fue una excusa para hablar contigo a solas... me siento mal al dejar de lado a Umi-chan... y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...esto me asusta... no lo tolero... por eso... la besé sin pensarlo...

Kotori-chan~ - Honoka besa la mejilla de su amiga. - Gracias por contarme todo... si hablo con Umi-chan te avisaré de cualquier cosa, sí?

Mmm... gracias, Honoka-chan... - Abraza a su amiga.

Nos vemos mañana, Kotori-chan, descansa...

Adiós, Honoka-chan...

Ambas separan sus caminos, para ver qué cosas les traerá el mañana. Pero de una cosa estaban seguras, Umi era la clave de todo esto.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Casa de Kotori.

 _"Estás ahí?_

 ** _"Sí... aquí estoy... "_**

 _"Podrías... seguir contándome?"_

 ** _"Estás segura? Si lo sabes tan abruptamente no podría ser bueno... "_**

 _"Pero..."_

 _ **"Escucha...la idea es que nosotras, tu y yo, nos volvamos una... no quiero que una se quede y la otra desaparezca, debemos trabajar juntas para que podamos vivir con ambas partes de nuestras vidas en un solo subconsciente... no crees?"**_

 _"Sí... tienes razón..."_

Kotori? La cena está lista!

Ya voy mamá!

 _"Hablamos después..."_

 ** _"Te espero..."_**

Hija, te sientes bien?

Sí mamá... estoy bien... es sólo que...

Solo que?

Verás... - La joven le cuenta a su curiosa madre lo que le ha estado pasando, incluyendo el regreso de Umi.

U-Umi-chan volvió?! - la madre que se parecía bastante a Kotori, pero con un aire mucho más maduro y sofisticado, se levanta sorprendida de su asiento.

S-Sí... por qué esa reacción, mamá?

Lo siento... es solo que...

 _"No debería contarle sobre la promesa que hizo con Umi, de la cual somos conscientes su madre y yo... o sí?"_

Kotori? Dime... has podido recordar algo?

Eh? Mm... bueno, la primera vez que vi a Umi-chan tenía la sensación de que la había visto antes... cada vez que estoy cerca de ella mi corazón se contrae, y mis emociones son incontrolables... de hecho... la... la besé... - La pequeña siente su rostro completamente rojo debido a la vergüenza.

Kotori... - La madre se sienta junto a su hija. - Has pensado el por qué te sientes así por Umi-chan?

Mmm... la verdad lo he pensado... pero ... no he podido encontrar una respuesta.

Kotori... verás, cuando tu y Umi-chan eran pequeñas... tenían exactamente 6 años, su madre y yo fuimos testigos de algo que aceptamos las uniría por siempre... pero...

 _ **"Basta... dile que se detenga... aún no estás preparada para saber eso... "**_

Mamá! - Interrumpe abruptamente a su madre. - Lo siento... pero algo en mi mente me dice que aún no debo saberlo...

Ohh... entiendo... cuando te sientas preparada, espero lo descubras... pero Kotori, no hagas esperar tanto a Umi, sí?

Trataré... de dar lo mejor de mí...

Esa es mi chica...

Una vez habiendo terminado la cena, la pequeña agradece por la comida y se dirige nuevamente a su habitación. Dentro de ella, recuerda que su madre le mencionó una caja que contenía un album de fotos de su infancia. Curiosa y decidida, comienza a buscarlo.

Ohhh aquí está...

El album parecía viejo, tenía una cubierta verde claro, y unos bordes blancos. Al abrirlo, una foto de ella en su versión de 6 años, y dos chicas junto a ella la hicieron sonreír. Su mirada siguió buscando alguna foto en el album, pero no sabía qué buscaba ni por qué, sus manos solo se movían, hasta que se detuvo específicamente en una. En la foto aparecía ella nuevamente, tomada de la mano con una pequeña niña de cabello color azul, sus caras eran algo redondas y tiernas. Kotori sonreía alegremente en la foto, más la niña junto a ella, parecía adorablemente tímida y sonrojada, sus ojos se dirigían hacia la niña quien la tenía tomada de la mano, pareciendo hacerla sentir nerviosa. Sorprendida de la foto, y al reconocer a la persona junto a ella en esta, la joven sintió su corazón contraerse fuertemente, su rostro se enrojeceó, y unas leves lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Eh?... por qué... - Suelta el album intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero este se abre nuevamente en otra foto, que dejó perpleja a Kotori sin saber por qué.

En la foto estaban Umi y ella nuevamente. Pero algo diferente había en esta, sostenían dos anillos hechos de flor en sus pequeños dedos, mientras Umi besaba tímidamente la mejilla de la pequeña y sonriente Kotori. Tomó la foto, y examinándola de más cerca se percató que había algo escrito detrás. En esta decía: "Para el futuro que nos espera juntas, este recuerdo será el inicio de nuestro amor... atte: Kotori." La pajarita abrió exageradamente los ojos. Miró la fecha en que eso había sido escrito, y se percató que había sido 3 años y medio atrás.

 _"Meses antes del accidente, eh?"_

Nuevamente, su mirada se vuelve nostálgica y melancólica. Aunque no entendía todas esas emociones pasando por su corazón y mente, tenía la certeza de que pronto las entendería. Decida darle un vistaso a la foto una vez más, y nota que algo había en su cabello, una flor que parecía ser una anémona blanca, y en el cabello de Umi había una roja.

Mmm... qué significaba la flor Anémona... - Saca su laptop y busca en internet. Al encontrar su significado, nuevamente su corazón se contrae.

 _(Amor intenso pero frágil, momentáneo o amenazado...)_

Umi-chan... - Cierra su laptop mirando al suelo. Sus lágrimas comienzan a salir sin aviso una vez más. Cansada, se cambia de ropa a su pijama y se acuesta en su cama, esperando que el día de mañana, pueda avanzar un poco más en este asunto.

Al día siguiente.

Umi se levantó unas horas antes de irse a la escuela. Su entrenamiento matutino de Kyudo era algo sagrado en su rutina del día a día, lo que le permitía conservar su serenidad y disciplina diaria. Una vez finalizada la intensa sesión de dos horas, la joven se dirigió a tomar una ducha para alistarse e ir a la escuela.

Umi-chan! Mira lo que encontré! - Su madre la detuvo segundos antes de que Umi desapareciera por la puerta de entrada.

Qué sucede, madre?

Mira lo que encontré... estas flores estan creciendo en nuestro jardín trasero...

Anémonas blancas, eh? - Las miraba con una expresión nostálgica.

Qué sucede?

Verás... Kotori... ella las usaba la última vez que la vi... hace 10 años atrás...

Ohh... lo siento... las iré a-

No, descuida, me las das? Quiero dárselas hoy como regalo...

Está bien, toma... - Abraza a su hija antes de darle las flores. - Que te vaya bien... Umi-chan...

Gracias, madre...

Algo ansiosa pero melancólica, la joven de cabello azul sale de su casa en dirección a la escuela. En el camino, se encuentra frente a frente a Kotori al girar en una esquina. Al estar ambas atrapadas en la situación, deciden irse juntas a clases. El silencio perduraba, se miraban de reojo cada cierto tiempo, notando el nerviosismo mutuo. Umi gana coraje y decide darle las Anémonas a Kotori.

Ne, Kotori... yo...

Umi-chan! Kotori-chan~! - Honoka corre hacia ambas tan enérgica como siempre.

Ahhh... - Decepcionada de la situación, Umi vuelve a esconder las flores, maldiciendo el mal tiempo que tenía Honoka para intervenir. - Buenos días, Honoka... - Saluda con una sonrisa fingida.

Buenos días, Umi-chan... - Esta se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, ya que la expresión molesta de Umi se notaba demasiado.

" _Soy una idiota..."_ \- Pensó la pelinaranja.

Durante el día, Umi trató de darle las flores a Kotori, pero siempre eran interrumpidas tanto por un profesor, o por sus mismas compañeras. Aunque Umi ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas en poder concretar su plan, lo intentó por última vez a la hora del almuerzo, para lo que pidió la ayuda de Honoka.

Ne, Honoka... hay algo que quiero...

Quieres estar a solas con Kotori-chan, eh? - Sonríe pícaramente.

Eh? Cómo lo...

Mou! Umi-chan... se te nota demasiado... hehe...

E-En serio?

Pero no te preocupes, ya le dije a Kotori que nos veremos en cinco minutos en el tejado de la escuela... ve con ella... Umi-chan... - Honoka miraba cálidamente a su amiga con una sonrisa.

D-De acuerdo... gracias, Honoka...

Umi, algo nerviosa y ansiosa, subía las escaleras para dar con el tejado de la escuela. Cada paso que daba significaba un poco menos de distancia entre ella y Kotori, lo que hacía acelerar su corazón exageradamente. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abre lentamente. Al atreverse salir, se encuentra con Kotori, quien tenía sus brazos apoyados en la baranda del techo, mirando fijamente hacia las afueras de la escuela con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Que... hermosa...

Eh? U-Umi-chan?

K-Ko-Kotori! M-Me es-escuchaste?... - El rostro de Umi se volvió completamente rojo.

Eh?... Ahh... bueno... sí... - Al rato la siguió Kotori.

Ne, K-K-Kotori... t-te-tengo algo que darte... - Extiende su mano derecha y muestra las hermosas Anémonas blancas.

Anémonas... blancas... - Kotori las recibe gentilmente, luego queda mirando fijamente a Umi, quien ahora tenía una expresión totalmente diferente. - Umi...chan...

Kotori...

Sin pensarlo, Kotori deja a un lado las flores, y se abalanza directamente a Umi, pegando sus finos labios a los de la chica que tiene al frente.

 _"Ya no puedo resistirlo más... Umi-chan..."_

 _"Kotori... yo..."_

El beso se prolongaba cada vez más, y un toque de pasión apareció en este. Las caricias se volvían más íntimas. Las manos de Umi bajaron a la fina cintura de la pajarita, empujandola hacia ella, provocando un leve gemido ahogado por el beso en la peligris. Kotori no se quedaba atrás, rodeo sus manos en el cuello de Umi, y cuando el beso se intensificaba, se aferraba de el sedoso y azul cabello de la arquera, quien le devolvía el gesto acariciando la espalda de Kotori. Tras unos momentos, ambas rompieron el beso buscando por oxígeno. Se miraron apasionadamente unos segundos, hasta que Umi rompió el silencio.

Kotori... hay algo que debo decirte... - Umi, con su rostro algo enrojecido, y sus labios rojos de tanto beso, miraba fijamente a la chica frente a ella.

Dime... Umi-chan...

Se que... no recuerdas nada sobre mi, o sobre lo que una vez prometimos... pero... yo... ya no me importa, no soporto tenerte lejos... y si es necesario revivir lo que pasamos juntas y prometimos, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo... porque yo... Kotori... yo... te amo! - Al terminar su frase, Umi besa nuevamente a la peligris, quien le corresponde el beso.

Umi...chan... - Lágrimas comienzan a recorrer el rostro de la pajarita, sorprendiendo un poco a Umi. - Perdóname... perdóname por no poder recordar nada... pero aunque no recuerdo lo que vivimos... siento algo fuerte por ti... algo que no ha querido desaparecer desde que te vi... eres todo lo que llena mi mente... y me siento confundida cada vez que te miro... - Hace una pausa para acercarse más a la arquera. - Verás... ayer, encontré un album de fotos... y estabamos las dos, con anillos hechos de flor en nuestras manos... según lo que encontré, habíamos hecho una promesa... pero no importa cuánto lo intente... no puedo recordarla... no puedo recordar nada... - Comienza a sollozar fuertemente.

Kotori... tranquila... no es necesario que la recuerdes... es más, si quieres te la digo...

Umi-chan... aunque no recuerde nada, mi corazón me dice otra cosa... cosas que no comprendía, hasta ahora que te besé... Umi-chan... yo... te amo... aunque crea haberte conocido hace un par de días.. te amo... y no puedo dejar de hacerlo...

Kotori! - Umi abraza fuertemente a Kotori. - Kotori... te prometo, que revivieremos todo lo que pasamos... aunque no seas capaz de recordar... haré que al menos, hagamos nuevas memorias... pero nuestra promesa, era el de siempre poder estar juntas... el nunca separarnos... y siempre amarnos...

Solo teníamos 6 años e hicimos esa clase de promesa? - Kotori reía dulcemente.

Hehehe... lo sé... pero creo sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentaríamos... nuestras madres son testigos... - Umi toma tiernamente el mentón de Kotori. - Te amo... no lo olvides nunca... Kotori...

Umi-chan... - Se pone de puntas, y besa una vez más a quien de ahora en adelante, se convertiría en su príncipe azul.

Ma! Todo resultó al final, eh? Felicidades, Umi-chan... Kotori-chan... - Honoka espiaba la escena desde atrás de la puerta, sonriendo alegremente a sus amigas.

Mmm? Se puede saber qué haces ahí? Acaso no sabes que no está permitido salir al tejado sin permiso? - Una chica alta, rubia y de ojos azules con un aire extranjero sorprende a la pelinaranja.

Se-Se-Seito Kaichou! - Alarmada se encuentra ni más ni menos que con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. - L-Lo lamento, me iré de inmediato...

Bien, dile a tus amigas que se apresuren... no tengo todo el día... - Se aleja de la escena.

E-Entendido! - Honoka hace una pose militar, a lo que una chica que estaba detrás de la presidenta ríe. - Mmm?

Ma, Ma! Ese par de tortolitas si que la tienen difícil, eh? - Con una amplia sonrisa, la joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello morado, se aleja junto a la rubia.

Será esa la vice presidenta? - Honoka se queda pensando en el lugar mientras escucha la puerta junto a ella abrirse de golpe. - Auuuuch!

Ho-Honoka?!

Honoka-chan... estás bien?!

Itaaa... - Se frota su ahora roja frente por el portazo.

Honoka... - La mirada de Umi se vuelve sombría, alertando a la pelinaranja. - Estabas viendo... no es cierto?

U-U-Umi-chan... por favor... de-de-déjame explicarte...

Muy tarde!

Kyaaaaaa!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aparecieron Eli y Nozomi! :D aksjasjkas espero les haya gustado el cap! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y los comentarios :) esperen ansiosos el siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

Salón del consejo estudiantil.

Elichi~ - La joven de cabello púrpura y ojos esmeralda intenta llamar la atención de la hermosa chica junto a ella. - Podrías darme un poco de tu tiempo esta tarde?

Mmm? Qué quieres ahora... Nozomi... - Con un leve toque de rubor en sus mejillas, la rubia desvía su mirada para que la chica junto a ella no se percatara.

Nada travieso... por ahora~ - Intentando provocar a la rubia, apoya sus brazos delicadamente en los hombros de esta, y presiona su pronunciado busto sobre su espalda.

No-No-Nozomi... - Nerviosa, intenta apartarse, pero la fuerza en el apretón de la mayor la hizo permanecer en dicha posición. - Po-Podrías soltarme, por favor?

Mmm? Por qué? Acaso esto te enciende? - Nozomi la molesta una vez más, esbozando una amplia y juguetona sonrisa.

Mou! - Se suelta de su captura y enfrenta a Nozomi. - Es necesario que hagas esto todos los días?

Sí~ Porque todos los días puedo ver las lindas expresiones que haces cuando te provoco, Elichi~ - Besa rapidamente la mejilla de su amiga, quien al notarlo se sonroja. - Que linda eres... Elichika~ - Saca su lengua tratando de molestar a la presidenta.

Noooozooomiiii!

Kyaaaaa~ Elichi me va a atrapar~!

Ven acá!

Eli salió persiguiendo a Nozomi por la vacía sala del consejo, mientras trataba de no desordenar o echa a volar la montaña de papeles que recién había terminado de ordenar.

Espera! Nozomi! - Se pone junto a la mesa. - Si seguimos así, haremos un desastre...

Ohhh... tienes razón, lo siento, Elichi...

No te preocupes, te parece si terminamos esto y vamos por unos parfaits?

Me parece excelente, Elichi~

* * *

Entrada de la escuela.

Y bien, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan... qué harán ahora? - Preguntaba pícaramente Honoka.

Honoka... - Umi hizo regresar su sombría aura en ella, haciendo temblar a la pelinaranja. - Supongo que ya has entendido con lo de antes, no?

S-Sí... todo está claro, U-Umi-chan...

Umi-chan~ - Kotori se aferra al brazo de la arquera, provocando un sonrojo en esta. - Vamos a mi casa, hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar contigo... - La pequeña esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Umi no logró resistirse.

Pe-Pero... yo...

Umi-chan... Onegai~!

Uuuh... está bien... Kotori, tu ganas... - Resignada, se dejó arrastrar por Kotori, dejando a Honoka con una amplia sonrisa, mientras observaba la divertida escena frente a sus ojos.

Ara, Ara~ Umi-chan... ya fuiste atrapada... hehe... - Con eso, se dirigió camino a su casa.

La pelinaranja acostumbraba a dar pequeños saltos cuando estaba contenta, y generalmente lo hacía al caminar, provocando distracción hacia donde iba, lo que finalmente generó un pequeño accidente.

Shootoo! Detente! - Baam! Honoka impacta con alguien, cayendo ambas al suelo y acariciando sus adoloridas frentes. - Ne, deberías tener más cuidado, no crees? Eres tonta o te haces?!

Una joven de cabello negro con coletas, ojos rojos y algo baja para su edad, se para con una actitud desafiante frente a la despistada Honoka.

Aucch... Lo siento... - Queda mirando detenidamente a la joven, quien portaba su mismo uniforme. - Ne, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Qué quieres ahora?

Eh... desde cuándo dejan entrar a niñas de primaria a una escuela preparatoria?

QUÉ DIJISTE?! - Furiosa, la pelinegra comienza a perseguir a Honoka, quien confundida, corría sin parar tratando de preguntarse el por qué le pasaba esto.

Kyaaa! Que alguien me ayude!

Eh?! - Ambas, tanto Honoka como su perseguidora, se quedan heladas al ver a una chica corriendo a la mitad de la calle. Resulta que también estaba siendo perseguida, pero esta vez, por una llama furiosa.

Nyaaa! Kayo-chiiiin! Espera-nyaaa! - Detrás de ella y de la llama, corría una chica delgada y de cabello corto anaranjado.

Esto es en verdad una locura! No entiendo nada! - Un poco más atrás, una joven alta, de cabello rojo y ojos púrpura, corría molesta detrás del aproblemado par.

Vaya... en esta escuela en verdad hay de todo... - Señala Honoka.

Ni que lo digas... - Dice la pelinegra. - Ah, por cierto... soy Nico, voy en 3 año.

Te-Te-Tercer año?! - Honoka observa un molesto rostro frente a ella, a lo que decide inclinar su cabeza y disculparse. - L-Lo siento mucho, de verdad! Por favor discúlpeme! Nico-senpai!

Nico-senpai, eh? Mmm... está bien, te perdono por esta vez... - Dice arrogantemente. - Adiós... ah, antes de irme, cuál es tu nombre?

Honoka, Kousaka Honoka... - Sonríe alegremente.

Un gusto conocerte, Honoka... - Nico sonríe de vuelta y se aleja del lugar.

* * *

K-Kotori... qué estás haciendo?!

Umi-chan...

La pareja se encontraba en una situación algo riesgosa. Umi había decidido descansar en la habitación de Kotori, pero cuando notó que no había nadie más en casa a parte de ellas dos, sus nervios se comenzaron a descontrolar, provocando que la chica sudara considerablemente. Al notar esto, Kotori le ofreció el baño a Umi para que se diera una ducha, a lo que esta inocentemente accedió sin sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Kotori. Al entrar en la ducha, y dejar su sudada ropa en la lavadora, se adentra en la amplia tina con agua tibia, relajando todas sus tensiones en cuestión de segundos. Sorpresivamente, se escuchaba un dulce canto, era Kotori, quien estaba fuera del baño, esto causaba una amplia sonrisa en Umi, y un gusto en sus agudos oídos. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a escuchar el canto cada vez más cerca, empezó a alterarse, preocupada de que lo que estaba imaginando, fuera a hacerse realidad. Tal como temía, la puerta del baño es abierta, teniendo la imagen de Kotori cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior inferior y una camisa blanca, la cual a causa del vapor, comenzaba a hacerse transparente, haciendo relucir los abundantes pechos de la pajarita. Tragando su saliva, Umi desvió avergonzada la mirada hacia la pared, tratando de no imaginarse ni fantasear con el cuerpo mojado de su chica, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo, pues Kotori se adentró junto a ella en la tina en cuestión de segundos, pero esta vez, completamente desnuda.

Kotori... no deberías hacer esto... yo...

Umi-chan... solo quiero sentirte... besarte... está eso mal? - Kotori mira con ojos de cachorro.

Uuuhh... está bien... solo un poco...

Yaaay! - Kotori le da la espalda a Umi, y la carga contra el pecho de esta, siendo envuelta luego por los brazos de la arquera, quien se sorprendió por sentir la piel desnuda de Kotori.

 _"Que suave y tersa... es un deleite tocarla... espera... No! Es demasiado indecente... salgan sucios pensamientos!"_

 _"Desearía que me tocara... pero supongo que eso es pedir mucho, no?"_

Ne, Kotori... - Umi saca de sus pensamientos a la pajarita.

S-Sí? Umi-chan?

Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero... has podido recordar algo? No me gustaría hacer algo indebido con alguien que... bueno...

Que a penas te conoce, no? - Kotori baja su mirada, sabía que era verdad y que Umi tenía razón, pero eso no evitaba el que le doliera. - No te preocupes, no pasaré los límites... solo... dejame sentir tu cuerpo...

Kotori... - Nota la tristeza en la voz de su chica. - Lo lamento... no debí haber dicho eso...

Está bien, Umi-chan... - Se da vuelta para enfrentar a Umi. - La chica que esperabas encontrar, la chica que amas, soy yo... pero al mismo tiempo no... estoy consciente de que la antigua yo es la que vivió todo eso contigo... pero...

Kotori... está bien... no deb-

Umi-chan! - Silencia a la arquera con sus dedos. - Sabes? Me duele el que hables de una persona y esa no soy yo... me duele que todos esperen de mi algo que no puedo hacer... me duele estar en el cuerpo de alguien que ya tuvo una vida en el pasado... y que por culpa de un accidente aparecí yo... me duele... Umi-chan... - Su rostro refleja lágrimas y dolor, hundiéndo su cara en el pecho de Umi, quien con lágrimas también, se aferró con fuerza a la pajarita, acariciendo su terso cabello, mientras se culpaba a sí misma por traerle tristeza a la persona que más ama en este mundo.

Kotori... te amo... te amo con todo mi ser... y cuando digo esto me refiero... a que amo a la antigua tu, pero también amo a la nueva tu... no importa cuál de las dos eres, mientras seas tu, MI Kotori... siempre te amaré... sin importar qué... - Umi besa apasionadamente a su novia, quien sorprendida y aún soltando lágrimas, reciprocó el beso, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Umi, mientras pegaban sus cuerpos de apoco, sintiendo el calor de la otra, y frotándose entre sí, haciendo que sus pezones comenzaran a endurecerse, soltando gemidos, y acelerando sus respiraciones, aumentando el calor de aquel lugar, cargado de emociones, y amor entre ellas.

Kotori... yo... - Mira los senos de Kotori con el rostro completamente rojo. - N-No puedo hacer esto... es demasiado... ve-vergonzoso e indecente...

U-Umi-chan? ... - Luego de unos segundos, comienza a reírse de las reacciones de la mayor, pareciéndole algo adorable lo inocente que era Umi, pero haciendo un leve puchero por dentro debido a la repentina retracción de sus acciones. - Tranquila, Umi-chan... cuando llegue el momento, estaré encantada de sentirte...

Kotori... - Una vez más tentada por esos finos labios color rosa, los muerde y besa otra vez, haciendo que la menor soltara leves gemidos. - Mejor salgamos del baño...

Estoy de acuerdo...

Salen de la tina al mismo tiempo, incitando a Umi a observar y contemplar la belleza corporal y las curvas de Kotori, sonrojándose exageradamente mientras imaginaba cosas indebidas. Por su parte, Kotori miraba de reojo el esculpido y entrenado cuerpo de la arquera, el cual estaba bastante ejercitado pero no por eso dejaba de ser femenino. Si bien Umi no tenía mucho busto, sus piernas largas, su cintura y su ejercitado trasero le daban un toque sensual y tentativo al tacto. Al notar esto, Kotori muerde su labio inferior, suprimiendo las ganas de tomar a Umi ahí y ahora.

Por cierto, Kotori... de qué querías hablarme? - Menciona Umi saliendo de la ducha con un pijama que la menor le prestó, el cual le quedaba algo olgado en el busto.

Ahh... cierto... hehe... - Aprovecha el momento para notar a Umi en pijama, sonriendo al notar que el blanco le quedaba bien. - Ehh... quería hablarte de algo que me ha estado pasando desde hace unos días...

Está bien, te escucho...

Kotori le cuenta a Umi las cosas que esa voz en su cabeza le ha dicho, aunque creía haberlo mencionado antes, se lo detalló lo más posible, haciendo que Umi se sorprendiera.

 _"Así que hay esperanza en que recuerdes algo, eh?"_

Por tanto... creo que hay esperanza en que pueda recobrar mis recuerdos, permaneciendo tanto la antigua yo, como la actual yo en una sola persona... - Kotori finalizó.

Umi se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos unos minutos. Kotori, respetando esto, comenzó a ordenar la cama para que ambas pudieran acostarse, a lo que la peliazul reaccionó al notar algo fuera de lugar.

E-Espera... K-Kotori... dormiremos juntas?

Ohhhh... - Pareciendo no haberse dado cuenta de lo que dormir con Umi significaba, un leve sonrojo se asomó en su rostro, respondiéndole a la arquera. - U-Umi-chan... si quieres puedes dormir aquí y yo duermo en el futón, déjame ir a buscar-

No! Yo soy la que dormirá en el futón, tu debes dormir en tu cama... - Con un tierno y gentil semblante, Umi acariciaba la cabeza de la menor, a lo que esta hizo un puchero.

Yo quiero dormir con Umi-chan... mmh! - Cruzando sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos algo "molesta", y haciendo un puchero que derritió el corazón nervioso de Umi, esta terminó por ceder a la petición de su chica.

Está bien, Kotori... dormiremos juntas...

Yay! - Con una sonrisa al saber su victoria, Kotori se acuesta primero, señalándole a Umi que se acostara junto ella mientras sostenía la sábana.

Ahhh... - Con un suspiro de resignación, la peliazul apaga las luces, acostándose junto a Kotori, quien se acomoda de tal forma, que queda abrazada a Umi.

K-Kotori?!

Descuida, Umi-chan... solo quiero... dormir... así...Zzzz...

Mou... - Acaricia la cabeza de la menor, cerrando sus ojos para caer en el sueño. - Buenas noches, Kotori~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Tanta dulzura me dará diabetes! xDD askjajks espero les haya gustado el cap! Trataré de actualizar todos los días, un cap diario c: trataré... no prometo nada xD akssj gracias a todos por los comentarios y apoyo! Saludos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

El sol brillante a través de las cortinas y el sonido de los pajaros revoloteando en la ventana de la habitación, hacen que la peliazul se levante y despierte de sus sueños, pero algo no le permitía moverse.

 _"Ahhh... Kotori... tienes bastante fuerza aún estando dormida..."_

La menor la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, su cabello estaba despeinado, su boca estaba abierta, dandole risa a Umi mientras la veía balbucear y babear durante su sueño, pero algo hizo click en su mente.

 _"Espera... cuándo fue que decidí quedarme? No recuerdo haberle avisado a mis padres... rayos!"_

Kotori... por favor despierta... ya amaneció! Y no les avise a mis padres que estaría quedandome aqu-

Umi-chan... Zzzzz... mi mamá los llamó anoche... dijeron que estaba bien...Zzzz...

Ah... entonces... está bien, lamento haberte despertado... - Mira la hora. Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana. - Gracias al cielo que es fin de semana... pero... aún debería regresar a mi práctica de Kyudo y-

Umi-chan~!

Waaaa! Kotori!

La peligris se abalanza sobre la arquera, aprisionandola en la cama.

Umi-chan... no te vayas... por favor... - Sus ojos de cachorro derritieron el corazón de la mayor, y al mismo tiempo, esta intentaba luchar contra su amor por Kotori para poder mantener su disciplina, pero le fue en vano al notar las intenciones de su pajarita.

Kotori... sea lo que sea estés intentando hacer... no creo sea buena id-... - Sus labios fueron callados por un apasionado beso.

Umi-chan... mi madre no está... tuvo que ir a una reunión, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos durante el día... Ne, Umi-chan... puedo?

Puedes... hacer qué? - Confundida, la nerviosa Umi intentaba evitar pensar en lo que le estaban insinuando.

Mou! Umi-chan... no te hagas la tonta... sabes a lo que me refiero... - Seductoramente, la menor levanta su torso, y baja un poco el escote de su camisón, dejando ver la hendidura de sus senos. - Me dejarías, hacerlo? ... - Comenzó a mover sus caderas hasta una de las piernas de Umi.

K-K-Kotori! E-E-Espera! Es demasiado pronto para hacer esto! - Sonrojada y algo alterada, se zafa de Kotori y corre a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando mira hacia atrás, ve a una triste y decepcionada Kotori. - Kotori... lo... lo lamento... por favor dame algo de tiempo, sí?

... - La menor no contestaba, solo le dió la espalda a Umi, suspiró pesadamente, y habló. - Perdóname, Umi-chan... se muy bien que no debería forzar las cosas... perdóname... sí? - Nuevamente se dio vuelta, reflejando un doloroso semblante, parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto.

Kotori... - Intenta acercarse, pero la menor la detiene con un gesto de su mano. Entendiendo el mensaje, y dudando de si insistir o no, se dirigió al baño. Una vez dentro, buscó en la secadora su uniforme y ropa interior. Se vistió, y dirigió a la cocina pensando que posiblemente kotori estaría ahí, pero no. - Quizás sigue en la habitación... - Dijo en voz alta. Cuando encontró nuevamente la habitación de la pajarita, encontró la puerta cerrada. Sorprendida y algo extrañada, intentó abrirla, pero al notar que estaba cerrada con llave, el pánico se apoderó de ella. - Kotori! Abre la puerta... por favor Kotori! - Golpeaba una y otra vez, pero no había respuesta de Kotori, por lo que intentó escuchar a través de la puerta apegando su oreja a esta. Una vez ajustando su audición, logró escuchar leves sollozos, reconoció el timbre de la voz, y escuchó una que otra vez su nombre siendo pronunciado. - Kotori... no llores, por favor... - Hablando a través de la puerta, volvió a golpearla incansablemente, hasta que oyó un grito desde dentro.

SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ! - Kotori gritó desde su cuarto, dolida, herida, pero más que nada culpable; sabía que sentía enojo contra Umi, pero al mismo tiempo consigo misma, por tratar de forzarla a hacer cosas inapropiadas según la peliazul las consideraba. No quería gritarle eso a Umi, pero las emociones le jugaron en contra.

Kotori... al menos arreglemos esto... por favor... déjame hablar contigo... Kot-

La puerta se abre abruptamente, dejando totalmente fuera de lugar a Umi, quien se sorprendió al ver a una Kotori totalmente destrozada en llanto, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos algo hinchados, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero aún así la arquera la encontraba hermosa, su cabello desordenado, su dulce y tierna voz saliendo de su boca; estaba siendo tentada a perseguir esos rosados labios una vez más, y no estaba segura de si podría controlarse por una tercera vez, por lo que decidió arriesgarse y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, los arrepentimientos vienen luego.

Qué quieres... Umi-chan...

Kotori... perdóname por esto... - Se inclinó hacia adelante quedando totalmente pegada a la peligris, juntando sus labios agresiva y pasionalmente. Poco a poco hacía retroceder a Kotori dentro de la habitación, hasta el punto en que se toparon con la cama. Fue en ese momento en que Umi rompió el beso, mirando fijamente a los llorosos ojos de su chica, lamiendo cada gota que salía de sus ojos. Tentada, besó cortamente sus labios, bajó trazando lamidas por su cuello, haciendo soltar gemidos a Kotori, quien sorprendida pero complacida, se dejó llevar, y dejó que Umi hiciera lo que quisiera. - Kotori... - La mayor bajó en un movimiento rápido el camisón de Kotori hasta sus pies, revelando el desnudo busto y torso de la menor. Al darse cuenta, la peligris se cubrió sus senos con ambas manos totalmente avergonzada, pero Umi los quitó de encima en segundos, accediendo a lo que más le intrigaba, la forma de sus senos, totalmente perfecta, firme, redonda, ni tan grandes ni pequeños, sus pezones rosados y hermosos, con un leve brillo. Su torso delgado y plano, y su cintura bien formada dejaban sin aliento a la arquera tan solo al contemplarlo. Sus manos ansiosas se posaron sobre los senos de Kotori, esta soltando un gemido, se sorprendió de lo impaciente que lucía la chica frente a ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa, que Umi siquiera notó pues estaba totalmente concentrada en tocar los pechos de Kotori.

Umi-chan... está... todo bien? Mmh!

Sin responder, la peliazul acercó su boca al par de melones. Puso su cara entre ellos inhalando el dulce aroma del cuerpo de su amada.

 _"Se que parezco una pervertida... pero no puedo evitarlo... me he contenido demasiado!"_

U-Umi-chan? Qué haces?

La mayor se le queda mirando fijamente los ojos. Un toque seductor y hambriente se refleja en los ojos de Umi, haciendo que el corazón de Kotori latiera intensamente.

 _"Ahhh... se ve tan... sexy de esa forma..."_

Umi va bajando lentamente hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Kotori, quitandole las bragas sin que la dueña se diera cuenta. Sorprendida y totalmente avergonzada, la pajarita intentó cubrir su entrepierna con sus manos, pero Umi una vez más las quitó de su vista, presenciando algo con lo que había estado soñando desde hace algunos días.

Eres hermosa aquí abajo, Kotori... mmmh... y huele bien también...

Mou! UMI-CHAAAAAN! - Algo molesta, intentó apartar a Umi del camino, pero una vez más falló. Al notar la molestia de Kotori ante sus comentarios, la mayor se disculpó y prosiguió con sus movimientos. Abrió las piernas de Kotori, e invadió su parte más íntima con la punta de su lengua, causando un leve escalofrío y convulsión en el cuerpo de la menor. - U-Umi...chan... espe-espera... ahhh...

Kotori... lo siento, pero ya no puedo más...

Umi empuja totalmente hacia la cama a Kotori, quedando sobre ella. Volvían a intercambiar besos apasionados, casi como si se fueran a morir sin ellos. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, y maldiciendo el necesitar aire, Umi se aparta un momento para dar paso a una posición diferente. La arquera, posiciona sus caderas sobre la cabeza de Kotori, quedando boca abajo pero en un angulo opuesto.

U-Umi-chan? Dónde aprendiste esto?! - Sorprendida preguntó la pajarita.

E-En... Internet... - Umi se sonrojaba salvajemente mientras admitía la verdad. - E-Estudié un par de cosas... pues... yo también, pe-pe-pensaba en hacerlo contigo...

Llegaste a masturbarte alguna vez?

Eh?! - Miró avergonzada y shockeada a su novia. - B-Bueno... - Cierra sus ojos y suspira en resignación. - S-Sí... lo hice...

Ma~! Umi-chan... - Da una pequeña nalgada a la mayor, quien se sorprende ante el acto. - Deberías ser castigada... Umi-chan~

Mmm... no me vengas con juegos, Kotori... - Inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y lame los labios interiores de Kotori.

Ahhh~! - Soltando un dulce gemido, la joven de cabello gris imita las acciones de su enamorada, haciendo que la habitación se convirtiera en un salón de conciertos.

Kotori...

Umi-chaaaaaan~

Quiero... hacer algo más... quiero probar cómo se siente...

Te refieres a esto? - Deshacen su posición actual, quedando una frente a la otra, separan sus piernas ampliamente, y juntan sus vaginas generando fricción en cada movimiento.

Ahhh~ - Ambas gemían al compás de sus movimientos, besandose cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, aumentando su pasión por la otra, y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones, y así llegaron al clímax.

Eso fue... genial... Umi-chan... - Aún con su respiración entre cortada, y totalmente sudada, Kotori abraza a la agotada Umi junto a ella, quien tenía una expresión de satisfacción.

Lo fue, Kotori... - Besa la frente de la menor. - Gracias por eso...

Mou! Umi-chan... por qué me tuviste esperando tanto? - Hace un puchero.

Porque... tenía miedo de apresurar las cosas... y cuando me dijiste que querías hacerlo... me sentí asustada y acorralada, por eso no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de hacer algo que no te gustara...

Ah... ahora entiendo... - Acaricia el cabello de la mayor. - Eres una tontita por preocuparte de ese tipo de cosas, pero así es como te amo y te prefiero... hehe...

Por cierto, hasta que hora iba a estar fuera tu madre?

Mmm... hasta alrededor de las do...ce... - Mira el reloj con una expresión de terror absoluto. Eran las 1 de la tarde, lo que significaba que su madre ya estaba en la casa y posiblemente había escuchado todo. - U-Umi-chan...

No me digas que...

Exacto...

Ohh... - En segundos, Umi colapsa en la cama.

Umi-chan?!

Mou... Kotori... estamos perdidas... hehe...

Umi-chan! Resiste!

...

...

...

Ese par de niñas... sí que tuvieron una mañana salvaje, eh?

Ni que lo digas, Sonoda-san... hehe...

En la sala de estar de la casa, estaban la madre de Kotori y Umi tomándose un café antes de preparar el almuerzo.

Pero... qué haremos con el caso de Kotori, Minami-san? - Preguntaba la madre de Umi.

Creo que... según lo que he visto, lo mejor es dejar que fluya... además, veo a Umi bastante contenta y satisfecha con la situación...

Ni que lo digas... jamás me imagine que escucharía a mi propia hija mientras tenía relaciones sexuales... esa Umi... - Tocaba su frente y suspiraba en resignación.

Ma~ Ma~ Que yo sepa tu fuiste igual en el pasado, no?

Mh! Solo lo dices porque fue contigo, no?

Hey! No traigas viejos chismes acá! - Ambas se quedan mirando unos segundos y estallan de la risa.

Pero... quién diría que nuestras hijas fueran igual a nosotras en este sentido... la diferencia está en que...

Nuestros padres no nos permitieron estar juntas? - Irrumpió la madre de Kotori.

Exacto... - Se quedan mirando unos segundos.

Creo que deberíamos ir a preparar el almuerzo... - Dijo la directora de Otonokizaka mientras se levantaba de su asiento algo nerviosa.

E-Estoy de acuerdo... - La seguía detrás Sonoda.

En eso creo que eres igual a Umi... haha...

Eh? En qué sentido...

En cómo actuas cuando te pones nerviosa... - Se acerca coquetamente a Sonoda.

Espera... tu esposo...

Murió hace 4 años...

Ohhh... lo siento... de verdad... lo lamento...

Lo amaba, demasiado podría decir... luego Kotori tuvo ese accidente... mi vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos... - Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

Lo lamento... de verdad lo lamento... - Abraza a la mujer frente a ella.

Gracias... Sonoda...

Por favor... llámame por mi nombre... como solías hacerlo hace 25 años atrás... - Exclamó Sonoda.

Yui-chan...

Ai-chan...

Su abrazo dura al menos unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se separan para reír juntas, la nostalgia las invadió, y cariñosamente acariciaban sus rostros.

Quizás si... fueramos 20 años más jóvenes... esto podría haber funcionado...

Tienes razón... porque ahora, yo estoy viuda... y tu...

Separada... hehe...

Qué?!

Oi oi! No es necesario que grites... - Pegaba una palmada en la espalda de Minami

L-Lo siento... hehe...

Es una larga historia... pero hoy no te la contaré, esas dos bajarán en cualquier momento esperando que las regañemos, hehe...

Ohhh cierto! Hay que divertirnos con esto... hehe... - Minami movía sus manos malvadamente.

Pfff! - Sonoda contenía sus ganas de reír.

...

...

...

K-Kotori... qué haremos?

Tranquila, Umi-chan... no será tan malo... o eso creo... hehe..

Eso crees?!

...

...

Umi-chaaaan! Kotori-chaaaan! Bajen a almorzar! - Escuchaban a la madre de Kotori.

Ohhh... ves? Todo normal, hehe... - Gruñe su estomago. - L-Lo siento por eso, Umi-chan

Mou... - Besa sus labios. - Eres demasiado linda...

Umi-chan~

Hey! Ustedes dos! Bajen antes de que quieran follar otra vez!

Ma-Ma-Mama... Madre?! - Umi casi se desmaya por dos cosas. 1. Su madre las vio en esas fachas. 2. El lenguaje vulgar que usó.

Mou! Umi! No seas tan exagerada! - Divisa a Kotori. - Y? Qué tal estuvo? Hehe...

E-Eh-Eh... yo... con permiso! - Sale corriendo al baño.

Este par si que es divertido, eh?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda! xD askasjas ahí agregué lo que estaban esperando... espero les haya gustado! :D Gracias por los comentarios c:**


	6. Chapter 6

Después del alboroto con sus madres, el par de tortolitas bajaron totalmente avergonzadas a almorzar.

Así que... lo están pasando bien, no? - La madre de Umi desprendía una traviesa y pícara sonrisa al par.

Ma-Madre... po-podrías e-evadir el tema por ahora? - Suplicó Umi

Mmm... lo pensaré...

Mou! - La peliazul se golpea la cabeza con la mesa.

Umi-chan! Ten cuidado por favor! - La pajarita aunque aún estaba completamente avergonzada, seguía preocupada por Umi.

Mou! Ya déjalas tranquilas... Yui-chan~ - Minami sonrió sujestivamente a Sonoda, provocanco un sutil sonrojo en esta.

A-Ai-chan...

 _"Mmmm? Yui-chan? Desde cuándo..."_

 _"Son tan cercanas ellas dos...?"_

El par algo confuso, obsrevaba la cálida escena frente a ellas.

 _"En fin, es un alivio que se hayan olvidado un tiempo de nosotras... he...hehee..."_

Por cierto, chicas... - Llamó la atención Minami.

S-Sí?! - Respondió Umi.

Para la próxima, si van a hacerlo en la mañana, asegúrense de no durar tantas horas, sí? - Minami miraba con picardía a su hija y Umi.

D-D-D-De acuerdo... - Respondió nerviosa la peliazul.

Bueno... por ahora lo dejaremos pasar, pero a la próxima recibirán un regaño por parte mía, de acuerdo? - Señaló Sonoda.

S-Sí! - Contestó el par.

Unas horas después.

Ne, Umi-chan~... Qué haremos el resto de la tarde? - Preguntaba alegremente la pajarita.

Mmm... bueno... qué tal si visitamos algunos lugares?

Ohhh y dónde me llevarás?

Quiero mostrarte los lugares en los que jugábamos cuando éramos pequeñas...

... - Cierta nostalgia se asomó en el rostro de Kotori.

Kotori? Qué sucede?

No es nada... es solo que, cuando dijiste las palabras... "jugábamos cuando pequeñas"... por alguna razón sentí mi corazón contraerse, y un sentimiento melancólico en mi... es extraño...

 ** _"Eso es porque soy yo la que trata de recordar esos tiempos..."_**

 _"Ahhh... ha pasado tiempo, no?"_

 ** _"Vaya que si... pero no podía darme el lujo de aparecer mientras Umi te lo hacía... no crees?"_**

 _"E-Estás enojada?"_

 ** _"Por qué lo estaría? En realidad me sorprende que Umi-chan haya sido tan decidida al comienzo... siento algo de envidia..."_**

 _"Hehehe... lo siento... espero algún día todo esto acabe..."_

 ** _"Con 'esto', te refieres a dos personalidades en un cuerpo?"_**

 _"Exacto..."_

 ** _"Mmm... no creo falte mucho para que logres recordarlo todo, Kotori..."_**

 _"Espero tengas razón... "_

 ** _"Pero tengo una duda... por qué te empeñarías tanto en lograrlo, si ahora tu vida va perfecta... para qué me necesitas?"_**

 _"Porque siento que soy una extraña dentro de este cuerpo... a veces dudo de muchas cosas, y quiero que mamá recobre a su antigua hija..."_

 ** _"Qué hay de tí?"_**

 _"Yo... "_

 _Kotori? Está todo bien? - Umi interrumpe abruptamente._

 _Ah... Umi-chan... sí, todo bien... hehe... - Contesta la pajarita._

 _"Creo que deberíamos hablar esto después..."_

 ** _"Mejor dicho... 'pensar' esto después..."_**

 _"Hehe... eso mismo..."_

Ne, Umi-chan... podrías llevarme a los lugares que dijiste?

Eh? Ahh... sí, claro...

 _"Hace poco estabas triste cuando lo mencioné, ahora es todo lo opuesto... qué sucede, Kotori?" - Pensó Umi._

Con eso, la peligris seguía a Umi a diferentes parques, plazas de juegos, todas con hermosos recuerdos para la arquera, quien le contaba a Kotori las travesuras y problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar gracias a Honoka. De vez en cuando Kotori reía con ciertas historias, pero al final no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, extraña, se sentía mal por no lograr recordar nada de su pasado, por lo que su ansiedad en que su antigua 'yo' volviera crecía cada vez más.

Ne, Umi-chan...

Mm?

Podrías... golpearme en la cabeza con una piedra?

Eh?! - Desconcertada con lo que acababa de escuchar, corrió rapidamente hacia Kotori, asegurándose de que estuviera segura. - Pero qué estupideces dices! Cómo se te ocurre que te golpearía con-

Umi-chaaaan! Por favor! Ya no tolero esto... necesito... necesito que mi antiguo yo regrese... y no me importa si la actual desaparece... pero por favor... es la única forma que se me ocurre...

Y qué pasa si ninguna de las dos regresa?! Has pensado en eso?! - Furiosa pero frustrada, Umi abraza fuertemente a Kotori. Su enojo la conduce a las lágrimas, e incluso solloza fuertemente en el hombro de la pajarita.

U-Umi...chan... - Kotori se unió al llanto. No había considerado los sentimientos de Umi ni los de nadie al querer intentar golpearse. Umi tenía un buen punto, qué tal si ella y su antigua yo desaparecen para siempre? Sería doloroso, demasiado para soportarlo, y no sería ella quien lo aguantara, sino su familia, amigos, su novia, Umi sería quien más sufriría al seguir amandola, y que Kotori la volviera a desconocer. - Umi-chan... lo siento... lo siento...

Koto...ri... Kotori... por favor... no me dejes otra vez... - La arquera seguía sollozando cada vez más fuerte. Se notaba cuánto dolor había tenido guardado, cuánto tiempo habrá estado haciéndose la fuerte, cuánto tiempo más seguiría conteniendo ese dolor dentro de su corazón, todo esto daba más culpabilidad a Kotori, se culpaba a sí misma por herir a quien amaba, a quien era importante para ella.

Umi-chan... los Sonoda no lloran, recuerdas?

Eh? - Umi paró de llorar en segundos.

Eh? - Kotori cubre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

K-Kotori... cómo es que... recordaste eso... - Umi quedó helada a la repentina frase.

Y-Yo... no lo sé... solo recordé haber escuchado a tu padre decirla cuando te caíste del árbol de cerezos... ah!

Kotori! - Umi vuelve a abrazar fuertemente a su novia. No tenía la certeza de si había recuperado totalmente la memoria o no, pero estaba agradecida de que al menos la niebla que invadía la memoria de Kotori se estaba disipando.

U-Umi-chan... me estás apretando demasiado... ghh...

Oh! L-Lo siento, Kotori... me emocioné demasiado... - Inclina la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Mmm... hehehe... - Besa la frente de Umi.

Kotori... te amo... - Umi agarra la barbilla de la pajarita, la inclina hacia arriba para quedarla mirando a los ojos, y la besa tiernamente.

Umi-chan... yo también te amo... - Devuelve el beso.

 ** _"Desde ahora... necesitarás ciertos estímulos a tu alrededor para que vayas recuperando la memoria... y dicho esto, esta puede que sea la última vez que nos encontremos... pues ahora mismo... estoy fusionando mis recuerdos y personalidad, con los tuyos... pero esto durará un tiempo, ten paciencia, Kotori... adiós..."_**

 _"Adiós... y bienvenida de vuelta..."_

Con una radiante sonrisa, Kotori se aferra al brazo izquierdo de Umi, quien se sonroja levemente al notar el busto de su novia presionando contra ella.

A dónde vamos ahora, Umi-chan~

Pareces bastante contenta, eh? - Sonríe.

Claro que sí, estoy contigo después de todo... hehe...

Mou~!

* * *

Templo de Akihabara.

Una joven de cabello púrpura acostumbraba a ayudar en el templo algunas mañanas y tardes de la semana. Se caracterizaba por ser una chica 'espiritual'. Manejaba esencialmente el tarot, su fuerte.

 _"Ahh... ya se hizo tarde, mejor termino rápido esto y me voy a casa..."_

Alistando las últimas cosas en el templo, la joven sacerdotiza se cambia de ropa y se dirige al santuario. Reza por unos minutos, y finalmente comienza a bajar las largas escaleras del templo. Afortunadamente su departamento no quedaba lejos, pero había algo que no le agradaba, y nunca logró acostumbrarse, y es al vivir sola. Sentía una enorme soledad al llegar a casa todos los días después de la escuela o el trabajo en el templo, pero lo disimulaba bien. No era de muchos amigos, de hecho, la única persona con la que habla es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aunque no son muy cercanas, Nozomi bromea sobre ciertas cosas con ella, pues le gusta la forma en que aquella chica reacciona frente a sus chistes. Sin embargo un sentimiento inusual estaba creciendo dentro de la pelipúrpura. Un sentimiento de amor hacia su primer amiga en años, lo que le asustaba completamente. Primero, nunca se había enamorado, por tanto no sabía cómo actuar. Segundo, es su única amiga, y temía perderla por culpa de esto, por lo que decidió actuar como siempre estando junto a ella, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto sería capaz de contenerse.

Ya en su departamento, se dirige al baño y se desnuda completamente. Por unos instantes se sienta en el suelo, en un pequeño asiento. Comienza a enjabonar su cuerpo, partiendo por sus brazos y piernas. Luego, pasa la esponja por su cuello, hombros y algo de su espalda. Finalmente enjabona sus grandes senos, y su entrepierna, pero al pasar por ahí lo pensó dos veces, ya que últimamente había agarrado una mala costumbre en las noches, y era la de masturbarse. Apartó su mano rapidamente del lugar, y comenzó a lavar su largo, fino y terso cabello. Una vez lista, agarró una cubeta con agua tibia sacada de la tina, y se mojó con ella enjuagando todo el jabón en su cuerpo y shampoo del cabello. Una vez lista, amarró su cabello y lo envolvió con una toalla, y lentamente se metió a la tina. La temperatura estaba perfecta, provocando un largo suspiro de relajación en la joven. El agua era bastante transparente, por lo que comenzó a observar su cuerpo. Nozomi tenía una figura envidiable. Sus piernas firmes y su estomago plano, su cintura bien formada, y unos senos grandes, que le impedían ver sus pies cada vez que se duchaba o caminaba. Al recordar cómo sus senos fueron creciendo durante su infancia, comenzó a tocarlos gentilmente, pero se percató de que cometió un error al hacerlo, cuando sus pezones fueron apretados y frotados por sus dedos.

Mmhh... Elichi...

Leves gemidos salieron de su boca al pronunciar el nombre de la persona que ama. Sintiéndose culpable por masturbarse mientras pensaba en ella, no aguantó las ganas y dirigió su mano derecha hacia su entrepierna. Una vez allí, sus dedos gentilmente empezaron a acariciar sus labios interiores. Su mano izquierda seguía estimulando su pezón, y su boca estaba abierta para dejar escapar el aire y la excitación. Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más rapidos, molestaban la entrada tanto como su clítoris. Cuando la joven supo que eso no era suficiente, usó ambas manos para estimularse. Con su mano derecha, introdujo dos dedos en su entrada, mientras que con la izquierda, usó dos dedos para estimular su clítoris. Mientras este patró se repetía, la velocidad y fuerza con la que sacaba e introducía sus dedos fue aumentando, al igual que con su clítoris. Los gemidos y respiración de la tarotista se hicieron más graves y seguidos, dando indicio de su pronta llegada al clímax. Aqueó su espalda dando las últimas penetraciones con sus dedos, y finalmente estos son apretados por las paredes de su vagina, seguidos por un fuerte orgasmo. Cansada y algo sudada, se recostó en la tina aún llena de agua. Una vez habiendo recobrado su aliento, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo una vez más.

Mou... hasta cuándo seguiré haciendo esto... - Salió reclamándose a sí misma al salir del baño. - Mañana será un día algo atareado... mejor me voy a dormir...

Al ponerse su pijama, se introduce bajo las sábanas y apaga la luz de su lámpara de escritorio. Una vez acomodada, pone la alarma. Coloca el celular sobre el escritorio junto a su cama, pero no pasaron ni segundos cuando la pantalla de este se ilumina y suena el tono de un mensaje.

Quién podrá ser a esta hora... - Se preguntó somnolienta la joven.

Al divisar la pantalla del celular, Nozomi casi soltó el celular de la sorpresa, hasta que finalmente se calmó y reincorporó, decidió leerlo con calma.

 _Hola, Nozomi... en verdad lamento si te desperté... pero, sentía la_

 _necesidad de dedicarte al menos un mensaje de buenas noches, que descances y sueñes lindo._

 _Atte: Eli... (^-^)_

Elichi... en verdad eres tierna... cómo rayos no caería por ti? - Decidió responder el mensaje lo más rapido que pudo, quedando así:

 _Elichi~ Estaba a punto de dormirme, gracias por el mensaje_

 _Que sueñes lindo... (^o^) Nozomi._

Una vez enviado el mensaje, dejó nuevamente su celular en el escritorio, y con una amplia sonrisa, cerró sus ojos, adentrándose en un largo y glorioso sueño.

* * *

Departamento Ayase, habitación de Eli.

Nozomi... - La joven rubia leía la respuesta de su mensaje. Al terminar de leerlo, se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Debería, echar un vistaso a mi colección de fotos?

Eli siempre se destacaba por ser una persona correcta, algo fría y distante que parecía no importarle crear lazos con alguien más fuera de su familia. Pero con Nozomi era diferente. Desde que se hicieron amigas, la rubia se siente cómoda y cálida estando junta a ella. Le llena sus días de alegría y compañía. Era una de sus primeras amigas, por lo que siempre tenía cuidado en cómo actuaba frente a ella. Pero esta vez, se atrevió y decidió mandarle ese mensaje, quería al menos dejarle saber a la chica de ojos color esmeralda de que Eli pensaba en ella, aunque esta no sabía bien el por qué, ni por qué sentía la necesidad de verla o estar con ella todo el tiempo, solo sabía que le encantaba estar con Nozomi, y ella no parece pasarlo mal tampoco.

La colección de fotos del celular de Eli eran imágenes de Nozomi en el salón estudiantil, algunas comiendo parfaits, otras saliendo de compras, y otras en el departamento de Eli. Pero no era como si la rubia fuera una pervertida, pues todas las fotos eran de ella y Nozomi, salían juntas en todas posando para la cámara. Sin embargo, había una en especial que Eli nunca mostraría a nadie más. Una foto que la hacía sentir en paz, cálida, y la hacía sonreír cada vez que la veía. Era una foto de Nozomi en el salón estudiantil, sentada sobre una mesa, mirando perdidamente hacia la ventana en un atardecer, Eli tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la foto en ese momento, pues la imagen que estaba viendo le pareció tan hermosa, que sintió la necesidad de tener un registro de ella. Nozomi está al tanto de la foto, pero nunca supo ni preguntó el por qué o el para qué de esta.

Luego de unos momentos divisando la foto, la joven Eli puso la alarma de su celular, lo dejó junto a una mesa al lado de su cama, y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara a ella. Luego de unos minutos, sintió sus ojos más pesados, su cuerpo se sentía cansado; decidió rendirse, y ceder ante el sueño, con una última imagen en su mente, la bella y amplia sonrisa de Nozomi.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muy bien chicos :) aquí está el otro capítulo! Sorry la demora :( espero lo disfruten**


	7. Chapter 7

Lunes, pasillos de la escuela Otonokizaka. 8 am.

Oye tú! La pequeña de coletas! Ven acá! - Una joven de cabello rojo y ojos púrpura, persigue molesta a una chica que parecía ser Nico, la estudiante de 3er año.

Noooo~ - Con una sonrisa burlezca, corrió rapidamente hacia el salón de su club, el club de idols.

Cansada de perseguir a su senpai, Maki, de primer año, la dejó escaparse, por ahora.

Tssh! La proxima vez la atraparé... - Dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

Ya dentro del club, Nico cierra la puerta con seguro, se apoya contra ella, y suelta un largo suspiro.

 _"Esa chica en verdad era linda... pero es completamente una tsundere... hehe... no como si pudiera compararse a mi belleza, claro, no~?"_

Posó su vista al solitario salón. Su rostro se suavizó y entristeció levemente. Su club no había tenido nuevos aspirantes desde hace años, y todo era porque Nico era demasiado exigente con los miembros, quienes se cansaron y terminaron por dejarla.

Creo que... tendré que cambiar mis tácticas, no? - Resignada e intentando disipar esos recuerdos, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a ver videos de sus idols favoritas.

* * *

Salón de primer año.

Ne, Kayo-chin... has visto a Maki-chan, nya?

Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas la vi corriendo persiguiendo a alguien más... - La tímida Hanayo, una chica de cabello color castaño claro, y ojos morados, respondía a su amiga, Rin.

En?! Maki-chan persiguiendo a alguien?! Eso es raro, nya~! - La joven con un toque y acento felino, Rin, respondía totalmente sorprendida debido al inusual comportamiento de una de sus compañeras.

Ah! Ahí viene... hehe... - Hanayo apunta hacia Maki.

Shoto! Es de mala educación apuntar a las personas! - Respondió molesta la tsundere.

Lo dice quien siempre está molesta e ignora a los demás, nya! - Responde Rin intentando molestar a Maki.

Hey! Quieres que te golpee?! - Maki comienza a perseguir a Rin.

A escapar se ha dicho~! - La joven de cabello naranja, sale rapidamente del salón con Maki detrás de ella.

Ahh... esas dos siempre son asi, eh? - Suspiró Hanayo en resignación.

* * *

Sector de tercer año.

Mmm? Hey! Está prohibido correr por los pasillos! - Dice Eli al par de primer año.

Ah! L-Lo sentimos... - Ambas, tanto Rin como Maki, se disculpan, pero Maki parece tener menos interés en disculparse, de hecho, la forma en que lo hace parece totalmente arrogante, haciendo que Eli se moleste y Rin entre en pánico.

M-Maki-chan! Es de tercer año. nya!

Y? No es como si me interesara... - Dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Es la presidenta del consejo, nya! Discúlpate ahora, nya!

No lo haré... sería perder mi tiempo... - Desvió la mirada con una actitud irrespetuosa hacia Eli, quien estaba entrando en furia.

Tu... - Cerró sus puños molesta, intentando reprimir sus emociones, y volver a su frío semblante.

Hey, tu la de primer año, una cosa es que creas que por ser mayores no merecemos tu respeto, pero en esta escuela, al menos dentro de ella, ten un mínimo de consideración hacia tus senpais, sino, quedarás como una irrespetuosa tanto frente a nosotras como los profesores, me expliqué bien? - Aparece Nozomi para intervenir. - No necesitamos tus disculpas, solo asegúrate de cumplir con las reglas, sí? Adiós... vamos, Eli... - Toma la mano de la rubia quien estaba sorprendida debido al inusual comportamiento de Nozomi.

Una vez habiendose alejado del par de primer año, Nozomi guió a Eli hacia las escaleras que dan al tejado de la escuela, una vez asegurándose de que estuvieran solas, se colocó junto a Eli apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared, fue ahí cuando la tarotista soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Ahh... tener que lidiar con este tipo de chicas es en verdad agotador... - Rascaba su cuello.

N-Nozomi... gracias por eso... en verdad te veías cool... y linda... no podía apartar mis ojos de ti... - Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, desvió rapidamente la mirada, y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

Ohh~ - Toma gentilmente la barbilla de su amiga, y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos. - Si Elichi dice que me vi cool y linda, entonces no tengo otra que creerle, no? - Esboza una amplia sonrisa, lo que tranquiliza, pero acelera el corazón de la rubia.

N-N-Nozomi... estás m-muy c-cerca... - Intenta alejarse nerviosamente.

Y? Acaso te provoca algo el tenerme tan cerca, E-L-I-C-H-I~? - Besa seductoramente su mejilla.

M-Mou! - Eli acorrala rapidamente a Nozomi en la pared, la queda mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, provocando un nerviosismo y ansiedad enormes en Nozomi.

 _"Ahhh... esos ojos azules... Elichi... si haces esto, yo..."_

Antes de que Nozomi pudiera seguir pensando o articular alguna palabra, Eli presiona sus labios en los de Nozomi, quien quedó totalmente sorprendida y atónita, pero decidió reciprocar el beso, rodeando el cuello de Eli con sus brazos. Al notar esta señal, Eli baja sus manos a la cintura de Nozomi, acariciando su espalda y de vez en cuando apretandola hacia ella con más fuerza, provocando que un leve gemido saliera entre los labios de Nozomi. Al percatarse de esto, Eli soltó y deshizo el beso, dejando a las dos de tercer año mirandose avergonzadamente por unos minutos.

E-Elichi... - La respiración de Nozomi se notaba algo acelerada, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y sus manos aún envueltas en el cuello de Eli, comenzaron a temblar.

Eres demasiado linda, Nozomi... - Se acerca a besar nuevamente los labios de su amiga, quien nuevamente pero un poco más dudosa y nerviosa se lo devuelve. Decidieron romper el beso en busca de oxígeno, quedando una frente a la otra nuevamente. - Nozomi... hay algo que tengo que decirte... yo... te amo...

Elichi... - Sorprendida y conmovida, Nozomi comienza a soltar lágrimas, haciendo que Eli entrara en pánico por unos segundos.

N-Nozomi?! Qué sucede... dije algo malo? Lo siento... yo...

Elichi... - Besa sus labios para callarla. - No es nada malo... solo... estoy feliz, muy feliz... porque... - La mira intensamente a los ojos. - Yo también te amo, Elichi...

Nozomi... - Agarra fuertemente la cintura de la pelipúrpura y la atrae hacia ella, besando apasionadamente a su chica.

Quieres ser mi novia, Elichi?

Me robaste las palabras... hehe... y claro que sí, mi Nozomi... - Reanudan el beso, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo, hasta que el timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases las hace separarse antes de que se volviera peligroso.

Deberíamos... ir a clases... ha... - Con la respiración acelerada y el rostro completamente rojo, Nozomi se separa de Eli.

T-Tienes razón, me estaba dejando llevar... lo siento... - Acaricia el rostro de Nozomi.

Puedes dejarte llevar todo lo que quieras esta tarde, cuando lleguemos a mi departamento... - Nozomi le da una mirada completamente seductora.

E-Está bien... haré l-lo mejor que p-pueda... - Con dificultades para responder, Eli baja las escaleras como un robot, provocando un estallido de risa en la que ahora es, su novia.

* * *

Salón de segundo año.

Kotori, trajiste los apuntes que te presté? - Preguntaba Umi a su novia con una cálida sonrisa.

Ah! Umi-chan... claro que sí, te los paso de inmediato... hehe...

Umi-chaan! Kotori-chaaan~! - Honoka llega al salón de clases justo a tiempo, de hecho, la profesora venía justo detrás de ella, suspirando en resignación pues ya estaba acostumbrada al hecho.

Mou! Honoka! Otra vez llegas tarde! - La regañaba Umi.

Umi-chaan~ No seas tan dura con ella...

Kotori... eres demasiado blanda con Honoka...

Ustedes dos parecen una madre y un padre cuando se trata de Kousaka... hehe... - Añadió una compañera que se sentaba frente a Honoka.

Eh?! - Ambas se miraron completamente rojas y nerviosas, provocando una leve risa en la chica junto a ellas.

Bien chicas, la clase ya comenzó, vayan a sus asientos! - Exclamó la sensei.

La clase iba de lo más normal, Honoka dormía como siempre, provocando que la sensei la golpeara levemente con un cuaderno, haciéndola despertar y provocando las risas de todo el salón. Umi y Kotori sonreían incómodas y resignadas a tal escena, ya se habían acostumbrado a que "su hija" fuera de esa manera.

Al finalizar las clases y siendo ya la hora del almuerzo, Honoka salió del salón diciéndole al par que almorzaría con alguien más para darles tiempo a solas. El par accedió, y se dirigió al tejado a almorzar para poder estar unos momentos a solas.

Ne, Umi-chan...

Dime, Kotori...

Qué harás cuando, recupere la memoria por completo y, la Kotori de ahora y la anterior sean una? - Preguntaba Kotori mirando curiosamente a su novia.

Seguiré amandote como siempre, seas como seas después de esto... mi amor por ti no se irá, ni se desvanecerá... porque te amo, y eres lo más preciado para mi... - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al oír esto, el rostro de Kotori se encendió en color rojo por completo, casi pareciere que humo salía de su cabeza. Ya sabía que Umi al expresarse era muy detallista y cuidadosa, pero nunca se imaginó que podría decir ese tipo de palabras tan sinceramente sin sonrojarse en lo más mínimo, como lo hace en otro tipo de situaciones más simples.

M-Mou! Umi-chan.. si me dices eso... no podré resistirme...

Mmm? Resistirte a qué?

 _"...Sigues tan densa como siempre, Umi-chan..."_

A esto... mmhh... - Kotori deja su bento a un lado, y acerca sus labios a los de Umi, provocando un largo y tierno beso.

Kotori... - Encantada por el acto, Umi también dejó a un lado su almuerzo, para reciprocar el beso con mayor intensidad. - Si me besas así aquí, soy yo la que no podrá controlarse... - Su voz era rasposa y seductora, haciendo que Kotori por alguna razón comenzara a excitarse.

Ahh... Umi-chan~ ... no lo soporto... por favor... házmelo!

A-Aquí? - Preguntó Umi, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando un rincón más privado. - Ven conmigo.. - La dirige a una parte más escondida donde no podrán ser encontradas tan facilmente. - Debes contener tu voz a toda costa, entendido?

Sí... - Kotori, hipnotizada por el liderazgo de Umi en el asunto, se dejó llevar por todo lo que le decía y hacía la peliazul.

Comenzaron el acto besándose apasionadamente, sus manos recorrían cada rincón de sus uniformes, intentando no arrugarlos tanto, por lo que ambas se quitaron la falda dejándola a un lado. Una vez mostrando su ropa interior, las manos de ambas comenzaron a estimularse por sobre la tela, ahogando sus gemidos mientras se besaban.

Creo que aquí está bien... Elichi...

 _"Eh?! H-Hay gente aquí?"_ \- Pensaron ambas al escuchar una voz.

Nozomi... lo siento... pero ya no aguanto más... y hacerlo en el salón del consejo es demasiado riesgoso...

Entonces debemos hacerlo rapido, o sino sospecharán de nuestra ausencia, no crees?

De acuerdo... aquí voy...

Ahhh... Elichi...

 _"Demonios... porque debían tener la misma idea que nosotras..." - Pensaba Umi._

Umi-chan... sigue, por favor... - Imploraba Kotori en un leve susurro.

P-Pero... - Miró el rostro suplicante de Kotori, y como esta movía sus caderas en contra de su mano. - Está bien... pero ahora sí, no puedes hacer ningún ruido...

Entendido...

Umi sacó las bragas de Kotori y las suyas en el momento, mostrando cuán húmedos estaban sus más íntimos lugares. Sus manos empezaron a estimular a la otra rapidamente, tratando de fundirse en el placer, pero terminar rapido al mismo tiempo, y el nerviosismo y miedo a que las escucharan les ayudó un poco, incrementando la excitación.

Por otro lado del tejado, estaban Eli y Nozomi, vestidas únicamente por sus blusas, su ropa interior se había ido, y sus respiraciones estaban totalmente aceleradas. Sin perder más tiempo, Eli comenzó a besar pasionalmente a Nozomi, trazando besos en su cuello, clavícula, senos, pezones y vientre, bajando lentamente hacia su entrepierna.

E-Elichi.. espera... ahí no... mhh!

Shh... baja la voz... no queremos que nos escuchen, no?

Pero no hay nadie aquí... ahh!

Esperemos que sea así... mmh... - Sigue su trabajo de lamer los labios interiores y el clítoris de Nozomi.

MMhhh! - Arquea su espalda ante la repentina estimulación.

Nozomi... - Exitada, Eli deshace la posición, y junta su vagina con la de Nozomi, provocando una deliciosa fricción en cada movimiento de caderas. - Ahhh... N-Nozomi~

Elichi~!

Por otro lado, mientras Umi y Kotori escuchaban los altos gemidos del par de tercer año, ellas intentaban llegar al clímax lo más silenciosamente posible.

Kotori... aquí voy... ghhh...

Umi-chan... yo también... mmhhh...

Antes de llegar al clímax, se besan para ahogar los gritos que estaban a punto de sacar. Una vez sintiendo el orgasmo, cansadas y con sus muñecas y manos algo adoloridas, apoyan sus frentes entre sí, riendo completamente satisfechas, hasta que escuchan el alto gemido proveniente a la vuelta de la pared. Se reincorporan y arreglan sus uniformes, sacando unas toallas para secar sus piernas y entre piernas, con tal de que no se note en sus bragas. Una vez listas, esperan a que las que estaban en acción terminaran y se fueran.

Elichi... ha...ha...ha... eso fue... genial... - Nozomi, acostada en el suelo, temblando levemente, sudada y cansada luego del orgasmo, habla con dificultad a su novia.

Nozomi... ha... estuvo... genial... - En las mismas condiciones se encontraba Eli, quien luego de unos minutos tratando de recobrar su aliento, se vistió y ayudó a Nozomi a levantarse.

Deberíamos irnos... quedan 10 minutos para que el almuerzo se acabe...

Comamos algo rapido en el salón, te parece?

Sí, quiero un pan de melón, hehe...

Mou! Nozomi... deberías dejar de comer solo pan! - La regañaba Eli mientras salían del lugar.

Es lo más rapido y económico... qué quieres que haga? - Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Uuff... al fin se fueron... - Exclamó Umi

Eso... estuvo cerca... hehe...

Vaya que lo estuvo... - Toma la mano de Kotori. - Ne, Kotori... vamos a terminar de comer nuestro almuerzo en el salón, te parece?

Sí... encantada, Umi-chan~

Ambas salen rapidamente del lugar, dejando la puerta cerrada a su paso.

...

...

...

Demonios... nunca más vendré a tomar un descanso a este lugar... es mucho pedir por algo de decencia?! Eh?! - Decía furiosa, sonrojada y algo confundida Nico, recostada en la parte más alta del tejado.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Pobre Nico :( aksjaskasj espero hayan disfrutado el cap! Está lleno de lemon e.e aksasjs saludos y gracias por los comentarios! Hasta la prox actualización!**


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de la escuela...

Ne, Maki-chan... por qué perseguías a esa pequeña de coletas, nya?!

E-Eso no es algo de tu incumbecia! - Decía sonrojada la peliroja.

Pero, por algo la estabas persiguiendo, nya! Quiero saber, nya!

Mou! Rin... puedes dejar de hablar del asunto? - Replicaba enojada la chica.

R-Rin-chan... es mejor que dejes de molestar a Maki-chan... - Replicaba Hanayo.

Está bien, nya!

El trío de primer año caminaba fuera de la escuela luego de que tuvieran un día bastante agitado. Primero, tuvieron problemas con la presidenta del consejo, y más encima, Maki tuvo un pequeño encuentro con una "molesta" senpai.

Ya llegando a su casa, Maki saludó a su madre, y se dirigió cansada a su habitación para repasar lo visto durante la clase. Al abrir su cuaderno, cayó una nota de este, y al verla, sus cejas se retorcieron, y comenzó a apretar sus puños al leer la nota.

 _Hola, tsundere-san~ Conocerte fue lindo, pero se que fue todo un honor para ti el haber conocido a la gran Nico-nii~_

 _En fin, te dejo esta nota para que podamos seguir viendonos, y así poder seguir molestandote... hehe._

 _Atte: Nico (^v^)_

Esa... ghhhh! - Arrugó la nota algo molesta, y comenzó a recordar su encuentro con la molesta senpai.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Esa mañana, Maki caminaba como siempre a la escuela, pero como le tocaba clase de educación física, decidió ir a chequear si había traído su ropa deportiva. Al ingresar a los vestidores, se dió cuenta que había olvidado su polera. Asustada, comenzó a buscar por su casillero, sin poder encontrarla por ningún lado._

 _Hay algo que no puedas encontrar? - Una voz desconocida se asomó por la puerta de los vestidores de primer año. Una chica de estatura pequeña, ojos rojos y coletas estaba parada junto a la puerta, observando a una aproblemada Maki. - Si quieres puedo prestarte mi polera, no tengo educación física hasta mañana, y no me importaría que la usaras... ah! está limpia, asi que no es necesario que te preocupes... hehe..._

 _Eh.. n-no gracias..._

 _Eh? La gran Nico-ni te está ofreciendo ayuda y no la aceptas? Que kouhai más mal educada, eh? - Replica Nico._

 _D-Déjame en paz! Nadie te pidió ayuda... - Se sonrojaba Maki algo molesta._

 _Ohh~ Así que no necesitas ayuda? Mmm.. bien, entonces disculpa mi intromisión, me iré ahora mismo, tomate-san~_

 _E-Espera! eeh...ghhh... agradecería que... me la prest-taras... ah! Espera... tomate-san?!_

 _Hahahaha... aquí tienes, por cierto, mi nombre es Nico, cuál es el tuyo?_

 _M-Maki, Nishikino Maki... - Toma la polera que se le es extendida._

 _Mmm mucho gusto Maki-chan~_

 _H-Hey! N-No me llames por mi nombre! - Discutía mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero._

 _Mmm... déjame hacerlo como muestra de agradecimiento por prestarte mi ropa..._

 _N-No! No lo acepto... no hay otra cosa que quieras como agradecimiento?! - Nerviosa y algo alterada, miraba a la chica frente a ella._

 _Mmm... entonces... esto.. - Se dirigió rapidamente hacia Maki. -Ven, hay algo que debo decirte... - Hace que Maki acerque su rostro como si le fuera a decir algo al oído, pero en lugar de eso, la besa tiernamente en la mejilla, y se aleja en cuestión de segundos._

 _Q-Q-Qué...fue...e-eso?! - Maki, totalmente roja y furiosa, queda mirando a Nico, quien comenzaba a hacerle burlas. - Tu... ven aca ahora!_

 _Kyaaaa~! Maki-chan me comerá~!_

 _Tu! Me las pagarás!_

 _Y así fue como la persecusión comenzó._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso... - Comienza a revisar su bolso, y se da cuenta de que aún tiene la polera de Nico. - Ahh... rayos! Olvidé dársela... pero, supongo que debo lavarla antes, no?

Se dirige al baño donde estaba la lavadora, y la deja dentro para que comenzara el lavado. Una vez asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, volvió a su habitación para continuar con sus estudios, pero el recuerdo del beso que le dio Nico en su mejilla le impedía concentrarse, por lo que comenzó a maldecir a la pequeña de coletas.

* * *

Casa de Nico.

Onee-chan~! - Tres pequeños, dos niñas y un niño, reciben alegremente a la mayor, quien los abraza a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mamá no ha llegado, cierto? - Pregunta Nico.

No, aún no... por cierto, qué harás de cenar, Onee-sama? - Pregunta la pequeña Cocoro.

Ahh, respecto a eso, cocinaré arroz con un poco de carne y verduras, deben comerlas para que crezcan sanos y fuertes... - Alza su pecho con orgullo.

Ohhh~- Exclamaron los pequeños.

Viva Onee-sama! - Replicó Cocoa.

Carneee~ - Exclamó el pequeño y menor de todos, Kotaro.

Ya va, ya va... estará lista en unos minutos, vayan a ver televisión un rato y los llamó cuando esté lista, sí?

Sí~

Luego de haber terminado de preparar la cena, y de cenar, Nico mandó a sus hermanos a dormir. Una vez asegurandose de que los 3 estuvieran comodamente durmiendo, Nico se dirigió a su habitación.

 _"Mamá... te extraño... y se que los chicos tratan de ocultarlo... pero escucharlos llorar o decir tu nombre en las noches, duele... y mucho..."_

Su madre pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando, pues el padre de Nico los abandonó cuando nació el último de los Yazawa. Por tanto, los menores no recuerdan mucho a su padre. Por esta razón, Nico guarda un gran rencor contra los hombres, y el único a quien ama es a su hermano Kotaro, no hay hombre en este mundo que ella pueda tolerar a parte de él.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche cuando suena el timbre del departamento.

Quién podrá ser a esta hora? - Abre la puerta, y se sorprende al ver a su madre, algo ebria y mareada frente a la puerta. - Otra vez olvidaste tus llaves, no?

S-Sí... hic! L-Lo siento... Nico-chan... hic!

Mou... vamos entra rapido, no quiero que los chicos te vean as-

Una vez su madre entra, ve a un hombre de aspecto sospechoso junto a ella, asustada, mira amenasadoramente al hombre, quien al darse cuenta se saca sus gafas oscuras.

Hey, tranquila... solo la vine a dejar a su casa, no le hice nada indebido, pequeña... hahaha...

Tu... - Furiosa, trata de golpear al tipo frente a ella, pero su madre la detiene de inmediato.

Nico-chan... por favor dejalo ir... me trajo hasta aquí, dejalo ir por favor...

M-Madre... - Observa nuevamente al sujeto frente a ella.

Tranquila, no voy a hacerles nada, no soy esa clase de hombre... pero, tu madre me debe algo de dinero, así que pronto nos veremos... adiós... - El hombre, con una actitud completamente soberbia y algo intimidadora, se aleja del complejo de apartamentos.

Madre... - Nico cierra la puerta con doble pestillo, y conduce a su madre hasta la habitación. - Por qué... por qué siempre haces esto... que acaso no te importa dejar solos a tus hijos mientras tu te vas a beber por ahí?! - Nico estaba furiosa con su madre, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrada, pues en parte entendía que su madre se sentía sola, su única pareja los abandonó.

Ni-Nico-chan... lo lamento... lo lamento... - Su madre, se arrodilla frente a Nico, y comienza a llorar frustradamente. Nico, no tolera la escena y la deja sola por unos momentos. Cierra la puerta de su habitación para que no se escuchara el llanto de su madre y los pequeños no se despertaran. Como siempre, ahogaba sus frustraciones y dolor en su interior, siempre tratando de llenar la casa con su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Nico sale temprano para dirigirse a la escuela. Se encontraba con uno que otro conocido, pero su mirada se enfocó en alguien particular. Maki, quien acostumbraba a llegar con sus compañeras de primer año, estaba sola en ese momento. Por unos momentos, la joven pensó en acercarse, pero algo pasó por su mente impidiéndoselo.

 _"No hay tiempo para el romance, Nico... tu familia está primero..."_

Ghh... - Frustrada y triste, siguió su camino, pero no consideró que la peliroja la estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

Una vez llegando a la entrada, Nico se dirigió rapidamente a su casillero para evitar a Maki a toda costa, su mente no estaba en óptimas condiciones después de lo de ayer, por lo que temía reaccionar mal frente a Maki. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Nico-chan?

M-Maki...chan... hola... hehe

Ne, te sucede algo? Tienes una expresión rara y hoy siquiera me saludaste...

Ohh~ Así que me extrañas si no te saludo? - Esboza una sonrisa pícara.

Ya basta de eso! Lo que trato de hablar es otra cosa!

Ahhh... - Suspira. - Lo sé... pero... no es algo que tenga que ver contigo, Maki... perdón pero, no quiero hablar de eso ahora...

Nico-chan... - Maki, algo preocupada, ve cómo se aleja la mayor, pareciera que un ambiente sombrío la acompañaba. - Tendré que ser más perseverante supongo... ahh... que molesto es esto!

Salón de tercer año.

Mmm? Nicocchi? Estás bien? Ahh... acaso esa tal Maki de primer año te mandó a volar? Jijijiji...

Nozomi... no estoy de humor hoy, sí?

Nico... - Eli miraba preocupada a Nico, quien no parecía contestar de la manera usual frente a las bromas de Nozomi. - Nozomi, creo que algo grave le pasó... usualmente te seguiría el juego...

Lo sé, Elichi... pero no hay que obligarla a contárnoslo... además, creo que es otra persona la que le sacará el chisme antes que nosotras... hehe...

Mm? A qué te refieres?

Mira a la puerta... - Nozomi apunta con su mirada a la puerta, en ella, Maki se había asomado para ver si Nico había llegado, al notar que el par de tercero se quedó observándola, se sonrojó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ohhh~ - Eli miró pícaramente a Nozomi. - Con que en esas estamos... Nico~ - Susurró Eli.

Una vez la clase finalizó, Nico salió rapidamente del salón, siendo Eli y Nozomi, quienes a pesar de estar ocupadas con el consejo estudiantil, decidieron estar atentas a las acciones de Nico, aún más si era Maki quien la estaba esperando al salir del salón. Curiosas, las siguieron todo el camino sigilosamente. Se dieron cuenta de que Nico estaba escapando de alguna forma de Maki, por lo que por alguna razón u otra, terminaron en el tejado de la escuela. Nico volvió al lugar donde había estado descansando el día anterior, esperando no escuchar ninguna indecencia. Maki, por su parte, se dirigió inmediatamente a su lado, y Nozomi y Eli, entraron al techo cuidadosamente, posicionándose en un lugar donde no las vieran y pudieran escuchar tranquilamente la conversación.

Y? Me vas a decir qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Nico con sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba recostada.

Es obvio, no? Quiero saber qué sucede... por qué t-

Te dije que no era de tu incumbencia... - Su tono fue algo grosero y brusco. Al darse cuenta, abrió los ojos y se disculpó con Maki. - Lo siento... es solo que... no quiero... en verdad no quiero... hablar...de eso...

Nico-chan... - Por alguna razón que hasta ella misma desconoce, abraza a Nico por la espalda. - Está bien, puedes llorar si quieres... no tienes que contenerte, Nico-chan...

M-Maaki...chaan... - En ese mismo instante, la alegre Nico, comienza a derramar un mar de lágrimas, mientras sus gritos de frustración y desesperación son escuchados en todo el tejado.

Nico... - Eli tomaba con fuerza la mano de Nozomi junto a ella.

Nicocchi... qué te tiene así?

Luego de unos minutos, Maki esperó a que la mayor se tranquilizara.

Bien... ahora te contaré... - Secandose las lágrimas y limpiandose la nariz, comenzó a contarle a Maki todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

Eh? - Desconcertada por el estilo de vida que llevaba Nico, donde no solo tenía la responsabilidad de llegar temprano para cuidar a sus hermanos, sino de también a su madre cada vez que llegaba borracha, más la situación de su padre, Maki no lo toleró, y sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de frustración cayeron por sus mejillas.

Hehehe... en realidad lo agradezco, pero no tienes que llorar por mi... me siento mejor ahora que fui capaz de decírselo a al-

Nico es callada por algo que nunca imaginó. Maki, había tomado la determinación de besar a Nico. Sus emociones se descontrolaron, y la siguió besando hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire.

Ha...ha...ha... hey!... - Nico miraba desconcertada a la joven frente a ella. - Qu-Qué sucede... y por qué fue eso...

Nico-chan... - Los llorosos ojos de Maki parecían tristes, pero un toque de dulzura se asomó en ellos. - Me gustas...

Eh? - Nico no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse, abrazó fuertemente a Maki, diciendole al oído. - Tu también me gustas... Maki-chan... - Enfrentan sus rostros por segunda vez, y con una mezcla de emociones se vuelven a besar.

Ahhh... Elichi, creo que deberíamos dejarlas solas... hehe...

Mmm? Por qué lo dices Nozomi?

Mmm... a veces eres algo densa, no? Necesitan tiempo a "solas"... entiendes?

Ohh... sí... ahora entiendo... lo siento... hehe...

Mou! Vamos...

Así, Maki y Nico quedan solas en el tejado, convirtiendo todos esos sentimientos en realidad.

Por cierto... qué harás respecto a tu madre y ese sujeto? - Preguntaba Maki luego de que su beso se terminara.

Mmm... aún no he pensando en ello... tengo miedo, de que ese tipo pueda hacernos algo... no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlo...

No te preocupes... pensaré en algo... - Baja la mirada y se sonroja. - P-Por cierto... esto significa que s-soy t-tu novia, no?

Ahh... - Nico se sonroja también. - Mmm... s-sí... si eso es lo que quieres...

B-Bien...

Uuuh...

Y así, ambas se quedan en silencio, disfrutando de un incómodo, pero lindo momento.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aún no habrá lemon para NicoMaki e.e aksjsak tengan paciencia xD actualicé rapido asksjaasjk espero les haya gustado el cap! Gracias por los comentarios :D ba bye y hasta mañana c:**


	9. Chapter 9

Entrada de la escuela Otonokizaka.

Umi-chan~... Ne, me ayudarías a estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana? - Imploraba Kotori.

Mmm? Pero pensé que tenías buenas calificaciones, Kotori... - Respondía la peliazul algo confundida.

Mou! En verdad no captas las cosas, Umi-chaan... - Kotori hace un lindo puchero, se cruza de brazos, e intenta mirar de reojo a su despistada novia.

K-Kotori... por qué te enojas?

Mmm... Umi-chan no baka!

K-Kotori! Espera!

La peligris se va corriendo de la escuela con Umi siguiendola desde atrás. Iba tan desconcentrada y molesta, que no notó que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo indicaba alto con luz roja para los peatones, fue en ese momento en que Umi agarró velocidad y tomó del brazo a Kotori segundos y centímetros antes de que fuera arrollada por un auto que pasó a gran velocidad. Al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haberle pasado, se giró para enfrentar a Umi, quien tenía su rostro totalmente pálido, su respiración acelerada, y una mirada totalmente empañada. La joven de pelo gris, no pudo articular palabra alguna, se sentía tonta por haber actuado de esa forma y casi perder la vida en el intento. Fue entonces cuando Umi decidió hablar.

Kotori... no vuelvas a hacer eso... - Umi parecía estar conteniendo el llanto, provocando un leve dolor en su garganta. La sola idea de poder haber perdido a Kotori comenzó a atormentarla, su cabeza y mente le daban vueltas, su corazón aún estaba acelerado, y fue tanto el susto que comenzó a sudar de la nada.

U-Umi-chan... lo siento... en verdad lo lamento... - Kotori trata de calmar a su novia, quien parecía realmente afectada por lo sucedido.

Kotori... - Umi abraza fuertemente a Kotori. Hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda de esta, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo, mientras con sus dientes presionados, intenta contener su rabia y frustración por lo recién ocasionado. - Si hubiera llegado un segundo después... no te tendría en mis brazos... Kotori... por favor no me dejes...

Umi-chan... - Kotori intentaba entender el continuo miedo de Umi al que la dejara, aunque en cierta forma comprendía, no sabía el por qué de ese trauma, pero no se atrevía a preguntar en ese momento, solo quería que Umi se tranquilizara. - Umi-chan... te iré a dejar a tu casa... te parece?

No... tu irás a quedarte a mi casa esta vez... quiero asegurarme de que te veré mañana en la mañana... por favor... Kotori... - Con ojos dolidos y suplicantes, mira fijamente a Kotori a los ojos, esperando por una respuesta positiva.

E-Está bien... acompañame a buscar ropa a mi casa y nos vamos... te parece?

Sí... vamos...

Durante el camino, Umi seguía sollozando, pero esta vez en su rostro se reflejó el de una niña pequeña. Sus ojos brillantes, la forma en que secaba sus ojos, era todo demasiado adorable, distrayendo enormemente a Kotori, quien solo deseaba comérsela a besos en ese preciso momento.

"N-No creo sea buena idea hacer eso... Umi-chan podría molestarse..."

Kotori... t-te puedo tomar la mano?

Eh? - La pajarita, algo sorprendida, accedió a extender su mano, pero en lugar de eso Umi terminó por aferrarse al brazo de la menor.

No te soltaré... - Con un adorable puchero y una mirada "molesta", Umi caminó tomada del brazo de su chica.

"Aww... es tan adorable... no podré contenerme más..."

Umi-chan~ Si actuas de esa forma no podré evitar el... eh?...

Repentinamente Kotori se detuvo, su cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. En su mente, pequeños fragmentos e imágenes de Umi llorando cuando pequeña vinieron a ella como una cascada. La sobrecarga de información regenerada en su cerebro le ocasionó colapsar unos segundos, a lo que Umi actuó rapidamente sugetándola. Kotori aún tenía sus ojos abiertos, estaba consciente en parte, pero no duró mucho hasta que cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soñar.

 _[Dónde estoy?... está... todo oscuro... Umi-chan?]_

 _[Kotori... tranquila, todo estará bien...]_

 _[Eh? Quién eres? - Divisa una figura acercándose en la oscuridad. - Eres... yo?!]_

 _[Así es... soy la tu de hace 4 años... antes de que ocurriera el accidente. - Hace una pausa. - Sabes el por qué estás aca?]_

 _[N-No... no sé qué me sucedió... ]_

 _[Pero viste algo, no? Umi llorando... ]_

 _[Ohh... sí, luego... vi unas imágenes en mi cabeza... qué era eso?]_

 _[Eran recuerdos fragmentados, recuerdos que se habían escondido en lo más profundo de tu memoria, pero que con ver a Umi llorar, volvieron a aparecer, pero eran tantos que tu cerebro se sobrecargó. Por cierto, no te pasó ni pasará nada malo... esto es un buen indicio... - Se queda observando a Kotori, quien la miraba curiosamente. - Mmm... hehehe...tengo algo raro en mí?]_

 _[Eh? Ah! N-No.. disculpa.. es solo que... es raro, verme a mí misma...]_

 _[Hahaha... lo entiendo... pero hay algo que debo decirte, Kotori...]_

 _[Sí?]_

 _[Desde ahora en adelante, deberás interactuar mucho más con Umi, y con eso no me refiero únicamente al sexo... - Tuerce sus cejas. - Se que lo disfrutas, pero para que esto avance más rapido, es necesario que la veas en diferentes situaciones... y todas tienen algo en común...]_

 _[La vergüenza... y el susto? - Preguntó Kotori.]_

 _[Exacto! - Sonríe calidamente. - Por ahora eso es todo... en verdad no esperaba aparecerme tan pronto, vas bien Kotori... pero no fuerces las situaciones, sino no funcionará... entendido?]_

 _[Sí... - Comienza a sentir mareos y como si fuera a desaparecer. - Eh? Qu-Qué sucede?!]_

 _[Calma... eso significa que estás despertando... nos vemos en otra ocasión, adiós...]_

 _[A-Adiós!]_

Cuando su yo del pasado se desvanece, una luz blanca dificulta la visión de Kotori, forzándola a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, lo hizo lentamente, despertando en una habitación que desconocía, pero sentía cierta nostalgia al estar ahí.

MMm...

Kotori! - Umi, abrazó fuertemente a su novia. Recostando su rostro en el pecho de esta.

U-Umi-chan... - Un poco más reincorporada, acaricia la cabeza de Umi. - Lo lamento... no quería preocuparte...

Es obvio que me preocuparía... Kotori... qué sucedió... - Preguntaba Umi preocupada.

Si te lo dijera, no me creerías... hehe... - Saca la lengua juguetonamente.

Kotori.. - Se acerca y succiona la lengua de la menor, quedando esta completamente atónita. - Mmm Kotori... te amo...

U-Umi-chan... - Sonrojada, una extraña vergüenza invade su mente, tapandose hasta arriba con las sabanas.

 _"Mmm... esto huele a Umi-chan... espera... estoy en su... cama?!"_

Al percatarse de ello, se destapó bruscamente, causando una gran risa en Umi.

Mou! - Con un puchero y algo molesta, Kotori cruza sus brazos.

Kotori... te amo... - Umi acerca sus labios al rostro de la pajarita, esta, pensando en recibir un beso, cierra sus ojos esperando el contacto, pero el lugar donde lo sintió la hizo avergonzarse por tener expectativas. Umi, la besa en la frente.

Uuuumiiii-chaaaaaan! - Enojada, Kotori salta de la cama, y de alguna forma logra cambiar lugares con Umi, siendo esta quien está aprisionada contra la cama esta vez.

K-ko-Kotori... p-perdón, sí? - Nerviosa y algo asustada, implora perdón.

No hay trato! - En cuestión de segundos, Kotori saca la falda, blaizer, lazo y blusa de Umi, dejandola en ropa interior.

Kotori! - Avergonzada, se cubre lo más que puede, pero Kotori se lo impedía cada vez que lo hacía.

Esta vez me las pagarás... - La peligris besa fuertemente en los labios a Umi, con un toque de dulzura pero agresividad al mismo tiempo. - Prepárate... Umi-chan~

Noooooo~!

Una hora después. La maratón de sexo había terminado. En la cama, estaba Kotori con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, mientras a su lado, yacía Umi, completamente roja, temblando de la vergüenza y con sus ojos llorosos. Sin embargo, la escena no tenía nada de triste o algo que hiciera sentir culpable a Kotori, el solo hecho de ver cuan avergonzada estaba su novia y las lindas reacciones que tiene, casi como si se fuera a desmayar, la hicieron reírse internamente, hasta que por segunda vez, fragmentos de Umi en ese tipo de situaciones aparecieron en su mente. Esta vez no se desmayó, pareciera que su mente se acostumbró a la sobrecarga. Ya habiendo terminado de recordar aquellas preciadas memorias, Kotori se gira hacia Umi y hace algo que en el pasado parecía tranquilizarla.

Umi-chan~ - Deposita un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla de Umi, mientras con su mano izquierda masajeaba su oreja. Sorpresivamente, el rostro de Umi cambió de uno desesperado, a uno completamente apacible, casi pareciera como si babeara mientras sentía la mano de Kotori, quien realmente no comprendía por qué, pero se sentía alegre de que hubiera funcionado. Fue entonces, cuando Umi reacciona.

Kotori! - La toma de los hombros. - Ese método... dónde lo...

Lo recordé... hehe... cada vez que tenías vergüenza, te besaba en la mejilla y acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja, eso realmente te relajaba, Umi-chan...

Kotori... así que... vas recordando de apoco, eh? - Con una cálida sonrisa, Umi recobra su forma de ser, besando los labios de Kotori otra vez.

Umi-chan, te cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? - Preguntaba Kotori buscando su celular.

Alrededor de 3 horas... pero no te preocupes, luego de que te desmayaste, tu madre vino a dejar tu ropa y una almohada, dijo que no dormirías bien sin ella...

Ohhh~ Gracias mamá! - Sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos.

Mmm... por cierto, dijo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí... ella y mi madre tendrán una noche de mujeres... o algo así me dijo... - Dijo rascando su barbilla.

Mmm? Mi madre y la... tuya? - Kotori estaba comenzando a pensar más allá en los hechos, pero decidió no tomarle importancia por el momento.

Kotori, voy a preparar la cena... tu quedate aquí descansando...

Cómo crees... iré contigo, Umi-chan... - Se aferra al brazo de la arquera.

Mmm... si así lo quieres... - Sonrió mientras salían del cuarto.

* * *

Casa de Kotori. 6 pm.

Sobre el sillón de la sala, estaban ambas madres sentadas una junto a la otra, pero no estaban conversando necesariamente.

Mmm... no se si... esto sea buena idea... ya estamos algo viejas para experimentar... hahah... - Decía la madre de Kotori riéndose.

Mou... qué más da! Ambas estamos sin esposo... qué tiene de malo divertirnos con nuestro primer amor, eh? - Replicaba Sonoda.

Bueno, te haré caso esta vez... y si me gusta... quizás lo repita... mmmh!

Ohh~? Ya lo estás sintiendo? Ai-chan~? - Molestaba Sonoda

Mou! Yui-chan... no seas mala... - Se quedan mirando unos segundos. - En verdad... hacer esto contigo luego de 25 años...

Dejate de palabras... vamos a hacerlo... Ai-chan...

Está bien... Yui-chan~

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ambas habían llegado al hogar de los Sonoda. Al estar sus hijas fuera, el ambiente se fue poniendo algo incómodo al principio, sin embargo, con unas cuantas copas de vino, la historia fue cambiando. Mimani se sentó en el amplio sofá, invitando a su antigua amiga y novia de sus años de juventud. Ahora, ambas casi alcanzando los 40, se sentaban a recordar sus antiguas anécdotas y locuras cuando eran un par de estudiantes de preparatoria._

 _Ne, ne... recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos? - Preguntó Sonoda._

 _Ohh... si! Fue algo realmente inesperado lo que pasó después... Ajajajja... - Exclamó Minami._

 _[Era el inicio de las clases. Primavera. 28 años atrás. Dos chicas entrando a primer año de secundaria a la escuela Otonokizaka, la cual solo admitía mujeres. Durante la ceremonia de entrada, fueron recibidas por la directora, quien en ese entonces, era la madre de Minami. Luego de las formalidades y presentaciones, se dirigieron a sus salones. A pesar de que habían muchas estudiantes en cada curso, ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra, llegando a saludarse eventualmente. Una vez habiéndose presentado con el resto de sus compañeras, y de que el primer período hubiera terminado, ambas decidieron almorzar juntas, querían conocerse un poco más. Haruki Yui (Madre de Umi), le mencionaba a Kazami Ai (Madre de Kotori), que su familia era bastante tradicionalista, ya le tenían un prometido asignado desde el momento en el que nació, pues su familia dirigía un dojou, al igual que la familia de su prometido. Ai-chan le comentó su opinión, que no le parecía que eso fuera lo correcto, que ella debía disfrutar de su juventud lo más posible. En el caso de Ai, su familia también era bastante tradicionalista, pero no hasta ese punto al menos. El hecho de que su madre fuera Directora de la escuela ponía en ella una gran presión. Debía ser la mejor o una de las mejores en todos los aspectos, para así estar a la altura de su madre y las expectativas familiares._

 _Pasaron los días, las semanas, y tanto Ai como Yui se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanas. No se dieron cuenta de cuándo fue que comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres. Disfrutaban cada momento juntas, haciendo pijamadas, salidas los fines de semana, se sorprendían de todo lo que había pasado, y cuánto había crecido su amistad._

 _Un año después, al entrar a segundo año, Yui y Ai no lograron verse mucho en las vacaciones, lo que las distanció levemente, pero no se sintió así en el caso de Yui. Ambas solían irse juntas después de la escuela, vivían a unas cuantas casas de la otra por lo que se veían bastante. Sin embargo, un día Yui le dijo a Ai que se iría más tarde, por lo que no tenía que esperarla. Ai accedió curiosa, pero algo le decía que tenía que averiguar qué pasaba. Sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más grandes. Se quedó cerca de la escuela, escondida hasta ver que Yui salía de esta. La siguió por unas cuadras hasta que se encontró con alguien. Un chico, de al menos la misma edad, guapo, alto, de ojos ámbar y cabello azul. Parecía bastante disciplinado, tenía cierta musculatura en sus brazos, o al menos eso se veía a pesar de su uniforme. Sin saber por qué, Ai los comenzó a espiar, y mientras veía como su amiga parecía coquetar y divertirse con aquel muchacho, su pecho se comenzó a contraer, sentía rabia, celos, frustración. Comenzó a llorar sin saber por qué el ver a su amiga con un hombre la hacía sentir así. Trató de retirarse lo más silenciosamente posible, pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, haciendo que Yui se diera cuenta y voltease a verla._

 _A-Ai-chan?!_

 _Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, pero Ai no lo soportaba. Salió corriendo lo más rapido que pudo del lugar. No se detuvo, hasta que llegó a una pequeña plaza. Ahí, se acercó a un columpio, se sentó en el, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, comenzó a balancearse. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que una voz familiar pronunció su nombre._

 _Ai-chan! - Allí estaba, Yui, sudada, cansada, se notaba que estuvo corriendo todo el tiempo. - Dime... por qué rayos huíste así?! - Parecía enfadada._

 _Eso a ti no te incumbe! Perdóname por interrumpir tu momentito romántico con ese tipo! - Aún más furiosa y frustrada, Ai comenzó a soltar todo lo que realmente pensaba, le dolía, aún no comprendía el por qué, pero no soportaba el ver a su amiga, a su mejor amiga con alguien más que no fuera ella. - Eh? - Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba, con una sonrisa, mirando hacia el cielo, comenzó a llorar aún más, hasta que esa sonrisa se borró, por contener sus sollozos._

 _Ai-chan... dime, qué sucede? - Yui intentaba acercarse, pero sabía que no lo podría hacer del todo. - Por qué reaccionaste así... dime!_

 _Porque me gustas... Yui-chan... me gustas... - Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, quien al oír esas palabras, quedó completamente shockeada. - Entiendo que te incomode... así que si dejas de hablarme o mirarme, lo entenderé... te doy asco, cierto? - Ai se levantó del columpio, y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar, acelerando sus pasos, hasta el punto de volver a correr._

 _Una vez habiendo llegado a su casa, agradeció que su madre aún no llegase, y su padre estaría fuera por trabajo. Entró, se sacó los zapatos y puso pantuflas. Se dirigió al living y se recostó sobre el sillón, pensando en todo lo que había dicho, preparándose mentalmente para que su mejor amiga se alejara de ella para siempre. En eso suena el timbre. Desganada se levantó de su comodidad y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era Yui quien estaba parada frente a ella._

 _Q-Qué haces aquí?_

 _Esto... - Entró sin recibir invitación, empujó a Ai hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ella. - Ai-chan... por qué huiste..._

 _Eh? Acaso no es obvio? Quería ahorrarme tu "lo siento...", no crees?_

 _Lamento decepcionarte... pero no existe un "lo siento" en lo que te voy a decir... - Se acercó a Ai._

 _Eh? - Sorprendida, aclaró su mente y trató de comprender lo que su amiga acababa de decir._

 _Ai-chan... yo... también siento algo por ti... te quiero... Ai-chan... - Se acerca rápidamente y besa sus labios._

 _Durante unos segundos, se separan, Ai ya estaba llorando, mientras que Yui acariciaba su cabeza como a una niña pequeña. Ese día decidieron dar un gran paso y hacerse novias. Los días juntas eran totalmente diferentes, el ambiente entre ellas había cambiado bastante, pero no tanto como para que los demás lo notasen. Pasaron los meses, y se les hacía cada vez más difícil el seguir ocultándoselos a sus madres. Un día, luego de llevar 6 meses juntas, quedaron completamente solas en la casa de Yui. Sus padres se fueron a un viaje de dos días, por lo que tendrían la casa para sí solas durante el fin de semana._

 _Ai-chan... puedo... hacerte una pregunta? - Mencionó Yui mientras tomaban té._

 _Sí? - Dio un largo sorbo a su trago._

 _H-Has pensado en... hacerlo?_

 _Pffff! - Escupe todo el líquido dentro de su boca. - P-pero... Y-Yui-chan! C-Cómo dices esas cosas?!_

 _P-Perdón... es que... tengo curiosidad... el otro día... yo..._

 _Viste esa película porno que te prestaron, no? - Decía Ai con tono de desaprobación._

 _B-Bueno... sí... pero no pude evitarlo... el video era de... lesbianas... y quiero hacer lo que ellas hicieron en el video... - Dijo sonrojándose furiosamente._

 _AAh... - Suspira Ai. - Yui-chan... bueno... s-si es co-contigo... no me importaría... - Respondió evitando la mirada._

 _E-Está bien... e-entonces... comenzaré..._

 _Mmm... está bien..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Un año después, estaban a unas cuantas semanas de graduarse, y la tristeza cayó en Yui, pues sabía lo que le esperaba al graduarse._

 _Ai-chan... hay algo que tengo que conversar contigo..._

 _Se de lo que se trata, Yui-chan... - Hace una pausa. - Te vas a casar... en 6 meses, no?_

 _Sí... pero yo... te amo a ti... no quiero estar con él... Ai-chan... yo... - Comienza a llorar._

 _Yui-chan... - Se le une al llanto, abrazándola lo más fuerte que le era posible. - Crees que debamos decirle esto a nuestras familias?_

 _Eh?! P-Pero... para qué?_

 _Quiero comprobar qué piensan... de mi decisión de tomar tu mano... de vivir juntas..._

 _Ai-chan... - Suspira. - Pero... en Japón no podemos casarnos..._

 _Eso da igual... quiero que seas mía... solo mía... Yui... - Miraba decidida a su novia._

 _Ai-chan... pero, qué pasa si nos separan? - Preguntaba preocupada._

 _Correré el riesgo... pase lo que pase... no quiero arrepentirme... además, hace unos meses, a mi también me presentaron a alguien... lamento no habértelo dicho... amor.. - Lloraba amargamente._

 _Ai-chan... - Se abrazaron nuevamente. - Está bien... les diremos... y pase lo que pase... juro siempre amarte..._

 _Yo también... te amaré por siempre... Yui..._

 _Pasaron unos días para que se prepararan mentalmente y enfrentar a sus padres. Una mañana, a pocos días de la ceremonia de graduación, decidieron juntar a sus madres y padres en la casa de Yui, para darles la noticia._

 _M-Madre, Padre... Yui y yo... estamos juntas, somos novias... sabemos que no aprueban lo nuestro, y que ambas tenemos el deber de casarnos con nuestros respectivos prometidos... pero... solo quiero que sepan de que mi amor por Yui nunca se irá ni desaparecerá, o debilitará... siempre la tendré en mi corazón, como mi más grande, y único amor... - La madre de Ai se acerca rapidamente y le proporciona una bofetada a su hija._

 _Cómo te atreves a semejante atrocidad! Dos mujeres! Cuándo se ha visto eso! Es inaudito e inaceptable! Les prohíbo verse! - Gritó la directora._

 _Ai-chan! - Yui intentó acercarse, pero su madre la tomó del brazo, y junto a su padre, la llevaron a su habitación, para encerrarla._

 _Esta relación no está permitida, entendiste?! - Gritó su padre._

 _Pero..._

 _Nada de peros! No saldrás hasta el día de la graduación... - Dijo su madre._

 _Ni Yui, ni Ai, se vieron hasta el día de la graduación, donde sus respectivos padres se aseguraron de que no se acercaran, saludaran, y mucho menos abrazaran, esa fue la última vez que ambas se vieron, hasta 16 años atrás, cuando ambas se reencontraron con sus bebés. ]_

 ** _Fin del flashback..._**

No sabes cuánto te extrañé todos estos años... amor... - Sollozaba Minami Ai.

Yo también te extrañé... demasiado... te amo... siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré... Ai-chan...

Yui-chan...

Luego de recuerdos dolorosos y hermosos, juntaron sus cuerpos para sellar el comienzo, de algo nuevo y libre que definen como su gran amor.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Pido disculpas si me tardé más de lo prometido.**

 **En fin, aquí está el cap finalmente :) traté de explicar o nombrar la historia de ambas madres... qué sucederá con ellas en el futuro? Quién sabe xD aksasj gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir este fic :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Casa de Umi, 9 pm. Mismo día.

Umi y Kotori habían terminado de cenar hace unas horas, aproximándose la hora de irse a dormir.

Kotori, es hora de irnos a dormir...

Pero Umi-chan... mañana es domingo... debemos acostarnos tan temprano? - Hacia pucheros Kotori.

Así es, el descansar adecuadamente te ayudará en tu concentración diaria, seguida de una buena alimentación y un poco de ejercicio, así que mañana saldrás conmigo a trotar unos minutos... - Umi miraba seriamente a la pajarita.

Eh?! Cuándo fue que acordamos eso?! Umi-chaaaaaaan~!

Mou... Kotori... no debes gritar... - Decía Umi mientras se cubría sus oídos.

P-Pero... qué tal si hacemos otro tipo de ejercicio por la mañana? Uno que nos permita quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo? - Preguntaba Kotori sugestivamente.

Mmm... si te refieres a sexo, pensaba tenerlo sí o sí... pero no tan temprano... - Rascaba su barbilla mientras parecía pensar.

Eh?! Entendiste lo que quise decir?!

Eh? Por supuesto... no soy lenta ni nada de eso... - Respondía Umi con un toque de indignación.

Pero sí algo densa... hehe... - Respondió Kotori susurrando.

Mm? Dijiste algo?

N-No... nada... - Desvía la mirada. - Ne, Umi-chan... si no quieres hacerlo mañana por la mañana, qué te parece ahora?

A-Ahora?... P-Pero si lo hacemos ahora, nos dormiremos tarde...

Ara~? Así que supones durará harto? - Decía Kotori mirando seductoramente.

K-Kotori...

Umi-chan~

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Umi se levanta algo cansada y adolorida de sus caderas, dificultando el que se moviera agilmente al salir de la cama. Por otro lado, Kotori se levanta llena de energía, bosteza estirando sus brazos y con una amplia sonrisa, completamente opuesto a la demacrada apariencia de Umi, quien parecía haber vaciado su energía la noche anterior.

Umi-chan, estás bien? Lamento haberte tenido despierta tanto tiempo...

Descuida... Kotori... estaré bien una vez coma algo... - Decía mientras a penas se dirigía a la cocina.

Ah! Si quieres yo preparo el desayuno... tu quédate aquí, sí?

Estás segura? - Preguntaba media dormida.

Por supuesto, quédate en la cama, te llamaré cuando esté listo...

Gracias, Kotori...

Hehe~

Luego de unos minutos Kotori preparó el desayuno. Una vez teniendo todo listo y servido, se dirige a la habitación de Umi para que comieran juntas. Sin embargo, al entrar, vio a Umi durmiendo destapada, provocando una sonrisa en Kotori.

Por hoy no irás a entrenar, Umi-chan... te mereces un descanso... - Susurra y besa la frente de Umi.

Mm... Kotori... Zzzzz... te amo... Zzz... - Decía la peliazul mientras dormía.

Hehe~ - Alegra, Kotori se dirige a desayunar.

...

...

...

Zz... Ahh... Mmm? - Umi, luego de unas 2 horas, se despierta algo desorientada. Observa el reloj y entra en pánico al ver que su supuesta hora de entrenamiento ya había pasado, y lo que es más, se había saltado el desayuno. Algo confundida, se dirige a la cocina, donde yacía Kotori viendo una película.

Oh! Umi-chan... despertaste... hehe...

Kotori.. por qué no me despertaste?

Cuando te fui a llamar para que desayunaramos, te vi tan linda mientras dormías, que no quise despertarte... - Besa tiernamente la mejilla de Umi.

Mou! Ahora me perdí mi entrenamiento... - Suspiraba resignada.

Umi-chan, un día sin entrenar no te hará mal, sí? - Miraba con un puchero a Umi.

Lo sé... pero es qu-

Nada de peros! Hoy descansaras, y estarás conmigo hasta el anochecer, quedó claro? - Decía Kotori mientras se mostraba desafiante frente a Umi.

S-Sí...

Bien~! - Kotori vuelve a sentarse junto a Umi. - Qué quieres de almuerzo? Supongo que tienes hambre...

Mmm... comeré lo que tu creas conveniente... Kotori... - Le sonríe.

Muy bien, entonces vamos a la cocina, quiero ver si mis propuestas te gustan o no...

Me parece bien...

Ambas se dirigen a la cocina, y por alguna razón Umi no podía evitar observar el cuerpo de Kotori. Su mirada se desviaba siempre a su trasero, el cual a pesar de no ser muy grande, parecía bien formado y redondo, y Umi lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cuando Kotori estaba de lado, se fijaba en su figura, cómo sus senos sobresalían de su torse, y cómo rebotaban cuando Kotori intentaba alcanzar algo en altura. El rostro de Umi se fue volviendo rojo, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer, su mente divagaba en lo suertuda que era de tener a alguien tan sexy y tierna como Kotori para ella sola. Sin darse cuenta, Umi se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia el cuerpo de la pajarita, quien en ese momento, le estaba dando la espalda. Una vez asegurandose de que no estuviera cocinando aún, y de que no hubiera nada peligroso cerca, Umi se apega agresivamente al cuerpo de Kotori, asustandola y paralizandola por completo.

U-Umi-chan? Qué sucede?!

Nada... es solo que... no puedo resistirme más...

Eh?!

Kotori...

La peliazul aferra entre sus manos los grandes melones de la peligris, masajeandolos fuertemente sobre su ropa, hasta sentir cómo sus pezones se endurecían, ahí se dio cuenta de que Kotori no estaba usando brasier.

Umi-chan... por qué estás tan... agresiva...

Porque te deseo...

El rostro de Kotori se sonrojó al escuchar eso de la boca de la "tímida" Umi, quien en momentos específicos se vuelve alguien completamente diferente. Umi, siguió con sus movimientos y apretones durante un tiempo, mientras embestía sus caderas contra el trasero de Kotori. No tenía idea del por qué, pero hacer ese movimiento la excitaba, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Kotori... espérame aquí, sí?

Eh?

Sin esperar respuesta, Umi corrió a su habitación. Una vez ahí, buscó en unos cajones por algo en específico.

Aquí está... ahora me serás útil... - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. - Kotori, bajate los pantalones, y no mires hacia atrás por ningún motivo.. - Replicó con un tono autoritario.

S-Sí... - Hizo como se le fue mandado. - Así está bien?

Perfecto... - Umi se acercó luego de haberse despojado de su pijama y ropa interior. Una vez más, apegó su cuerpo contra el de Kotori, quien se sintió completamente sorprendida al sentir algo duro en su trasero.

U-Umi-chan... qué... es esto?

Algo que disfrutarás sentir... tu solo dejamelo a mí... - Umi, quitó y apartó las bragas de Kotori, dejandola con el trasero al aire. - Separa tus piernas...

S-Sí... - Hace lo pedido. - Umi-chan... qué vas a ...

Tranquila... déjame lubricarte un poco... - Se agacha, y separa un poco las nalgas de la menor, dandole una mejor vista de la vagina de Kotori. - Ohh~ Ya estás mojada... podrías explicarme esto? K-O-T-O-R-I~?

Mou! Umi-chan... es solo que... estás siendo muy abusiva... y eso... me... me...

Te... qué?

Me... enciende... - Su rostro se volvió más rojo que nunca, mientras divisaba lo que Umi tenía apegado a su entrepierna. - E-Eso es...

Shhh... calla y disfruta... - Umi, abrió un poco más su paso a la vagina de Kotori, y con la punta de su lengua, comenzó a lamer los labios y clítoris de la menor.

 _"Mmm... esto ya no es suficiente... pero cómo le digo que quiero más?"_ \- Pensó Kotori.

 _"Así que ya no es suficiente hacer solo esto, eh? Veamos qué opinas de esto..."_ \- Pensó Umi.

Hiiiii~! - Gritó Kotori al sentir algo duro y un tanto grueso penetrarla por detrás. - U...Umi-chaaan...

Woow... Entró facilmente... hehe... - Dijo mientras penetraba con el consolador atado a un cinturón, el interior de Kotori.

Ahhh... Umi-chan... - Sorprendida por la repentina intrusión, Kotori se fue calmando poco a poco y acostumbrando a lo que invadía sus adentros.

 _"Esto se siente extraño... nunca había tenido nada más grueso que los dedos de Umi-chan... mhhh!"_

 _"Es en momentos como estos en los que envidio a los hombres... espero poder satisfacerla de esta manera..."_

Umi-chan... por favor, muevete...

Lo haré... - Umi mueve sus caderas lentamente hacia adelante y atrás, tratando de acostumbrarse al movimiento y fuerza. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a incrementar la velocidad poco a poco, al punto de que sus embestidas produjeran un sonido al chocar sus caderas.

 _"Demonios... cuando lo hace así de rapido se siente muy bien..."_

Kotori... - Umi, con sus manos libres, comienza a masajear el trasero de la menor, a veces dandole nalgadas, o tratando de alcanzar sus pechos.

Umi-chaaaaan~ - Gritaba Kotori entre sus gemidos, provocando que Umi aumentara aún más la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que Kotori, llegase a gritar de la deliciosa fricción que aquel juguete le proporcionaba.

Kotori...! - Umi, con las caderas y rodillas algo cansadas, intentó cambiar de posición. - Kotori... montame...

Eh?! - Confundida con lo que su novia dijo, se separó unos momentos de Umi, y enseguida entendió lo que esta intentó decirle, al ver que la peliazul se sentó con sus piernas abiertas sobre el sillón. - Ohh... ahora entiendo...

El resto te lo dejaré a ti... - Sonrió la mayor.

Kotori se dirige hacia Umi, la besa tiernamente en los labios, y se para sobre el sillón y posiciona sus caderas frente a Umi. Estando de pie, la vagina de Kotori daba con el rostro de Umi, quien vio como los jugos de Kotori recorrían sus piernas. Umi, no pudiendo resistirse más, empuja hacia adelante las caderas de Kotori, haciendo que su vagina se apoyase sobre el rostro de Umi.

U-Umi-chaaan!

Kotori... - Umi, hundió su boca en las cavidades de su chica, tragando todos los jugos que salía de ella de una forma erótica y sexy, mientras movía su lengua para estimular el clítoris de la pajarita.

U-Umi...chan... - Con sus piernas temblando y apunto de ceder, bajó sus caderas interrumpiendo la diversión de Umi. - Umi-chan... ya no aguanto más... por favor... métemelo...

Está bien... Kotori... - Se acomodaron de tal forma que Kotori quedó hincada sobre la cadera de Umi, estando a unos centímetros de incertar el dildo por una vez más. Una vez lista, la menor bajó sus caderas, encontrandose con la intrusión de aquel juguete. Una vez penetrada por este, comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas a un ritmo normal, que poco a poco fue incrementando.

 _"Ahh... Umi-chaan... te amo... te amo... "_

Kotori... te ayudaré... - Umi, quien estaba encantada y divertida con la situación, comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, coordinándose con los movimientos de Kotori, causando que el juguete se introdujera aún más profundamente.

AHhhhhh~~~~! - A la repentina sensación, Kotori apretó al juguete entre sus paredes, indicando que estaba cerca del clímax. - Umi...chaaaaaan...

Kotori... vamos... vente... quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo haces... - Movía sus caderas con mayor velocidad y fuerza, mientras enterraba sus dedos en las deliciosas y suaves nalgas de Kotori.

Umi-chaaan... Ghhhh! - Kotori, con una fuerte convulsión, arqueando su espalda y temblando levemente, contuvo su respiración hasta que por fin el espasmo terminó. - Umi...chan... me duelen... las piernas...

Descuida, te ayudaré a bajarte... - Besa la sudada frente de Kotori. Al levantarse, se da cuenta de que sus caderas y piernas le dolían.

 _"Al parecer... esto también resultó ser un buen ejercicio... "_ \- Pensó Umi.

Kotori... estás bien? - Preguntó una vez Kotori se dejó caer en el sillón, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus jugos estaban desparramados por sus piernas, su ropa estaba toda arrugada, no había visto tan mal a Kotori en toda su vida, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del maravilloso efecto que tuvo su juguete.

Ne... Umi-chan... dónde... compraste eso... - Preguntaba a penas Kotori.

Ohhh... Bueno... la verdad es que... una amiga me lo regaló... hehe...

Eh?! - Se reincorporó al escuchar eso. - Q-Quién es esa amiga?

Ohh.. cierto, no te había dicho que la presidenta del consejo y yo nos conocemos hace años.. la conocí en uno de mis viajes a torneos de kendo, resulta que ella estaba con su hermana menor en el torneo, aunque solo estaba allí para apoyarla, terminamos conversando y haciéndonos amigas... hehe; cuando me di cuenta que íbamos a la misma escuela nos sorprendimos, pero decidimos que, solo por cosas de protocolo, no nos hablaramos mucho en la escuela, pues ambas nos parecemos mucho en cuanto al carácter... o eso nos han dicho... y podría ocasionar rumores si somos tan cercanas... - Observa a Kotori, quien a pesar de su cansancio, hace un puchero. - Kotori? Ne, Kotori... - Se acerca a ella, intentando besarla, pero pone sus manos en la boca de Umi impidiéndole hacerlo.

Umi-chan no baka! - Se cruza de brazos.

Ohhh~ Acaso son... celos? - Molesta Umi.

Mhhh! - Kotori se levanta del sillón y se encierra en el baño.

Kotori! Ne, Kotori! Ábreme por favor!

Dila a TU AMIGUITA que te preste su baño... porque yo de aquí... NO ME MUEVO! - Gritó Kotori desde dentro del baño.

Mou!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento lo que me llevó publicar el cap :c**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo! Este fic no sería nada ni tampoco me inspiraría a seguir escribiendo sin ustedes! Gracias! 3 Esperen el próximo! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Kotori! Abre la puerta por favor!

Luego de la escena de celos de la pajarita, pasaron unos 30 minutos en los que Umi estuvo arduamente intentando que Kotori saliera del baño. Con el paso del tiempo su preocupación aumentaba. Recordó que tenía una llave para la puerta del baño en alguna parte, por lo que se fue a buscarla. Al dejar de escuchar a su novia gritar su nombre y golpear la puerta, Kotori decidió darse una ducha. Cuando estaba saliendo de la tina, sintió que la puerta se abría bruscamente, revelando a una sudada, cansada y desesperada Umi frente a ella, quien aún no se sacaba el juguete. Al ver esto, el rostro de Kotori se sonrojó levemente, recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Kotori! - Umi corre hacia Kotori, y la abraza fuertemente. - Lo siento... no quise hacerte sentir así... perdóname... por favor...

Al notar la sincera disculpa de Umi, el corazón de Kotori se contrajo, pues sabía que había exagerado en su escena de celos, por lo que a modo de disculpa, decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, o avergonzar un poco a Umi, pero sabía que esto a ella le encantaría.

Tranquila, Umi-chan... fue mi culpa todo esto... no debí actuar así... es más, déjame recompensartelo... - Se pone de rodillas frente a Umi, quien notó que aún portaba el juguete.

Kotori... no irás a ...

Hehe... - Aproximó su rostro al consolador, abrió su boca, y lo insertó en ella, lamiéndolo cuidadosamente, jugueteando con su lengua en la punta, mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver las reacciones de Umi. Esta, estaba con su boca cubierta, sus ojos eran algo llorosos, pero miraban fijamente los movimientos de Kotori, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Umi, colocó sus manos sobre el húmedo cabello de Kotori, y empujó su cabeza en dirección al juguete, pues la acción la estaba excitando increíblemente. Mientras tanto, Kotori usó sus manos para encontrar la vagina de Umi, y comenzó a estimularla poco a poco, haciendo que Umi reaccionara frente a esto, dejando de empujar el rostro de Kotori hacia ella. - Préstame eso... Umi-chan...

Eh? - Sin discutir más, Kotori despoja a Umi del juguete, y lo posiciona en sí misma.

Date la vuelta y sostente de la pared... - Umi hizo como se le fue ordenado, con sus temblorosas piernas, y llorosos ojos. - Aquí voy, Umi-chan...

Hazlo... - La voz de Umi sonó totalmente diferente de lo usual, tenía un toque seductor y tembloroso al mismo tiempo, mezclado con la vergüenza que tenía en ese mismo instante.

Kotori se aferró de las nalgas de Umi, y la penetró lentamente asegurandose de no lastimar a su novia. Ahí, después de sentir un leve gemido por parte de su novia, comenzó el segundo round de la maratón de sexo.

...

...

...

No puedo creerlo... en serio? Es la segunda vez que las sorprendemos así... - Decía la madre de Kotori.

Hahaha... no podemos quejarnos, estábamos haciendo lo mismo hace unas horas... Ai-chan... - Dice agarrando el trasero de la otra.

Mmh! Hey! Yui-chan... aquí no... por favor... - Decía seductoramente Minami.

Ambas habían entrado hace un par de minutos a la casa de los Sonoda, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de lo desordenada que estaba la sala de estar, leves residuos líquidos en el suelo, los cojines del sillón desparramados, y la puerta del baño semi-abierta, dejando salir todos los gemidos de Umi.

Por ahora, creo debemos ordenar todo esto, no? - Preguntaba Ai.

No no! Eso lo harán ellas dos... es parte de la disciplina que he inculcado en Umi... - Respondió Yui.

Ma~! Hahaha... pobres Umi y Kotori... pensar que después de una maratón de sexo, tendrán que ordenar todo este desastre... haha...

Mou! A veces eres algo cruel para tus bromas y chistes... pero eso es algo que amo de ti... - Besa en los labios a Minami.

Ne, Yui-chan... qué tal si...

Quieres hacerlo de nuevo, eh?

Sí..

Vamos a mi habitación... pero antes, déjame dejarles una nota a estas dos...

De acuerdo...

...

...

...

Ahh... Eso se sintió genial! - Dijo Kotori al salir de la ducha con Umi.

Ni que lo digas, siente que mis piernas me dolerán por semanas... - Respondió algo avergonzada Umi.

Mmm? Qué es esto? - Dijo Kotori tomando un papel de encima de la mesa.

Qué cosa? ...

 _Queridas Kotori y Umi, por favor, a la próxima asegúrense de cerrar la puerta_

 _del baño completamente, pudimos escuchar todo lo que estaban haciendo..._

 _Por cierto, espero que el desastre que dejaron en la sala sea limpiado_

 _lo antes posible, incluyendo los residuos que dejaron una de ustedes dos_

 _junto al sofá. Minami y yo estaremos en mi habitación, no nos molesten,_

 _ni se les ocurra subir al segundo piso. Preparen la cena, bajaremos en un par de horas._

 _Saludos, Sonoda Yui._

M-Ma-M-Mamá... hehe... - Umi, termina de leer el mensaje. Parecía petrificada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, causando que la nota cayera al suelo.

U-Umi-chan?! Estás bien?

Kotori... ya no podré volver a ver a mi madre a los ojos... - Dijo con la mirada perdida.

Mou! Umi-chan... se que te da vergüenza, pero vamos... no están ellas haciendo lo mismo ahora?!

Eh?!

Ah! N-No lo sabías? Ni siquiera lo sospechabas... aunque fuese un poco?

Ko...to...ri... - Umi, con sus últimas fuerzas, se desmaya de la vergüenza.

Mou! Umi-chaaaaaan!

Así fue como Kotori terminó ordenando el desastre por sí sola.

...

...

...

Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Umi con mi regalo... hehe... - Decía una chica rubia de ojos azules.

Mmm? Qué le regalaste exactamente, Elichi? - Respondía Nozomi con un tono curioso.

Mmm... es un secreto... - Dijo abrazando por detrás a su novia.

Mou! No me dejes con la duda... - Exclama Nozomi haciendo un puchero.

Si haces eso... no dudaré en comerte... Nozomi~

Elichi... - Se sonroja. - H-Has estado así desde que comenzamos a salir... acaso, te gusta tanto mi cuerpo?

Por supuesto que me encanta... tus grandes senos (Los masajea con ambas manos)... tu formada cintura... (la recorre con su mano derecha)... y tu moldeado y firme trasero... (Lo agarra fuertemente)... - Eli besa el cuello de Nozomi, provocando leves gemidos salir de ella.

M-Mou... Elichi... estamos en la escuela.. - Se alejó rápidamente.

Mmm? Acaso no quieres? - Dijo Eli con un toque de decepción.

N-No es eso... es solo que... yo... - Nozomi apartó la mirada. - Yo... siento miedo algunas veces...

Miedo? De qué? Nozomi... necesito seas sincera conmigo... por favor... - Levanta la cabeza de Nozomi para que la mirase a los ojos.

S-Siento miedo... de que esto sea la única entretención en nuestra relación... que llegue el momento en que mi cuerpo no sea lo suficiente para ti... que te aburras de mi... Elichi... yo... - Lágrimas comienzan a salir de la insegura chica.

Mou... Nozomi... - La abraza fuertemente. - Lo siento... siento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera, pero quiero decirte algo... - Inhala y exhala profundamente. - No es tu cuerpo lo que amo, eres tu... tu voz, tu risa, tu dialecto, tus pucheros, cuando te enojas, cuando lloras, cuando eres tierna, sexy, juguetona, traviesa, amo todo de ti... tu forma de ser, de pensar, lo maternal y confiable que eres, con la mezcla infantil de tus travesuras... te amo... desde la punta de tus pies, hasta el último de tus hermosos cabellos... por supuesto amo tu cuerpo también... me derrites cada vez que te veo desnuda, cada vez que gimes, cada vez que me imploras el seguir tocándote... amo todo de ti.. Nozomi... para mi, tu eres perfecta... mi perfecta Nozomi... - Besa tiernamente la frente de la pelipúrpura.

Elichi... - La mira a los ojos. - Te amo..

Y yo a ti... mi Nozomi...

...

...

...

Unos días después. Escuela Otonokizaka, salón de segundo año.

Kotori-chan! Umi-chaaan! Buenos días!

Honoka! A penas llegaste a tiempo! - Regañaba Umi

Ma, Ma~ Umi-chan no seas tan dura con ella... - Replicaba tiernamente Kotori.

Mou! Kotori... deberías dejar de ser tan suave con esta chica... - Respondía resignada.

Hehe.. lo siento... - Respondía Honoka.

Bien chicas, la clase ya comenzó, todas a sus asientos... - Decía la sensei.- Por favor saquen sus cuadernos de matemáticas, comenzaremos con un pequeño quiz, necesito ver si han estudiado para la prueba de mañana...

Eh?! P-Prueba?! - Gritó sin pensar Honoka.

Kousaka-san, no me digas que se te olvidó que mañana hay examen? - Preguntó molesta la profesora.

N-No... bueno... si... hehe...

Ahh... - Suspiró la sensei. - Te quedarás a clases de reforzamiento hoy, hasta las 6 de la tarde, conmigo... está claro?!

S-Sí! - Respondió Honoka.

Mou... Honoka... - Susurró Umi.

...

...

...

Después de clases. Umi y Kotori habían decidido repasar para la prueba de mañana en la casa de la peliazul, planeaban hacerlo con Honoka, pero no podían esperarla por tres horas. Ambas se dirigían al lugar, hasta que Umi irrumpió.

Kotori, debo ir a comprar algo, adelantate, sí?

Está bien, Umi-chan... te esperaré allá... - Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la casa de los Sonoda, Kotori tocó el timbre, siendo la madre de Umi quien la recibe.

Ohh.. Kotori-chan, bienvenida, dónde está Umi?

Fue a comprar algo, vuelve en seguida... - Respondió entrando a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Kotori fue escoltada hasta la sala de estar. Al entrar ahí, comenzó a recodar todo lo que hizo con Umi, por lo que se sonrojó un poco al sentarse en el sofá. Una vez acomodada, y que Yui le sirviera un poco de te, se sentaron una frente a la otra. La conversación iba sin cuidado, todo era normal y no había nada incómodo. Hasta que por un momento, Kotori recordó algo que se ha estado preguntando todo este tiempo, por lo que se atrevió a sacarlo de tema.

Eh... disculpe, Sonoda Oba-sama... quería hacerle una pregunta...

Kotori, antes que todo, dime Yui Oba-sama, sí?

Ohh.. e-entiendo... Yui... Oba-sama...

Y bien? Qué querías preguntarme?

Quería saber el por qué... Umi-chan parece tener un horrible miedo al perder a las personas... cada vez que piensa poder perderme, su llanto se vuelve frenético... es casi como un trauma... y no me he atrevido a preguntárselo...

Ahh... - La expresión de Yui cambió completamente. Su mirada y semblante eran tristes. - Verás, Kotori-chan... luego de que nos fuésemos de aquí, hace diez años atrás, pasaron muchas cosas... Umi, sintió mucho el haberse alejado de ti, sintió que nunca más te volvería a ver... por lo que, como una niña de 6 años, nos odió un tiempo... no nos hablaba, no expresaba lo que sentía, creció seria, auto disciplinada, y su vida era el Kendo junto a su padre... - Hace una pausa. - Hace unos 7 años atrás, yo había quedado embarazada, Umi al saberlo volvió a hablarnos, su mirada era tan inocente y alegre, estaba más entusiasmada que nosotros la verdad, hehe... pero... a los 6 meses de mi embarazo, el doctor nos dijo que el bebé se estaba formando en una zona del útero en el que era casi imposible que se siguiera desarrollando correctamente. Al tiempo después, comencé a tener dolores horribles, fui al baño, y sin darme cuenta, tuve un aborto espontáneo... - Cierra sus ojos dolorosamente. - Cuando Umi lo supo, lloró desconsoladamente... sus gritos de dolor al haber perdido a un posible hermano, le rompieron el corazón... luego, le pasó con su mascota preferida, Wanko, su perro que crió desde los 7 años... murió en un accidente de auto, un tipo iba conduciendo sobre el límite de velocidad en la calle mientras Umi y el cachorro estaban jugando... el perro se separó unos segundos de Umi, y ella lo fue a buscar... pero lo más terrible es que, cuando lo vio en el medio de la calle, lo fue a buscar, fue ahí cuando apareció su padre y la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera.. pues segundos después un auto arrolló al perro, muriendo frente a los ojos de Umi... - Queda mirando a Kotori. - Unos años después, Umi volvió a ser la misma de antes... en verdad aprecio el apoyo que le dio su padre en los momentos cruciales, sin embargo, las malas noticias para mi hija no terminaban ahí... la relación entre su padre y yo estaba empeorando, ya no había amor... luego de haber perdido a nuestro segundo hijo, lo intentamos muchas veces, pero yo no parecía quedar embarazada... eso lo aburrió, terminamos por dejar de hablarnos, y con el tiempo, decidimos tomar caminos distintos... acabando por separarnos... fue entonces, cuando decidí traer a Umi de vuelta a este pueblo, pero cuando llegamos te vimos desde lejos, nos viste, pero no te acercaste, fue ahí cuando Umi decidió dar una vuelta y se encontró con Honoka, la cual le dijo todo... haciendo que ese miedo y horrible sentimiento que tiene Umi, volviera... porque ella piensa, que todo lo que ama se escapa de sus manos, se desvanece, por eso tiene miedo, pero se atrevió a estar contigo... Kotori... por favor, cuida de ella... - La madre de Umi hizo una reverencia.

Yui... Oba-sama... - Kotori no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho. El saber la causa del comportamiento de Umi le rompió el corazón. Pensar que su novia tuvo que pasar por todo eso. Fue ahí cuando Kotori tomó una decisión. - Yo... le prometo cuidar de su hija, prometo hacerla feliz, y dar lo mejor de mi para cumplirlo... - Se levanta de su asiento y hace una reverencia.

Kotori-chan... - Con una cálida sonrisa, la madre de Umi se levanta de su asiento, se pone frente a la pajarita, y la abraza tiernamente. - Gracias... te encargo a mi hija, sí?

Entendido... - Corresponde el abrazo.

En ese momento, la puerta es abierta. Umi, se dirige a la sala de estar y se encuentra con la escena. Confundida, las queda mirando unos segundos, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Su madre y novia se estaban abrazando, su madre estaba llorando, toda esa información divagaba en su mente, hasta que Kotori la vio.

Oh! Umi-chan... bienvenida...

H-Hola... - Se queda mirando a su madre. - Qué sucedió aquí?

Umi-chan, solo conversaba con tu madre... me contó, lo que te pasó en el pasado...

Eh? P-Por qué le contaste? - Sonó algo molesta.

Umi, Kotori estaba preocupada por ti, solo me preguntó algo en específico, y le conté lo que pensé respondería a su respuesta...

P-Pero...

Umi-chan... lamento haberme metido en tu pasado, si no te gusta la idea, dejaré de preguntar cosas y me olvidaré de lo que escuché... - Decía Kotori con una expresión algo triste y molesta a la vez. Se sorprendía de la reacción de su novia, y se preguntaba el por qué Umi quería ocultarlo a toda costa.

NO ES ESO! - Gritó la mayor.

Umi! Te prohibo gritarle así a Kotori! - Señaló su madre.

Al darse cuenta, Umi levantó la cabeza para ver a una Kotori con los ojos empañados, trató de acercarse, pero Kotori tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Kotori... - Umi, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó inmovil frente a la puerta, divisando como la mujer que ama, se aleja rapidamente de ella.

 _"Otra vez no... por favor... no te alejes de mi... Kotori..."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aviso! Subiré el prox cap durante el día :) gracias por seguir este fic! Saludos! :D Ah! Por cierto.. para los que estaban siguiendo mi fic "Nan-chan no baka", subí un cap extra :D Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**


	12. Chapter 12

Horas después de lo ocurrido, Umi intentó contactar a Kotori a través de su celular, pero cada vez que la llamaba la llamada era cortada. Intentó ir a verla a su departamento, pero solo la recibía su madre, diciendo que Kotori no quería verla bajo ningún motivo. Resignada de sus intentos, se dirigió a su casa cabizbaja, triste, culpable por haber reaccionado así ante su novia, y aún más por la estúpida razón por la cual lo hizo. Una vez llegando a su casa, su madre la recibió como siempre, no quiso involucrarse más allá de lo debido en el tema, pues esto era algo que ella y Kotori debían resolver. Yui llamaba de vez en cuando a Ai para saber del estado de Kotori, y solo recibía cosas como "Kotori no ha salido de su habitación en toda la tarde..." "No me recibe comida" "No me deja entrar a su habitación" "No responde a mis llamados" "Solo escucho llanto al otro lado de la puerta". La madre de Umi se sentía responsable en parte por haberle contado a Kotori algo que a Umi le había costado sobre pasar. Entendía que su hija quizás no quiera parecer débil frente a la chica que decidió proteger, pero también entendía que su comportamiento no era el indicado frente a la situación. Solo le quedaba esperar y ver cómo actuaba su hija.

Al día siguiente, Umi se dirigió a la escuela esperando encontrarse con Kotori en el camino. Esperó fuera de la entrada por unos minutos, pero no había señal de la pajarita. Resignada, se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, donde se percató que Kotori estaba sacando sus zapatos de interior de su casillero. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero la menor evadió todo posible contacto y se retiró del lugar. Umi, intentó seguirla, Kotori se estaba dirigiendo en dirección contraria a su salón de clases. Estaba tan enfocada en escapar que sin querer chocó con alguien.

Hey! Está prohibido correr en los pasillos... - Una rubia alta la regaña.

L-Lo siento... - Kotori alza la vista, y se da cuenta de que es Eli, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Al recordar que Umi y ella son amigas, recordó la razón la que estaba corriendo. - Disculpe, debo retirarme...

Kotori! - Detrás de ella, estaba Umi, quien al ver que Eli la quedó observando, se rindió en su persecución a Kotori.

Elichi, yo iré tras ella, tu conversa con Sonoda-san tranquila... - Nozomi le sonríe a Eli.

Gracias, Nozomi... pero no te tardes tanto, solo quedan 15 minutos para que inicien las clases...

Lo sé, Elichi... nos vemos en el salón... - Así, Nozomi sale en busca de Kotori.

Te parece si hablamos dentro del salón del consejo, Umi?

Me parece bien, Eli...

Ambas entran al salón, Umi se sentía cabizbaja y triste, algo que Eli notó fácilmente.

Ne, Umi... sucedió algo entre esa chica y tu? Por qué estaba huyendo de ti?

Ehm... es algo complicado de decir, Eli...

Dejame adivinar... hiciste o dijiste algo que hirió sus sentimientos porque ella sabía algo demasiado personal para ti?

Eh? C-Cómo...

Mou! Umi... te conozco hace años... recuerdas? Además, somos iguales en ese sentido... - Suspirada resignada. - Qué has intentado hacer para acercarte a ella, y qué parte de tu pasado conoce?

Lo de mi miedo a perder lo que amo...

Eso? Umi... por qué reaccionaste así? Entiendo que no quieras parecer vulnerable o débil frente a ella, pues siempre has tenido esta aura y comportamiento de caballero, el que tiene que proteger a su princesa... Umi... qué sientes en verdad?

Yo... la amo, ella es todo para mi... pero no me siento bien al saber que ella conoce parte de mi pasado... mucho menos ese en el que fui tan débil y... cobarde... - Aprieta sus puños con rabia.

Umi... - Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la menor. - Sabes que este tipo de problemas se solucionan siendo sinceros con el otro, ella debe sentirse lastimada... no por lo que le dijiste... sino porque siente o percibe que no quieres ella te conozca más, debe pensar que no confías en ella, que no es lo suficientemente importante para ti como para conocer parte de tu pasado... es obvio que no quiere verte, está dolida, y el verte le recuerda sus inseguridades...

Eli... yo...

Está bien... llora todo lo que quieras... Umi... - Eli abraza tiernamente a la menor, quien comienza a sollozar en los brazos de su amiga.

...

...

...

Umi-chan... - Exclamaba Kotori a modo de susurro en el tejado de la escuela.

No vas a arreglar las cosas si sigues huyendo de ella, lo sabes no?

Eh? Q-Quién es? - Nozomi aparece junto a ella. - V-Vice presidenta!

Llámame Nozomi, Tojou Nozomi... mucho gusto... Minami-san... - Extiende su mano amigablemente.

M-Mucho gusto... Eh? Cómo sabes mi apellido?

Te he visto un par de veces en la escuela, y debido a tu condición por el accidente de hace 4 años, como consejo teníamos que estar al tanto ante cualquier cambio... - Sonríe cálidamente.

Ohh.. ya veo...

Ne, Minami-san... por qué estabas huyendo de esa chica?

Bueno... es algo largo como para explicarlo...

Descuida, soy todo oídos... ah! Y se que nos acabamos de conocer... pero pienso necesitas a alguien que te escuche...

E-Está bien... gracias, Tojou-san...

Soy todo oídos... hehe...

Luego de que Kotori contara su versión de los hechos, Nozomi se la queda mirando unos segundos, llegando a una conclusión.

Entonces, dejame adivinar... lo que te molestó no fue lo que te gritó, sino el que no confíe en ti... lo que te hace sentir insegura de su relación?

Eh...s-sí... podríamos decir que es eso...

Hay algo más? - Pregunta Nozomi.

Bueno... sabes que perdí la memoria, no? Pues, tengo miedo... de que si no logro recuperarla ella sienta que perdió algo otra vez... tengo miedo... de separarme de ella por no ser capaz de recordar las cosas...

Pero no crees que al huir de ella también sienta que te está perdiendo? Minami-san... este tipo de cosas se resuelven hablando, dile cómo te sientes al respecto, y arreglenlo, lleguen a un acuerdo... se aman, no?

Sí... - Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Entonces ve con ella... debe estar igual de dolida que tu, pero culpable al mismo tiempo...

Cómo sabes eso...

Porque me recuerda a mi propia novia... ella es igual a Sonoda-san... hehe... - Cierra los ojos.

 _"Umi-chan me dijo que la presidenta del consejo es igual a ella en algunas cosas... será... ella la novia de Tojou-san?" - Pensó Kotori._

Sí... lo es... Elichi es mi novia... hehe...

Cómo... pudo saber lo que estaba pensando?

Es una habilidad que tengo... podría definirme a mí misma como alguien bastante espiritual... hehe...

Ohhh...

Ahora ve, las clases están a punto de comenzar, espero que todo vaya bien entre ustedes...

Gracias, Tojou-san...

Dime Nozomi... no me gustan las formalidades... Kotori-chan...

E-Está bien, gracias, Nozomi-chan~

No hay por qué... hehe...

En ese momento, Kotori salió en busca de Umi.

Así que las cartas tenían razón, eh? ... _Un camino espinoso, ruidoso y oscuro... pero que con la ayuda de una luz, será disipada toda niebla... tal como la Anémona significa amor doloroso... pero con esperanza..._ Eso es lo que predije de las cartas... suerte... Kotori-chan...

...

...

...

Kotori bajó rápidamente las escaleras que conducían hacia el pasillo de segundo año. Ahí, en la puerta de entrada del salón, se encontró a Umi. Aunque aún se sentía insegura, la conversación con Nozomi le dio valor y coraje para arreglar las cosas. Se acerca rápidamente a Umi, la agarra del brazo y la conduce al baño de mujeres.

Kotori... yo... lo lamento! - Baja su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Umi-chan... - Kotori, ya un poco más tranquila, abraza a su temblorosa novia. - Perdóname tu también... no debí haber huido de tu casa..

Kotori... yo... realmente lo lamento, no debí haberte gritado ni tratado así, pero... es que tenía miedo... no quiero ni me gusta parecer débil frente a alguien importante... pues siempre me he propuesto protegerte...

Umi-chan.. yo también tenía miedo, miedo de que no confiaras en mí, que no fuera lo suficientemente importante para ti, me dolió el pensar en eso... que no querías que lo supiese a toda costa... me sentí... triste, y comencé a divagar en el hecho de que ya me perdiste una vez... el hecho de no haber recuperado mi memoria aún... muchas cosas se mezclaron en mi cabeza... no quería verte porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que siguieras enojada... de que pudiera decir algo y terminar lastimándote... Umi-chan... yo...

Kotori... - Umi besa apasionadamente a Kotori, callando toda preocupación venidera. - Te amo... eso no lo olvides... perdóname por todo, hay veces en que me cuesta comprender ciertas situaciones, pues, como ya sabes, debido a mi pasado crecí de una manera muy reservada... y no tuve amigos durante todos estos años... siempre fui fría y distante... y demasiado disciplinada... por eso... perdóname... puede que te siga causando problemas... hehe...

Mou! - Le devuelve el beso agarrando su cintura. - Umi-chan... te amo... y no quiero separarme de ti otra vez... el no sentir tu calor me estaba volviendo loca...

Kotori...

Umi-chan...

Bien, bien, hasta ahí no más! - Dice Eli entrando al baño.

Este no es el lugar para sellar su reconciliación, hehe... - Exclamó Nozomi.

E-Eli?!

N-Nozomi-chan?!

Ma~! Así que ya te llama por el nombre, Nozomi? - Dice Eli

Sí, acaso estás celosa? Elichi~?

C-Cómo crees?! - Se sonrojó.

 _"Ahh... tiene razón, es igual a Umi-chan en algunas cosas... hehe" - Pensó Kotori mientras sonreía._

Mm? Kotori? Por qué sonríes así?

Mmm... por nada~

Mmm... si tu lo dices...

...

...

...

Por otro lado de la escuela se encontraba Maki, la joven tsundere de 15 años junto a su ahora novia, Nico. Maki estaba sentada tocando el piano y cantando, mientras Nico algunas veces se unía a ella, causando una melodiosa y armoniosa situación. Fuera del salón de música, estaban mirando escondidas Hanayo y Rin, sorprendidas por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Ne, Kayo-chin... habías visto a Maki-chan tan feliz?

N-No... Nunca la había visto así... - Sonríe.

Mmm... esto es raro-nya!

Por qué dices que es raro, Rin-chan?

Mmm.. porque con nosotras siempre dice que todo es molesto... pero la veo bastante contenta y cómoda con esa pequeña...

R-Rin-chan! Ella es una senpai de tercer año, debes tenerle más respeto! - Respondía nerviosa Hanayo

Ohhh... lo siento-nya!

...

...

Se siente bien cuando hacemos esto juntas... no lo crees Maki? - Decía Nico

Sí... se siente bien...

Ne, Maki... podrías venir aquí un momento... - Dijo Nico mientras se colocaba en un punto ciego del salón.

Mmm? Qué sucede Nico-chan?

Esto... - Nico empuja hacia abajo a la alta Maki, besándola en el momento que sus rostros se enfrentan.

A-A qué vino eso?! - Se apartó nerviosa y sonrojada Maki.

Hmm... solo tenía ganas de besarte... - Dijo juguetonamente.

Mou! Debiste habérmelo pedido!

Si lo hubiera hecho, lo harías?

Eh? ... - Se ruborizó aún más. - P-Puedes apostarlo!

Mmm... bueno, Maki-chan, ven y dame un beso...

A-Aquí voy...

Nerviosa, Maki se acerca a Nico, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro inclinado hacia arriba, esperando por el beso. Sus besos eran simples y tiernos, nunca tuvieron un toque sexual entre ellos, pero esta vez, la tentación le ganó a Maki. Se inclinó levemente hacia Nico, y agresivamente besó sus labios, introduciendo su lengua forzosamente. Al sentir la intrusión de algo, Nico abrió su boca, encontrándose con la cálida y viscosa lengua de Maki. Su beso se prolongó más de lo esperado, y sus respiraciones comenzaron a cambiar, volviéndose más pesadas, a lo que concluyeron por separarse antes de que ocurriera otra cosa.

Ah...haa... Maki... eso fue algo forzado...

N-No te gustó? - Preguntaba preocupada.

N-No es eso... es todo lo contrario... pero si lo haces de nuevo... podría volverse peligroso... - Dijo Nico seductoramente. - Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

S-Sí... lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez...

Me parece...

...

...

...

K-Kayo-chin... v-viste eso?!

Shh! Rin-chan... si hablas tan fuerte podrían descubrirnos!

L-Lo siento-nya!

Ne, deberíamos irnos... no quiero que Maki-chan se enoje...

E-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos-nya!

...

...

...

Entendieron? De ahora en adelante pueden contar con nuestro apoyo... - Dijo Nozomi.

E-Enserio? - Exclamó Umi.

Ohhh cierto, no me he presentado aún... hehe... mi nombre es Tojou Nozomi, la novia de Elichi... - Extiende su mano hacia Umi

N-Novia? - Umi mira perpleja a una sonrojada Eli, luego sonríe al ver cuánto ha cambiado su amiga. - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi.

Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, mucho gusto, Minami-san... - Siguió Eli.

Mucho gusto, Ayase-san... - Respondió Kotori con una sonrisa.

Bien, ahora que ya sabemos nuestros nombres, les parece si cada una va a sus clases respectivas? - Dijo Eli.

Ohhh cierto! Nos vemos! - Dijeron Kotori y Umi.

Adiós! - Se despidieron Eli y Nozomi.

Vaya, esas dos si que son algo, eh? - Dijo Eli

Ni que lo digas, Elichi... hehe...

El par de tercer año se dirigía a su salón, teniendo expectativas de lo que será su nueva amistad con Umi y Kotori.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el cap :D Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, de apoco iré conectando a los personajes :) nos vemos en el siguiente cap que subiré durante la semana :) besos y abrazos para todos :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Nicocchi~! - Nozomi llama a su compañera de clases, Nico. Aunque el tono de su voz era normal y juguetón, su rostro era totalmente siniestro, estaba furiosa.

N-Nozomi! Perdóname... no lo haré nunca más! Kyaaaaaa!

Prepárateeeee!

Mou, Nozomi... - Eli miraba resignada la escena.

10 minutos antes.

Eli y Nozomi habían llegado temprano a la escuela. Una vez todo ordenado y preparado, decidieron pasar algo de tiempo de calidad. Nozomi se levantó de su asiento y cerró la puerta, aunque no lo hizo con pestillo, pues sabía que cualquier persona que viniera golpearía antes de entrar.

Elichi~

N-Nozomi... estás segura de querer hacerlo aquí... - Preguntaba nerviosa la mayor.

Sí... además, no creo sea necesario quitarnos la ropa... hehe...

Mou... Nozomi... mh...

Nozomi besa apasionadamente a su novia, quien reciproca los besos de la menor, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de esta. Las manos de Eli comienzan a buscar las bragas de Nozomi, y mete sus manos entre ellas, buscando la zona sensible de su novia.

Mmhh... Elichi... estás bastante animada hoy, eh?

Ohhh ni te lo imaginas... - Eli comenzó a mover sus dedos agilmente entre los labios vaginales de Nozomi, mientras besaba su cuello y a veces sus labios para callar sus gemidos. Fue en eso en que la puerta se abre ligeramente.

Ne, Eli... Nozomi... podrían ayudarme con... es...to... Eh?! - Nico queda con la boca abierta ante la obscena escena frente a ella. Vio cómo el rostro de Nozomi estaba rojo, y cómo un hilo de jugos se deslizaba por su pierna izquierda. Y lo que más la sorprendió, fue ver dónde Eli tenía la mano. - O-Oigan...q-q-qué demonios están haciendo?!

Mmm... Nicocchi? - Nozomi se acomoda la ropa y seca su pierna. - Acaso no sabes que antes de entrar a un lugar hay que tocar la puerta? Hehe... - Decía Nozomi moviendo sus dedos y manos en señal de un apretón.

Gulp! - Nico tragó fuertemente su saliva, pues sabía que de esta no se escapaba. - N-Nozomi... lo lamento, sí? P-Por favor... apiádate de mí!

No hay trato! Toma esto!

Kyaaaaa!

Así es como la persecución de Nico por el salón del consejo comienza.

...

...

...

Mm? Kotori-chan, escuchas eso? - Preguntaba Honoka

Eh... creo que viene del salón del consejo...

Es mejor no entrometerse, Honoka... - Irrumpía Umi.

Mou! Umi-chan... ni siquiera puedo espiar aunque sea un poquito? - Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Por supuesto que no! Sería de muy mala educación! - La regañaba la mayor.

Kotori-chan... ayúdame, sí~?

H-Honoka-chan... esta vez no puedo ayudarte, lo siento.. hehe... - Dijo tiernamente.

Tu también Kotori-chan? Mou! - Resignada se cruza de brazos.

Honoka! Ya no tienes cinco años, compórtate conforme a tu edad, por favor!

Sí~ - Respondió de mala gana.

Mou! - Terminó por suspirar Umi.

Achoo!

Kotori? Estás bien? - Preguntaba Umi.

Si... solo fue un simple es- ... a...achoo! - Estornudó más fuerte. - Are~?

Kotori, deberíamos ir a la enfermería, tu cara está algo roja... - Sugería Umi.

E-Está bien...

Las tres se dirigieron a la enfermería. Una vez allí, la enfermera le indicó a Kotori que se acostara y descansara por unas horas, pues estaría en estado de observación.

Disculpen, chicas... pero les sugiero que vuelvan a la hora del almuerzo... ella necesita descansar.. - Indicó la enfermera.

Como ordene, con su permiso... - Se retiraron Umi y Honoka.

Qué crees que tenga? - Preguntaba Umi.

No lo sé... pero por alguna razón siento que esto será algo importante... mmm... quizás un paso más para que recupere su memoria?

Eh? Por qué dices eso?

Porque Umi-chan, recuerdas que cuando teníamos 5 años, Kotori se enfermó de una gripe?

Mmm? Ahora que lo mencionas, sí... tengo leves recuerdos de ese día...

Y recuerdas que esa fue la primera vez que la besaste? - Decía Honoka en tono burlesco.

Eh?! - Gritó Umi. - C-Cómo que la besé?!

Lo hiciste! Trata de recordarlo...

Mmm...

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _11 años atrás, en un parque cercano a la casa de Kotori. Umi, Honoka y la pajarita, estaban jugando a las escondidas. Todo iba bien, hasta que ambas sintieron como el frío caía y Kotori empezó a estornudar._

 _Kotori, estás bien? - Dijo la pequeña Umi con los ojos llorosos._

 _Sí, estoy- achooo!_

 _No estás para nada bien! Vamos a tu casa... - Dijo la pequeña Honoka._

 _Está bien... achoo!_

 _Ma~! Qué te sucedió, Kotori? - Preguntaba su madre._

 _Kotori estará bien? - Preguntaba Umi._

 _Lo estará, solo necesita descansar... hehe... - Respondió Minami._

 _Kotori, vamos a tu habitación, te daré algo para el resfrío, asi que nada de salir a jugar por hoy, entendido?_

 _Sí mamá..._

 _Muy bien... ah! Honoka-chan, creo que tu madre te está llamando... deberías volver a casa..._

 _Sí! Adiós Ai Oba-sama!_

 _Adiós! - Se queda mirando a Umi. - Si quieres puedes esperar aquí, Umi-chan, quieres chocolate caliente?_

 _Sí! Muchas gracias!_

 _Ma~ Que niña más educada, hehe... eres una buena chica, Umi-chan... - Acaricia la cabeza de la menor._

 _Gracias... - Sonríe tímidamente._

 _Luego de unas horas divirtiéndose viendo caricaturas, Umi sube para ver el estado de Kotori. Una vez dentro de la habitación, ve cómo la pequeña está cubierta por una manta hasta su cuello, dejando ver su redonda y linda cara. Umi, se acerca lentamente para asegurarse de no despertarla. Una vez junto a Kotori, Umi se le queda mirando un buen rato, e incluso se reía de los murmullos que hacía Kotori al estar dormida._

 _Umi...chan... te quiero... Zzzz_

 _Eh? - Umi se sonrojaba levemente. Aunque era una pequeña de cinco años, escuchar ese tipo de cosas la hacían sentir vergüenza, hasta que recordó algo que le dijo Honoka. - Puedes quitarle un resfriado a una persona si la besas en los labios... me pregunto si funcionará... - Se acerca aún más al rostro de Kotori, juntando sus rostros. - Aquí voy... mmm... - Inocentemente, Umi besa tiernamente los labios de la menor, provocando que esta despertara y se encontrara con la sorpresa._

 _U-Umi-chan?_

 _K-Kotori! L-Lo siento..._

 _No, descuida... no importa... pero, Umi-chan... debes hacerte responsable, eh?_

 _Eh?!_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Y así fue lo que me contó Kotori años después, hehe... Umi-chan, pensar que te tomarías tan enserio lo que te dije, hehe...

Mou! Honoka!

...

...

...

Mmm... - Kotori estaba despertando. Se sintió algo desorientada al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en la enfermería del colegio.

Ah! Despertaste, Minami-san... tus amigas te trajeron aquí hace unos minutos...

Eh? Ahh si... Umi-chan y Honoka-chan... mmm..

Mm? Aún te sientes mal?

S-Sí, un poco... es que, tuve un sueño de mi infancia...

Ma~! Eso significa que has recuperado otro tramo de tu memoria...

Eso creo... hehe...

Por ahora, creo es mejor que descanses... volverás a clases luego del almuerzo, te parece?

Sí... gracias...

 _"Pensar que Umi-chan pudiera ser así de atrevida incluso cuando éramos pequeñas... hehe..." - Pensó Kotori._

Aaacchhooo! - Estornudó Umi.

Umi-chan? No me digas que tu también te vas a resfriar!

No, no es eso... creo que, alguien estaba hablando de mi...

Ohhh~ Y quién habrá sido?

Mou! Honoka! Ya deja de molestarme!

Hehe, perdón~

...

...

...

A la hora del almuerzo, Umi y Honoka se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería en busca de Kotori. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Kotori sentada conversando con la enfermera. En ese momento, un alivio inmenso recorrió el corazón de Umi.

Kotori! - Dijo entrando a la habitación.

Oh, Umi-chan~ - La recibió sonriendo.

Bueno, las dejaré solas por unos momentos... ah! Por cierto, Kosaka-san, podrías llevarle esto a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? Es un informe sobre Minami-san...

Está bien, lo haré de inmediato.. - Se fue del lugar junto a la enfermera.

Kotori, cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien, Umi-chan, hehe... solo tuve un sueño...

Un sueño?

Verás...

Cuando Kotori termina de contarle el sueño a Umi, esta se vuelve completamente roja, casi como si sacara humo desde su cabeza.

U-Umi-chan? Estás bien?

S-Sí... es solo que... hehe... me dio vergüenza recordar eso...

Mou! Eras solo una niña, hehe... eras demasiado inocente, al igual que yo... aunque... _el sueño que tuve la otra noche no se compara en nada..._ \- Susurró lo último para sí misma.

Mm? Qué sueño?

Ah! N-Nada! hehe...

Mmm?

U-Umi-chan, podrías prestarme tus apuntes después? Necesito estar al corriente...

Descuida, te los prestaré... - Sonríe cálidamente.

Gracias~

Umi en ese momento besa a Kotori, tomándola por sorpresa, y sonrojándose luego de hacerlo.

Lo siento, no resistí...

Umi-chan... - Sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su tímida chica. - Me gusta cuando eres así de tímida... te amo tal y como eres... mi linda Umi-chan~

Mou, Kotori~

 _"Si tan solo supieras lo importante que eres para mí... Umi-chan..."_

 _"Si tan solo supieras la ansiedad que siento cada vez que no te veo... Kotori..."_

...

...

Mou, deberías tener más cuidado de dónde entras, Nico-chan... - Decía Maki mientras entraba con una mareada Nico a la enfermería.

P-Pero... cómo iba a saber yo que esas dos estarían haciendo eso a primera hora... ghhh... - Intentaba caminar.

Ma, Ma~ Por ahora acuéstate... esperaré a la enfermera contigo...

En ese momento, Maki divisa a Kotori y Umi observándolas.

Mmmm, oigan, saben cuándo llegará la enfermera? - Pregunta Maki en un tono neutro.

Acaba de salir, pero no dijo a qué hora volvería... - Respondió Umi.

Qué le pasó, senpai? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Ehm... Pregúntales a Eli y Nozomi... ghh... - Respondía dolorosamente.

Ahh... bueno, creo que ya me lo imagino... hehe... - Respondió nerviosamente al imaginarse los hechos.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, ella es Nishikino Maki de primer año... un gusto Nico~ ... ghh! - Se quejó de sus dolores abdominales.

Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, y ella es Minami Kotori... un gusto, Yazawa senpai, Nishikino-san...

Hola... - Respondió fríamente Maki.

Ahh... - Suspiró incómoda Umi.

Lamento eso... ella es algo complicada con la gente que no conoce... - Se disculpaba Nico.

H-Hey! A qué viene eso? - Hacía pucheros.

A que es la verdad... ahora mismo lo estás haciendo, no?

E-Eso es... algo que no es de tu incumbencia! - Se cruza de brazos.

Vaya, vaya... sí que eres una tsundere, eh?

Qué?!

Ma, Ma~ Tranquilicémonos un poco, hehe... - Trataba de irrumpir Kotori.

El par que estaba discutiendo se calmó un poco. Maki comenzó a preocuparse de la intensidad de los dolores de Nico.

Ne, Nico-chan, podría revisar tu torso?

Eh?

S-Solo quiero ver si te dejaron alguna marca o algo...

E-Está bien...

Nico se sienta en una de las camas, y Maki corre la cortina para tener más privacidad. Al sacarse la ropa, Nico se sintió completamente nerviosa.

Nico-chan... tienes... rojo en la zona del pecho...

Eh? D-Dónde?!

Aquí... toca cuidadosamente el lugar...

Auch! - Se quejó al sentir el tacto.

Mou, se sobrepasaron esta vez... - Dijo algo molesta.

Maki-chan, descuida... es solo que las interrumpí en un momento demasiado íntimo... la verdad Nozomi rara vez se enoja... pero creo esta vez se desquitó demasiado... hehe..

Lamento lo ocurrido, Nicocchi...

N-Nozomi?! - Entra en pánico al intentar cubrirse.

Así que fuiste tu la que lo hizo, eh? Seas de tercer año o no, no me interesa... pero eso que le hiciste a Nico-chan... no te lo perdonaré! - Gritó enojada Maki.

Hey! Primero cálmate un po-

Ni mierda me voy a calmar! - Dijo Maki levantando la mano en dirección a Nozomi

Maki! Espera... No!

Silencio... esto se lo merece... - Cuando su mano iba en camino a impactar el rostro de Nozomi, quien había cerrado los ojos aceptando recibir el golpe, fue detenida de repente por una furiosa Eli.

Tu otra vez?! Qué no habíamos conversado en que tuvieras un mínimo de respeto?!

De qué respeto me hablas?! Puedes ser la presidenta del consejo y todo lo que quieras, pero eso no te da derecho a dejar a Nico-chan en este estado, y todo porque accidentalmente las vio cogiendo!

Tuu...!

Elichi! - Nozomi la detuvo. - Está bien, tiene razón... fue culpa mía, se me pasó la mano...

N-Nozomi? - Eli la miraba desconcertada.

Vayámonos... - Nozomi toma del brazo a Eli y salen del salón.

Hey! Espera! Aún no he terminado contigo!

Suficiente! - Umi se para delante de Maki. - Entiendo que te sientas frustrada por lo que le pasó, pero eso no te da el derecho de actuar de una forma peor! Compórtate como se debe, de acuerdo a tu edad y estado... no puedes llegar y golpear a alguien a modo de venganza, solo la escoria hace eso!

U-Umi-chan... espera! - Kotori sale corriendo detrás de Umi.

Ahh... si sigues así te echarás a toda la escuela encima... tontita...

Pero!

Nada de peros... gracias por defenderme, lo aprecio... - Se levanta y besa los labios de la temblorosa Maki. - Estás asustada, no? Puedes desahogarte... estoy aquí para ti...

N-Nico-chan... yo... ghh... - Maki abraza a Nico, y comienza a soltar lágrimas.

 _"Tendremos que cambiar esta actitud tuya... mi tsundere preferida..."_

Te amo... Maki-chan...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ohhh terminó en pelea D: ksjaskasj gracias por esperar :D nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	14. Chapter 14

Nozomi me podrías decir por qué me detuviste?! - Preguntaba Eli algo alterada.

Elichi! Entiendo que estés enojada, pero podrías reservar esta conversación cuando estemos a solas? Mira a tu alrededor! - Nozomi intentaba tranquilizarla.

P-Pero... - Eli mira a su alrededor percatándose que estaba siendo observada por sus kouhais.

Vamos al salón, las clases ya comenzaron... - Nozomi la tomó de la mano.

N-Nozomi... e-espera!

Cállate y camina!

Sin poder seguir resistiéndose, Eli fue arrastrada por su novia hasta el salón de clases.

Estás segura que estarás bien? - Preguntaba Maki.

Lo estoy, es más, estoy más preocupada por ti, Maki-chan... A diferencia de Nozomi, Eli es bastante agresiva, y no se detendrá solo porque eres menor que ella...

Hm! Quiero ver que lo intente... - Decía soberviamente.

Maki... ahh... qué voy a hacer contigo? Escucha, Eli tiene muy buena condición física, de hecho es bastante fuerte... yo no me metería con ella de ser tu... hablaré con Nozomi para qu-

Espera! Yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que intervengas por mí! - Gritó la pelirroja.

Ah? Disculpa, pero no fuiste tu quien se ganó esto al intentar defenderme? No me vengas a pedir ahora que no haga lo mismo...

P-Pero!

Nada de peros, Maki... necesitas cambiar esa actitud tuya... no quiero que te hagas enemigas en toda la escuela solo por intentar defenderme, está claro?

Y-Yo...

Maaaki!

Mou! Está bien! - Se cruza de brazos enojada.

Muy bien... ahora vuelve a tu salón, las clases ya comenzaron...

Te llevaré a tu salón...

Para qué? No quiero que Eli te...

Me disculparé con ella...

Eh?! - Nico estaba tan sorprendida ante la actitud de Maki, que casi se cayó en el intento.

Mou! No es necesario que estés tan sorprendida!

L-Lo siento.. hehe... pero en todo caso, con la que deberías disculparte es con Nozomi... Eli solo se metió...

Tienes razón en eso... mientras menos trate con esa rubia, mejor para mí...

En parte sí... hehe...

Acercándose al salón, Nico se sentó en su puesto, quedando Maki en la entrada de la puerta, una vez asegurándose de que su novia estuviera bien, logró divisar a Nozomi, con quien intercambió miradas.

Qué sucede? - Dijo Nozomi con un tono neutral.

Y-Yo... v-verás... yo... qu-quería disculparme contigo, por la forma en que te traté hace un rato... p-pero no me malinterpretes, no es como si le diera importancia al disculparme, solo lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo, sí? - Dijo con un tono arrogante.

Ma~ Sí que eres una problemática, eh? Hehe... - Dijo burlescamente Nozomi.

Ah? A qué te refieres con eso?

Por qué no eres honesta contigo misma? - Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Q-Quién dijo que no lo era?

Hey! Qué haces tu aquí? - Dice Eli poniéndose frente a Nozomi.

Eso no te incumbe... solo vine a hablar con tu novia... hay algo malo con eso?

Tu...

Elichi! - El tono de voz de Nozomi era serio y duro. - No está pasando nada, solo vino a disculparse conmigo por lo de hace un rato...

Eh? Ella, disculparse? - Dijo sarcásticamente.

Eliichi~ Acaso tendré que castigarte a ti ahora? - Dijo con una expresión sombría.

E-Eh... n-no gracias... me iré a mi asiento, adiós! - Corrió dentro del salón.

 _"V-Vaya... en verdad asusta cuando se pone así..." - Pensó Maki._

Lamento eso, Nishikino-san... - Se disculpó Nozomi.

N-No importa...

Y, realmente lamento lo de Nicocchi, se que se me pasó la mano con esos apretones, y no justificaré lo que hice...

D-Descuida, ya hable de eso con Nico-chan... por cierto, qué clase de castigo le hiciste?

Ah! Mmm bueno... creo que es más fácil demostrártelo que explicarlo... - Nozomi sonrió juguetonamente.

Q-Qué haces? Kyaa! - Nozomi se pone tras Maki, y apreta sus senos con ambas manos, haciendo su conocido movimiento.

Eso le hice a Nicocchi, por al menos 20 minutos... y con el doble de fuerza... - Dijo Nozomi alejándose de Maki.

T-Tu.. en realidad eres una pervertida, no?

Ohh~ Quién sabe, Maki-chan~

M-Maki-chan?!

Ah! La sensei está llegando, deberías volver a tu salón, adiós! - Se va a su asiento.

Mou!... en verdad es rara... - Decía Maki golpeando su frente.

...

...

...

Umi-chan... en verdad tenías que enojarte tanto con Nishikino-san? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Lo lamento, Kotori... pero no soportaba más la situación, nunca me ha agradado la violencia y los argumentos de ese tipo... solo... no puedo soportarlos... - Aprieta sus puños.

Tus padres solían discutir así, no? - Pregunta suavemente Kotori, mientras abraza a Umi.

S-Sí... pero ya no importa... no quiero seguir viviendo de mi pasado... porque mi presente y futuro, están a tu lado, Kotori..

Umi-chan~ - Como si corazones se le dibujaran en los ojos, Kotori salta a los brazos de Umi, y la besa rápidamente antes de entrar al salón.

Mou! Qué les tomó tanto? - Dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero.

Son demasiadas cosas como para contártelas, Honoka... - Respondió Umi.

Mou! - Se queda mirando a Kotori. - Cómo te sientes, Kotori-chan?

Mucho mejor, gracias Honoka-chan... - Sonrió.

Hehe... no hay de qué...

La clase transcurrió sin ningún problema, pero por alguna razón Umi parecía intranquila, y la razón era Eli. Aunque ella y Umi se conocían desde hace tiempo, la peliazul nunca la había visto ponerse violenta, mucho menos contra alguien menor.

 _"En verdad has cambiado bastante, Eli... pero comprendo el que quieras hacer todo lo posible por proteger a quien amas... te entiendo..." - Piensa la arquera mientras divaga._

Umi-chan, la clase ya comenzó... - Le susurró Kotori al oído, haciendo saltar a Umi.

G-Gracias Kotori... - Dijo al sonrojarse.

Mm? Hehe~ - Kotori sonreía dulcemente al ver la tierna reacción de Umi.

 _"Umi-chan es la más linda cuando se avergüenza... quiero ver más ese lado suyo... ahhh~"_

Minami! Pon atención! - Le grita la profesora.

P-Perdón! - Dijo asustándose.

 _"Mou! Y fui yo quien estaba avisándole a Umi-chan... cuando ni yo misma puedo concentrarme cuando la tengo cerca... " - Pensaba Kotori haciendo un puchero._

 _"Kotori... todos pueden ver tu puchero, lo sabías?" - Pensaba Honoka con una leve sonrisa._

...

...

...

Nozomi~

Elichi... estoy intentando ordenar estas solicitudes... podrías dejarme hacer bien mi trabajo? - Sonó algo fría, a lo que Eli se entristeció un poco.

...Sigues enojada...cierto? - Preguntaba desviando la mirada.

Nozomi la miró de reojo. Le sorprendía cómo Eli parecía una niña que acaba de ser regañada. Los ojos de la rubia se veían tristes, provocando un largo y pesado suspiro en Nozomi.

Ahh... Elichi... ven aquí... - Le dice indicándole que se siente en sus piernas. - Estás mejor ahora?

No... - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

 _"Así que intentas hacerte la difícil, eh?" - Pensaba Nozomi._

Mmm... está bien, no hay nada más que pueda hacer para alegrarte, qué laaaastima~

E-Espera... Nozomi, yo...

Mmm?

Ahh.. olvídalo! - Se levanta de las cómodas piernas de su novia y se sienta en otro extremo del salón.

 _"Parece que se me pasó la mano molestándola esta vez..." - Pensaba la pelipúrpura._

 _"Eres cruel, Nozomi..." - Pensaba Eli mientras hacía un puchero._

 _"Descuida... cuando salgamos de clases tendrás tu recompensa... mi Elichi~"_

...

...

...

Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! - Decía Honoka al alejarse corriendo.

Mmm? Últimamente se ha ido temprano después de la escuela... me pregunto qué está tramando... - Decía Umi mientras frotaba su barbilla.

Sigamosla! - Dijo Kotori al tomar el brazo de Umi y correr tras Honoka.

E-Espera... Kotori!

Vamos~!

Mou!

A medida que seguían a su amiga, se fueron alejando cada vez más del sector. Una vez llegando al centro de Akihabara, se detuvieron tras un poste. Honoka, estaba frente a un gran edificio, pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue la forma en que saludó a la persona con la que se encontró.

L-La... b-besó?! - Dijo Umi a modo de susurro.

Ma~! - Decía Kotori con una gran sonrisa. - Vaya secreto te tenías guardado, Honoka-chan~

Ni que lo digas... - Irrumpió Umi con una sonrisa. - Será mejor que nos vayamos... algún día nos contará de esto...

Si es que no la interrogamos antes.. hehehe... - Movía sus dedos sospechosamente.

...En verdad eres traviesa, Kotori... - Umi se acerca y le besa la frente.

Umi-chan... - Se aferra al brazo de su novia. - Vamos a mi casa... mi... madre no estará... - Dijo lo último susurrándole al oído. - Podremos continuar con nuestra "reconciliación"...

E-Eh... y-yo... - Si Umi fuera una estufa, hubiese sido prendida en fuego, por la cantidad de humo que sobresalía de su cabeza y de su rojo rostro. - E-Está bien...

Hehe... amo cuando te pones así... me... encanta... - Le besa la oreja.

Kya~! K-Kotori!

Hehe~ Vamos! - La tomó de la mano y la arrastró por la ciudad.

Una vez en la casa de la pajarita, fueron directamente a la habitación de esta, pues no querían pasar por esa vergüenza otra vez.

K-Kotori... yo...

Umi-chan... estás nerviosa? - Preguntaba Kotori mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

S-Sí... me siento... insegura... ya sabes, mi cuerpo no es...

Umi-chan~ - Irrumpió mientras apretaba uno de los pezones de la mayor. - No digas nada negativo sobre tu cuerpo... a mi me encanta... y no lo cambiaría por otro...

P-Pero.. mhh!

Umi-chan... tu solo disfruta... quitaré todas esas inseguridades de ti... mh... - Dijo mientras lamía el cuello y masajeaba los senos de Umi.

K-Kotori!

 _"Aún me sorprende lo tímida que puede ser Umi-chan... siendo que la última vez fue ella quien me atacó... ahhh~ qué día tan genial fue ese..."_

Umi-chan, podrías darte vuelta?

E-Está bien... - Hizo como se le ordenó. - Así? - Dijo para luego hundir su rostro en la almohada de Kotori.

Sí, así mismo... aquí voy... - Kotori recorre la fuerte espalda de Umi con su lengua, desde sus omóplatos, hasta las nalgas de su trasero, causando un rico escalofrío en la mayor.

K-Kotori~!

Umi-chan~ - Mientras besaba la espalda de la mayor, Kotori movió una de sus manos a la vagina de Umi, abriéndola lo más que pudo entre sus dedos.

N-No la abras tanto! - Replicó Umi.

No~ Haré lo que quiera contigo hoy, Umi-chan~

Mou!

 _"Kotori está siendo especialmente mala hoy.. qué le sucede?... Aunque... esto se siente bien... "_

La menor luego comenzó a masajear los labios vaginales de Umi, causando leves gemidos venir de sus labios. Esto lo repitió por unos largos minutos, para ver cuánto duraba Umi.

Umi-chan, meteré mis dedos, si?

E-Espera... si los metes ahora... yo... Hiiiiii~! - Gritó mientras se venía haciendo "squirting" sobre la cama de Kotori.

U-Umi-chan? - Kotori, algo sorprendida, sintió como sus dedos ahora insertos dentro de Umi, eran apretados por las paredes de esta. - Estás bien?

Kotori... e-estoy... bien... - Dijo sufriendo aún espasmos.

No pensé que te vendrías tan rápido... dime, acaso estabas así desde hace rato?

Eh? N-No hay forma de que... yo...

Mmm?

Mou! Está bien... al...o-oler tu almohada... me excité un poco... pero, por el solo hecho de no poder ver tu rostro, me hizo sentir una vergüenza enorme... y, fue como si mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado... p-por eso... se sintió mejor que nunca antes... - Dijo desviando la mirada.

Umi-chan~~~! - Dijo Kotori con corazones en sus ojos.

N-No volveré a repetirlo! - Dijo escondiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Umi-chan~! Te amo! - Se abalanzó sobre la mayor, presionando sus pezones contra la espalda de Umi.

Kotori... - Umi la enfrentó, sus rostros se sonrojaron unos momentos, para luego comenzar a besarse apasionadamente. - Quiero hacértelo... puedo?

Sí... pero... me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntas... s-se puede?

Ohh... te refieres a ... eso... - Se miran unos segundos. - Está bien... hagámoslo...

Umi-chan...

...

...

...

Ahhh... esto se siente genial...

Vaya que sí! No hay nada como un baño con agua caliente después de un buen sexo... hehe~ - Decía Nozomi

M-Mou! Nozomi...

Mmm? Acaso me vas a decir que no te gustó? Elichi~?

N-No es eso! E-Es solo que... me da vergüenza...

Mmm? Aún sientes eso? Elichi... eres un caso especial, eh?

En ese momento Eli estaba perdida en otra cosa. Se impresionaba de ver cómo los grandes senos de Nozomi sobresalían del agua, y cómo rebotaban cada vez que esta se movía.

 _"Harasho~"_

Elichi? Estás mirando mis senos, no?

E-Eh?! N-Nozomi... y-yo...

Hahaha...tranquila, de hecho me gusta que los mires... - Toma ambos senos y comienza a jugar con sus pezones, endureciéndose en segundos. - Mhh~

N-N-Nozomi! - Eli en ese momento, se lanza sobre su novia, cayendo su rostro sobre los suaves y esponjosos pechos de su novia.

 _"Ahhh... esto se siente demasiado bien... ahhh... Harasho~" - Pensó Eli succionando uno de los pezones de Nozomi._

 _"Elichi... pareces un bebé cuando lo haces así... hehe..." - Pensó Nozomi con una gran sonrisa._

Te gustan, Elichi?

Sí! Me encantan...

Qué haré contigo, eh?

Amarme... como yo te amo a ti... por siempre... y para siempre...

Mou! Elichi~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, perdonen la demora xD Espero les haya gustado el cap :D Gracias por los comentarios y todo! Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente... y no se preocupen, para los fans de NicoMaki, pronto habrá lemon asasjsk c: ba bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ne, Honoka-chan, podrías decirnos quién es la chica que besaste ayer? - Preguntaba tranquilamente Kotori durante la hora del almuerzo.

Eh?! M-Me vieron? - Se sonroja

Por supuesto que si, Kotori insistió en seguirte ya que estabas actuando muy raro últimamente... cuándo pensabas decirnos, Honoka? - Preguntaba Umi.

B-Bueno... su nombre es Kira Tsubasa, somos novias desde hace un par de semanas... hehe

Cómo la conociste, Honoka-chan?

B-Bueno, la verdad es que conozco a una de sus amigas, Anju-san, y bueno... un día me las encontré en el centro de Akihabara... y bueno, las cosas fueron cambiando y... terminó en esto, hehe...

Vaya, quién diría que terminarías así, eh? - Replicó Umi.

Ni que lo digas, pero me gustaría conocerla... qué tal si acordamos una junta? - Propuso Kotori.

Sí! Me encantaría que las conocieran! - Respondía entusiasmada Honoka. - Les parece si nos juntamos mañana después de clases en un café?

No hay problema... - Respondió Umi.

Entonces las llamaré! - Respondió Honoka.

"Las"? - Dijo Kotori.

Ohh~ Se me olvidaba decirles, Anju-chan y Tsubasa-chan tienen una amiga, su nombre es Erena-chan... estoy segura les agradará, es bastante madura y un poco seria, pero agradable a la vez, me recuerda un poco a Umi-chan... hehe...

A-A mi?!

Sí~

Bueno, veamos qué tal sale todo mañana... - Respondió Umi.

...

...

...

Al día siguiente, Honoka se veía demasiado entusiasmada por al fin presentarles a su novia. El día había transcurrido normalmente, pero la ansiedad aumentó al notar que la última clase estaba por terminar.

 _"No tengo idea el por qué... pero tengo un mal presentimiento de toda esta junta..." - Pensaba Kotori._

Kotori-chan! Umi-chan! Vámonos~!

Mou! Espera un poco, Honoka! - Replicaba la mayor.

...

...

...

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa, la novia de Honoka... un placer conocerlas... - Decía la joven frente a Umi y Kotori con una sonrisa. Su actitud era suave y amigable, aunque por alguna razón Kotori y Umi sintieron que de alguna forma terminarían compitiendo por la atención de Honoka.

Hola, qué tal... yo soy Yuuki Anju, amiga de Tsubasa, un gusto~ - Aquí es cuando Kotori siente un escolofrío recorrer su espalda. El motivo, era principalmente por la forma en que la recién nombrada miraba a Umi, le coqueteaba descaradamente. Su actitud de princesa y femeneidad le daban un punto, además de su belleza y hermoso cabello, por su parte, Umi, como siempre, no parecía captar las indirectas, por lo que saludo y se presentó normalmente.

 _"Umi-chan... a veces desearía que no fueras tan densa... " - Pensaba Kotori._

Buenas tardes, me llamo Toudou Erena, es un placer conocerlas... - La actitud respetuosa y madura de la última en presentarse, hizo sentir tranquila a Umi, pues sentía que se entendería muy bien con Toudou.

Les parece si vamos al café? - Sugirió Tsubasa.

Vamos... - Respondió el trío de tercer año.

Durante el camino al café, que estaba aproximadamente a unos 10 minutos a pie, Anju aprovechó el trayecto para conocer más a Umi, provocando incomodidad y celos en la pajarita.

 _"Ghhh... esta tipa se está acercando demasiado a Umi-chan..."_

 _"Mmm... esta chica... Sonoda... es todo un bombón... cae totalmente en mis estándares~" - Pensaba Anju_

 _"Anju... si tan solo te fijaras en mí... que te he amado todo este tiempo..." - Pensaba Erena mientras veía lo pegote que estaba su amiga con otra chica._

Unos metros más adelante, estaban Honoka y Tsubasa, conversando de su relación y distraídas del resto.

Ne, Tsubasa-chan... qué harás este fin de semana? - Preguntaba Honoka.

Tan directa como siempre, eh? Me gusta eso... hehe... mmm... nada por el momento, qué tienes en mente?

Quiero salir contigo... te parece si vamos a ver una película?

Claro~ Me encantaría, mi Honoka...

Hehe~

 _"Esas dos si que son acarameladas, eh?" - Pensaba Umi mientras Anju le hablaba._

Ne, Sonoda-san? Qué tipo de cosas te gustan? - Pregunta Anju

Mmm... me gusta mucho el deporte, practico Kyudo todos los días, pues mi familia ha sido experta en ello por generaciones... me gusta la disciplina y el orden, además de estudiar y ese tipo de cosas... - Respondía Umi con una sonrisa.

 _"Ahhh... qué aburrida eres, Sonoda-san... quizás deba agregarle sabor a tu vida, eh?" - Pensaba maliciosamente Anju._

" _Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi Umi-chan... porque te haré trizas..." - Pensaba enojada Kotori observando la escena._

Una vez encontraron la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa para seis. Kotori planeaba sentarse junto a Umi, sin embargo Anju fue más rápida, y acaparó el puesto junto a la arquera. Al notar esto, Kotori se enfadó aún más, pero decidió guardárselo por el momento, pero se enojaba todavía más al ver que Umi no reaccionaba ni hacía nada al respecto.

 _"Umi-chan no baka!"_

La mayoría de ellas ordenó unos cafés helados, y el resto unos pasteles con un trozo de torta, en el caso de Kotori, una taza de leche con un cheesecake. Comenzaron a servirse sus ordenes, y como siempre, Anju se apegaba cada vez más a Umi, y como era de esperarse, la arquera no captaba ni entendía el comportamiento de Anju.

Ne, Sonoda-san... tienes novia? Porque de ser así, no me importaría conquistarte y así la olvidas para siempre... hehe~

Ya está! Ahora sí te pasaste! - Dijo Kotori levantándose furiosa de su puesto.

K-Kotori-chan! C-Cálmate! - Decía nerviosa Honoka.

Y en qué me pasé? - Decía desafiante Anju.

Umi-chan es MI novia... entendiste, MI NOVIA! Y no te permitiré interponerte en nada! - Kotori se dirigía hacia su rival, pero de repente Erena se interpuso entre ambas.

Erena, qué haces... déjala, quiero ver si se atreve... hahaha...

Suficiente, Anju... estás actuando como una idiota.. no te metas en relaciones ajenas, lo siento Tsubasa, pero me llevo a Anju de aquí... aquí tienes mi parte y la de ella por los pasteles... - Toma del brazo a su amiga y la saca del local.

E-Esa... ghh... - Kotori estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, pero Umi la abraza por detrás intentando detenerla.

Kotori! Tranquilízate... estás haciendo un alboroto en el local...

Acaso te importa más lo que piensan los demás a mis sentimientos?! Umi-chan... eres lo peor! - Kotori sale corriendo del lugar.

Kotori! - Umi va a recoger sus cosas para intentar seguirla, pero cuando sale del local se encuentra a Kotori llorando, la estaba esperando.

No quiero verte... así que no me sigas... - Luego de decir eso, la menor desaparece.

Kotori... - Umi se quedó paralizada en el lugar. Sintió dolor en la voz de su novia, un dolor profundo, le partió el corazón el verla llorar de esa manera. Se culpaba por ser tan densa y tonta, el no darse cuenta de los constantes coqueteos de Anju, y todo lo que Kotori tuvo que soportar con tal de no arruinar la reunión. Se sentía culpable de hacer sufrir a su novia de esa manera.

...

...

...

Lamento todo lo que pasó, Honoka... - Se disculpaba Tsubasa.

Tranquila, Tsubasa-chan, estoy segura de que las cosas entre mis amigas se arreglarán...

Espero que sea así... hablaré con Anju para que deje de molestar a Sonoda-san...

Cuento contigo... - Respondió Honoka.

Bueno... dejando esto de lado... hay algo que quiero hacer... pero, necesito que me acompañes a mi casa, puedes?

Mm? Sí claro... tengo tiempo de sobra, sobre todo si es para ti, hehe...

Me alegra oír eso...

...

...

...

Al día siguiente, Umi llegó temprano a la escuela, sin embargo algo extraño estaba pasando, faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase comenzara, y no había señal de Kotori. Cuando vio a Honoka llegar justo a la hora, como siempre, se asustó al no ver a Kotori.

Umi-chan, y Kotori-chan?

... Al parecer no vendrá... - Respondió Umi bajando la cabeza.

Ah... no pudieron hablar después de lo que pasó?

No... la llamé durante toda la tarde pero siempre cortaba mis llamadas, intenté ir a su casa, pero su madre decía que no me quería ver a toda costa... intenté llamarla hoy en la mañana, pero no hubo caso... no sé qué hacer, Honoka... - La mirada de Umi lucía realmente preocupada, sus ojos estaban a punto de empañarse.

Umi-chan... dale tiempo... no es fácil para ella, Kotori-chan siempre ha sido insegura, y ayer pienso lo sintió más que nunca... cuando frente a sus narices una extraña te coqueteaba e insinuaba, y tu no hacías nada para detenerla...

P-Pero... yo no me di cuenta, ni lo tomé de esa forma...

Pues tendrás que despertar un poco, Umi-chan... las intenciones de Anju no eran buenas... pues yo le conté sobre ustedes... e hizo todo eso sabiendo que tenías novia... y aún más estando Kotori allí... lo hizo a propósito... - Honoka sonaba molesta.

Yo... no sé qué debo hacer... - Umi terminó por morderse el labio con tal de contener las lágrimas, sentía no tener el derecho de llorar después de lo tonta que fue el día anterior.

Umi-chan, no te rindas... es lo único que te pido... pero por favor, no te rindas...

No lo haré... Honoka... amo a Kotori... y demasiado como para dejarla ir...

Me alegra escuchar eso...

Intentaré ir a verla de nuevo hoy, después de clases...

Iré contigo, le haremos creer a Kotori-chan que seré yo quien la irá a ver...

Me parece una buena idea, gracias... Honoka... pero, me acompañarías a comprar algo?

Mm? Qué cosa?

Quiero llevarle unas flores...

Ohh~ Está bien, te acompañaré... hehe

Gracias...

...

...

...

Por cierto, qué clase de flores le comprarás a Kotori-chan? - Preguntaba Honoka dentro de la florería.

Buenas tardes señorita, en qué puedo ayudarles? - Dijo la vendedora.

Ehh... q-quiero un ramo de flores, para reconciliación... hehe... - Dijo nerviosa Umi.

Ohhh~ Se podría saber las características de este ramo?

Mmm quiero que sean blancas, con algunos toques verdes y amarillos... - Respondió la joven

En ese caso creo tener el ramo perfecto... espéreme unos segundos...

Luego de un rato, la dueña del lugar llega con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, con narcisos intercalados, rodeado por un papel celofán transparente.

Qué le parece este, señorita?

Ohh~ Umi-chan, es precioso! - Exclamó Honoka.

Sí... realmente lo es... me lo llevo!

Muy bien... hehe... pero por esta vez, se le doy como regalo, con la condición de que arregle el error que cometió... - Sonrió la señora.

E-Enserio? Está segura? - Preguntaba Umi.

Por supuesto, este ramo está hecho con amor, así que espero esa persona la logre perdonar...

Muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto lo aprecio! - Dijo Umi haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

No hay de qué, Sonoda-san... hehe...

Eh? Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Su madre siempre viene a comprarme flores, en verdad te pareces mucho a ella... la misma irradiante y fuerte belleza... hehe~

M-Muchas gracias, realmente agradezco el ramo... hasta pronto...

Hasta pronto, pequeñas~

...

...

...

Esa señora fue realmente generesa, eh? - Decía Honoka con una amplia sonrisa.

Vaya que lo fue... aún no puedo creerlo...

Umi-chan, cambiando de tema... hay algo que quiero regalarte... puede que lo necesites, hehehe...

Qué tramas, Honoka?

Tu tranquila, luego me lo agradecerás... - Le dio una caja de no más de 15 cm de largo, y unos 5 de ancho.

E-Está bien... si tu lo dices...

Una vez frente a la puerta de la casa de Kotori, Honoka llamó. Minami salió a atender, y se encuentra con el par. Silenciosamente, Honoka le explica el plan, por lo que la madre de Kotori, da el primer paso.

Kotori! Honoka-chan ha venido a verte! - Gritó en dirección al segundo piso.

Dile que suba a mi habitación, estaré en el baño... - Gritó desde arriba

Está bien! Umi-chan... ve por ella! - Le susurró.

A la orden! - Susurró también su respuesta.

Subiendo las escaleras, Umi tenía aferrado el ramo de flores en su mano izquierda, y con su brazo derecho sujetaba la caja que le dio Honoka.

Qué hermoso ramo... Umi tiene buen gusto, eh? - Comentaba Minami.

Así es, solo espero que todo se solucione...

Lo mismo espero yo...

...

...

...

Ya en la habitación de Kotori, Umi entra nerviosa, y se sienta en una silla junto a la cama de la pajarita.

Honoka-chan... lamento haberte hecho...es...perar... - Kotori suelta la toalla que sostenía para secar su cabello, estaba recién salida de la ducha, lo que significaba que solo estaba envuelta en una toalla, provocando un leve sonrojo en Umi. - U-Umi-chan... qué haces aquí? - Dijo desviando la mirada.

Kotori... yo... quería darte esto! - Extendió el ramo de flores. - Son para ti... en verdad lo siento! Fui una completa imbécil al pasar por alto la actitud de Yuuki-san, por eso, te pido me perdones... kotori... por favor dame otra oportunidad! - Decía Umi haciendo una reverencia.

Umi-chan... - Kotori no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba realmente herida, y no quería perdonarla tan fácilmente, pero tampoco quería dejar a Umi con las manos estiradas, por lo que decidió tomar el ramo de flores. - Gracias por el ramo... está muy lindo...

Kotori... eso significa que...

No... lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte tan fácil esta vez... - Decía Kotori dejando el ramo sobre su escritorio.

Ahh...e-entiendo... bueno... será mejor que me vaya entonces... lamento haberte molestado... pero Kotori, solo quiero que sepas que... te amo... y realmente me arrepiento...de...hab-haberte lastimado de esa manera... lo lamento... - Umi había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta, tenía el corazón partido en dos, el hecho de no poder remediar lo que hizo sentir a su novia, le dolía demasiado. - Adiós...

En ese momento Umi salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Kotori sola.

 _"Puede que esté siendo cruel al hacerte esto... pero realmente necesito dejar de sentirme insegura... quiero amarte con todo mi ser... Umi-chan... perdóname tu también..." - Pensaba Kotori soltando un par de lágrimas._

Al ver a Umi bajando rapidamente las escaleras, Minami y Honoka entendieron el resultado, por lo que decidieron no preguntar nada. Honoka siguió a Umi luego de salir de la casa, asegurándose de que su amiga llegara directo a su hogar.

Adiós, Umi-chan...

Adiós... - Contestó Umi a duras penas.

 _"Ahhh... Kotori-chan... entiendo que estés molesta... pero era esto realmente necesario?" - Pensaba Honoka._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos(as), gracias por seguir este fic! :) Un abrazo a todos y todas! Y espero verlos en el siguiente cap! Bienvenidos sean los comentarios aksjasjsa me alegra ver que les esté gustando c:**

 **PD: Lamento el final triste de este cap :c**


	16. Chapter 16

Umi, qué harás de ahora en adelante? - Preguntaba Sonoda Yui a su hija.

No lo sé... se me acabaron las opciones... no sé qué hacer, madre... - Respondía Umi mientras lloraba.

Umi, si en verdad amas a Kotori, y si en verdad ella te ama, podrán solucionar esto en algún momento... debes tener paciencia, pues el corazón no sana en cuestión de días, a veces le toma semanas, meses... y en el peor de los casos, años... dime, Umi... si te tomara años el hacer que Kotori te perdonara, aún la amarías con todas tus fuerzas? Aún dirías que la esperarías? Respondeme con sinceridad, Umi...

Yo... no lo sé, madre... no sé qué haré a partir de ahora, ni se cómo enfrentaré a Kotori...

Umi, qué tal si vas a dar una vuelta? Estoy segura que te ayudará a despejar tu mente, aunque sea un poco... - Aconsejó su madre.

Tienes razón, saldré a correr unos minutos... nos vemos a la hora de la cena.. - Dijo Umi entrando a su habitación. Una vez dentro, dejó su uniforme en la cesta de la ropa sucia, luego se cambió a su ropa deportiva, y salió de la casa en busca de algo de aire fresco.

Luego de unos minutos de trote alrededor del sector, decidió hacer una parada en un parque lejano. Estaba vacío, y podía ver la puesta de sol mientras una agradable brisa golpeaba su cabello.

Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Sonoda-san~ - Una chica de una voz un tanto familiar la saca de sus pensamientos.

Y-Yuuki-san... buenas tardes. - Saludó educadamente la peliazul.

Ohh, no necesitas ser tan formal, después de todo ya nos conocimos... hehe~

No quiero parecer ruda ni grosera, pero me gustaría saber qué te trae por aquí... - Preguntó Umi con un tono un tanto frío.

Mmm.. tu~ - Dijo Anju al acercarse lentamente al rostro de la arquera.

Basta! Discúlpa que sea tan brusca contigo, pero no me interesas en lo más mínimo.. yo amo a Kotori, y tu eres responsable de que ella y yo estemos distanciadas... - Dijo Umi con un tono molesto.

Ohhh~ ... Así que están peleadas, eh? Qué buena noticia para mí, hehe... - Dijo con un tono soberbio y burlesco. - Escúchame, Sonoda-san, por más que me digas lo contrario, sé que caerás por mí tarde o temprano... así que, prepárate... - Al terminar esa frase, besó rápidamente en la mejilla a Umi, alejándose del lugar en segundos.

Tu! - Umi no alcanzó a articular ninguna otra palabra, pues la joven ya estaba bastante lejos de ahí.

"Umi-chan... ahora dejas que te bese cualquiera mientras yo no estoy... por qué me haces esto... Umi-chan... por qué?!" - Pensaba Kotori mientras observaba la escena desde el lado opuesto del parque.

"No sé qué haré... esta chica al parecer va enserio... Kotori... no sabes cuánto te necesito en este preciso momento..."

Umi estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, y cuando lo hizo, vio a una figura familiar correr en dirección contraria.

Kotori? N-No me digas que... vio eso... demonios! - Umi corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, pero por más que corrió, no logró alcanzarla. Solo vio cómo Kotori desaparecía luego de haber doblado en una esquina. - Kotori... por qué... por favor... te necesito... Kotori... - Umi soltó sus lágrimas a modo de frustración, sentía y sabía que en lugar de arreglar las cosas, los hechos solo iban de mal en peor.

"Umi-chan... no encuentro palabras para describir el dolor que siento... no puedo creer que seas tan débil cuando yo no estoy... Umi-chan... por qué?!" - Pensaba Kotori escondida entre medio de un callejón.

Kotori! - Umi gritó desgarradoramente su nombre, al escuchar esto, el corazón de la menor se contrajo enormemente, le dolía la garganta debido a la cantidad de lágrimas contenidas, tenía miedo de enfrentar a Umi en ese estado, tenía miedo de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, pero sus pensamientos no le duraron mucho, pues un sonido de su celular la distrajo y asustó, dándole curiosidad a Umi del lugar donde provenía aquel sonido, pues reconoció el ringtone del aparato.

Kotori... - Dijo Umi al encontrar a la peligris.

U-Umi-chan... - Kotori quería huir del lugar en ese preciso momento, pero una fuerte mano la tomó por sorpresa.

Kotori! Por favor, escúchame! - Dijo Umi tomándola de la muñeca. - Hay algo que necesito explicarte ahora mismo...

No necesitas explicarme nada, Sonoda-san..

Eh? S-Sonoda...san? Kotori... p-por qué me dices así? Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre... Kotori, por qué?! - Umi había perdido el control, y comenzado a apretar la muñeca de Kotori.

M-Me estás lastimando... suéltame! - Kotori forcejeó con Umi, quien al entender lo que estaba haciendo retrocedió.

Kotori... perdóname... por favor, perdóname... déjame explicarte lo que sucedió con Yuuki-san, sé que nos viste... pero por favor, no malinterpretes las cosas... Kotori, yo...

Ya es suficiente! - Irrumpió Kotori. - Ya te dije, no necesitas explicarme nada, me quedo con lo que vi... ya tuve suficiente de todo esto... no quiero seguir sufriendo... no quiero... más... - Las guardadas lágrimas de la menor comenzaron a salir. - Sonoda-san... lo lamento... pero lo nuestro... tiene que...

NO LO DIGAS! Por favor... No lo digas! Te lo ruego... Kotori, no quiero perderte... eres lo más importante para mí... por favor... no me digas esas palabras... Kotori! - Umi se arrodilla frente a la menor, y se aferra de la falda que en ese momento Kotori estaba usando, llorando y sollozando frenéticamente, su rostro se había transformado por completo.

Por favor... no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son... no podemos seguir juntas... yo... no quiero que sigamos juntas... déjame en paz, y has tu vida de ahora en adelante... pero por favor, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra... nunca... más! - En ese momento, Kotori se libera de Umi, y sale corriendo del lugar.

Kotori... Kotori... ahhh... KOTORI! - Umi se queda ahí, postrada en el suelo, llorando hasta que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir, su corazón estaba roto, el amor de su vida se había ido, quizás para siempre, pero de una cosa estaba segura, el dolor que sentía en ese momento, nada ni nadie podría curarlo.

Luego de aquel doloroso encuentro, Umi decide regresar a casa con los últimos indicios de energía que le quedaban. Al entrar, su madre nota el deplorable estado en el que su hija se encontraba. Preocupada y algo alarmada, corrió hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, y es en ese instante, en que Umi colapsa en sus brazos, después de haber llorado durante horas, se le agotaron las energías. Su madre, a duras penas logró cargarla hasta la habitación, es ahí cuando dio gracias a su continuo entrenamiento cuando era joven, ya que poseía más fuerza que una mujer normal. Una vez dejando a Umi recostada y cubierta por las sábanas en la cama, se dirigió a la sala de estar para llamar a la madre de Kotori.

 _Aló, Ai-chan?_

 _H-Hola... Yui-chan... qué sucede?_

 _Kotori llegó mal, no es así?_

 _Sí... estoy demasiado preocupada por ella... creo que se encontró con Umi-chan en el camino..._

 _Eso lo explica todo entonces..._

 _Por qué? Qué sucedió?_

 _Umi-chan llegó... muy mal, cuando entró a la casa, tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su mirada estaba perdida, y no aguantó más, colapsó cuando la abracé..._

 _Vaya... cuando Kotori llegó, solo me miró y se dirigió a su habitación, pero ha estado llorando durante horas... - Se detiene a pensar. - Espera, hace cuanto que llegó Umi a tu casa?!_

 _Hace a penas 5 minutos... por qué?_

 _Kotori llegó hace 3 horas! No me digas que tu hija estuvo en algún lugar llorando desde entonces..._

 _Dios mío! - Yui se alarmó bastante al escuchar la conclusión de Ai._

 _Ne, Yui-chan... qué haremos respecto a estas dos?_

 _Primero, averiguar la causa de todo esto... después planearemos algo para ver qué hacer..._

 _Me parece una buena idea. Por cierto, Yui-chan..._

 _Sí?_

 _T-Te amo..._

 _Y yo a ti... Ai-chan... adiós..._

 _Adiós... - Colgó._

...

...

...

Habitación de Umi. Dos horas después.

Mmm... eh? D-Dónde estoy? - Umi despierta después de haber colapsado.

Al fin despiertas, hija... - Su madre se acerca y sienta en la cama. - Cómo te sientes?

Bien... pero, cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Mmm... recuerdo haber estado en el parque tomando un descanso... luego, creo haberme encontrado con alguien conocido... pero... eh? N-No puedo recordar nada... con quién estaba... por qué me siento triste? M-Madre.. dime, qué está pasando?! - Umi estaba completamente desorientada, su comportamiento estaba siendo alterado.

No me digas que... Umi, vamos a ir al hospital ahora mismo!

E-Eh? P-Por qué... madre, qué sucede?!

No hables, solo vámonos!

E-Está bien...

Afortunadamente, la madre de Umi poseía un auto, por lo que salir en un apuro no sería un inconveniente. En el camino al hospital, Umi no habló nada, pero una pregunta en específico descolocó por completo a su madre, haciéndola perder el control del volante durante unos segundos, pero que afortunadamente logró controlar.

Madre, dónde está papá? No llegaría estar tarde después del torneo anual de Kendo?

Umi... - Su corazón se contrajo, no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, quería llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital para ver qué pasaba con su hija.

Al llegar al lugar, Umi fue derivada inmediatamente con el doctor.

Y bien, Sonoda-san, dígame qué les trae por aquí.. - Preguntaba el doctor.

Verá doctor, mi hija hoy llegó a la casa luego de haber peleado con una amiga, cuando la fui a abrazar colapsó en mis brazos, y cuando despertó, me di cuenta de que parte de su memoria se había ido... pero comenzó a ser más preocupante cuando empezó a hablar cosas del pasado como si estuvieran ocurriendo ahora.. - Explicaba la madre con un tono algo alterado.

Primero que todo, tranquilícese, Sonoda-san... harémos unos exámenes para comprobar si hay algún daño por golpe, está bien?

De acuerdo... - Respondió la madre.

Muy bien, Umi-san, respóndeme estas preguntas, sí?

Sí...

Cuántos años tienes?

10...

Cuál es tu nombre?

Sonoda Umi...

Con quién vives?

Con mi padre, mi madre, y mi perro Wanko... hehe~

Tienes alguna amiga actual?

Mmm... no, ninguna...

 _"No puede ser..." - Pensaba su madre._

Al parecer es más grave de lo que parece, señora... su hija, debido al shock que tuvo, bloqueó todos sus recuerdos y vivencias recientes, retrocediendo a una edad cómoda y plena considerada para ella, con tal de proteger sus emociones... esto requerirá esfuerzo, paciencia, y bastante amor... pero sobre todo, que pase tiempo con las personas que aparecieron recientemente... así ella irá recordando todo de apoco... - Se queda mirando a la joven. - Lamentablemente tendrá que dejar de asistir a la escuela por unos meses, o si lo hace, tendrá que recurrir a un sistema de evaluación especial... claro, no todos los establecimientos acceden a este tipo de cosas, generalmente cuando el niño presenta problemas o dificultades, se les termina expulsando o repiten el año, por eso debe tener contactos necesarios para poder facilitar este trabajo...

Muchas gracias por todo doctor... - Yui hacía una reverencia.

No hay de qué, por favor traigala de vez en cuando para ver los avances de esta pequeña...

Entendido... adiós...

...

...

...

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Yui intentó conservar la calma.

Umi, recuerdas a alguien con el nombre Kotori?

Mmm? Déjame pensar... mmm... no, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre... quién es? - Miraba a su madre curiosamente.

Olvídalo por ahora... más adelante lo recordarás... o eso espero...

Bueno, hehe~

 _"Tan fuerte fue su discusión con Kotori que terminó en esto?" - Pensaba Yui_

Al llegar a casa, Umi fue la primera en bajarse, entró al lugar, y comenzó a buscar por su padre y su mascota. Recorrió enérgicamente los cuartos de la casa, pero se veía algo confundida porque no todo era como ella solía recordarlo. Al seguir buscando y ver que en su patio no estaba la casa de su perro, ni su perro, y que en el salón de prácticas no estaban las cosas de su padre, ni su padre, la pequeña Umi comenzó a entrar en desesperación. Corriendo, llegó hasta donde estaba su madre, pero al verla hablar por teléfono esperó hasta que ella terminara, yéndose a su habitación mientras esperaba.

 _Qué?! Que Umi-chan perdió la memoria?! - Se escuchaba la alterada voz de Ai al otro lado del teléfono._

 _Así es... y lo peor es que... solo recuerda parte de su niñez, es más, está actuando como si tuviera diez años, como si su padre y mascota aún siguieran aquí... no sé qué hacer... Ai-chan... - Su voz sonaba algo quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar por la desesperación._

 _Yui-chan... tranquila, te apoyaré en esto... en momentos como este agradezco ser la directora de Otonokizaka, hehe..._

 _Gracias, Ai-chan... te necesito más que nunca... por cierto, has hablado con Kotori?_

 _Aún no.. recién salió de su habitación, pero se fue directo al baño... así que creo platicaré con ella después... qué dices, le cuento sobre esto, o no?_

 _Prefiero que no... solo necesito averiguar qué sucedió... pero por ahora, Umi no irá a la escuela..._

 _Entendido, hablaré mañana con los profesores para informarles, y dejarles claro que mantengan silencio respecto a la condición de tu hija..._

 _Muchas gracias, Ai-chan... te amo..._

 _Yo también, Yui-chan... adiós, y cuídate..._

 _Igual tu... adiós... - Colgó._

Cuando escucha el teléfono ser colgado, Umi se aproxima rápidamente hacia su madre.

Mamá, mamá! Dónde están Wanko y Papá? - Preguntaba con una expresión triste.

Umi... hay algo que necesito decirte...

 _"Dame fuerzas, Ai-chan..."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, aunque se que fue triste u.u Gracias por el apoyo constante :) esperen el próximo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Eh? Cómo que Wanko-kun... murió... y papá se fue? - La pequeña Umi estaba atónita frente a lo recién dicho por su madre.

Lo siento Umi... pero es la verdad... - Su madre la miraba tristemente a los ojos, indicándole a la pequeña que lo dicho era cierto.

No... no... no! - Umi sale corriendo de su casa.

Umi! - Su madre la sigue desesperadamente. - Umi, espera!

Noooo! - La joven corría sin rumbo alguno, hasta que tropezó con alguien.

Ouuch! Eh? U-Umi-chan?!

Honoka! Detenla por favor! - Gritaba su madre a lo lejos.

Eh? E-Está bien... - Honoka se pone sobre Umi intentando detenerla.

Suéltame... Onee-san suélteme por favor! - Gritaba como una niña pequeña.

Eh? O-Onee-san? Umi-chan qué sucede?

Honoka... te lo explicaré... por ahora, ayúdame a llevarla a casa... - Decía Yui algo aliviada.

Está bien... - Sin idea alguna, Honoka pasaría a ser parte de una dolorosa verdad.

Una vez dentro de la casa, y con las puertas cerradas con seguro, Umi se sienta en la sala con la mirada triste. Honoka, aún completamente confundida, esperaba a la explicación de la madre de su amiga.

Verás Honoka... lo que sucede es que, Umi, está pasando por lo mismo que pasó Kotori, pero la diferencia es que... ella fue quien causó que mi hija este así en este momento... - Decía con un poco de resentimiento.

Eh? E-Espere... a qué se refiere con que Kotori-chan es la culpable?! - Decía Honoka algo desconcertada.

Verás... Umi llegó hoy a casa luego de haber estado horas fuera, cuando llegó, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su ropa estaba sucia, y su mirada lucía completamente perdida... cuando fui a abrazarla, colapsó en mis brazos... - Hizo una leve pausa. - Cuando despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido... la llevé al hospital, y durante el trayecto comenzó a preguntarme sobre su padre y su perro. Luego cuando llegamos con el doctor, él le hizo algunas preguntas... Umi respondió que tiene diez años, que no tiene amigos, que vive conmigo, su padre y su perro... - Yui comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar. - El doctor dijo que Umi había experimentado una perdida de memoria debido a un shock grande, haciendo retroceso a una edad que fue plácida para ella... donde su padre aún vivía con nosotras, y su perro estaba vivo... hablé con la madre de Kotori, porque lamentablemente Umi no podrá asistir a la escuela en este estado... aún no sabemos qué fue lo que Kotori y mi hija hablaron, pero su madre se encargará de saber eso... por ahora, Honoka... hay algo que quiero dejarte en claro, no queremos que nadie innecesario sepa de esto, por tanto, no puede saber nadie más que tu, yo, la directora y los profesores... si alguien te pregunta algo, tu solo di que no sabes nada... y ni lo comentes con Kotori... quedó claro? - Su tono de voz sonó serio e imponente.

E-Está bien... haré lo mejor que pueda.. - Dijo nerviosamente.

No! Tienes prohibido decirlo! Así que no me contestes con un tal vez...

S-Sí señora! No le diré ni comentaré a nadie sobre esto! - Dijo Honoka en una pose militar.

Me parece... por cierto, podrías hacerme un favor?

Dígame...

Necesito saber si es posible que vengas a jugar con Umi de vez en cuando...

Ahh... ehh... no tengo problema, vendré los días en que esté libre con el local... y le diré a mi madre que vendré a estudiar con Umi-chan cada vez que me pregunte...

Muy bien, Honoka...

...

...

...

Kotori? Kotori... podemos hablar un minuto? - Ai golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de la menor.

Pasa... está abierta... - Su voz sonaba un poco mejor, pero aún se sentía tristeza en ella.

Permiso... - Dice entrando a la habitación de su hija.

Una vez adentro, se sentó en la cama de Kotori, quien estaba acostada en esos momentos.

Supongo que quieres saber lo que pasó, no? - Preguntaba amargamente Kotori.

Sí... hay algo que necesito confirmar... y es un poco urgente que me digas la verdad... aunque no te puedo decir por qué, pues lo descubrirás tarde o temprano... - Respondía su madre.

Bueno, sabes que Umi-chan y yo hemos tenido varias discusiones, y que nos hemos distanciado, no?

Sí, estoy al tanto de cómo salió de aquí esta tarde... después de que llegó con un ramo de flores..

Sí, bueno... después de eso, decidí ir a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente un poco... pero, hace un par de horas, la vi sentada en un columpio en un parque no muy lejos de aquí, pero luego... luego... la vi con otra chica... y vi cómo esa chica, la misma que causó nuestra pelea esta tarde, la besó... y Umi-chan no hizo nada para detenerla... huí del lugar porque me sentía demasiado herida, luego de alguna manera me encontró, porque me vio correr desde el parque... me pidió que la perdonara, pero en el estado en que yo estaba solo le dije cosas horribles... jamás había visto tan mal a Umi-chan... luego... pasó lo peor...

Kotori... qué hiciste? - El tono de su madre le indicaba a Kotori que se estaba preparando para lo peor.

Yo... no la dejé hablar, y luego terminé con ella, pidiéndole que no me hablara, ni buscara nunca más... luego la dejé sola en ese callejón... - Dio un fuerte y profundo suspiro.

Kotori... tu volviste hace unas 6 horas cierto?

Sí... por qué?

Pues Umi-chan solo volvió hace unas 3 horas a su casa... sabes qué significa eso? - Su tono era algo duro.

Q-Que se quedó 3 horas llorando en ese... lugar... - Kotori se estaba percatando de los hechos, y sus ojos se agrandaron, la preocupación aumentó bruscamente en ella. - C-Cómo estaba cuando llegó?

Cómo crees que lo estaría? Su madre me llamó para saber qué había pasado, pero yo aún no había podido hablar contigo...

Mamá, dime por favor cómo llegó Umi-chan a su casa... - Kotori se veía preocupada, y algo desesperada por la información.

Ahhh... - Suspiró. - Yui-chan me dijo que Umi llegó con la ropa sucia, sus ojos hinchados y completamente rojos, más su mirada estaba totalmente ausente, cuando fue a abrazarla, Umi colapsó en sus brazos... y despertó hace a penas hora y media... pero cuando despertó... ella...

Madre, por favor dime qué pasó?! - Kotori toma las manos de su madre con fuerza.

Lo siento, pero Yui me indicó no decirte nada...

Eh? Por qué?! - Kotori gritó sin darse cuenta. - Perdón por gritarte...

Kotori... solo te diré algo... hazte responsable de tus acciones y decisiones... Umi-chan y tu ya no son novias, por tanto no tienes derecho a saber cómo está... o eso piensa su madre por el momento, y yo respetaré su decisión... - Se levanta y marcha de la habitación.

Madre... - Observa cómo la puerta de su habitación es cerrada. - Umi-chan... qué sucedió?

La menor quedó demasiado preocupada debido a la reciente e incompleta noticia que le proporcionó su madre. Luego de unos minutos pensando en qué debería hacer, y reflexionando de sus acciones, decidió llamar a su ahora ex-novia, y así saber de primera fuente qué fue lo que ocurrió. Una vez marcando el número, esperó unos instantes hasta que le contestaron del otro lado.

 _Aló?_

 _Umi-chan? ("Está hablando raro... no pensé me contestaría así de rápido")_

 _Sí, quién es?_

 _S-Soy Kotori... Minami Kotori..._

 _Ko...Kotori? Quién eres?_

 _Eh? C-Cómo que quién soy? Acaso no me conoces?_

 _No, lo siento... pero debo jugar con Honoka Onee-sama... adiós! - Colgó._

 _"Honoka Onee-sama? ... Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!"_

Volvió a hacer una llamada.

 _A-Aló? Qué sucede, Kotori-chan..._

 _Honoka-chan, podrías decirme qué ocurre?_

 _L-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy ocupada... hablemos otro día... adiós!_

 _Espera! No te atrevas a cortarme! Honoka-chan por favor!_

 _Uughh... Kotori-chan, por favor entiende, simplemente no puedo hacer-_

 _Aló, Kotori-san? Habla la madre de Umi, se puede saber qué necesitas? - Su tono de voz era obviamente cortante y frío._

 _D-Desearía saber qué sucede con Umi-chan..._

 _Así que ahora estás interesada, eh? Pues lo siento mucho... tú decidiste que ella no te hablara ni volviera a ver nunca más, así que no te atrevas a aparecerte por aquí... olvídate de ella, me entendiste? Además tu madre me contó todo lo que pasó... para mi, no tienes derecho a seguir siendo parte de su vida... Adiós! - Colgó._

Kotori se quedó helada al notar que la llamada fue cortada. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía tonta, culpable, confundida, no sabía cómo lidiar con esos conflictivos sentimientos en su corazón, y no tenía con quién hablarlo.

Al día siguiente, Kotori se fue temprano a la escuela esperando encontrarse con Honoka o Umi, pero lamentablemente no las vio. Honoka llegó unos minutos tarde, recibiendo el regaño de la profesora de inglés, para luego sentarse en su lugar. Kotori buscó hablar con Honoka durante todo el día, pero esta encontraba cualquier excusa para evitarla. Confundida, Kotori se dirigió al tejado de la escuela, donde sorpresivamente se encontró con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Nozomi, y Honoka hablando de algo que parecía importante. Se quedó asomada en la puerta que daba a la salida para lograr escuchar sin ser descubierta.

Así que... es verdad lo de Umi, eh? - Decía Eli en un tono triste.

En verdad es lamentable lo que pasó, pero me sorprende que haya sido producto de un shock... por ejemplo, Elichi... qué pensarías, harías, o cómo te sentirías si yo te dijera que terminamos, luego de haberte visto con otra chica? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Obviamente me moriría por dentro, por el hecho de perderte sin haber podido dar la pelea, sin poder haberme explicado... sin poder haberte dicho cuánto te amo... y que todo fue un malentendido.. es más, todo motivo para vivir se esfumaría si no te tuviera a mi lado... Nozomi... - La abrazó fuertemente. - Eres todo para mí... que no se te olvide...

Elichi... - Le corresponde el abrazo. - Entiendo... te amo...

Creo que... así debió sentirse Umi... el solo hecho de perder a la persona que amas por un simple mal entendido es algo horrible, te destruye el corazón por completo... - Seguía diciendo Eli.

Ni que lo digas... Eli-chan... pero, me siento impotente... de no poder aliviar el dolor de Umi-chan... ni de poder decirle la verdad a Kotori-chan... yo...

Honoka-chan... tranquila, entiendo que como amiga te sientas frustrada, pero créeme cuando te digo que, esto es parte de la vida, y ellas dos deberán aprender por las malas, a amarse incondicionalmente, pues las inseguridades de una sola, pueden llegar a destruir por completo la confianza de la otra... - Decía Nozomi. - Y creo que no deberíamos seguir hablando de esto... tenemos un pajarito espía tras la puerta... dejémoslo hasta aquí, sí? - Sugirió Nozomi.

 _"Me descubrieron?!" - Kotori salió corriendo del lugar en aquel instante._

Era Kotori, no? - Dijo Eli.

Es lo más probable... - Respondió Honoka.

Y bien, Honoka-chan... qué harás? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Tener fe en Kotori-chan... es lo único que me queda...

Tienes razón... pero cuenta con nosotras en caso de cualquier cosa... - Aconsejó Eli tocando el hombro de la menor.

Sí, gracias... Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan...

Hey! Desde cuándo quedo el "senpai" descartado de tu vocabulario? - Molestaba Nozomi.

Ah! T-Tienes razón, lo lamento... Nozomi-senpai, Eli-senpai! - Dijo Honoka haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Hehe~ Ten eso en mente al menos dentro de la escuela, sí? Fuera de ella me da igual cómo me llames... pero siempre con respeto, sí? - Decía Nozomi.

E-Está bien... entendido...

Bueno, ahora qué les parece si volvemos a nuestros salones? Ya es hora... - Decía Eli.

Cierto! - Respondieron las otras dos.

...

...

...

 _"La curiosidad me está comiendo por dentro... ya no aguanto más, necesito saber qué le ocurrió a Umi-chan..." - Pensaba Kotori mientras volvía a su salón. A los minutos después, entró Honoka._

Ne, Honoka-chan... por qué no me puedes decir qué le ocurrió a Umi-chan... y por qué Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan sí lo saben?! - Preguntaba Kotori algo preocupada.

Kotori-chan... lo lamento, pero por órdenes de la directora, y de la madre de Umi, no tengo la autoridad ni el permiso de decirte... Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan lo saben porque son del consejo estudiantil, y debían estar al tanto, además, Eli es una amiga de la infancia de Umi... así que lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo... - Honoka sacó uno de sus cuadernos y comenzó a realizar unos ejercicios de matemáticas, sorprendiendo a Kotori, ya que nunca la había visto hacer eso.

 _"Al parecer realmente tiene prohibido decírmelo... si se pone a estudiar con tal de evitar el tema... debe ser más preocupante de lo que pensé..." - Pensaba Kotori volviendo su vista hacia adelante._

Después de clases.

Honoka-chan, a dónde vas? - Preguntaba Kotori.

P-Por ahí... saldré con Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan... lo siento... nos vemos mañana! - Salió corriendo en dirección al consejo estudiantil.

Mou! - Dijo Kotori en voz alta.

Están listas? - Dijo Honoka una vez entrando al salón.

Sí, lo estamos... nos uniremos a ti luego de ir a hablar con la directora, nos acompañas? - Dijo Eli.

Por supuesto! - Asintió Honoka.

Oficina de la directora.

Cuál es la situación de Umi, Honoka-san? - Preguntaba la directora.

No hay avances observables aún... aunque es normal ya que han pasado un par de días solamente. - Respondió Honoka.

En este tipo de casos hay que tener paciencia... lo mismo me pasó con Kotori después de todo... aunque nunca pensé que... una pelea pudiera ocasionar perdida de memoria...

Qué?! Umi-chan perdió la memoria?! - Dijo Kotori entrando a la oficina.

Kotori! Estabas escuchando tras la puerta?!

S-Sí... lo lamento, pero eso no importa en este momento, por qué no me dijeron nada?!

Porque TU lo ocasionaste! - Dijo su madre.

Eh?

Kotori... esa pelea que tuvo contigo... sobre cargó sus emociones, cayendo en un profundo estado de shock, bloqueando sus más recientes recuerdos, con tal de protegerse así misma de un colapso emocional y mental... pero hay algo más, Umi-chan sufrió un fenómeno mental llamado retroceso, que esconde y guarda todos sus recuerdos recientes, alojándola en una etapa de su vida que su cerebro haya considerado con menor carga emocional... y eso fue cuando Umi tenía alrededor de 10 años, cuando su padre y mascota aún vivían con ella... y no las recuerda ni a ti, ni a Honoka... pero aún no sabemos si tiene alguna noción de Eli... por eso lo íbamos a averiguar hoy... - Terminó de explicar la madre.

E-Entonces, iré con us-

No! Tienes prohibido ir con nosotras... la madre de Umi te tiene vetada de su casa... acaso no entiendes, Kotori? Ella considera más sano para su hija el que tu te esfumes para siempre de su vida, porque tu ya se lo dejaste claro a Umi hace un par de días... - Exclamó furiosa su madre.

M-Madre... yo...

Vete a casa, cuando llegue conversaremos más tranquilas...

Sí... - Salió del lugar cavizbaja.

Lamento el escándalo, chicas... - Se disculpaba la directora.

Descuide, creemos fue necesario que se lo planteara así... - Respondió Eli.

Por ahora, qué les parece si nos vamos a la casa de los Sonoda? - Sugirió Nozomi.

De acuerdo, vamos... - Respondieron las demás.

 _"Aún tengo fe en que lo lograrás... esfuérzate... Kotori-chan..." - Pensaba Honoka._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y... las cosas se siguen complicando para Kotori :c**

 **Gracias infinitas por su apoyo! Espero les esté gustando este fic :) un abrazo a todos y gracias por los comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mamá, quiénes son estas personas? Oh! Honoka Onee-sama~! - Dijo la alegre y pequeña Umi.

Al parecer es más grave de lo que pensé... - Dijo la directora.

Ne, Umi... me reconoces a mí? - Dijo Eli acercándose.

Mmm... E...E...Eli Onee-sama? Qué no te había conocido hace unos meses atrás? Supuestamente estarías en Rusia... - Contestó Umi.

Me recuerda! Ya veo... en ese tiempo aún no éramos amigas, eh?

En ese tiempo? Qué tiempo es este? - Preguntaba Umi tiernamente.

Ahh~! Es demasiado tierna... - Decía Eli.

Por favor, Elichi... no me digas que eres una lolicona... - Molestaba Nozomi.

N-Nozomi! - Se sonroja.

Hehe, Onee-chan, eres muy divertida~! - Dijo apuntando a Nozomi.

Oh~! Enserio crees eso? - Dijo Nozomi acercándose.

Bien, bien... no estamos aquí para caer ante la dulzura de Umi... - Irrumpió la directora. - Umi-chan, dónde está tu mamá?

En la cocina, adelante... - Indicó educadamente Umi.

Wow~! Desde pequeña muestra una actitud muy formal, eh? - Exclamó Nozomi.

Siempre ha sido así, la diferencia es que a esta edad, aún no tenía muchos traumas... - Señaló Eli.

Cocina de los Sonoda.

Yui-chan! - Dijo Ai entrando a la cocina.

Ai-chan... gracias al cielo que viniste... - Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Aquí estoy... amor... - Se quedan mirando, y acercan sus rostros. - Te he extrañado mucho... - Dijo Ai depositando un beso en sus labios.

Y yo a ti... te he necesitado más que nunca... - Correspondió el beso.

Mamá? Estás ahí? - Umi entró de sorpresa y por poco sorprende al par de adultas besándose, quienes rápidamente se alejaron.

U-Umi! Qué sucede, cariño? - Preguntaba nerviosa su madre.

Lo sentimos, se nos escapó muy rápido... - Dijo Eli disculpándose.

Descuida... por cierto Umi, qué necesitas?

Puedo llevar a Honoka Onee-chan, Eli Onee-chan, y Nozomi Nee-chan a mi habitación? - Preguntaba Umi emocionada.

Ve con ellas, pero no hagan desorden... - Respondió su mamá.

Yay~! Gracias mamá! - Dijo Umi corriendo hacia las demás.

Yui-chan... en verdad lamento todo lo que mi hija ha causado... - Hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Ai-chan... no es tu culpa... se que he sido muy dura con Kotori, pero... no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento hacia su conducta... no puedo creer que haya roto su relación con Umi... - Dijo Yui apretando sus puños.

Yui-chan... tranquila... - La abrazó por segunda vez, acariciando su espalda. - Se que esto se solucionará de alguna forma... hay que tener fe en que así será...

Gracias, Ai-chan... significa mucho para mi el que hayas venido... por cierto, Kotori ya sabe de esto?

Lamentablemente sí, la encontramos espiando detrás de la puerta de mi oficina, y no tuve más opción que contarle todo... lo lamento... - Dijo disculpándose.

No te preocupes, sabía que se enteraría tarde o temprano... pero, ya le dejé claro que no se pasara por aquí... aún no tengo la tolerancia para verla... - Dijo con un semblante molesto.

Ne, Yui-chan... qué sucedería si... al Umi recuperar la memoria, y Kotori retractarse de lo que hizo, volvieran a estar juntas?

No sé si las dejaría... si van a pasar su vida de esta manera, es preferible que se cierren a la posibilidad de volver a ser pareja... creo que es lo más sano...

Aunque eso no depende de nosotras, no? Si nos entrometemos demasiado, no seremos diferentes a nuestras madres en el pasado.. no lo crees?

Es cierto, pero... tu y yo nunca tuvimos una pelea o problema como este... - Dijo Yui con una voz temblorosa.

Pero eso fue porque confiabamos la una en la otra, nuestras inseguridades las pudimos superar... solo por eso no terminamos como nuestras hijas... y es lo que a ellas les hace falta... Kotori tiene miedo de no ser suficiente para Umi, y siempre está batallando con esos pensamientos y su falta de autoestima...

Y Umi siempre tiene miedo de perder a Kotori, por su falta de madurez emocional, y su dificultad en notar los sentimientos e intenciones de los demás... ahhh... - Suspira pesadamente. - Nos tocó un par bastante complicado, eh? - Dijo riéndose amargamente Yui.

Vaya que sí... pero, tengamos fe en que ambas lo superarán... sino lo hacen, elegiremos por ellas... qué te parece? - Preguntaba Ai.

Confiaré en tu instinto... mi hermosa Ai. - Dijo para luego besar a su novia.

Mou... Yui-chan... - Se sonroja.

Hehe~

...

...

...

Ne, Eli Onee-chan... qué tal te ha ido en Rusia? - Preguntaba tiernamente Umi.

Rusia, eh? Mmm... hace tiempo que no he ido... he estado viviendo en Japón durante varios años, hehe...

Mmm? Según recuerdo tu te fuiste hace un mes a Rusia nuevamente... ahora que lo pienso, Eli Onee-chan, por qué te ves tan grande? - Preguntaba confundida la pequeña Umi.

Ohh~! Bueno Umi, verás... actualmente tengo 17 años, y voy en tercero de preparatoria... - Dijo Eli esperando la reacción de Umi.

Eh?! Cómo hiciste para crecer tan rápido! - Dijo sorprendida la pequeña.

Pero si tu eres un año menor que yo... Umi, tu tienes 16 años... no 10... - Dijo seriamente la mayor.

Elichi! No crees ir directo al grano la confundirá más? - Irrumpió Nozomi.

Eh?... Yo... 16? E-Eso es... imposible... porque... yo... ghhh! - Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos.

Umi! - Gritó Eli. - Estás bien?

Duele... mi cabeza... duele mucho... - La menor se arrodilló tratando de equilibrar su cuerpo.

Umi-chan! - Nozomi y Honoka se acercan a ella preocupadas.

Umi-chan... dime, te suena el nombre Kotori? - Preguntaba Honoka.

Honoka, qué tratas de hacer? - Preguntaba Eli.

Solo quiero probar algo... Umi-chan... te suena ese nombre? Kotori... Kotori... - Repetía la pelinaranja.

Ko...Ko...Kotori... Kotori... ahhh...ghhh! - En ese momento, Umi pierde la consciencia y cae al suelo.

Umi! - Eli alcanza a agarrar su cabeza para que no se impactara con el suelo. - Uff... eso estuvo cerca.

Crees que haya recordado algo? - Preguntaba Honoka.

No lo se... pero eso sobrecargó su cerebro, de eso estoy segura... - Respondió Nozomi.

Por el momento, ayúdenme a llevarla a su cama... - Indicó Eli.

De acuerdo... - Contestaron Nozomi y Honoka.

Qué sucedió? Escuché gritos desde abajo... Umi! Qué le sucedió?! - Preguntaba desesperada Yui.

Al parecer su cerebro sufrió una sobrecarga nuevamente... estabamos hablando y... cuando le dije nuestras edades, comenzó a sentir dolores en su cabeza, luego Honoka... le mencionó a Kotori y... - Eli se detuvo esperando la reacción de Yui.

Así que... al recordar a mi hija se desmayó, eh? - Dijo Ai con una expresión triste.

Sí... - Contestó Eli.

Una razón más para no permitir a Kotori en esta casa... - Dijo furiosa Yui.

P-Pero... Yui Obasama...! - Replicó Honoka.

Silencio! Lo dicho es un hecho! Kotori no es bienvenida en esta casa, y tiene prohibido acercarse a mi hija... - Contestó enojada.

Disculpe mi intromisión en el asunto, pero creo firmemente que la presencia de Kotori-chan serviría a que Umi-chan recuperara su memoria... - Interrumpió Nozomi.

Nozomi... - Dijo algo sorprendida Eli. - Creo Nozomi tiene razón, Yui Obasama... se que tiene miedo de que Umi sufra, pero creo es la mejor forma... - Continuó Eli.

Se que frustra depender de alguien más para solucionar esto... yo también lo sentí cuando vi que Umi hacía avances diarios con Kotori, mientras yo no lo logré en años... pero Yui-chan, créeme cuando te digo que existe una esperanza... por favor, trata de comprenderlo... - Dijo Ai mirándola a los ojos.

Ahh... - Suspira pesadamente. - Si me miras de esa forma no tendré otra opción... pero les quiero pedir un favor... saquen a Umi de la casa, llevenla a un lugar donde saben se encontrará con Kotori... y no dejen que nadie interfiera... y con eso me refiero a la chica que ha causado todos estos problemas... - Replicó Yui.

Anju-san... - Dijo Honoka. - Yo me encargaré de eso...

Te lo encargo... Honoka-san... - Dijo la madre de Umi con una leve sonrisa.

A la orden! - Dijo la menor con una pose militar.

Mou, Honoka~... hehe... - Sonrió Eli al ver la pose de la menor.

En verdad eres especial, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Hehe~ - Sonríe la menor.

Muy bien, esperemos a que Umi despierte, hagamos turnos para hacer guardia... quién se ofrece primero? - Pregunta Eli.

Yo lo haré... - Dijo Honoka.

Me parece bien, luego iré yo... - Dijo Eli.

Y luego yo... - Dijo Nozomi levantando su mano.

Entendido, las demás, bajemos a tomar una tasa de té por mientras... - Ofreció Sonoda.

Muchas gracias... - Dijeron Nozomi y Eli.

Te traeremos algo de inmediato, Honoka... - Dijo Eli.

Gracias, Eli-chan...

...

...

...

Umi-chan... por favor... recupérate pronto... - Susurraba Honoka en la habitación de Umi. - Kotori-chan te... necesi...ta... Zzzzz...

 _"Mmm? Dónde estoy? Por qué veo todo negro?" - Pensaba Umi en su subconsciente._

[De repente, todo se vuelve un poco más claro. El lugar donde Umi estaba, ahora tenía tonos azules, negros y blancos. Estos aparecían flotando en forma de corrientes de aire. La joven, asombrada, camina unos pasos hacia adelante, buscando algo que aún no tenía claro, pero sabía y tenía la certeza de que era algo muy importante.

Ohh~! - Umi se detuvo al presenciar cómo frente a ella un círculo grande se abría, dando claridad a una imagen familiar. - Mmm... me pregunto qué es eso... - Pensaba la menor.

A medida que se acercaba a la imagen, la luz le fue aclarando poco a poco la confusa figura. - Mm... por qué siento como si mi pecho se contrajera? - Decía en voz alta Umi.

De repente, una aguda, clara, y dulce voz dijo su nombre varias veces. - Umi-chan... Umi-chan... Umi-chan~! ... Umi...chan... Umi...ch...an... U...mi...cha...n... - La voz se escuchaba cada vez más confusa, pero cada vez que la oía, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Finalmente, la imagen frente a sus ojos se aclaró. Era un chica, de estatura mediana. Cabello marrón grisáceo, ojos color ámbar, su dulce belleza daba calor a las mejillas de Umi en ese momento. - Eh? Qué son estos sentimientos... por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando la veo... qué ... es esto... quién es ella... - Se preguntaba a sí misma. Luego de tratar de sacar conclusiones, Umi siguió su camino tratando de no darle mayor importancia al tema. A medida que avanzaba, se topó con otro gran círculo. Este, le sacó humo de la cabeza debido a la vergüenza, porque no era solo una imagen, era una especie de video, donde ella y otra chica salían desnudas sobre la cama, la peligris le besaba los senos, mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo de la arquera. "Umi-chan~" - Se podía escuchar mientras lo hacía. "K-Kotori..." - Ahora fue Umi quien pronunció su nombre. - Qu-Qué es esto?! - Dijo algo alterada la menor. Ante tan avergonzante situación, la joven siguió su camino tratando de ignorar aquel hecho una vez más. ]

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Umi.

Muy bien... ya ha pasado una hora, es mi turno, Honoka... - Dijo Eli entrando a la habitación. - Algún cambio?

Mmm... es extraño... pero, he visto a Umi-chan hacer diferentes expresiones mientras seguía dormida... - Dijo Honoka pensativa.

Expresiones? - Preguntó Eli.

Sí... primero lucía confundida, luego aliviada, y luego parecía avergonzada... incluso vi salir humo de su cabeza de lo roja que estaba... me pregunto qué está soñando...

Ahhh... hehe... debe tener un viaje por su consciencia entonces... ve a tu casa, ya es tarde, Nozomi y yo nos encargaremos del resto... - Dijo Eli acercándose a Honoka.

Está bien... pero si saben algo, más les vale decirme, eh? - Dijo Honoka.

Descuida... todo estará bien... - Dijo Eli palmeando la espalda de la menor.

Eso espero... hehe... - Honoka se retiró de la habitación.

K-Kotori...

Umi?! - Eli se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Umi.

Mmm... Kotori...Zzzz...

Vaya, así que estabas soñando con ella, eh? - Dijo Eli con una mirada pícara.

[De vuelta al interior de Umi.

Kotori... ese es su nombre, eh? Que rostro tan lindo... me dan ganas de abrazarla cuando la veo... me pregunto si la he visto en algún lugar... - Pensaba Umi.

Mientras seguía avanzando, Umi comenzó a ver diferentes imágenes a su alrededor, la mayoría revelaban a la chica de pelo gris que ha visto desde hace un rato. Pero le parecía curioso el hecho de que ella apareciera junto a la bella chica, y cada vez más cariñosa.

Por qué hay tantas fotos de nosotras juntas... quién es esta chica para mi... - Pensaba Umi. La menor comenzó a avanzar más rápido, pero mientras más avanzaba, más le dolía la cabeza. Comenzó a quejarse de a poco, hasta que el dolor era intolerable.

Por qué me duele tanto... ghhh... - Comenzó a perder un poco el equilibrio, mientras batallaba para seguir caminando en un camino, que parecía no tener fin. ]

Ghhh... - Se quejaba Umi mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Umi... Umi! Estás bien?! Hey! Me oyes?! - Gritaba Eli.

Qué sucede, Elichi?! - Dice Nozomi entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

Umi al parecer está sufriendo más de lo esperado... qué hacemos?!

Tranquila, iré a llamar a un médico! - Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Por favor... resiste, Umi! - Decía Eli.

[Eh? Qué es eso... - Dijo la menor tratando de no tomar en cuenta su continuo dolor de cabeza. A lo lejos, por fin logró divisar una luz, y mientras se acercaba, sentía que aumentaba el dolor, por lo que dudó por un momento en si acercarse o no.

 **"Acercate..." - Escuchó con su propia voz.**

Eh? Quién es? - Preguntó.

 **"Soy tu... " - Respondió la voz.**

Eh?! Cómo es eso posible?!

 **"Estás aquí, no?"**

Bueno, sí...

 **"Tu solo ve hacia donde está la luz, una vez la traspases, podrás descubrir la verdad... pero te advierto, el dolor va a ser insoportable... eres capaz de pasar por eso?"**

N-No lo sé... - Respondía aún dudosa.

 **"Solo te diré una cosa... si no lo haces... nunca serás capaz de recuperar al amor de tu vida... a quien te produjo esto, quizás de esta manera seas capaz de remediar las cosas... o puede que sea todo lo contrario... todo depende de ti en este momento, qué eliges?"**

Yo... aún no se por qué, pero quiero estar junto a esa chica... siento la necesidad de abrazarla...

 **"Entonces ve... Kotori te está esperando..."**

Lo haré! - Dijo caminando en dirección a la luz.]

Ghh...Ahh! Ghhh... - Umi, se revolcaba aún más sobre la cama, el dolor no lo podía soportar.

Umi! - En ese momento, se encontraban ambas madres, Nozomi y Eli en el lugar, más el doctor tratando de ver qué pasaba con su paciente.

Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto... nunca me había tocado un caso como este... pero puedo deducir que su cerebro está siendo sobrecargado... y si no se detiene, puede sufrir un gran daño cerebral debido a la presión que está ejerciendo... miren, se notan las venas en su frente... eso significa que lo esta forzando demasiado... tenemos que hacer algo que la detenga... - Dijo alarmado el doctor.

...

...

...

Cerca de la casa de los Sonoda, Honoka aún estaba dando vueltas, ya que vivía a un par de casas de ahí.

Umi-chan... - Miraba preocupada en dirección a la casa de su amiga.

Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan!

Eh? - Se giró a su derecha, y notó una figura familiar acercándose hacia ella.

Honoka-chan... lamento esto pero... necesito me lleves con Umi-chan... ahora!

Eh? P-Por qué?

No sabría cómo explicartelo... pero tengo la sensación de que si no hago algo pronto... algo saldrá mal... Honoka-chan por favor! - La mirada de la pajarita se notaba claramente alarmada.

Haré lo que pueda... vamos!

...

...

Umi! Por favor, despierta! - Gritaba su madre.

Umi... - Eli no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Umi-chan... - Nozomi tomó la mano de su novia, intentando calmarla lo más posible.

Yui-chan... tranquilízate... - Dijo tratando de abrazarla por detrás.

Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi hija no logra despertar! - Dijo gritando desesperadamente.

Umi-chan! - Dijo Kotori entrando a la habitación junto a Honoka.

Kotori?! - Dijo su madre.

Qué haces tu aquí?! - Dijo alterada la madre de Umi. - Fuera ahora mismo!

Espere! - Dijo Kotori. - Puede odiarme todo lo que quiera de aquí en adelante, pero al menos, dejeme intentar hacer algo... algo que sea... por favor! - Hizo una reverencia.

Yui-chan... - Se acercó Ai a tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Ahhh... - Suspira profundamente. - Tienes 10 minutos... chicas, doctor, dejémoslas a solas...

Entendido... - Salen todos de la habitación excepto Kotori.

Aquí estoy... Umi-chan... - Acarició el rostro de la mayor.

Ko...to...ri...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Esperen el próximo con ansias! :D Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

[Esto me está costando más de lo esperado... ghhh! - Decía Umi en voz alta. - Ya... ca...si... - Estaba a pocos metros de atravezar la luz, y su dolor de cabeza incrementaba, pero su fuerza de voluntad le ayudaban a seguir. - Aquí voy! - Gritó al atravezar el círculo. - Eh? Qué es esto? - Preguntó al verse fuera de su casa. - Por qué estoy fuera de mi casa? - Confundida y desorientada, decidió echar un vistaso al lugar. A unos cuantos metros de ella, se encontraban tres pequeñas jugando. Se reconoció a sí misma, pero a las otras dos, aunque le parecían familiares, no podía deducir quienes eran.

Vamos a jugar! Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! - Decía la pequeña de cabello naranjo.

O-Otra vez? A-Acaso no podemos quedarnos en casa? - Preguntaba tímidamente la pequeña Umi.

Umi-chan~! Solo será un rato... vamos a jugar! - Gritaba tiernamente Kotori

S-Si tu lo dices, Kotori... - Contestó Umi.

 _"Vaya... sí que era tímida a esa edad, eh?" - Pensaba Umi._

Eh? Qué sucede?! - La imagen frente a ella se vuelve borrosa, y va cambiando de apoco hasta llegar a un parque, donde nuevamente se encontró con el trío de amigas.

Kotori-chan! Es tu turno! - Gritaba la pequeña de pelo naranja.

Honoka-chan, no es justo! - Gritaba dulcemente la pequeña pajarita.

Y-Yo lo haré en lugar de K-Kotori... - Decía Umi.

Ahh~! Gracias, Umi-chan~ - Kotori deposita un beso en la mejilla de Umi.

Ah...Ah... qué fue eso, Kotori... - Decía Umi totalmente avergonzada.

Un beso de la buena suerte? Hehe~

M-Mou! - El rostro de Umi parecía realmente tierno, y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro debido a la vergüenza.

 _"Hehe... qué expresión más tierna... " - Pensaba de sí misma Umi._

Otra vez?! - Nuevamente la imagen cambiaba. Esta vez, la imagen desprendida, parecía ser triste, donde otra vez, el trío se presentaba.

Umi-chan... te voy a extrañar mucho... - Decía Kotori llorando.

Umi-chan... ten un buen viaje, nos veremos pronto! - Decía Honoka abrazando a su amiga.

Gracias, Honoka... - Sonrió.

Umi-chan... no te olvides de mí, sí? - Kotori se acercó a Umi, y le dio una flor azul.

Oh! Una Anémona azul, qué linda... - Dijo la pequeña sorprendida. - Gracias Kotori... ten...

Una Anémona blanca... hehe~ ... Gracias, Umi-chan... - Depositó un fino beso en los labios de la menor.

K-Kotori! - Sus ojos se empañaron - Te quiero! - La abrazó llorando.

Y yo a ti, Umi-chan... - Le correspondió el abrazo, y soltó el llanto.

 _"Vaya... qué escena más tierna y... triste..." - Pensaba Umi._

Por última vez, la escena se volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez, los momentos estaban conectados. Delante de Umi, se encontraban decenas de Kotoris y Umis, todas en situaciones diferentes. Comenzó a avanzar y presenciar las diversas escenas. Algunas estaban acarameladas, otras discutiendo, otras acariciandose, pero una en particular le llamó la atención. Era un callejón oscuro, y se veía a ella misma arrodillada frente a Kotori, se acercó para escuchar la conversación.

Ya estoy cansada de sufrir... creo que lo mejor sería...

No lo digas! Por favor todo menos eso...

No lo hagas más difícil, por favor... Umi-chan... no vuelvas a buscarme...

En ese momento, al observar el sufrimiento de ella misma en tercera persona, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sus recuerdos se juntaban y se fusionaban en uno solo.

Ya recuerdo todo... - Dijo en voz alta.

 _"Muy bien... es hora de que despiertes, una sorpresa te está aguardando... adiós..."_

Umi comienza a ver todo borroso, todo le comienza a dar vueltas. Sus sentidos se confunden, y una luz destellante la hace forzar sus ojos un poco. Al abrirlos, se da cuenta que se encuentra en su habitación.

Mmm... dónde estoy...

Umi-chan! - Kotori, quien en ese momento tenía la mano de Umi entre las suyas, se avalanza sobre ella sollozando. - Umi...chan... Umi-chan... Umi-chan!

K-Kotori?! Qué haces aquí?!

Umi-chan... - Kotori no lograba detener sus lágrimas de alegría al ver que Umi había logrado despertar.

Kotori... - Al ver el estado de la persona que ama, Umi acarició la cabeza de la pajarita gentilmente.

Vaya, al parecer funcionó... - Dijo Nozomi en la entrada de la habitación.

Nozomi! Eli... Honoka... - Divisa a su madre. - Estoy de vuelta, madre...

Umi! - Corre hacia su hija, abrazandola fuertemente.

Ghhh... me estás asfixiando! - Se quejaba Umi

Aguanta un poco! Me tuviste de muerte todos estos días! - Replicaba su madre.

Está bien... - Dijo resignada Umi.

Ne, Yui-chan... qué tal si dejamos a solas a nuestras hijas? - Sugirió Ai.

Pero...

Yui-chan~!

E-Está bien... - La madre de Umi salió de la pieza junto a las demás.

Suerte, Umi-chan~ - Dijo pícaramente Nozomi.

G-Gracias... hehe... - Sonrió nerviosamente.

Umi-chan... yo... quería decirte algo... - La mirada de Kotori lucía triste.

Kotori... te escucho...

Yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho... espero algún día me perdones... por tratarte así... por hacerte pasar por tanto, por siquiera darme el tiempo de escucharte... por hacerte sufrir debido a mis inseguridades... debido a mis celos... Umi-chan... yo... - Kotori había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. - En verdad me arrepiento de todo... snif... por favor perdóname... snif...

Kotori... - No sabe qué decir, se queda helada, sus palabras no le salen, y se comienza a sentirse frustrada, hasta que recuerda la causa de todo esto. - Quiero hablar contigo respecto a Yuuki-san...

Eh? Respecto a... ella... - La mirada de Kotori cambió completamente, ahora había molestia en ella.

Kotori, antes de que te enfades, dejame explicarte bien lo que pasó... - Irrumpe Umi. - Ese día en que nos viste en el columpio, ella se acercó de sorpresa a mi... le pregunté qué hacía ahí, y le dejé claro que yo ya te tenía a ti, que no estaba para nada interesada en ella.. pero fue ahí cuando me distraje y ella me besó la mejilla... claro que si lo vez desde el ángulo en que estabas tu, parecía un beso en los labios, no? Eso era lo que te quería explicar, Kotori... pero tu nunca me dejaste, te empeñaste en refugiarte en tus sentimientos negativos, y no me diste la oportunidad de dar la pelea... yo te amo, con toda mi alma, y me dolió sentir que te perdí... y no lo digo por mi trauma de infancia, lo digo por todo lo que hemos vivido, que aunque no ha sido mucho tiempo, eres la única persona con la que me he sentido viva, a gusto, amada... eres la única persona en este mundo a quien yo puedo amar de esta forma, tan fuerte, tan pasional... Kotori, te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero hacértelo ahora mismo... pero mi razón me dice que me controle por ahora... tengo tantas ganas de rozar tu cuerpo con el mío... de besar esos finos labios, y de ver y acariciar ese perfecto cuerpo... que tanto me enloquece... Kotori... por favor... vuelve a ser mi novia... - Umi hace una pequeña reverencia.

Umi-chan! - En ese momento Kotori se avalanza contra Kotori. - Debería ser yo quien dijera esas palabras... perdóname por haber confundido todo, y dejar que mis emociones y pensamientos negativos me dominaran... ne, Umi-chan... qué puedo hacer para que me perdones...

Desnúdate... y confía en mi de ahora en adelante... entendiste?

Sí~!

...

...

...

Uugh... creo que no podrán ir a su habitación hasta dentro de unas horas, hehe... - Decía Nozomi.

N-Nozomi! - Dijo Eli sonrojandose.

Qué? - Dijo Nozomi fingiendo no saber qué hizo.

Al parecer todo se solucionó, eh? - Dijo Ai.

Ahhh... no hay remedio... - Dijo Yui. - Gracias por todo chicas, en verdad se los agradezco...

No hay de qué... adiós y gracias por su hospitalidad... - Dijeron las demás marchándose.

Ne, Yui-chan~! Qué te parece si nos unimos a su idea, y lo hacemos? - Preguntó Ai seductoramente.

A-Ai-chan... crees que sea buena idea?

Por supuesto... tu solo mírame... - Dijo desabrochándose la blusa, mostrando su negro brasier con encajes.

Ai-chan~! - Se abalanzó sobre ella.

Kyaaa~! Qué salvaje, Yui-chan...

...

...

...

Mmh! Umi-chan... - Kotori estaba sobre la nombrada, boca abajo, y su rostro estaba frente a la zona íntima de Umi.

Kotori... slurp... sssslurp... ahh... extrañaba tanto tu sabor... - Decía mientras lamía sus labios interiores.

Mmhh.. .ahhh~... Umi-chan... más abajo por favor... sluuurpp... sssluurp...

Aquí? ... - Dijo besando el clítoris.

Ahh~! Sí... ahí...

Ahh... te extrañaba tanto... Kotori...

Y yo a ti... te amo... Umi-chan...

Yo te amo más, Kotori... Ahh~!

Ne, cambiemos la posición, sí? Quiero sentirte más...

Entonces... ven... - Se separan y ponen una frente a la otra, separan sus piernas, y comienzan a friccionar sus vaginas entre sí.

La primera en tomar la iniciativa es Kotori, quien se aferra de una de las piernas de Umi, levanta un poco sus caderas, y comienza a friccionar fuertemente, provocando escalofríos tanto en su espalda como en su piel, dandole una deliciosa sensación de placer. Umi por su parte trataba de esconder sus gemidos lo más posible, pues estaba consciente de que su madre la estaría escuchando, pero cuando escuchó un fuerte gemido que no era suyo ni de Kotori, entendió la situación que estaba ocurriendo en algún otro rincón de la casa.

" _Mou... después nos regañas a nosotras de que no sabemos hacerlo discretamente, madre..." - Pensaba Umi._

 _"Hacer esto con Umi-chan se siente tan bien... pero los gemidos de nuestras madres nos están desconcentrando un poco..."_

Kotori.. por favor... dejame oír tus gemidos...

Y a mi los tuyos... ah...ahhh!

Kotori... ghhh... mhh~!

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que se sintieron cerca del clímax, incrementando la velocidad e intensidad de la fricción, provocando un gran placer en sus hinchados clítoris. Sudadas, cansadas, y ahora reconciliadas, aumentaron sus movimientos, mientras con sus manos libres, masajeaban los pechos de la otra, añadiendo leves frotes en sus pezones.

Ya casi... Kotori...

Yo también... Umi...chan... ah!

Kotori... ahhh!

Umi y Kotori colapsan en la cama, sus respiraciones entre cortadas, sus brazos y piernas cansadas, pero sintiendo una gran felicidad en ellas.

...

...

...

Ne, Umi-chan... puedo preguntarte algo?

Dime... Kotori...

Qué fue lo que te hizo recobrar la memoria? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Mmm... la verdad fue algo muy loco... es como si hubiera viajado a ciertos momentos de mi pasado... y en todos aparecías tu... pero cuando vi el recuerdo de ese día cuando terminaste conmigo... todos los otros extractos de mi memoria se volvieron a unir... y ahí fue cuando desperté...

Ohh... ya veo... - Kotori se quedó pensando.

Qué sucede?

Mmm... qué pensarías si dijera que... tuve la misma clase de sueño... - Respondió Kotori con un semblante serio.

Eh? Cómo es eso?

La verdad, eso fue lo que me hizo venir a verte... vi todas esas imágenes detalladas en mi cabeza... y tu sufrimiento al descubrirlas, también lo vi... - Su mirada se volvió triste. - Umi-chan... realmente, te pido perdón de todo corazón... deseo con todo mi ser que esto nunca se vuelva a repetir...

Eso espero yo también... Kotori... - Dijo para después besar los labios de su novia. - Te amo con mi vida...

Y yo a ti... te amo con todo mi ser... ayúdame a ser más confiable en mí misma... ayúdame a depender más de ti...

Y tu ayúdame a ser más despierta y consciente de lo que me rodea...

Hecho, hehe~ - Besa su mejilla.

Es un trato entonces... - Le devuelve el beso.

Ne, Umi-chan... habrán terminado allá abajo? - Pregunta algo nerviosa.

Ehh... no lo se... me da miedo bajar y... tu sabes... - Decía nerviosa Umi.

Mejor quedémonos acostadas... - Se acurrucó junto a su novia. - Por cierto... Umi-chan... me darías permiso de hacer algo?

Mmm? Qué cosa?

Cuando nos encontremos nuevamente con... Yuuki-san... puedo... besarte o... hacer algo para que quede claro que eres mía? - Preguntó Kotori.

Eh? Aún sigues celosa por eso?

Si! Y lo seguiré estando hasta que esa ...

Kotori! Cuida lo que vas a decir... no es que la este defendiendo.. pero no quiero que ese tipo de palabras salgan de tu boca... entendido? - Advirtió Umi seriamente.

Sí~! - Dijo Kotori con un puchero.

Kotori... - Su mirada se volvió aún más seria, y la posó sobre el pecho desnudo de su novia.

Q-Qué sucede? No he hecho nada... - Trata de alejarse un poco.

Hagámoslo de nuevo...

Eh?! Umi-chan... qué suc-... Ahhh~!

Kotori~~~!

Al día siguiente. Pasillo de la escuela. Eli, Nozomi, y Honoka se encontraban en el lugar, esperando a que Umi y Kotori llegaran.

Buenos días, chicas! - Saludaba alegremente Umi.

Me alegra verte tan enérgica, Umi... - Señaló Eli. - Por cierto dónde esta Koto-... ri...

Buenos... días... he...he... - Kotori se notaba agotada, caminaba con su espalda encorvada, y sus ojos parecían tener ojeras.

Kotori-chan? Q-Qué sucedió?! - Preguntaba Honoka.

Pregúntale a Umi-chan... permiso... necesito sentarme... - Dijo entrando a su salón.

Ma, Ma~! Umi-chan... creo que se te pasó la mano anoche, eh? - Molestaba Nozomi.

Ahhh... - Suspiraba Eli. - Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ello?!

Ehm... creo que alrededor de 4 horas... cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 3 de la mañana... - Dijo seriamente Umi.

Cómo puedes decir eso tan seriamente?! - Gritaba indignada Eli.

Ma, Ma, Elichi~! Cuando una persona tan pasional como Umi-chan es liberada... no hay quien la detenga... solo ve a Kotori-chan... - Irrumpió Nozomi.

Umi...chan... ahhhh... - Suspiró Kotori.

 _"Creo que sí se me pasó la mano..." - Pensaba Umi sintiéndose algo culpable._

Por ahora encárgate de cuidarla, sí? No creo tenga ánimos de nada durante el día... lo se, porque ya me sucedió una vez... - Dijo Nozomi mirando a Eli.

N-Nozomi! - Dijo sonrojándose.

Hehe~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Al fin se reconciliaron! :D Gracias por todo el apoyo, y lamento haberlos hecho quedar con la duda ayer xD**


	20. Chapter 20

Esa misma tarde después de la escuela, Kotori y Umi se van junto a Honoka a casa. Todo parecía normal, casi como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus sonrisas se reflejaban en el rostro de la otra, viviendo un apacible momento después de tanto tiempo.

Chicas, en verdad lamento todos los problemas que Anju-san les ha ocasionado... no debí haberlas presentado nunca... - Decía Honoka con un semblante triste.

Honoka, tranquila... eso nos ayudó de alguna u otra forma... - Respondió Umi.

Es cierto, nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de cosas importantes... ahora nuestra relación es más fuerte que nunca, hehe~! - Respondió la pajarita.

Entonces... me perdonan?

No hay nada que perdonar, tontita... - Dijo Umi.

Lo mismo digo... quedate tranquila, Honoka-chan... - Sonrió Kotori.

Gracias... - Sonrió de vuelta.

Mientras iban caminando, la casa de Kotori era la más cercana a la escuela, pero una voz familiar y no deseada las interrumpió.

Sonoda-san~! - Anju corría a toda prisa hacia donde estaban las chicas, detrás suyo, venían Tsubasa y Erena. - Ha pasado tiempo, eh? - Dijo aferrándose al brazo de la arquera, quien al notarlo, se liberó de inmediato, dándole un frío semblante. - Uuuh... por qué tan fría? Ahh.. ya se, es porque está tu noviecita, cierto? Qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar m-

Anju! - Dijo Erena acercándose. - Qué estás haciendo?

Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? Tratando de conquistar a-

Suficiente! Que ya no hablamos de esto? Acaso ignorarás lo que te hemos advertido? - Dijo molesta Erena.

Anju, compórtate por favor... - Dijo molesta Tsubasa, hasta que vio a Honoka. - Honoka... - Se le acercó y besó.

Tsubasa-chan... ha pasado tiempo... - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Vaya que sí... mi Honoka... - Pegó su frente con la de ella.

Uuggh... qué dulce... - Contestó Anju.

Yuuki-san, te agradecería que no me molestaras ni acercaras más, lo único que provocas es problemas... - Dijo Umi.

Oh~! Así que el león sacó sus colmillos, eh? - Dijo burlándose.

Anju! - Erena la sujetó del brazo. - Vamonos!

Espera! Quién te crees para tratarme as-

Silencio! - En ese momento, Erena abofetea fuertemenete a Anju, dejándola perpleja en el lugar.

P-Por qué me golpeas?! Dime... qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga o quién me guste?!

Me importa, porque te amo! - Responde euforicamente Erena.

Eh? - Anju se queda helada y confundida. - Qué... dijiste...

Dije que... te amo... siempre te he amado... pero nunca te fijaste en mí, estabas tan ocupada encaprichándote con otras chicas parecidas a Sonoda-san... pero a mí, nunca... - En ese momento, el usual rostro maduro y sereno de Erena, se empaña con lágrimas.

E-Erena...chan... yo... - Anju cambia el semblante de su rostro por completo, e intenta acercarse a su amiga.

No te acerques... no quiero que me tengas lastima... odiaría que hiceras eso... - Sale corriendo del lugar.

Anju! - Grita Tsubasa. - Tu también la quieres, no?

Eh? Yo... pero yo... no...

Anju, has estado todo este tiempo evitando el tema, deja ya de evadir lo que realmente sientes, y ve por quien realmente amas! - Dice para luego empujar a Anju hacia adelante. - Ve con ella... Anju...

Sí! - Sale corriendo tras Erena.

Así que todo este tiempo... Yuuki-san había estado confudida, eh? - Kotori se queda mirando a Umi, quien en ese momento tenía una cálida sonrisa. - Umi-chan?

De alguna forma, entiendo por lo que pasó Yuuki-san... sentí algo parecido contigo, Kotori...

Mmm... lo sé...

Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar que las cosas entre esas dos resulten... - Comentó Tsubasa.

...

...

Erena! - Grita Anju.

Qué quieres? - Se da vuelta para enfrentar a Anju.

Hay algo que... necesito decirte... - Dice acercándose.

Qué cosa... no me des falsas esperanzas... Anju... por favor...

Erena! - Anju se acerca y abraza fuertemente a su amiga. - Por favor... no te alejes de mí... no se qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado...

A-Anju... pero tu... amas a Sono-

No es cierto! Nunca la amé... solo sentí una ligera atracción hacia ella porque... me recordaba a ti...

Eh? Anju... qué significa...

Erena... yo... te he querido todo este tiempo... pero la razón por la que siempre me encaprichaba con otras chicas, era porque te veía inalcanzable... no podía estar a tu lado porque... no me sentía segura...

Tonta...

Eh?

Eres una completa idiota! - Acerca su rostro y la besa. Anju se queda con sus ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, corresponde el beso, abrazándose fuertemente, mientras sellan el comienzo de algo nuevo.

...

...

Mhh... E-Erena...

Anju...

Ambas alojadas en la casa solitaria de Erena, acariciaban sus cuerpos con la libertad, agresividad y ansiedad que querían. Sus gemidos se oían por toda la casa, sus movimientos variaban según la posición, y sus dedos se deslizaban en la otra al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Habían anhelado tanto a la otra, que como si no hubieran comido en meses, comían sus cuerpos a besos y mordiscos, dejando leves marcas en sus cuellos, senos, abdomen, piernas y trasero, sudando y quejándose entre el dolor y el placer de ese delicioso acto.

...

...

...

Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, Kotori... - Decía Umi dejando marchar a su novia a su casa.

Vamos, Umi-chan... - Dijo Honoka. - Me alegro que todo eso haya llegado a su fin...

A mi también... - Dijo Umi mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

Por cierto, has visto algún avance en Kotori? - Preguntaba Honoka.

He visto varios, de hecho me da curiosidad ver lo rápido que vuelven... no deberían tomarse más tiempo?

Mmm... no tengo idea... pero, mientras no le haga daño a Kotori-chan, debería estar bien, no?

Eso espero... porque me asusta que pueda pasar algo más...

Tranquila, Umi-chan... no estás sola en esto... tu disfruta de su compañía... - Dijo palmeandole el hombro. - Nos vemos mañana!

Nos vemos... Honoka... - Dijo entrando a su casa.

...

...

Mamá! Ya llegué! - Dijo Kotori.

Oh! Kotori! La cena estará lista en media hora... descansa un rato mientras termino de hacerla...

Sí!

Kotori se dirige a su habitación para sacarse el uniforme. Se dirige a la ducha, y se toma un baño rápido. Al volver a su habitación, busca su pijama. Al encontrarlo, ve una caja de aspecto algo antiguo junto a su cómoda. La recoge, y abre.

 _"Mm... qué será esto?"_

Cuando comienza a revisar los cuadernos encontrados, abre sus ojos de sorpresa. En las hojas de esos cuadernos, habían dibujos de una niña pequeña, que se parecía mucho a Umi, pero con diferentes atuendos. Kotori, fascinada y curiosa, siguió viendo los diseños, y a medida que avanzaba, veía una Umi más madura.

 _"Quizás me la imaginaba de esta forma siempre... Umi-chan es tal como me la imaginaba, eh?"_

En uno de los dibujos, había una pequeña nota escrita, al leerla, algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Yo... hice estos dibujos para Umi-chan... mi sueño era... ser... diseñadora?

Así es... - Dijo su madre entrando al lugar. - Veo que recordaste otra cosa de tu pasado, eh?

Sí... creo que sí... - Del cuaderno se cae una pequeña libreta que parecía un diario de vida.

 _"No han pasado más de 4 meses, y aún extraño enormemente a mi padre... me duele saber que se fue de mi lado tan rápido... pero me siento culpable en cierto modo, ya que por mí bien, el gastó el dinero que sería destinado a su operación... sus palabras tan gentiles, tan amorosas... eran como una apuñalada directo al corazón... 'Esto es por ti, tu tienes un futuro, y me alegro de haberte visto crecer hasta este punto... mi Kotori...'. Fueron las últimas palabras que él dijo. Su recuerdo, cálida sonrisa, fuertes brazos, inmenso amor y protección, permanecerán por siempre en mi corazón... te amo, papá..." Atte: Minami Kotori."_

En ese momento, Kotori comienza a soltar gruesas lagrimas. Su mente le daba vueltas, su corazón se contraía, sus manos comenzaron a temblar provocando que la libreta cayera al suelo. Su madre al percatarse de la reacción de su hija la abrazó fuertemente.

Mamá... ya recordé... ya recordé todo... mamá... perdóname... perdóname por haber sido tan torpe... perdóname por haber gastado el dinero que pudo haber salvado a papá... perdóname... por favor... - Sollozaba.

Kotori... hija, no fue tu culpa, es solo que tu padre quizo que su más grande tesoro siguiera adelante... yo lo conversé con él... pero insistió en darlo y dejarlo todo por ti... claro, perderlo fue muy triste, y aún lo es... fue un gran hombre, cariñoso, comprensivo... realmente lo amé... aunque como sabes, mi primer amor fue Yui-chan... pero admito que fui suertuda de terminar casada con alguien como tu padre, un hombre bondadoso, valiente, frágil, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo... y gracias a ese inmenso cariño que teníamos... naciste tu... mi más grande y único tesoro en este mundo... te amo, Kotori... - Besa la frente de su hija.

Y yo a ti... madre... - Kotori abraza a su madre fuertemente. - Mamá?

Sí?

Hay algo que no puedo recordar al 100%... cuál fue la causa de ese gasto de dinero?

Ahh... verás... fue similar a lo que te pasó hace unos años... pero esa vez, viajabas en el auto de tu tía... iban a ir al zoológico para tu cumpleaños... sin embargo, un auto que iba a exceso de velocidad, las chocó por detrás, volcando el auto.. tu tía tuvo leves lesiones, pero tu... estuviste en estado crítico... tu padre y yo donamos toda la sangre que pudimos... pero requerías una operación, ya que te enterraste un fierro en el estómago, muy cerca de los órganos vitales, por lo que se requería bastante dinero para que la operación fuera en una clínica buena... por eso... pasó todo...

Ya veo... recuerdo haber estado hospitalizada... pero no lo que me contaste... en verdad te he ocasionado problema... lo siento, mamá...

Tranquila, hija... mientras estés viva y sigas a mi lado... yo no pido más...

Gracias, madre... - La abraza una vez más.

...

...

...

Umi! - Su madre entra rápido a su habitación.

M-Madre! Qué sucede?

Hay malas noticias... tu abuela viene de visita mañana...

Eh? Qué tiene de malo eso?

Alguien le contó sobre tu relación con Kotori... viene a presentarte a un hombre...

Qué?!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lo siento, habrá más drama u.u**


	21. Chapter 21

Al día siguiente.

Madre! - Yui recibió nerviosa a su madre, a quien no había visto hace años, debido a que su relación nunca fue realmente buena.

Hola, Yui-chan... ha pasado tiempo, eh? Cómo se encuentra tu esposo?

Eh? P-Pero... Yuu y yo... nos separamos hace años... - Contestó cavizbaja.

Mmm... es cierto, pero me alegro que me haya tenido al tanto de todo los errores que has ido cometiendo... - Contestó su madre.

Eh? A qué te refieres?

Me refiero... a que cómo te atreves a permitir que MI nieta... esté saliendo con una mujer! Qué no te quedó claro cuando te separamos de esa tal Ai?! - Gritó su madre.

Madre... yo decido cómo criar a mi hija, y su felicidad es más importante que tu estúpido orgullo!

Insolente! - Abofeteó a su hija. - Dejame pasar, necesito que Umi conozca a este muchacho...

Un chico alto, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca, bastante atractivo, entró junto a la madre de Yui.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Takeshi, Takeshi Ren.

Un gusto, Takeshi-kun, pero lo siento, mi hija ya tiene una pr-

Suficiente! Haré que este chico se enamore de mi nieta, y que Umi sea capaz de casarse con él, cueste lo que me cueste!

Lo lamento, oba-sama... pero no puedo vivir mintiéndome a mí misma... no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo... - Irrumpió Umi acercándose a ellos.

Umi! Qué alegría verte! Ignoraré que dijiste eso... ven y abrázame! - Abrió sus brazos.

Lo siento, Oba-sama... pero hablo enserio... no me casaré con este hombre a quien siquiera conozco... - Umi parecía realmente seria, llegando incluso a impresionar a su madre.

Tu obedecerás mis órdenes te guste o no! - Gritó la anciana.

No! Ya casi soy mayor de edad, no tienes derecho a tratarme como te plazca, lo siento... pero ya tomé mi decisión... el único amor en mi vida es y siempre será Kotori! - Umi aprieta sus puños con rabia, y al mismo tiempo siente miendo y nerviosismo por estar desafiando a su abuela.

Cómo... te atreves! - Su mano se extendía hacia arriba, preparándose para golpear a su nieta, pero Yui, corrió y se posicionó frente a Umi, agarrando el brazo de su madre, y mirandola furiosa.

Una cosa es que me golpees a mí, pero bajo ningún motivo dejaré que le pongas la mano encima a Umi! - Dijo para luego soltar el brazo.

Insolente!

Señora! - El joven junto a ella irrumpió. - Lamento la interrupción, pero no creo este sea el método más efectivo, lo lamento, pero me retracto de serle de ayuda... adiós... fue un gusto, Sonoda-san... - Hace una reverencia y se va del lugar.

Espera! Takeshi-kun! - No le responde, y ve cómo se aleja su supuesta carta de triunfo.

Lo ves? Tus tácticas de forzar a los demás ya no sirven, madre... - Contestó Yui.

Esto no se quedará así... me entendieron?! Tendré a tu ex esposo vigilándolas... estaré al tanto de todo...

Eso no podrá ser, madre... pues iré ahora mismo para que me firmen una orden de alejamiento, no dejaré que ese infeliz se acerque a mi hija... no al menos, hasta que me percate que no te irá con cuentos... - Contestó furiosa Yui.

Atrévete... y verás lo que pasará... - Amenazó su madre para luego alejarse del lugar. - Por cierto, podrás ganarme a mí, pero no a la madre de tu querida Ai... no es así? - Ríe y se aleja del lugar.

No puede ser... también ella?! - Yui corrió a buscar el teléfono.

Kotori... - Umi se alista para dirigirse a la casa de Kotori. Salió rápidamente de su casa, y se encaminó a la casa de su novia. Una vez allí, escuchó gritos provenientes del interior.

No permitiré que hagas infeliz a mi propia hija!

Silencio! No tienes idea de lo que le sucederá si dejas que termine malgastando su vida con esa tal Sonoda! Tiene que casarse con Masamoto-kun!

Mamá, Oba-chan, por favor paren!

Al escuchar la desesperada voz de su novia, Umi entró en la casa, quedando observada por la madre y abuela de Kotori.

Se puede saber quién es esta jovencita? - Preguntaba la anciana.

Soy Sonoda Umi, la novia de Kotori... - Se adentra aún más en la casa, y posiciona junto a Kotori, quien impactada, se aferra del brazo de la arquera.

De esto es lo que yo estaba hablando! Suéltala de inmediato! - Gritaba la anciana.

Madre! Dejalas en paz! - Gritó Ai. - No te permitiré hacerlas infelices... como lo hiciste con Yui y conmigo... vete! Ahora!

Mhh! Me han echado de lugares mejores... pero no te olvides... te arrepentirás algún día... pues si esto sigue así, nunca... nunca serán madres... recuerdalo! - Se dirigía a la puerta.

Señora! Disculpe, pero ya no quiero seguir siendo parte de este acto... lamento las molestias... - Dijo hacia Kotori y Ai. - Me marcho... - Se fue del lugar.

Hey! Espera! Qué significa esto! - La anciana, totalmente enojada, sale detrás del muchacho.

Al menos, lo peor ya pasó, no? - Dijo Kotori.

No... esto a penas comienza... Kotori... - Dijo seriamente Umi.

Así es... la madre de Yui y la mía tratarán de separarlas a toda costa... deben ser valientes... y apoyarse mutuamente... pues quién sabe de qué serán capaces... Kotori, Umi-chan... confíen... no se dejen engañar por nada... ni nadie... quedó claro? - Dijo Ai.

Ai-chan! - Yui entró rápidamente a la casa. - También vino tu madre?

Así es, acaba de irse... pero gracias a la valentía de Umi, no hizo mayor escándalo...

Chicas, qué les parece si van arriba por un rato, Ai y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar...

Está bien... nos vemos.. madre... - Respondió Umi.

Una vez en la habitación de Kotori, Umi la taclea hacia la cama, sorprendiéndola.

U-Umi-chan? Qué sucede?

Nada... es solo que... tenía miedo... miedo de no poder hacer nada... no quiero que te alejen de mí...

Umi-chan... - Kotori envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Umi, y la acerca a su rostro. - Te amo... nunca lo olvides...

Y yo a ti, Kotori...

...

...

Qué haremos con esto, Ai-chan?

Mmm... tengo una pregunta, hay forma de que dos mujeres puedan concebir un hijo?

Ohh! Bueno, hay dos formas... o quizás tres... las quieres oír? - Preguntaba Yui.

Sí... por favor...

Una de las formas, es que una de ellas se opere, y cambie de órgano de reproducción...

Es decir... futanari?!

Sí... la otra, es inseminación artificial, pero lo malo es que no se sabe la calidad de los espermas... si sabes a qué me refiero... y por último, aunque es muy reciente, esto salió hace a penas un año... es el crear un bebé a partir de los genes de ambas madres... claro, una de las dos tendrá que ser la que lo tenga... pero, aún está siendo probado... cuál crees que sería la más factible?

Mmm... no creo Umi quiera pasar por una operación que le cambie el sexo... y no estoy muy segura tampoco de que a Kotori le guste... - Dijo Ai.

Es cierto, deberíamos hablar esto con ellas...

Sí, pero hagámoslo en un rato más, deben estar en lo suyo ahora mismo... - Dijo suspirando pesadamente.

Esas dos... si Umi llegase a operarse, tendríamos una guardería de nietos, eh?

Vaya que sí! Hahaha...

Dos horas después.

Bien, ahora que ya terminaron su ejercicio... queríamos hablar algo importante con ustedes... - Señaló Yui.

Kotori, recuerdas que tu abuela dijo que si seguían en esto podrían no tener hijos?

Sí... lo recuerdo...

Pues con Yui-chan estuvimos conversando, y existen tres alternativas para que ese argumento se vaya... quieren escucharlas?

Sí! - Contestó Umi.

U-Umi-chan?

Lo siento, pero si tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible para que permanezcas a mi lado, lo haré! - Dijo decidida.

Muy bien, entonces...

Luego de unos minutos, les explicaron las tres posibles ideas y métodos.

Qué dicen?

Mmmm... cuál es el método que tendría menos riesgo? - Preguntó Umi.

Mmm? Ehhm... en ese caso, sería la inseminación artificial, o sino el parto a través de combinación de genes... por cierto, en ese caso, quién sería la madre?

Yo... - Contestó Kotori. - Umi-chan y yo ya lo habíamos discutido, creo ser la indicada para llevar el embarazo, ya que Umi-chan no resistiría sin entrenar diariamente... hehe...

A-Así es... - Dijo sonrojándose.

Ya veo... entonces, digámosle esto a sus abuelas, hay que ver qué dicen... y si siguen oponiéndose, ustedes no se preocupen, nosotras las protegeremos... - Dijo Ai.

Gracias... - Contestó Umi.

Gracias, mamá... - Dijo Kotori para luego abrazar a su madre.

...

...

Te quedó claro? Sigue todo al pie de la letra, y Umi podrá tener una vida como se merece, con un hombre a su lado que la proteja...

Está todo en orden, Oba-sama... - Dijo un hombre alto, de cabello azul.

Muy bien, Yuu-kun, espero grandes cosas de ti...

...

...

Esa misma noche.

Umi... Umi! Despierta...

Mmm? Padre? Qué haces aquí? - Dijo la menor despertándose.

Ven conmigo, hay una nueva técnica que quiero enseñarte...

Oh... está bien... - Ve la hora en su celular, eran a penas las 4 de la mañana.

Al estar aún dormida, Umi siguió a su padre sin problemas, este, se dirigió hasta la cocina, y le sirvió un bebestible para que despertara.

Gracias, padre... - Se bebe el contenido del vaso. - Puaj! Qué es... es...to... - Umi colapsa dormida en los brazos de su padre.

Lo siento, Umi... pero esto es por tu bien... - La arrastra por la sala hasta fuera de la casa, causando el ruido suficiente como para que Yui se levantara.

Qué le haces a mi hija?! Sueltala! - Intenta forcejear con su ex marido, pero este la empuja, provocando que la mujer se golpeara levemente la cabeza en la pared, quedando algo mareada. - U...mi...

Yuu lleva a su hija hasta el auto, y la sienta en la parte de atrás. Echa a andar el motor, y se comienza a alejar sin rumbo definido por el momento.

Si tan solo no compartieras los mismos gustos de tu madre... no tendría que hacer esto... - Dijo en voz alta su padre.

Zzzzz... - Umi por su lado, estaba profundamente dormida.

...

...

Yui! Estás bien?! - Dijo Ai llegando a la casa.

Sí... gracias por venir... - Dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Gracias al cielo que me llamaste, por cierto, traje a Kotori conmigo... qué demonios pasó?!

Ese maldito... mi ex esposo adormeció a Umi y se la llevó quizás dónde... intenté detenerlo... pero me empujó y me golpée en la cabeza... desperté hace unos minutos, y lo primero que hice fue llamarte... ouch!

Espera... déjame revisarte... - Dijo Ai acercándose. - No es nada grave, solo un gran chichón... tendrás que ponerte hielo...

Umi...chan... - Dijo Kotori entrando a la pieza de su amada.

Lo lamento... kotori-chan... dije que las protegeríamos... pero este es el resultado...

No se culpe, Yui Oba-san... esto es culpa de ese hombre... - Kotori empuña sus manos, y las aprieta con todas sus fuerzas.

Kotori... - Su madre la observa preocupada. - Tranquila... ya notificamos a la policía de un secuestro... estarán al tanto de toda información...

Lo sé... es solo que... no puedo esperar... - Kotori en ese momento había comenzado a llorar.

Kotori... - Su madre se levanta del sillón y la abraza. - Tranquila mi niña... encontraremos a Umi-chan... sí?

Sí... - Seguía sollozando en el hombro de su madre.

 _"Maldito Yuu... siempre me diste mala espina... pero... qué te motivó a hacerlo?... "_

Por cierto, Yui-chan... esto es solo una hipótesis... pero... no que Yuu-kun se llevaba muy bien con tu madre? No tendrá ella algo que ver en esto?

Oh! Cierto! Déjame llamar a la policía...

 _"Esta vez me las pagarás todas juntas... madre..." - Pensaba Yui._

 _"Umi-chan... resiste... por favor..." - Pensaba Kotori._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Empecé a odiar a la abuela de Yui 77! Resiste, Umi-chan! :c**

 **Gracias por seguir este fic c: se les agradece todos los comentarios puestos, lamento haberles arruinado la felicidad de KotoUmi :c askjasj pero descuiden, tendrán su recompensa pronto askajska**


	22. Chapter 22

K-Kotori?! Qué sucede?! - Yui estaba alarmada y algo asustada por el comportamiento de la novia de su hija.

Uugh... mejor no te le acerques... no le pasaba eso desde hace años... - Respondía Ai.

Qué le sucede, Ai?!

Creo que... esta furiosa por todo lo que ha pasado, no se detendrá hasta encontrar a Umi sana y salva, pero mientras, no te le acerques, a pesar de que mi hija parece ser tierna, en ese estado es igual a un león hambriento... y no exagero...

Q-Qué sucedió la última vez que estaba así?!

Ehm, si mal no recuerdo... me mordió el brazo, lanzó un libro en la cabeza, y rompió algunos platos... la causa fue que... la había castigado, y le dije que su supuesta promesa con Umi ya no iba más, le mentí, fue algo malo de mi parte, pero quería ver si seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia tu hija... esto fue antes del accidente... Kotori no tenía la fuerza de ahora... así que me da miedo acercarme a ella también... pero, puede razonar bien mientras le hables de Umi... solo ten cuidado con lo que digas, sí?

S-Sí!

 _"Quién pensaría que una dulce chica se convertiría en toda una Yandere..." - Pensaba Yui._

...

...

A unos kilómetros de ahí.

Padre! Por favor explícame qué rayos sucede?! - Gritaba Umi habiendo despertado hace poco.

Silencio! Te repito por décima vez, esto es por tu bien... y deja de moverte, o las cuerdas comenzarán a raspar tu piel...

Entonces desátame!

No! Esto es una orden, silencio!

Al menos dime quién te obligó a hacer esto?!

Yo! - La abuela de Umi entra a la habitación.

A-Abuela?! Por... qué...

Por qué? Por qué, preguntas?! Te lo dejaré simple... niñita... no permitiré que ningún Sonoda, esté con un Minami, entendido?!

Eh? Por qué? Existe alguna razón?!

Sí! La hay! Es porque los Minami, son unos traidores, mentirosos, e infieles!

Espera... qué?!

Déjame contarte una historia... Umi...

Adelante...

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Primavera, ceremonia de graduación de la escuela Otonokizaka, 50 años atrás._

 _Tara, la abuela de Umi, tenía una linda relación de amistad con Ari, la abuela de Kotori. Se conocieron el primer día de escuela. Se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Ari era alta, delgada, cabello marrón claro, ojos verdes y una figura envidiable, provocando que la mayoría de los chicos babearan por ella. Por su lado Tara, era un poco más baja, cabello negro y ojos ámbar. Su semblante no era el más amigable de todos, por lo que solía alejar a la gente antes de que se le acercasen. Ambas intentaron no fijarse en la misma persona durante años, pues Ari sabía lo que le costaba a su amiga el encontrar a alguien que le gustara. Tara fracasó en el amor muchas veces, mientras que Ari siempre tenía éxito, más siempre intentaba no quedarse con los muchachos que rechazaban a su amiga._

 _Cursando la mitad del tercer año, Tara se fija en una chica de cabello marrón grisáceo. Era bastante atractiva, alta, ojos iguales a los suyos. Resultaba ser que su nombre era Sara, capitana del equipo de natación. Tara la observaba en silencio muy nerviosa todos los días, y cada vez que intercambiaban miradas, Tara se sonrojaba como un tomate. Un día, la joven se le acercó a Tara, esta nerviosa, le preguntaba si necesitaba algo. Sara le pidió una cita, dijo que le gustaba cómo actuaba ella al estar nerviosa y lo tierna que se veía cada vez que se sonrojaba. La joven aceptó gustosa, fue ahí cuando comenzó el dilema. Habían pasado meses saliendo juntas, incluso se habían besado, por supuesto, Ari no sabía del tema, aunque sí sospechaba un poco de lo que sucedía entre ellas dos. Sara decidió mantener su relación con Tara fuera del colegio, cuando ella le preguntó por qué, el sólo contestó que no quería que la molestaran, ya que ella era bastante popular. Accedió sin mayor problemas, y su relación continuó, lo que no sabía Tara, es que su "novia" estaba escondiéndole algo grave. Hubo una ocasión, en que Sara se le insinuó sexualmente a Tara, y como ella había sido criada con valores tales como nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio, se negó. La joven se fue "herida" del lugar, dejando sola a Tara._

 _Al día siguiente, Tara buscó por todas partes a su novia en la escuela. Preguntó a varias personas sobre su ubicación, pero nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Una de sus compañeras de clase dijo haberla visto con nadie más ni nadie menos que Ari. Al escuchar esto, Tara intentó calmarse y tratar de no sacar conclusiones. Siguió buscando por la escuela hasta que llegó al tejado, se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta. Asomó su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a su novia y su mejor amiga besándose. Estaba tan shockeada, que su cuerpo no pudo moverse del lugar, su voz no salía, se quedó pasmada viendo el acto, el cual se ponía cada vez peor. Ari y su novia ya no estaban solo besándose, sino tocándose, estaban haciéndolo justo frente a sus ojos. Fue en ese momento, cuando el corazón de Tara se rompió en dos, se arrepentía de haber confiado en Ari, y de haberse enamorado de alguien como Sara, cerró la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo al par, y salió corriendo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. De ahí en adelante, no habló nunca más con Ari, no solo la había traicionado, sino también se había robado a su primer amor. En este tipo de cosas Tara era demasiado sensible, ya que le costaba demasiado expresar cómo realmente se sentía. Fue tanto el dolor causado en ella, que llegó el día de la graduación, y ella a penas recibió su diploma se fue del lugar._

 _Unos años después. Tara había conocido a un apuesto hombre. Su cabello era grisáceo, y sus ojos de color marrón. Estaba enamorada de él, y habían comenzado a salir hace unos meses. Tara nuevamente demostraba lo mala que era lidiando con sus sentimientos. Decidió salir a comer un día a un famoso restaurante en Akihabara, pero al parecer la suerte le jugó una muy mala pasada. En ese lugar, estaba Ari, su ex mejor amiga. Cuando entraron, intentó desviar la mirada para que no la reconociera bajo ningún motivo. Sin embargo, su novio se acercó de inmediato a la joven, quien en ese momento era la dueña del lugar. Conversaron unos minutos hasta que Ari se dio cuenta de quién acompañaba al joven. Se saludaron incómodamente, y Tara terminó por irse a sentar sola, esperando a que su novio se dignara en acompañarla. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y su novio regresó. Hablaron unos minutos y ordenaron la comida. Tara pudo observar cómo su novio miraba de vez en cuando a Ari, pero lo que le parecía más extraño era que se sentó al frente de ella, y no junto a ella como solía hacerlo. Terminaron de comer, pagaron la comida, y se fueron del local. Tara estaba algo enfadada por la extraña conducta de su novio, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Lo que pasó después de eso fue lo extraño. Tara lo llamaba durante todo el día, pero no contestaba. Intentó ir a visitarlo a su trabajo, su casa, o encontrarse con él en la calle, pero no había indicios de él. Pasaron los días, e incluso algunas semanas, y la situación seguía igual. Un día, Tara salió a caminar, era una tarde bastante helada. Salió a recorrer los clubs nocturnos del lugar, intentando distraer su mente, pero fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida. No muy lejos de ahí, vio a su novio y a Ari tomados del brazo. Una vez más, le tocaba ver cómo su ex mejor amiga se robaba a su pareja. Los siguió por unos minutos, pero decidió detenerse cuando los vio entrar a un motel. En ese momento Tara juró que Ari se las pagaría algún día, sea como sea, lo haría._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Eso fue lo que sucedió... por eso odio todo lo que proviene de esa... esa... pu-

Detente! No quiero oír eso de ti... - Dijo Umi. - Pero abuela, qué tenemos que ver Kotori y yo en eso... es tu problema, tu rencor... no el nuestro... además, oí que hiciste lo mismo con mi madre... no crees que ya es suficiente?

No... no es suficiente... no quiero que mi sangre se manche con la de ella...

Abuela, tengo una duda... podrías responderme algo?

Qué cosa...

De acuerdo a lo que me contaste, la abuela de Kotori fue quien te robó a tus parejas, no?

Sí...

No será que, ella nunca supo que eran tus parejas... y ellos fueron los que te dejaron por ella?

Es lo mismo! Ella sigue siendo la causa!

Abuela, no es lo mismo... ella no es la culpable... debes entenderlo...

No! Ella siempre es y será la culpable de todas mis desgracias, penas y dolores... desearía nunca haberla conocido!

No será... que en realidad a quien amabas era... ella?

Eh?! Cómo dices semejante estupidez!

Abuela, piénsalo... qué te dolía más, ver a tus parejas en sus brazos, o verla a ella en los brazos de otro...

Yo...

 _[Tari-chan~! Te quiero mucho! Gracias por ser mi amiga...]_

Ari...chan...

Lo ves?! Qué haces aquí, deberías arreglar las cosas con ella, déjanos ser a Kotori y a mí felices... por favor!

Umi-chan! - Grita Kotori entrando de golpe al lugar.

Eh?! Kotori?! Qué haces aquí?!

Recordé algo... esta era la casa en la que jugábamos cuando pequeñas... al menos cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones, hehe...

Kotori... tu... recordaste todo...

Sí... ahora... a quién debo golpear!

T-Tranquilízate! Ya pasó todo...

Eh?! - Dijo Kotori confundida y algo decepcionada.

Tari...chan... - Dijo la abuela de Kotori entrando al lugar. - Qué has hecho ahora?

Ari...chan... qué haces aquí?

Conversé con mi nieta, mi hija y la tuya y llegamos a una conclusión... todos estos años, no hice más que lastimarte, no? Podrías perdonar.. a una inquieta, y densa vieja?

Ari-chan... - La abuela de Kotori corre a sus brazos, e intensas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Y bien, qué haremos con este idiota? - Dijo Ai apuntando a un confundido Yuu.

Mmm.. yo me encargo de él... acompáñame... - Le agarró la oreja y lo jaló hasta la cocina.

O-Ouch! E-Espera... Y-Yui-chan!

No te atrevas a decirme por mi nombre... está claro?! Llamé a la policía, te daré un buen castigo mientras llegan...

E-Espera... no!

En ese momento, pudieron escucharse algunos golpes.

Vaya... ya sabemos que no hay que hacer enojar a mamá... - Dijo Umi.

Umi-chan, Kotori-chan... queríamos pedirles perdón por todos los problemas que les hemos causado... - Dijeron ambas abuelas.

Oba-sama...

Oba-chan...

Se abrazaron entre las cuatro.

Les damos nuestra bendición, mis niñas, pero... podrían al menos adoptar? Quiero un viz nieto pronto...

E-Eh?! A-Apenas tenemos 16 años! - Gritó Umi.

Los Sonoda no cambian, eh? - Señalaron Ai y Ari.

Ni que lo digan, hehe... - Rió Kotori.

Mou!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Que en paz descanse Yuu xD aksjsasj le dieron una buena tunda askajskajs**


	23. Chapter 23

Yuri-chan? Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Ai-chan? Oh! Años diría yo! Dime, qué te trae por aquí?

Verás, venía a hablarte de un tema... es sobre mi hija y su pareja, lo que pasa es que...

Déjame adivinar, ambas son chicas y ustedes quieren un nieto, no?

Qué comes que adivinas?

Y vienes a mí porque soy doctora, eh?

Así es... lamento todo los inconvenientes! - Hace una reverencia.

Deja a un lado las formalidades, vamos entra... hoy es nuestro día libre, mi esposo e hija están de compras en este momento..

Tu hija... Maki-chan, no?

Sí... Maki está en primer año en tu escuela, y claro... le ha costado acostumbrarse un poco... no es muy sociable...

Lo entiendo, creo que la he visto por ahí, después de todo, es muy parecida a ti...

Así es... las mujeres Nishikino tenemos el cabello rojo... en general ha sido así desde que tengo memoria...

Ya veo, por cierto, a lo que venía ... hay alguna posibilidad de criar o crear bebés a partir de células madres y codificación genética? Tengo esa gran duda...

Se puede, de hecho... hay un estudio sobre el caso, se reveló y probó con éxito en cientos de pacientes... y hasta el día de hoy los bebés presentan incluso, mejor funcionalidad fisiológica que un bebé nacido por padres heterosexuales... es algo que la ciencia ha brindado hoy en día, claro... debe haber una incubadora, o en este caso, una mujer que preste su vientre para que el bebé crezca con naturalidad... lo único artificial es su creación, el proceso en sí luego de eso, es totalmente natural, por tanto la madre sufrirá los sintomas y tendrá que seguir el tratamiento especificado y esas cosas... - Se queda observando a Ai. - Quieres que Kotori de luz a tu nieto, no?

Sí... me encantaría ver eso... estoy ansiosa de hecho... pero aún es algo pronto...

Lo entiendo, qué tal si la llevas a mi consulta uno de estos días para hablar con ella? Ah! Y también a su novia, por supuesto... por cierto, quién es?

Sonoda Umi...

Sonoda? La hija de Yui? Vaya! Qué sorpresa, eh? Pensar que la tradición de los SonoMinami seguiría hasta la segunda generación... hehe...

Tercera... nuestras madres también...

Eh?! Wow! Esto sí que es algo... interesante... no me imaginaba una historia de amor tan profunda...

Por cierto, que no a ti te gustaba-

Shh! No menciones su nombre en esta casa... - Da un pesado suspiro. - Mis sentimientos por ella... los forcé a cambiar cuando conocí a mi prometido... es un muy buen hombre, y estoy demasiado agradecida de la vida en ponerlo a mi lado, obviamente lo amo... es el padre de mi hija después de todo... pero nunca negaré que mi primer amor fue ella... y a veces la recuerdo con afecto... me pregunto cómo estará...

Su hija tiene la misma edad de Kotori, de hecho, ella con Umi y mi hija son amigas...

Oh! Ya veo... que bueno oírlo... - Suspira nuevamente. - En fin, quedamos en eso entonces? Luego hablaremos de cuánto saldrá el proceso y todo eso...

Sí, muchas gracias... Yuri-chan...

De nada, adiós... - Cierra la puerta de la casa.

...

...

Eh?!

Así es... existe la posibilidad de que ambas tengan un hijo... sin operaciones peligrosas ni nada de eso... - Dijo Ai luego de explicar todo lo dicho por Nishikino.

Y-Ya veo... así que seré yo quien... cargue al bebé? - Preguntó Kotori mirando a Umi.

Sí... te verás hermosa... amor... - Dijo galantemente Umi.

U-Umi-chan... - Se sonroja.

Ya, ya... no coqueteen frente a mí, por favor... - Exclamó Yui.

L-Lo sentimos! - Agachan la cabeza.

Mou! Yui-chan... no seas amargada...

P-Pero... verlas así...

Te dan ganas de hacer lo mismo, eh? - Le dice seductoramente.

Mamá! - Grita Kotori sonrojándose.

Haha... lo siento, solo quería molestarla un poco... - Dijo Ai riéndose.

Mou! - Infló sus mejillas al escuchar la respuesta de su madre.

 _"Esto es... divertido... me encanta... " - Pensaba Umi._

...

...

...

Eh?! Van a tener un bebé a penas se gradúen?! - Preguntaba Eli.

No es así... Eli... lo que sí será próximo a nuestra graduación, será otra cosa...

Qué cosa? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

B-Bueno... d-debo proponerme a Kotori... antes de que llegue nuestra graduación, así que... me queda un año con suerte para hacerlo... - Dijo Umi sonrojándose.

Oh~! - Reaccionaron las mayores.

Me alegra oír eso... Umi-chan~! - Exclamó Honoka.

Por cierto, escuché de parte de Honoka que Yuuki-san y Erena-san están juntas ahora, no? - Preguntó Eli.

Oh! Sí.. al final las cosas terminaron de esa manera... hehe... - Dijo Umi.

Me alegro que haya sido así... - Dijo Nozomi.

Ni que lo digas... - Dijo Kotori cruzando sus brazos.

Kotori... tranquila... - Besa su mejilla.

Recuerda esto... Umi-chan... tu eres mía, y de nadie más... - Le susurra al oído, provocando que Umi se sonrojara.

Ma, Ma~! Qué le dijiste para que echara humo de su cabeza de esa forma? - Preguntó pícaramente Nozomi.

Le dije que es mía, y solo mía... - Respondió Kotori algo avergonzada.

Mmm.. ya veo... al parecer Umi se avergüenza muy rápido... - Señaló Eli.

Tu no eres quien para hablar... Elichi~

Eh? A qué te refieres?

Observa... - Se pone detrás de ella y acerca sus labios a su oído. - No puedo esperar a que vayas a mi departamento... ansío oírte gemir como loca... escuchar tu respiración acelerada... recorrer tu fino y sudoroso cuerpo con mi lengua... y hacer hasta el más íntimo rincón de tu cuerpo mío... - Dijo susurrándole seductoramente al oído.

... - Eli estaba hecho un tomate, pero al igual que Umi, se quedaba callada y echaba humo por su cabeza.

Ves? Eres igual a Umi-chan... hehe... - Dijo Nozomi poniéndose junto a su novia.

N-N-Nozomiiiii~~!

Kyaaa~! El amor de Elichi duele! Enserio duele! Elichi... deja de golpear mi pecho! Duele cuando rebotan de esa forma!

Tu te lo buscaste! - Eli no estaba realmente golpeando el pecho de Nozomi, sino que los hacía rebotar cuando los levantaba con ambas manos y luego los soltaba. - Oh~! Me gusta cuando rebotan de esta forma...

L-Las demás están viéndonos... sabías? - Dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Eh? - Eli detuvo sus manos, y lentamente giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas. Al notar sus confundidas, y avergonzadas, la rubia entró en pánico, tomó de la mano a Nozomi, y salió corriendo del lugar después de decir.

C-Con permiso~~! - Dijo mientras corría.

 _"Eli... te has vuelto toda una pervertida... " - Dijo Umi completamente roja._

 _"Son bastante divertidas de esta forma... hehe... desearía que Umi-chan me tocara de esa manera... no en público, claramente..." - Pensaba Kotori._

 _"Qué debería comer hoy? Oh! Ahora recordé que me vería con Tsubasa-chan! Debería guardar algo de dinero para la tarde..." - Pensó Honoka._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Elichi... era necesario correr tanto?! - Dijo Nozomi sentándose luego de entrar al salón del consejo.

E-Es que... me dio mucha vergüenza! - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Aún así, fue tu culpa... y mis pechos quedaron adoloridos... tendrás que hacerte responsable!

Oh! Y de qué forma exactamente? - Dice levantando una ceja.

Mmm... hay algo que se te ocurra? - Dijo pícaramente.

Mmm... sí... hay algo... pero para ello necesito que te saques el blaiser y la blusa... déjame ver tu piel...

Está bien... lo que usted ordene...

...

...

...

Yo no entraría ahí si fuera tu...

Eh? Por qué?

Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que entraste sin golpear?

Ughh... sí... no me lo recuerdes...

Por qué no mejor vamos al tejado... necesito tomar algo de aire fresco... - Dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Mmm... no será solo una excusa para estar a solas conmigo?

N-No te hagas una idea equivocada... solo te invité por cortesía... si no quieres ir por mí esta bi-

Sabes que me encanta estar contigo... pero más me encanta que seas toda una tsundere cuando te avergüenzas... es un lado tuyo que me encanta... - Dijo después de besar sus labios.

N-Nico-chan... aquí no...

Entonces vamos... mi dulce Maki...

S-Sí...

...

...

Mm? Qué no es esa... Maki-chan?

Es ella-nya! Vamos a seguirla!

E-Espera... Rin-chan... no creo sea una buena idea... ahhh! - Gritó luego de ser tomada por el brazo a la fuerza.

Vamos, vamos... que se están alejando-nya!

Q-Que alguien me ayude~!

Rin y Hanayo siguen cautelosamente al par frente a ellas intentando que no las descubrieran bajo ningún motivo. Una vez alcanzándolas, notaron que entraron al tejado. Se quedaron junto a la puerta para presenciar algo que desearían no haber visto. Los ojos de Hanayo y Rin se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras sus rostros se volvían completamente rojos.

R-Rin-chan... creo que deberíamos irnos... si nos descubren nos irá realmente mal...

E-Espera... qué están haciendo-nya!

Shhhh... baja la voz...

P-Pero... m-mira-nya! - Apunta hacia el tejado.

Eh?...Ehhhhhh~~?!

Maki y Nico ya habían comenzado a desvestirse, pero no por completo. Su caricias y besos se volvían más agresivas y ansiosas, causando un gran revuelo en las menores viéndolas. Cuando Nico estaba a punto de introducir su mano bajo la ropa interior de Maki, ocurrió algo que las menores de primer año lamentarían por el resto de sus vidas.

R-Rin-chan... no te apoyes en mí... me voy a caer...

Eh? Pero no puedo ver bien!

Rin-chan... por fav- ahh... ah! - Cayó contra la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe, asustando y sorprendiendo a la pareja frente a ellas en paños menores.

R-Rin? H-Hanayo?! - Dijo Maki, para luego separarse de Nico en segundos, y volverse un tomate.

Ustedes... qué hacían ahí? - Dijo Nico mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

N-Nosotras... lo lamentamos! - Dijo Hanayo nerviosa.

No es nuestra culpa-nya! Solo queríamos saber qué estaba haciendo Maki-chan! - Respondió Rin.

Tu... ustedes... - Un aura negra comenzó a salir de Nico, asustando al par de primer año, por su lado Maki, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para reaccionar, resultando en un feroz persecución por toda la escuela.

...

...

Eh? Qué es todo ese alboroto? - Dijo Eli abriendo la puerta del salón.

Me pregunto si serán las chicas de siempre... - Dijo Nozomi abotonando su blasier.

Creo que... sí... - Dijo Eli suspirando luego de ver a Nico perseguir a un par de pobres chicas.

Nicocchi! No seas mala con ellas! - Gritó Nozomi.

Tu no te metas en esto! - Dijo molesta.

Oh~! Debería hacer ya tu sabes qué? - Dijo moviendo sus manos.

Ghhh! E-Está bien... l-lo siento... las dejaré en paz! - Dijo para salir corriendo del lugar.

Mou! Es increíble cómo puedes manipular a Nico con ese método...

Mmm? Pero... si tu me hiciste lo mismo hace po-

BUENO YA ES HORA DE IRNOS! hehe... Silencio Nozomi! - Susurró lo último.

Lo siento... es la costumbre, hehe...

No me "hehe" a mí! Entendiste?!

Mou! Elichi... no te enojes!

Muy tarde... ya me enoje!

Pues no lo pareces... - Dijo alzando una ceja.

Mmm? Qué te hace pensar eso?

Qué me hace pensarlo? Será porque estás husmeando en mi entrepierna? Elichi... acabamos de hacerlo!

Nozomi... hazme un favor, sí? Que tu voz no se escuche por los siguientes 20 minutos...

E-Elichi... M-Mou!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Se acerca el final de este fic chicos! No se preocupen, me aseguraré de darle un cierre digno c: askjasj gracias por los comentarios :)**


	24. Chapter 24

K-Kotori?

Mmm? Qué sucede Umi-chan?

E-Ehm... en un mes pasaremos a ser estudiantes de tercer año, eh?

Sí... ahora que lo pienso, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se gradúan en una semana... por eso nosotras comenzaremos a ser parte del consejo estudiantil a partir de mañana... - Dijo algo triste.

Y-Ya veo...

 _"Rayos, la entristecí... soy una idiota!" - Pensaba Umi._

Kotori, Umi! Cómo va todo? - Dijo Eli entrando al salón del consejo.

Oh! Eli-chan~! - Sonrió Kotori.

Honoka... recuerda que fui yo quien te recomendó para el consejo, se responsable por favor, sí? - Dijo seriamente.

Mou! Estás igual que Umi-chan! Ya lo se... no tienen que repetirlo tanto! - Infló sus mejillas.

Eso lo hacen porque sueles ser irresponsable la mayoría de las veces... ser Presidenta del consejo no significa solamente ordenar papeles ni mucho menos organizarlos, velas por el bien de los estudiantes y la escuela, asegurándote de que el sistema funcione apropiadamente, y además de eso, debes tener buenas calificaciones, pues nunca se ha visto una Presidenta del consejo que tuviera malas notas... - Dijo Nozomi.

U-Ughh...

No se preocupen, me encargaré personalmente de que Honoka responda con sus responsabilidades... lo juro con mi vida... - Dijo seriamente Umi.

Me alegra oír eso... - Respondió Eli.

Por cierto, Umi-chan... podría hablar contigo un momento?

Eh? Sí claro... qué sucede?

Ven conmigo... - Dijo Nozomi escoltándola hacia otro salón.

Y bien?

Bueno, sucede que Elichi y yo recordábamos que se acerca la fecha para que te propongas a Kotori-chan, cómo vas con eso?

Uuugh... no muy bien la verdad... no se me ocurre nada...

Mmm... te gustaría una pequeña ayuda?

Eh? Pero si tu y Eli están ocupadas con lo de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad! No me puedo permitir robarles parte de ese tiempo tan valioso...

Umi-chan... después de haber entrado a los exámenes aún seguirás siendo alumna de tercer año, verdad? Es cierto que se acercan, pero una vez todo eso termine, podemos ayudarte... te parece?

S-Sí... gracias, Nozomi...

No hay de qué... - Le sonríe.

Nozomi, estás lista? - Pregunta Eli llegando junto a ellas.

Sí, todo listo... - Engancha su brazo alrededor del de Eli.

Entonces, vamos... debemos estudiar para nuestro exámenes...

Por cierto, cuándo son? - Preguntó la arquera.

En dos semanas... - Dijo nerviosa Eli.

Uugh... éxito a ambas...

Gracias, Umi...

...

...

...

Un mes después.

Nozomi... cómo te sientes?

Elichi, no me lo preguntes ahora, estoy demasiado nerviosa!

Tranquila, se que quedamos ambas, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo... - Apretaba la mano de su novia.

Me lo dice quien está apretando mi mano...

Ah! L-Lo siento!

Mira! Ya lo publicaron... uughh... será difícil ver con toda esta gente frente a nosotras...

Tienes razón, deberíamos esperar un poco?

Ne, Elichi... que no es esa Nicocchi?

...

...

Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan...

Estoy segura que les fue bien, siempre tuvieron buenas notas, además de ser responsables... - Explicó Umi.

Sí! Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan son las mejores! - Exclamó Honoka.

Y tu deberías empezar a seguir su ejemplo! - Advirtió Umi.

Buuu... Umi-chan eres una aguafiestas!

Hooonoookaaaa!

Ma, Ma... Umi-chan tranquila... - Le besa la mejilla.

Oh~! Así que ahora no tienen problemas en demostrarse cariño públicamente?

El que seas tu quien nos mira no significa nada...

Uughh... Umi-chan, eres cruel!

Umi? Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan están en la sala, vayan a verlas... - Dijo la madre de Umi mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Oh! Vamos! - Gritó Honoka.

...

...

...

Y? Cómo les fue? - Preguntó curiosa Kotori.

Entramos! - Gritaron emocionadas al mismo tiempo.

Wow! Felicidades! - Gritaron las demás.

Pero no fuimos las únicas... - Dijo Eli.

Eh? Quién más?

Recuerdas a una chica pequeña, de cabello negro y coletas? - Preguntó Nozomi.

Oh! Yazawa senpai! - Recordó Kotori.

Exacto... - Dijo Eli.

Estaba con Maki-chan... si que son apegadas esas dos, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Nishikino-san? - Preguntó Umi.

La misma...

Muy bien, por ahora les parece si celebramos?

Antes de eso, Nozomi... Eli.. cómo lo harán para verse a partir de ahora? - Preguntaba Umi.

Oh! Verás... respecto a eso...

Nos iremos a vivir juntas... - Respondió Nozomi.

Eh?!

Mm? Tanto te sorprende? - Preguntó confundida Eli.

B-Bueno... si... es que vivir juntas... es como si estuvieran...

Casadas? - Dijo Nozomi.

Oh... ya veo... - Dijo Honoka.

Bueno, qué les parece si celebramos su entrada a la universidad, y el inicio de su nueva vida juntas? - Dijo Kotori.

Estamos de acuerdo! - Respondió el par de universitarias.

Ahora que lo pienso, qué estudiarán?

Nozomi estudiará Pedagogía... por alguna razón su pasión está en los niños... mientras que yo, estudiaré algo relacionado con Arquitectura y diseño, me gustan ambas partes, aunque también me hubiera gustado ser profesora...

Mm? Profesora? Por qué? Lo creo de Nozomi-chan porque tiende a ser bastante maternal, pero qué área enseñaría, Eli-chan? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Si fuera profesora, enseñaría en nivel universitario, qué cosa? Artes...

Oh~! Buena idea! En verdad te veo inclinada hacia ese lado... - Exclamó Honoka.

Tu crees? - Preguntó Eli. - Aunque también podría estudiar algo relacionado con Artesanía, pero prefiero enfocarme en Arquitectura por el momento... me llevaré un tiempo, pero me servirá para tener un futuro sin problemas financieros...

Si lo ves desde ese punto sí... y en tu caso, Nozomi?

Oh! Yo tengo pensado estudiar lenguas, claro, después sacaría mi título de profesora, pero como manejo algo de Inglés, enseñarlo no sería nada malo, eh?

Oh~! - Dijeron las ahora alumnas de tercero.

Bueno, ahora que ya todo está explicado, vayamos a disfrutar de una rica cena... - Dijo Yui.

...

...

...

Realmente agradezco todo el trato de hoy chicas, muchas gracias Yui Oba-sama... - Dijeron Eli y Nozomi.

No hay de qué, regresen a salvo a sus casas! - Gritó la mayor.

Bien, debería irme por hoy, nos vemos! - Dijo Honoka marchándose.

Qué hacemos ahora, Umi-chan?

Deberíamos ir a descansar por ahora... espera, te vas a quedar en mi casa?!

Eh? Por supuesto que sí, te lo mencioné ayer! Mou... Umi-chan!

L-Lo siento!

Mh! - Infla sus mejillas.

...

...

...

Algunos meses después.

Hoy es el gran día, eh? Qué le dirás y cómo? - Preguntaba Eli.

A-Aún siento nervios, así que no me lo recuerden!

Eh? Pero se trata de pedirle matrimonio a Kotori-chan! Umi-chan, vamos se valiente! - Decía Nozomi.

M-Mou!

...

...

...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap :)**

 **Ps: De qué forma le pedirá matrimonio a Kotori? e.e aksjasjas**


	25. Chapter 25

K-Kotori!

Kya! U-Umi-chan? Qué sucede?

S-Siento interrumpirte, pero necesito decirte algo...

Mmm? Te escucho, qué sucede?

V-Verás... hemos estado juntas desde hace tiempo, y... va llegando el momento de que formalicemos lo nuestro...

U-Umi-chan?

K-Kotori... y-yo... ah...

Umi-chan! Mou! - Intenta sostener a su nerviosa y sonrojada novia.

Lo lamento... no creo pueda decirlo... - Termina por desmayarse.

Ahh... volvimos a lo de siempre, eh?

Mou! Tan cerca que estuvo! - Dijo Nozomi.

Debes entenderla... estamos hablando de Umi después de todo... - Mencionó Eli sonriendo nerviosamente.

Si tu lo dices...

Segundo intento.

K-Kotori... estás en tu hab-... eh?!

Woaaa! Umi-chan?! Qué haces aquí?!

K-Kotori.. qué rayos estás... haciendo...

S-Solo estaba probándome unos disfraces... qué haces tu aquí? No recuerdo haber acordado vernos hoy...

S-Solo quería... decirte algo... p-pero... uughh...

U-Umi-chan?! Tu nariz, está sangrando!

U-Ugh... mejor me voy...

Espera, Umi-chan! Déjame limpiar tu nariz!

No te acerques... en esas fachas, harás que sangre aún más...

Uuuh... pero... - Ve cómo la peliazul se marcha. - Supongo que verme vestida de esta forma fue mucho para ella... hehe...

 _"Kotori... cómo rayos usas un traje de latex negro, con orejas y cola de conejo... te veías tan... sexy... n-no! Eso es indecente... pero... una vez más, por no poder controlarme, fallé en pedírselo... de qué forma podré hacerlo..." - Pensaba Umi._

Tercer intento.

Umi decidió invitar al cine a su pajarita. Vieron una película algo dramática. Un poco aburrida para Umi, pero sabía que a su novia le encantaban ese tipo de géneros. Sus ojos estuvieron pegados en las diversas reacciones y expresiones dadas por Kotori, cómo pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro cada vez que había una escena triste, o la emoción e intriga que demostraba al ver escenas románticas. Así se pasó el resto de la película, poniendo nula atención a su contenido. La pantalla se volvió a negro, y pasando los créditos, se encendieron nuevamente las luces. Umi reaccionó, sorprendiéndose del tiempo que llevaba observando a Kotori. Con un leve suspiro, la pajarita observó curiosa a Umi, quien aún la estaba mirando.

Umi-chan, sucede algo?

Eres tan... linda...

Eh? G-Gracias... - Se sonroja.

Eh? Dije algo?

Mmm? Sí... lo acabas de decir...

Qué dije?

Que soy... linda...

A-Ah! Hehe... pues... es verdad...

V-Vamos... la película ya acabó...

S-Sí, vamos...

Salieron juntas de la sala de cine, pero algo inesperado para la menor, fue que Umi le tomara la mano en público. Entrelazó sus dedos con delicadeza, la miró fijamente, y salieron del lugar, ganando las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Kotori seguía preguntándose qué sucedía con su usual tímida novia, pero reconocía que la Umi que toma la iniciativa no le desagrada en lo absoluto, es más, le encanta. Con una amplia sonrisa, siguió junto a Umi hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza. Estaba bastante tranquilo, demasiado pensaron ellas. Umi, sacó de su bolso una manta de color verde agua, la puso sobre el pasto, y se recostaron una junto a la otra frente a un árbol. Aquella pequeña plaza estaba en la cima de un pequeño cerro cerca de ahí, dándoles mayor privacidad. A medida que el atardecer se acercaba, ambas cerraron sus ojos plácidamente, tomando sus manos mientras comenzaban a sentir peso en sus ojos. Sin embargo, un extraño sonido las interrumpió.

Mmm~!

Mmm? Qué es eso? - Preguntó Kotori.

Creo que no deberías ir... puede ser peligroso... - Advirtió Umi.

Tranquila, solo iré a ver qué suce-... de-...

Mm? Viste algo?

V-Ven aquí...

Voy... - Se acerca a lo que parecía un arbusto, desde ahí, vio una escena que la hizo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa. - Eh?! - Dijo susurrando.

Umi-chan, no las interrumpas bajo ningún motivo, sí?

Q-Quieres ver esto?!

No... pero tampoco me gustaría que me detuvieran mientras estoy.. ya sabes...

E-Entiendo...

Umi-chan... quieres... hacerlo?

Eh? - Mira de reojo al par frente a ellas. - Está bien... vamos al lugar que estábamos hace poco...

Vamos...

...

...

N-Nico...chan... estamos en un lugar público, qué sucede si alguien nos ve?

Tranquila... mientras mantengas tu voz al margen, no pasará nada... - Dijo mientras lamía parte de su desnuda espalda.

Ahh~... cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso... ghhh~

Maki-chan... tu voz me encanta... - Movió su mano izquierda alrededor de la entrepierna de la menor. Su lengua estimulaba su piel, y su mano libre se dirigía a acariciar los endurecidos pezones de la pelirroja.

Nico-chan... has estado haciéndome eso por varios minutos... yo también... quiero tocarte...

Maki.. está bien, hagámoslo juntas... arrodíllate...

Sí...

Una vez quedaron más menos al mismo nivel, pegaron sus cuerpos, sellando el momento en un apasionado beso, moviendo sus manos en lo más íntimo de la otra, y ahogando sus gemidos a través de pesadas respiraciones. Sus ojos se encontraban cada vez que los abrían, sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos a la intemperie, aumentaba su excitación. La mayor decidió acelerar el paso, no porque quisiera acabar pronto, sino porque deseaba ver cómo su novia se venía delante de ella. Maki intentaba aguantar ese gran espasmo que se acercaba rápidamente, sus piernas y caderas empezaron a temblar, su voz se hizo más audible, nombrando a su novia cada vez que esta introducía y sacaba sus dedos de aquel lugar. Intentado imitar la acción, hasta el punto de doler sus dedos, movió con mayor velocidad su mano, incrementando el placer en la mayor. Con los últimos movimientos, ambas ahogaron sus gemidos en un beso, mientras sentían sus cuerpos sudorosos temblar y convulsionar debido al gran placer. Se miraban dulcemente la una a la otra, y a medio vestir, se recuestan sobre la manta que habían colocado.

Eso fue genial, eh?

Sí... hacerlo afuera... es diferente... de lo usual...

Maki-chan, estás bien?

Sí... es solo que me cansé un poco...

Entiendo, vístete o pegarás un resfriado... - Besa su frente.

Entendido... Nico-chan...

...

...

Umi-chan... eso fue... asombroso...

Kotori... yo también me sentí muy bien...

Hacerlo afuera... sí que me aceleró el corazón...

Kotori, hay algo que quiero decirte, y espero te acelere aún más el corazón...

Eh? De qué se trata, Umi-chan?

Perdóname que te lo pida de esta forma... pero ahora siento confianza de hacerlo... Kotori... - Saca una pequeña cajita de su bolso. - Te casarías conmigo?

U-Umi-chan... - Se tapa la boca con ambas manos de la sorpresa. - Así que... era esto lo que intentaste decirme durante toda la semana?

Así es... Kotori... deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mi esposa... me harías el honor?

Sí.. por supuesto que... sí... acepto compartir mi vida contigo para siempre! - Se abalanza sobre Umi y la besa apasionadamente. - Deberíamos ir por otro round?

E-Eh... no crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

Umi-chan~? Seré tu esposa... deberás acostumbrarte a esto...

M-Mou!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí esta el cap! :D Ahí tienen el NicoMaki que tanto pedían xD askjasjks espero les haya gustado..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Un día en la vida de Nishikino Yuri.**

 _"Decidí ir de compras personalmente ese día, estaba aburrida en casa, era mi día libre, pero me es difícil quedarme quieta. GRAVE ERROR! Cuando crucé la puerta del supermercado, me dirigí de inmediato a la zona de lácteos, sin pensar que la persona que fue una vez importante para mí, estaría parada justo frente a mis ojos._ "

Yuri-chan?!

K-Kii-chan... tanto tiempo...

Ma~! Quién lo diría, eh? Cómo está tu esposo? Y tu hija? Escuché por parte de Ai-chan que va a la misma escuela que Honoka...

E-Ehm...

 _"Ahí me encontraba, parada, helada, sin saber qué hacer o decir, preguntándome por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, por qué me sentía tan nerviosa frente a ella, fue ahí cuando mi mente comenzó a divagar, no quería recordar esos días, esos momentos, esas conversaciones, esas salidas, esos... besos... no! No quiero volver a eso! Por favor... sal ya de mi mente! Mientras intentaba auto convencerme, me percaté de la fija y confundida mirada de quien solía ser hace muchos años atrás, mi primer amor. Como dicen por ahí, 'el primer amor nunca se olvida', pues déjeme decirle a esa persona, aquella que inventó esa maldita frase, lo odio, o la odio, con todo mi corazón!"_

Sí, mi esposo está bien, y Maki, está en primer año... en la misma escuela...

Y-Ya veo...

 _"Al parecer notó que estoy siendo cortante con ella, espero se vaya... no quiero ser tan descortés..."_

Yuri-chan, si te sientes incómoda hablando conmigo lo entenderé, con permiso... nos vemos...

E-Espera!

Mmm?

 _"Demonios, ya estaba libre... por qué lo hiciste?! TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!"_

E-Eh... t-te parece si nos vamos a tomar un café?

Eh? E-Está bien...

 _"Ahora más encima la invito a salir... qué rayos quiero conseguir?!"_

 _"Luego de hacer nuestras compras, nos dirigimos juntas a un café cerca de ahí. Entramos y nos atendieron gentilmente. Dejamos nuestras bolsas a un costado, y ordenamos un par de capuchinos, teníamos los mismo gustos en lo que se refería a cosas dulces. La situación se fue volviendo cada vez más incómoda. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, hasta que me fije en una intensa mirada dirigida hacia mi. Esos hermosos ojos verde azulados me miraban intensamente, pero nada parecido a la forma en que solían hacerlo hace más de 20 años, sino de una forma curiosa, intrigante, y yo diría que hasta molesta. Reuní el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero aún no comprendía el por qué me sentía tan nerviosa e incómoda al estar con ella, quizás sea porque comencé a recordar el pasado, espero que solo sea eso, ya que si fuera algo más, sería un verdadero problema"._

Ehm... Kii-chan...

Sí?

Disculpa que haya estado callada todo este tiempo... es solo que...

Aún no puedes olvidar lo que pasó ese día, eh?

Eh?

En el blanco?

Sí...

Ahhh... - Suspira profundo. - Qué voy a hacer contigo, Yuri-chan... tan predecible como siempre.. - Una sonrisa se soma.

Ne, recuerdas... lo que pasó ese día?

Como si hubiera sido ayer... pero, qué caso tiene recordarlo?

Para serte sincera, hay algo que me ha dejado preocupada todo este tiempo...

Qué cosa? - Preguntó bastante curiosa la madre de Honoka.

Me seguías amando cuando supiste que me casé con Ken?

...

 _"Al ver que no contestaba, una gran presión se asomó en mi pecho, no sabía qué más decir, ni por qué formulé esa pregunta. Mi mente daba vueltas preguntándose sobre la posible respuesta a recibir, pero esa respuesta nunca vino, no al menos hasta 2 minutos después."_

Sí...

Eh?

 _"Me quedé helada, pensar que a pesar de todo lo que le hice, todo lo que la hice pasar, me seguiría amando."_

Kii-chan... se que es algo tarde... pero... por favor perdóname...

Yuri-chan, crees que soy del tipo de persona que vive aferrada al rencor? Es obvio que me dolió, y demasiado... caí en un depresión profunda por al menos 3 meses, pero cuando conocí a mi esposo, el hizo hasta lo imposible para llenar mi mente y corazón de él... y realmente lo amo, lo adoro, lo atesoro... aún más por los dos grandes regalos que me ha dado... mis hijas...

 _"Su mirada se aliviana, una sincera sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, y unos brillantes ojos miran hacia la ventana. Yo estaba pasmada ante sus palabras, pareciera que la más atormentada con ese día terminé siendo yo, y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de la forma en que todo se devuelve en la vida, quizás no con el acto o acción, pero si con el pesar del corazón..."_

Me alegro que... hayas salido de eso, Kii-chan... de verdad me arrepiento de haber jugado contigo de esa forma...

Ya basta, eso es parte del pasado... ambas somos mujeres adultas, casadas y con hijas, por qué recordar cosas viejas sin sentido y que no tiene caso traer al presente? Dejémoslo así, de acuerdo?

Está bien...

Por cierto, no te ofendas... pero me alegro que hayas cambiado... hubiera sido feo que Ken hubiese estado casado todos estos años con la chica que yo conocí en el pasado... felicidades, nueva Yuri... - Se levanta y deja dinero en la mesa. - Gracias por invitarme, pero por el momento, prefiero pagar mi parte... adiós..

Kii-chan...

 _"No pude decir otra palabra, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, me sentía tan estúpida, tan mal, que sentí un gran arrepentimiento al verla salir del café. Mi pecho se contraía, recordando todas las cosas que hice, todas las veces que jugué con ella, las veces en que la avergoncé, la humillé, todo por creerme la gran cosa... y ese sentimiento de culpa, de arrepentimiento, no podrá irse jamás... pero creo que lo peor que pude haberle hecho, fue haber tomado simbólicamente su corazón, fingir que la amaba, haberla hecho mía, haber salido con ella por meses, haberla ilusionado tanto, para después aparecer con un hombre, besándome con él frente a ella. Aún puedo revivir su expresión en mi cabeza, esa mirada de confusión, de dolor, de frustración, el cómo salían sus lágrimas, el cómo se arrodilló frente a mí, pidiendo alguna explicación, diciendo que me amaba con su corazón, y yo tratándola como basura, como una don nadie, realmente no se que demonios pensaba en ese momento, pero si fui una completa... perra... eso... y mucho más... sino hubiera sido por Ken-kun, yo seguiría siendo uno de los peores seres humanos de este planeta... y espero algún día, poder pedirle perdón, hacer algo, lo que sea, hasta ganármelo... pero la pregunta es, será eso posible?"_

 _"Ese día fue bastante agitado. Una mezcla impresionante de emociones fluía a través de mi. Mi mente replicaba la junta de hoy, preguntándome a mí misma, cuándo será el día en que deje de ser una cobarde, enfrentarla como se debe, y pedirle perdón como corresponde. Fue ahí cuando me decidí, debía ir ese mismo día, no podía dejar que las cosas pasaran o se quedaran así nuevamente. 25 años... 25 años sin poder decirle perdón, sin poder abrazarla, sin poder dejarla vengarse, sin poder dar la cara... qué demonios! Soy yo la culpable aquí! Por qué me hago la víctima! ... Me paro de mi asiento cada 5 minutos. La ansiedad me tiene vuelta loca, mis manos sudan, mi mente divaga, mi cuerpo tiembla... NECESITO VERLA YA!"_

 _"Salgo corriendo de mi casa, ganándome una confusa mirada por parte de mi hija. Intento recordar dónde quedaba la tienda Homura. Una vez allí, entro y recibo una amplia sonrisa por parte de Kii-chan, pero al percatarse de que era yo, desapareció de su rostro."_

Honoka? Podrías atender la tienda unos minutos?

Sí! - Se escuchó desde adentro.

 _"Se aproximó a mi, mirándome seriamente."_

Qué necesitas... - Dijo algo molesta.

Necesito hablar contigo, pero esta vez... es enserio...

Ven conmigo... - Me dirigió a una habitación dentro de la casa. Estaba bastante tranquilo, pero yo era todo lo contrario, estaba tan nerviosa que comencé a caminar como un robot, recibiendo una confusa mirada por parte de la dueña de casa.

De qué querías hablar...

Verás, hoy quiero cerrar las cosas...

Eh? A qué te refieres con cerrar las cosas? Cerrar qué?!

Kii-chan... - Me arrodillo frente a ella.

H-Hey! Qué rayos crees que haces?!

Se que esto no es suficiente por todo lo que te hice, pero mi mente y mi consciencia no me dejan en paz, no me han dejado en paz durante años... se que te mentí, jugué contigo, te utilicé, humillé... hice de todo contigo... y se que no es algo que se olvide fácilmente... pero Kii-chan... aunque no tenga el derecho... aunque no tenga el más mínimo índice o posibilidad... te ruego, te suplico... que me perdones... por favor... perdóname...

 _"Cualquier persona en ese momento, según cómo fue la situación, hubiera comenzado a insultar a la otra, hacer algo, provocarla, desahogarse, cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero ella hizo algo demasiado inusual."_

K-Kii...chan?

Yuri-chan... no seas tonta... - Me abraza. - Es cierto, me hiciste eso y mucho más... fuiste realmente cruel... jugaste conmigo, me basureaste incontables veces... pero... acaso no recuerdas la verdadera causa del por qué lo hiciste?

Eh? A qué te refieres?

Re cuerdas que tuve depresión, cierto?

Sí...

Fui al hospital donde atendía tu madre... ella me contó todo...

Mi... mamá... - El rostro de Yuri se suavizó. - Qué te dijo exactamente?

Recuerdas que en la escuela, yo era la Presidenta del consejo?

Sí... lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque yo era la vicepresidenta...

Así es... bueno, tu madre me contó que... hiciste eso, para que yo me pudiera olvidar de ti, y los rumores dejaran de correr en la escuela...

...

Recuerdas la causa o raíz de esos rumores? - Preguntó Kousaka.

Estaban diciendo que nosotras éramos novias.. y si esa información llegaba a la Directora, madre de Ai-chan... quien además estaba de novia con Yui-chan, se enteraría, y te expulsarían del lugar... conmigo incluida claro, sin mencionar lo que pudo haber pasado con Ai y Yui en ese momento...

Y por eso tuviste que comenzar a tratarme mal públicamente... - Sonríe amargamente.

Kii-chan... en verdad lo siento... pero aunque fue para eso... no esconde todo el daño que te hice, no disminuye todo lo que dije, la humillación, el rosearte leche en el cabello durante el desayuno, empujarte por las escaleras, esconder tu ropa de gimnasia... eso no tiene nombre... fui una completa... una completa... perra contigo... a pesar de que de verdad te amaba... yo... tuve que hacerte todo eso... mi madre lo supo, porque me interrogó e investigó lo que más pudo del asunto... Kii-chan... por favor... perdóname!

Yuri-chan... ya te perdoné... te perdoné en el momento en el que supe eso... mi corazón se alivió al escuchar eso... y ahora lo confirmo de tus labios... Yuri-chan, gracias... - La abraza fuertemente y comienza a llorar.

Kii-chan... - Le corresponde el abrazo. - Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a todo eso... pero sabía que no entenderías con palabras...

Me conocías bien, eh?

Sí... fuiste mi primer y gran amor... gracias por todo... Kii-chan...

Gracias a ti... Yuri-chan...

...

...

Achooo!

Achoooo!

Yui-chan, estás bien?

Sí... qué tal tu, Ai-chan?

Supongo que estaban hablando de nosotras, eh?

Es posible... hehe...

Por cierto, qué día es hoy?

Mmm... 21 de Octubre?

Feliz cumpleaños, mi amada Yui-chan...

Ai-chan... lo recordaste... - Sonríe.

Por supuesto... No lo olvidé nunca... después de todo... eres una de las personas más preciadas para mi... te amo...

Y yo a ti, Ai-chan...

Besándose gentil y tiernamente, dan comienzo a una tarde llena de risas, amor, y pasión.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ahí detallé más la historia de la mamá de Honoka y la de Maki xD askjasks espero les haya gustado.**


	27. Chapter 27

Mmm... Elichi, qué deberíamos llevar para el matrimonio de Kotori-chan y Umi-chan?

Mmm... creo que algo simple y útil sería suficiente, algo quizás que les sirva para la cocina, el baño o algo así?

Ehh... qué tal una lámpara? O un ventilador grande? Se acerca el verano...

En ese caso creo sería mejor un aire acondicionado... pero uno de los buenos...

Oh~! Buena idea, Elichi... por cierto, nosotras también necesitamos uno!

Sí, sí... aún hay tiempo, nosotras llevamos un par de meses viviendo juntas, esas dos recién lo harán ahora...

Entiendo, oh! Deberíamos apresurarnos!

Es cierto! Debemos ir a la reunión para organizar la boda! - Gritó Eli mirando su reloj. - Llegaremos tarde! - Entró en pánico.

Tranquila, Elichi... aún nos quedan 40 minutos para llegar...

Pero debíamos estar ahí 10 minutos antes, crees que lo lograremos?

Si nos movemos ahora ya, puede que sí... corre!

Sí!

...

...

Muy bien, entonces esos serían los detalles para la boda que será este fin de semana, tenemos 5 días para tenerlo todo listo y a la perfección, a trabajar! - Dijo la madre de Umi.

Vaya, esa reunión sí que fue larga, eh? - Dijo Honoka.

Sí... no me esperaba que durara 2 horas... - Se quejó Umi.

Hey! Esto es por el bien de Kotori y el tuyo, así que no te quejes... - Dijo Ai.

S-Sí... lo lamento...

No seas tan dura con la niña, es normal que se sienta así, a penas tiene 18 años... - Dijo su abuela.

Es verdad, hija... Kotori y Umi están a penas comenzando sus nuevas vidas, se irán a vivir juntas después del matrimonio... eso es en una semana... imagínate los cambios! - Dijo la madre de Ai.

Si ustedes lo dicen... - Contestó Ai resignándose.

Además, serán las primeras Minami - Sonoda en poder estar juntas al fin... - Dijo la abuela de Umi sonriendo. - Buena suerte, mi niña...

Gracias, Oba-sama... - Devolvió la sonrisa.

Umi-chan? Necesito hablar contigo un momento! - Dijo Kotori llegando junto a las demás.

Mm? Qué sucede?

Ven conmigo! Por favor~!

Uuugh... e-está bien... voy de inmediato... - Se levanta de su asiento y se va con Kotori.

Qué demonios tienen los Minami con esas caras de cachorrito! En verdad no puedo decirles que no! - Dijo alegando la abuela de Umi.

Concuerdo contigo, madre... - Dijo Yui acercándose.

Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de ser tan adorables~! - Dijeron Ai y su madre al mismo tiempo.

Sí, Sí... seguro no... - Replicaron las otras dos.

Esto es... interesante... tres generaciones de amor... qué romántico! - Dijo Nozomi.

Y problemático... - Susurró Eli.

Mmm? De qué hablan? - Preguntó Honoka.

De nada... no tiene importancia... - Respondió Eli.

...

...

Qué querías hablar conmigo, Kotori? Y por qué en un lugar tan apartado?

Quería preguntarte algo respecto a la boda...

Mmm? Dime...

Usarás vestido, o traje?

Oh~! Ya veo... mmm... de acuerdo a mi imagen, un traje me vendría mejor, pensaba hacerme un tomate, o una cola de caballo... qué piensas?

Ahhh~! - Comenzó a fantasear. - Umi-chan con traje... qué sexy!

K-Kotori?

Y qué usarás nuestra primera noche de... casadas? - Preguntó seductoramente.

Umi, aunque usualmente hubiera reaccionado de una forma nerviosa y sintiéndose avergonzada, decidió seguirle el juego a su novia por primera vez.

Es una sorpresa... KO-TO-RI~! - Dijo susurrando a su oído.

U-Umi-chan? - Sorprendida, se sonroja al ver la hermosa y encantadora sonrisa de su prometida. Suelta un suspiro y se deja hipnotizar por sus ojos.

Deberíamos volver... vamos... - Extiende su mano hacia Kotori, quien a duras penas logra tomarla.

Eli observa la escena desde lejos, sonríe, y se vuelve a enfocar en Nozomi.

Por qué sonríes, Elichi?

Solo... me llamaba la atención el efecto que tiene Umi en Kotori... cuando no actúa en su forma usual.. hehe...

Por qué lo dices? - Eli apunta hacia donde está la pareja. - Oh... ya veo... en verdad la deja loca, eh?

Y yo... te dejo loca a ti?

Por supuesto... cada vez que actúas de forma galante... como todo un caballero... me derrites por dentro... y ahí abajo también...

N-Nozomi! No digas ese tipo de cosas aquí!

Qué? Qué dije exactamente?... Ah! Elichi... cuando dije 'ahí abajo también', a qué pensaste me refería? - La mira pícaramente.

A-A tu... tu... ya sabes... tu... - Se sonroja.

Mi... qué? - La molesta.

N-No me hagas decirlo! - Hace un puchero.

Ehh~? Así que no eres capaz de decírmelo, eh? - Acercó su rostro aún más.

N-Nozomi!

E-li-chi~?

E-En tu... en tu... - Se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

Oh~! Ahora entiendo... bueno... déjame decirte que... este es otro de tus lados que me hacen querer abalanzarme sobre ti... amo la tu que es tierna, ruda, agresiva, galante, romántica... tímida... amo todas y cada parte de ti... Elichi~! - Besa su mejilla.

N-Nozomi... eres injusta!

Ehh? Por qué?

Porque sí! Lo eres, lo eres, lo eres, lo eres~!

Mou! Elichi... eres igual que una niña!

Y qué?!

Hahaha...

No te burles! - Se cruza de brazos e infla sus mejillas.

Mou! Hahaha...

De repente, Eli toma la cabeza de Nozomi, la acerca agresivamente a su rostro, y le roba un beso frente a todos. Luego se separa, y le susurra al oído.

Espero estés preparada... porque no seré piadosa contigo esta noche... No-zo-mi~...

E-Elichi... - Nota su seria y seductora mirada, y se sonroja. - Estoy ansiosa... castígame cuanto quieras...

Ya veremos cuánto aguantas... Nozomi...

Lo mismo digo, Eli~chi...

Los jóvenes de hoy, en verdad me sorprenden... - Dijo la abuela de Umi.

Ni que lo digas, en nuestros tiempos no era así... todas éramos más reservadas... pero ahora.. - Respondió la abuela de Kotori.

Qué tiene de malo ser demostrativo de esa forma con tu pareja? Se nota que hace años que no sienten adrenalina, eh? Ancianas... - Se burló Yui.

Hey! Sin respeto! Adrenalina? Déjame decirte que sí la hemos sentido! Pero... eso volvió cuando volvimos a estar juntas, no?

Así es... fue algo grandioso...claro, tuvo que ser cuidadoso y no tan brusco, sino nos desarmábamos, hahaha... - Reía la madre de Ai.

UUugh... por favor no nos digan más... no quiero que mis oídos sangren!

Qué dices, si el otro día te escuché cómo le dabas a la pobre Ai cuando te fui a ver de sorpresa... tuve que irme de inmediato... estaban en el segundo piso y sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, imagínense! - Decía la abuela de Umi.

Pues ahora no lo sabes solo tu... sino que todas las personas en este lugar! - Dijo Yui.

Ups! Lo siento.. hehe...

No me 'hehe' a mí! - Dijo Yui.

Ma, Ma~... tranquilas... ahora hay que enfocarse en la felicidad de nuestras niñas... - Dijo Ai-chan.

Ai-chan... ahhh... está bien... - Dijo luego de un suspiro.

...

...

Elichi, deberíamos ir a comprar hoy el aire acondicionado...

No te escaparás de esta con esa excusa... Nozomi...

P-Pero... creo que esto es demasiado... ahh~

Oh~! No dijiste que estabas ansiosa? Pues aquí está tu castigo...

P-Pero... nunca pensé que sería de esta forma... además, las piernas se me están empezando a dormir... por favor, Elichi...

No~! Ya te lo dije, el castigo es lo primero... ahora... prepárate...

Eh? Q-Qué es eso?!

Algo que disfrutarás bastante... aquí voy, Nozomi...

E-Elichi, espera.. ahh~!

Eli tenía amarrada a Nozomi de piernas y manos. Estaba posicionada de tal forma, que quedaba su cadera levemente levantada, si es que estaba boca arriba, dándole una mejor vista a Eli, quien intentando castigar y al mismo tiempo complacer a Nozomi, insertó un dildo que estaba adherido a su entrepierna a través de un cinturón. Comenzó a posar vibradores en los pechos de Nozomi y cerca de su clítoris, mientras invadía sus adentros. Los gemidos de Nozomi se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero eso no le importaba a Eli en lo más mínimo. Siguió jugando con los lugares sensibles de su novia, hasta quedar satisfecha.

...

...

Kotori...

U-Umi-chan? No creo que esto sea buena idea... estamos en un baño público...

Está bien, mientras mantengas tu voz bien baja nadie nos descubrirá... - Dijo para luego lamer la zona íntima de su novia.

MMmh~

 _"Qué sucede hoy contigo, Umi-chan... actúas muy distinto de lo usual... mhhh... aunque no me desagrada... " - Pensaba Kotori._

U-Umi-chan... más fuerte, por favor...

Entendido... aquí voy, Kotori... - Su lengua se encargaba esta vez de su clítoris, y sus dedos de estimular y jugar con su entrada.

Ahhh! No se qué sucede hoy pero... me vengo... me vengo... demasiado rápido pero me vengo!

Hazlo! Quiero observarte...

Nooo~! No quiero que me mires mientras lo hago... mmmmh... ahhhh~

K-Kotori... mmhh...

AHh... hha... haa... Umi...chan...

Kotori... te amo...

Y yo a ti.. Umi-chan...

Espero ansiosa este fin de semana... para grabar en mi memoria tu hermoso ser en un vestido... la mujer que a partir de este sábado, será mi esposa... por toda la eternidad... - La besa. - Siempre tuya... siempre mía...

Por el resto... de nuestras vidas... - Continúa Kotori.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Se aproxima la boda! :O akkjasjkas aún queda por escribir! :D Gracias por el apoyo!**


	28. Chapter 28

Elichi! Cuánto tiempo nos queda?!

Alrededor de 40 minutos... cómo vas con Kotori?

Está casi lista, solo falta ver lo del peinado, y tu cómo vas con Umi?

Está lista, pero está demasiado nerviosa... no sé cómo calmarla... ahhh... - Suspira Eli.

Mmm... por cierto, en ese traje te ves bastante sexy... - Comentó Nozomi luego de examinar a Eli.

Tu crees? Pero tu... te ves aún mejor... esa trenza cayendo por tu hombro, el cómo tu pecho se resalta... Nozomi... - Se acerca peligrosamente a su novia.

E-Elichi! A-Ahora no... me encantaría, pero en poco minutos empieza la boda de esas dos... - Dijo sonrojándose.

O-Oh! Tienes razón... lo siento, hehe...

Por cierto, qué tal si cambiamos un rato? Yo iré a hablar con Umi-chan un momento, y tu ves cómo va Kotori-chan...

Entendido... - Besa su frente. - Nos vemos después...

Nos vemos... - Sonríe.

Toc toc toc.

Puedo pasar?

Nozomi?! Pasa, por favor...

Pareces algo alterada... - Dijo entrando.

L-Lo se... pero no puedo evitarlo... - Dijo Umi caminando de un lado a otro.

Se que esta pregunta puede sonar tonta, u obvia, pero qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?

L-La verdad es que... n-no me da nervios la boda, bueno en parte sí, pero... lo que más me da miedo es...

No ser lo suficientemente buena para Kotori-chan?

E-Eh? C-Cómo lo...

Ahhh... - Suspira. - Umi-chan, siéntate...

E-Está bien...

Al otro lado de este pasillo, hay una hermosa novia esperando unirse a ti por siempre, no la decepciones acobardándote a último minuto...

No me estoy acobardando... - Respondió seriamente. - Nunca dejaría plantada a Kotori en el altar...

Yo no dije eso... y con acobardar no me refería a eso... - Sonríe cálidamente.

Entonces, a qué?

Me refiero a tu nueva vida con ella... se que estás nerviosa, pero tranquila, Kotori-chan te ama tal cual eres, y a medida que vayas creciendo, irás aprendiendo diferentes cosas, cómo actuar frente a diversas situaciones, aprender a ser comprensiva, empática, y nunca dejar que su amor se apague o debilite... puedes hacerme esa promesa? - Dijo Nozomi luego de tomar la mano de Umi.

Y-Yo...

Al notar la seriedad con que Nozomi la miraba, despejó su garganta, y la miró fijamente.

Lo prometo, lo juro... haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de la mujer que más amo, alguien feliz... y con la cual yo también sea feliz, aunque ya lo soy... - Sonríe.

Esa es mi Umi-chan! - La abraza. - Ahora que estás decidida... - Mira la hora. - Es hora de ir a ese altar, y comenzar el primer día, del resto de sus vidas...

Gracias, Nozomi...

Hehe~!

...

...

Kotori, cómo te sientes?

Eli-chan! E-Estoy, algo nerviosa... pero bien... solo...

Déjame adivinar... aunque creo que Umi también pensaba esto... ejem... no creo ser lo suficientemente buena para ella... no?

Eh?

Así es... ambas pensaban lo mismo.. pero como yo soy algo parecido a Umi, no iba servir mucho intentando tranquilizarla, por eso Nozomi y yo intercambiamos... - Dijo Eli.

Ya veo... pero, qué piensas de lo que dije?

Verás, es difícil, o prácticamente imposible saber qué les deparará el futuro, pero si tienen su amor lo suficientemente fortalecido, su confianza y dependencia en la otra igualmente firmes, junto con la perseverancia y paciencia, podrán lograr muchas cosas... pero déjame decirte algo, Kotori... el camino es difícil, habrán muchos obstáculos, pero mientras permanezcan una junto a la otra, no habrá barrera que no puedan superar... ten eso en mente cada vez que peleen, o que enfrenten ciertos problemas... por favor, cuida de esa testaruda... me lo podrías prometer? - Sonríe.

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo en hacerlo... porque mi amor por Umi-chan es más grande que el mismo océano... - Dijo la pajarita seriamente.

Me alegra escuchar eso... - Mira la hora. - Umi ya debe estar camino al altar, preparémonos para salir..

Sí! - Afirmó Kotori.

La novia ya salió de la habitación... - Informó Eli a través de su celular.

Entendido... Umi-chan ya está en posición... - Respondió Nozomi.

Hehe...

Mmm? Qué sucede? - Preguntó Eli.

Es que... en lugar de damas de honor, parecen guarda espaldas... - Reía Kotori.

O-Oh! Bueno... hehe... esto fue idea de Nozomi... supongo que quería divertirse...

Si fue ella, entonces lo entiendo... hehe...

Vamos, ya estamos por llegar a la puerta... preparada?

Más que lista... - Respondió la pajarita.

Las puertas se abren, revelando la decorada y algo poblada iglesia. Kotori, aparece tomada del brazo junto a Eli, la encargada de llevarla hasta el altar. En aquel lugar, Nozomi se encontraba junto a la otra novia, Umi, quien miraba estupefacta a su novia, su belleza la deslumbró de tal manera, que sus ojos y boca lo demostraban claramente. Luego de unos minutos, el rostro de Umi se transformó por completo, revelando un cálido semblante.

 _"Eres la novia más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto... Kotori..." - Pensaba Umi._

 _"Umi-chan se ve tan genial... todo un caballero... la forma en que recogió su cabello... ahhh... Umi-chan~!" - Pensó Kotori sonrojándose._

Hey... trata de no pensar cosas pervertidas mientras estés aquí... - Le susurró Eli mientras avanzaban al altar.

E-Eh?! Y-Yo.. no... - Reaccionó algo alterada, a lo que Eli rió.

Hehe... tranquila, solo ten cuidado a cómo reaccionas durante la ceremonia... eso es todo... por cierto, te ves hermosa... - Dijo Eli.

Gracias, Eli-chan... tu te ves como todo un caballero...

Uno reservado únicamente para Nozomi... - Dijo mirando de reojo a su novia.

Hehe, tienes razón... me alegro que así sea... por cierto, cuándo piensas pedirle matrimonio?

Eso es un secreto~...

Mou! Por qué no me lo dices?

Porque ya llegamos al altar... - Dijo deteniéndose.

Eh? Oh... cierto... - Kotori recobra su concentración. Se acerca y posiciona junto a Umi, se intercambian miradas, y deciden mirar al ministro de bodas.

Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a estas dos jóvenes en sagrado matrimonio...

Mientras el encargado sigue con su discurso, tanto Kotori como Umi se miraban nerviosas y ansiosas por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Las madres, abuelas, y amigos de ambas, las miraban orgullosas del paso que estaban a punto de tomar.

 _"Buena suerte, hija mía... " - Pensó Yui._

 _"Tu puedes con esto y mucho más, Kotori... se que serás una gran compañía para Umi-chan..." - Pensó Ai._

 _"Aveces lo más difícil de conseguir, es lo más preciado y hermoso que podrás algún día, con mucho esfuerzo conservar a tu lado... no lo desperdicies, ni dejes que se apague... mi querida Umi..." - Pensó su abuela._

 _"Aunque al comienzo todo era nubes y tormentas, ahora te encuentras con el más hermoso sol que puede haber iluminado tu vida... se feliz, hoy y siempre, mi querida nieta... " - Pensó la abuela de Kotori._

Sonoda Umi, aceptas a Minami Kotori como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, acompañarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte las separe?...

Acepto... - Sonríe.

Minami Kotori, aceptas a Sonoda Umi como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte las separe?...

Acepto... - Sus ojos se ponen lloroso.

Desde ahora, y con el poder que la iglesia y la ley me conceden, las declaro, casadas... - Exclamó el ministro y cerró su biblia.

En ese momento, Umi como todo un caballero, toma de la cintura a Kotori, la deja caer en su brazo derecho, la inclina, y la besa románticamente, provocando el eufórico aplauso de sus invitados.

Al fin, eh? - Dijo Eli a Nozomi.

Me alegro que después de tanto... por fin puedan ser felices.. - Dijo algo emocionada.

Ara~? Nozomi, estás llorando?

Yo? No serás tu la que lo está?

Yo... yo...

Mou! Elichi... - Ambas se abrazan y sus lágrimas comienzan a salir. Kotori y Umi observan esa escena, sonriendo al ver cuánto se alegran sus amigas por ellas.

Kotori-chan! Umi-chan! - Honoka llega junto al par recién casado. - Felicidades! - Las abraza.

H-Honoka! Nos estás apretando demasiado! - Regañó Umi.

Gracias por venir, Honoka-chan... Kira-san... - Dijo Kotori.

Gracias por la invitación, felicidades... me alegra haya salido todo bien...

Felicidades... - Dijo Anju acercándose junto a Erena. En ese momento, Kotori tubo una reacción instintiva, poniéndose frente a Umi, con un semblante algo molesto. - Tranquila... no vengo a robártela ni nada... de hecho, quería disculparme por mi conducta... por favor, perdónenme... - Hizo una reverencia, a lo que Kotori se calmó y sorprendió.

No te preocupes, Yuuki-san... - Respondió Umi.

Además, Anju ya tiene quien la cuide... - Dijo Erena envolviendo uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la mencionada.

E-Erena... - Se sonroja.

En fin, gracias por invitarnos, se aprecia mucho... felicidades, y que tengan un muy buen futuro juntas... - Dijo Erena.

Gracias... - Respondieron con una sonrisa.

Luego de algunas felicitaciones, saludos y abrazos, se dirigieron a la casa de los Sonoda, ya que era la más grande, ahí se efectuaría el coctel después de la boda. Claro, debido a que contiene habitaciones importantes, se prohibió al público el poner un pie dentro de ellas, por lo que solo usaron la sala y el patio trasero de la casa, aunque ya eran bastante grandes, facilitando las cosas. La cena fue servida en una larga mesa de forma rectangular; debido a la gran cantidad de invitados, fue al estilo buffet, donde cada invitado recogía un plato y escogía lo que quería servirse. Honoka, como siempre, resaltó debido a la gran cantidad de comida que ingirió. Por fin venía una de las cosas que tanto esperaba Kotori, el vals de la pareja recién casada. La música comenzó, y Umi, algo nerviosa, rodeó la cintura de Kotori con su mano derecha, y tomó su mano con su izquierda. Los pasos de ambas estaban totalmente coordinados, ya que, por supuesto, practicaron bastante antes de la boda, querían lucirse hasta en el baile. La tarde pasó bastante rápido, entre diferentes números artísticos de los invitados y amigos, en los que resaltó cierta persona, que nadie pensó estaría ahí, pero lo estuvo gracias a que Nishikino Yuri, sería la encargada de llevar el tratamiento de Kotori. Maki, quien resaltaba por su gran talento con su voz, subió al escenario. Se sentó en un piano, y comenzó a cantar. El tema se llamaba "Aishiteru Banzai". La hermosa melodía junto a la hermosa voz de la joven, dejó callados a todos, inundándose en los compases y diferentes notas. Umi y Kotori miraban atentamente cómo la joven Nishikino hacía su presentación, quedando hipnotizadas tanto por su talento como por la pasión que demostraba. Por otra parte del lugar, se encontraba Nico, quien también había sido invitada por Maki, ya que no quería ir sola. Nico ya había oído cantar a Maki, y la primera vez que la oyó, se enamoró por completo. Cuando la canción terminó, se oyeron múltiples aplausos. Maki hizo una leve reverencia, y se alejó del lugar.

Umi-chan, ahora que lo pienso, no sabía que tuvieras piano en tu casa... - Preguntó Nozomi acercándose.

La verdad, mi madre lo toca... a veces le gusta sentarse a tocarlo... es muy buena de hecho... - Respondió Umi.

Oh~! Ya veo... - Dijo Nozomi.

Por ahora, les parece si vamos a comer algo? - Sugirió Kotori.

Sí! Vamos! - Exclamó Honoka.

Honoka... acabas de comer! - La regañó Umi.

Qué haremos contigo, eh? - Suspiró Nozomi.

Terminarás poniéndote gorda... - Regañó esta vez Eli.

Eh?! Nooooo~! - Sale corriendo del lugar y se pone a correr en círculos.

Qu-Qué rayos... - Dijo Eli.

Tranquila, ella a veces es así... - Dijo Tsubasa suspirando.

Vaya que tienes problemas, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Ni te imaginas cuántos... pero la amo así tal cual es... - Sonrió.

Hehe... Se a qué te refieres... - Dijo Kotori mirando a Umi.

Mm? Qué?

Es un secreto~...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ahí está la boda! :D kasjaskjs espero les haya gustado el cap c: tranquilos, escribiré lo que pasó después, y lo del hijo o hija ya vendrá más adelante, unos cuantos caps más y adiós! :C**


	29. Chapter 29

Ghh... no debí haber escuchado a Eli... será esto una buena idea?

Umi-chan? Estás bien? Decía Kotori desde la habitación.

S-Sí, estaré ahí en unos minutos...

La pareja de recién casadas estaban pasando la noche en un hotel de primera clase, cortesía de sus familiares. Resulta que Umi estaba nerviosa debido a la idea que cierta rubia le dio para lucirse en su primera noche de casadas, pero Umi ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

 _"Eli... me las pagarás..."_

La joven de pelo azul estaba completamente desnuda frente al espejo, y en sus manos, estaba la prenda que Eli le había regalado. Esta consistía en un traje de cuero negro, que dejaba a la vista su abdomen, su entre pierna, y parte de su trasero, pero tenía algo en particular incrustado, se trataba de un miembro falso, dándole un aspecto bastante erótico y sexy. La peliazul se puso el traje con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se cubrió con una bata de color blanco, se amarró el cabello en una coleta, y salió al encuentro de su ahora esposa. Kotori yacía sentada en la cama distraída por las fotos en su celular, se notaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, tranquilizando un poco a Umi. La pajarita usaba un baby doll de color rosa casi transparente, pero no lo suficientemente, haciendo correr la imaginación de Umi. Cuando la joven de cabello grisáceo notó la presencia de Umi en la habitación, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Qué sucede, Umi-chan?

N-Nada...

Segura? Estas muy nerviosa... hehe... no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, sabías?

Pero sí nuestra primera vez como esposas...

Bueno, en eso tienes razón... por lo mismo, pienso disfrutar cada momento y rincón de tu cuerpo... - Dijo para luego besar el cuello de Umi.

K-Kotori... - Sonrojada y algo alterada, empuja a su chica sobre la cama, dejándola con una amplia sonrisa. Umi, aunque dudó un poco al principio, se despojó de su bata, dejando que Kotori viera sorprendida el atuendo de su novia.

Umi-chan? Qué es... eso?!

Eli me lo... regaló... - Desvía la mirada avergonzada.

" _Gracias... Eli-chan!" - Pensó Kotori._

K-Kotori... yo...

Umi-chan, ven aquí... - Extendió sus brazos hacia ella, dando una expresión totalmente seductora. - Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo...

A-Aquí voy... - La peliazul se acercó tiernamente a su chica, acarició su cabello gentilmente, plantó varios besos alrededor de sus labios, hasta que Kotori no resistió más y la obligó a besarla en la boca. Con unos largos minutos de un apasionado beso, Umi comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con sus manos, dejando escapar leves gemidos de la boca de Kotori. Con su boca fue besando cada rincón y zona sensibles de la pajarita, disfrutando cómo su voz salía y quejaba de una manera que ella amaba. Mirándola a los ojos, atenta a sus expresiones, levantó la parte de abajo del baby doll, y se encontró con sus bragas. Como toda una pervertida, apegó su nariz a ese lugar, y empezó a olfatear.

Umi-chan! No hagas eso...

Me encanta tu olor... Kotori...

Mou! Eres una pervertida!

Sólo cuando se trata de ti..

Umi... chan ... no me molestes más, por favor, hazmelo...

De acuerdo... - Se arrodilla frente a la pajarita para apartar sus bragas, y comienza a buscar la entrada. Una vez la encuentra, mira a los ojos a Kotori, esperando la confirmación. Al notar el sí de la pajarita, se introduce cuidadosamente en su interior. Con un fuerte gemido por parte de la peligris, Umi comienza a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás en un ritmo más acelerado. Disfruta cada una de las reacciones, expresiones y quejidos de su novia, perdiéndose en su sensualidad y ternura, mezcladas a la perfección, amaba eso y mucho más de Kotori, y no se cansaba de hacerla sentir bien, de brindarle la felicidad que ella se merecía, de amarla intensamente cada día, de llegar a formar una familia con esta maravillosa chica, que tuvo la bendición de conocer, y de enamorarse de ella. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Umi durante el acto, desplegando una amplia sonrisa, y con sus ojos brillosos y apunto de llorar, aceleró y puso más fuerza a sus movimientos, dejando a Kotori cerca del clímax. Con un alto y agudo gemido, la pajarita arqueó su espalda, y cayó exhausta en las blancas sábanas. Umi por su parte, estaba tan perdida en lo que tenía frente a ella, y en sus pensamientos y felicidad, que no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, pues se sentía demasiado afortunada, y no le parecería extraño que todo fuera un simple sueño.

Esto no es un sueño... verdad?

Umi-chan... qué sucede, por qué lloras... - Dijo reincorporándose.

No es nada... solo... me siento demasiado feliz... gracias por estar a mi lado, Kotori... - Suelta el llanto.

Umi-chan... - Con una sonrisa, se acerca y la abraza. - Gracias a ti, por luchar por mi... no sería nada sin ti... te amo... amor...

Y yo a ti... mi Kotori...

Ahora es tu turno... la verdad, Nozomi-chan también me hizo un regalo, me gustaría probarlo contigo ahora, puedo?

Eh? Qué clase de regalo?

Tu espera y verás... - Se levanta de la cama para ir a buscar algo en su maleta. Ahí, saca un largo consolador, pero tenía la particularidad de ser doble. Cuando Umi lo vio, se sonrojó al imaginarse todo lo que Kotori querría hacer con eso. Luego de unos segundos, Kotori se acercó a Umi, y con un simple empujón, la posicionó bajo ella, invirtiendo las posiciones anteriores. Kotori sólo pegó una simple mirada, pero llena de deseo y amor. Ante esto, Umi abrió sus piernas inconscientemente, desplegando una sonrisa en la peligris. Insertando el artefacto en ella primeramente, haciendo una expresión de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, buscó la entrada de Umi.

Aquí voy... Umi-chan...

Ven, Kotori...

...

...

...

Ahh... qué cansada estoy... - Dijo Eli entrando a la habitación.

Lo mismo digo, Elichi... - Dijo después de un largo bostezo.

Deberíamos dormirnos pronto...

Lo sé, pero por alguna razón no logró tener sueño... qué haremos?

Mmm... te parece si vemos una película? Mañana es feriado, asi que no habrá clases...

Me parece buena idea... quiero que me consientas, Elichi... - Sonríe.

Está bien, lo que mi princesa desee... - Besó su frente.

Hehe~

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, y se sentaron una junto a la otra en el sillón. La película era de género romántico, por lo que terminaron llorando un poco debido al drama del film. Eli rodeó la cintura de Nozomi y la atrajo hacia ella. La mayor cerró sus ojos, sonriendo debido a la plenitud que sentía en ese mismo momento.

Realmente, soy la persona más afortunada de este mundo... - Dijo Eli.

Mmm? Qué sucede, Elichi?

Nozomi, podrías esperarme un poco aquí? Por favor cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga...

Sí~!

Eli va tranquilamente hasta su habitación, saca de uno de sus bolsos una pequeña caja de terciopelo de color negro, y regresa a la sala. Inhalando algo de aire para tranquilizarse, se acerca decida a su novia. Se arrodilla frente a ella, baja el volumen de la película, y le habla.

Nozomi, abre los ojos...

Al momento de mover sus párpados, sus ojos se abren de par en par, quedando completamente sorprendida ante lo que tenía frente a ella.

Antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa, dejame decirte algo... - Respira hondo. - Desde el primer día en que te vi, supe que había algo especial en ti, algo que me atraía, me encantó tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu forma de ser, todo en ti me comenzó a encantar, soñaba contigo de vez en cuando, despertando confundida, preguntándome por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte al estar junto a ti, y porque habían veces en que deseaba tanto tus labios... el hacerte mía, fue ahí, hace tres años atrás, después de haber sido amigas por un año entero, que me di cuenta de que no te podía sacar de mi cabeza, que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran de simple amistad, te quería sólo para mí, no quería compartirte con nadie más, y fui cayendo por ti cada vez que te veía sonreír, las veces en que notaba esa fingida expresión en ti, mi corazón me dolía, y demasiado... me importaste, y me importas mucho más aún, quiero ser una persona capaz de conceder todos tus deseos, de hacerte feliz cada día, y de compartir y aligerar tus cargas, quiero estar contigo desde hoy, hasta el resto de nuestras vidas, te amo con todo mi corazón, y puedo jurar al cielo, a los astros y estrellas, a Dios, a quien quieras, de que eres la única persona, con quien sueño y anhelo disfrutar cada uno de mis días.. Nozomi, me harías el honor, de ser mi esposa? - Abre la cajita, revelando un hermoso anillo de oro, con una piedra de esmeralda.

Elichi... - Sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar. Se llevó ambas manos a su boca, cerró sus ojos, y lágrimas empezaron a salir. Un fuerte sollozo se escuchó en el departamento. Eli dejó que su novia se desahogara, y luego de unos minutos, la mayor abrió sus ojos. - Por supuesto que acepto... eres el amor de mi vida... y ni muerta te dejaría ir... por favor, cuida de mi de ahora en adelante... mi Elichi...

Encantada, mi Nozomi...

Eli pone delicadamente el anillo en el dedo de Nozomi, lo admiran por unos segundos, y se besan apasionadamente, entre lágrimas, risas, y miradas cargadas de emociones, amor y esperanza, preparándose para la nueva vida que llevarán juntas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lloro por dentro ajsjajsjs elegir y escribir las palabras de Eli, les juro que me la imaginé haciéndolo y diciéndolo u.u ... en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap, ya se vendrá la próxima actualización! :) Gracias por todo el apoyo!**


	30. Chapter 30

Y bien, cómo estuvo su primera noche de recién casadas?

Estuvo grandiosa! Me duele todo el cuerpo... así que imagina lo que pasó! Hehe~

Ma~... ya me lo imagino, por cierto... usaste lo que te regalé?

Por supuesto! Muchas gracias, Nozomi-chan! - Se percata de algo inusual en su mano. - Nozomi-chan, acaso es eso un...

Sí, Elichi me pidió matrimonio, hehe~

Enserio! Genial, felicidades! - Abraza a la mayor.

Gracias, Kotori-chan... por cierto, serías mi dama de honor?

Sería un placer, Nozomi-chan~

Por cierto, dónde están Umi-chan y Elichi?

Dijeron que iban a verificar la reservación del restaurante... pero ya se tardaron demasiado... - Dijo Kotori mirando su reloj.

Kotori! Nozomi!

Umi-chan!

Está todo listo, entremos... - Dijo Eli llegando junto a Umi.

Mou! Se tardaron bastante! - Reclamó la pajarita.

Lo lamentamos, pero había una fila inmensa... ya podremos sentarnos... Kotori... - Respondió Umi con una sonrisa.

Tu sonrisa siempre me calma, Umi-chan~... por cierto, ya supiste que Eli-chan le pidió matrimonio a Nozomi-chan?

Eh? - Mira a Eli. - Así que era eso de lo que querías hablar, eh? Felicidades, chicas...

Ambas parejas se dirigen a un lujoso restaurante para celebrar la nueva vida de casadas de Kotori y Umi, y ahora también el compromiso de Nozomi y Eli. Eli y Umi usaban ropa más conservadora, como pantalones, blusas y chaquetas, mientras que Nozomi y Kotori se lucían con sus vestidos. Las personas rodeándolas las miraban fijamente, encontraban bastante belleza, encanto y atractivo en cada una de ellas.

Estás llamando bastante atención, Nozomi... - Dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

Yo? Lo dice quien ha sido observada por todas esas chicas? - Apunta a varias mesas, donde montones de chicas miraban extasiadas a Eli. - Además, qué tipo de chica se fijaría en mí? Solo los hombres me miran... - Replicó Nozomi.

Y qué hay de mí?

Tu eres un caso especial, Elichi... te gusto porque tengo los pechos grandes... - Hace un puchero.

Ante eso, Eli decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Tomó firmemente de la cintura a su novia, sorprendiéndola, la inclinó hacia su brazo izquierdo, miró a las otras chicas, quienes miraban atentas el acto, luego volvió a mirar a Nozomi, y le planta un fino y apasionado beso.

Eli...chi... aquí no...

Lo siento, no pude resistirme con esa cara que pusiste... no me provoques, o no podré detenerme a la próxima...

Entendido...

Eli acomoda a Nozomi y la pone de pie, para luego dirigirse nuevamente junto a la otra pareja.

Son bastante demostrativas en público esas dos, eh? - Comentó Umi.

Sí... aunque en nuestro caso, no es así... - Mira a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que varios ojos examinaban el cuerpo de su novia, ante eso, Kotori hace un puchero, y se apega a Umi.

K-Kotori? Qué sucede?

Es que... te están mirando demasiado... solo quería hacerles saber que eres mía... mh! - Infla sus mejillas.

 _"Mou... por qué tiene que ser tan adorable..." - Pensaba Umi._

Una vez logrando sentarse las 4 en la mesa reservada, esperaron a que las atendieran. El menú era tan lujoso como lo era de caro. Una vez listas las órdenes, esperaron a que les llevaran los platos. Nozomi y Eli parecían dos verdaderas tórtolas, abrazadas o tomadas de la mano de vez en cuando, y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

 _"Consiganse un motel!" - Pensaba Umi._

Luego de unos minutos, les llevaron los tragos, en este caso, vino tinto. El camarero les dejó todo servido informándoles que la comida llegaría dentro de poco. En eso, Kotori hacía pucheros debido a que Umi la ignoraba. De tanto ver lo románticas que estaban sus amigas, ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero Umi parecía no entender. De repente, un grupo de chicos, de diferentes edades de acuerdo a sus apariencias, se acercaron a las 4 chicas.

Hey, te gustaría que te invitase algo? Mi nombre es Rein, mucho gusto, belleza... - Un chico alto, rubio, fornido y de ojos azules, se acerca a Nozomi.

No estoy interesada, gracias... - Dijo mirándolo por unos segundos.

Qué hay de ti, rubiecita? Te apetece acompañarnos? - Un chico de la misma estatura, de ojos cafés, cabello marrón, se insinúa a Eli.

Piérdete! - Contestó Eli.

El último de los chicos, observa un momento a Umi y Kotori, pareciéndole la más indicada, Kotori.

Hey, linda... te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Mm? N-No gracias... la verdad es que... estoy...

Oh, vamos! Tienes que acompañarme... te divertirás tanto que llegarás a gritar, hehe...

E-Enserio, no gracias.. ya estoy con comp-

No digas más, ven conmigo...

E-Eh? E-Espera! - Kotori es tomada de su mano fuertemente, y a penas el chico comienza a arrastrarla, siente un apretón fuerte en su hombro.

Khhh... Q-Qué quieres?

Ella dijo que no... - La mirada de Umi era seria, sombría, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

Eh? Y quién eres tu para...

Su novia... aléjate de aquí...

Mmm... y qué pasa si no qui-...

En ese momento, sin pensarlo dos veces, Umi golpea su rostro con su puño, con tal fuerza, que el chico cae al suelo del impacto.

Podrían irse de aquí?! Gusanos?! - Eli también reaccionó mal debido a la insistencia de los otros dos chicos, especialmente con Nozomi.

Y quién lo dice? - Contestó uno de ellos.

Nosotras! - Umi corrió junto a Eli, y al mismo tiempo, golpean con una patada el estómago de ambos chicos, haciendo que se arrodillasen del dolor. Kotori y Nozomi se sientan nuevamente, observando lo geniales que se veían sus novias en ese momento.

Señoritas, están b-... - Uno de los guardias corrió a ayudar, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no necesitaban ayuda.

Por favor, no dejen entrar a escoria como esa... lo único que hacen es arruinar nuestra cena... - Dijo Eli molesta.

Entendido, por favor déjenos compensarles el mal rato... suban al sector VIP, estarán libre de personajes como estos... le avisaré al camarero que les suba los platos... - Dijo el guardia llamando a los otros, y avisándole al camarero.

Muchas gracias... - Dijo Umi.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Eli tomó a Nozomi de la cintura, y miraba feo a cada hombre que intentaba posar sus ojos sobre ella. En el caso de Umi, aún seguía molesta, por lo que llevó a la pajarita al baño VIP a penas subieron al sector. Afortunadamente, hasta el baño era exclusivo. Una vez dentro, la mayor empuja a la pajarita hacia la pared, estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, dejándola inmóvil, e incapaz de moverse. Con una de sus manos libres, levanta la falda del vestido, baja un poco las bragas de la menor, y mete su mano en el espacio disponible, haciendo que un gemido saliera de los labios de la menor.

Mhhhh~~! Q-Qué sucede... Umi...chan...

Nunca más...

Eh?

Te prometo... que la próxima vez que hombres sucios y escoria como ese tipo te toquen... los haré sentir un dolor que nunca olvidarán... tu eres mía, mía... y de nadie más... y te lo dejaré aún más claro ahora... procura cuidar tu voz...

Ah...Ahh...Ahhh~~!

...

...

Elichi? Aún sigues molesta?

...

Mou! No es mi culpa que esos tipos se hayan acercado!

Si tu no hubieras...

Eh?

Si tu no hubieras estado usando un vestido tan... sensual... esos tipos no se hubieran acercado!

Eh?! Elichi... enserio crees que esa es la razón? Qué tiene de malo vestirme así? Acaso no me veo bien?!

No es eso... es que... aaaaghh!

E-Elichi?

No me gusta!

Qué cosa no te gusta?

No me gusta que te mire, que te desee, que te toque alguien más que no sea yo! Nozomi... tu eres mía, solo mía... y de nadie más... no tolero esas miradas sobre ti... no las tolero... por qué demonios tienes que ser tan hermosa!

E-Elichi... - Nozomi no sabía si reírse, sonrojarse, o llorar en ese momento, por lo que hizo las 3 cosas juntas, pero sus lágrimas eran de alegría.

E-Eh? Por qué lloras?

Es que... ppf... eres todo un encanto, Elichi... - Se acerca y besa a su novia. - Acaso crees que yo no me pongo celosa cuando las mujeres te miran?

Eso es distinto... tu eres la única mujer en mi vida, mente y corazón...

Lo mismo va para mí, Elichi... a mi siquiera me gustan los hombres... tu eres la única persona, la única mujer que amo, la mujer con la que aceptaré casarme, y con la que compartiré mi futuro, y mi presente...

Nozomi...

Elichi~...

Ejem... aquí está la cena... - Dijo el camarero algo sonrojado.

Eh? Ah! D-Disculpe! - Dijeron Eli y Nozomi reaccionando.

Descuiden, si necesitan algo más, me avisan... - Se aleja.

G-Gracias...

Ahhh...

Kotori? Umi? Qué les pasó?

No preguntes... - Dijo Kotori mientras se sentaba exhausta.

Uuff... eso fue intenso... - Dijo Umi algo sonrojada.

Umi... no me digas que...

MMm?

Lo hicieron, eh?

Tu que crees, Nozomi-chan?...

Te compadezco... por como estaba Umi-chan, debió darte realmente duro, no?

Vaya que lo hizo...

Hahaha... ustedes dos son realmente algo! - Reía Eli a carcajadas.

Ni que lo digas, Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí les va otro cap! :) Se me está alargando más de lo que esperaba el final askasjask**


	31. Chapter 31

Unos meses después.

Ne, Kotori-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Qué sucede, Nozomi-chan?

La verdad es que, me siento demasiado nerviosa... - Se sonroja tiernamente, provocando una risita en la menor.

Lamento reírme... pero es inusual verte de esta forma... - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo sé, esta no soy yo... pero estamos hablando del matrimonio... mi vida con Elichi no será simplemente una de noviecitas, sino de... dos esposas... - Su rostro se sonrojo aún más.

Mmm... ¿qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?

V-Verás, lo que me preocupa es... - Le comienza a susurrar en el oído.

Oh~! Ya veo, hehe... pero Nozomi-chan, creo que Eli-chan ya babea lo suficiente por ti, si haces eso harás que se deshidrate...

Ambas rieron, contaron diferentes anécdotas e historias, disfrutaron el resto de la tarde juntas, hasta que Nozomi decidió sacar un tema a flote.

Por cierto, cómo va tu tratamiento con la madre de Maki-chan?

Va muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaban de hecho... ya llevo tres meses, todo ha sido tan mágico, el trato que Umi-chan me ha dado me ha hecho sentir como toda una princesa... solo espero nuestro bebé nazca pronto...

También lo espero yo, ya que... quiero someterme al mismo tratamiento, cuando sea tiempo...

Nozomi-chan, ¿quién sería la embarazada?

Es obvio que yo, no imagino a Elichi con un vientre tan grande, no le quedaría, hehe...

Tienes razón, en ti se verá hermoso y tierno... espero que todo les salga bien de ahora en adelante...

Gracias, Kotori-chan... - Ambas se sonríen tiernamente.

Nozomi, Kotori, vengan, la cena está lista... - Dice Eli acercándose con una sonrisa.

Iremos de inmediato... - Avisó Nozomi.

Por cierto, sabe que quieres tener un bebé? - Preguntó la menor.

Aún no lo hemos discutido, hemos estado demasiado nerviosas por lo de nuestra boda, aspirando a que todo sea perfecto, tal y como Elichi quiere que sea, hehe...

Lo entiendo, pero demasiado perfección a veces opaca o limite la felicidad de vivir en la espontaneidad... - Dice levantándose y dirigiéndose al comedor.

 _"A veces me sorprendes, Kotori-chan..." - Pensó Nozomi._

Siguió tras la pajarita a la cocina con una sonrisa. Umi, Eli y Kotori la vieron entrar y esbozaron una amplia sonrisa.

Los días pasaron, y la ansiedad de esas dos crecía cada vez más. Nozomi intentaba tomarse esos nervios como señal de algo bueno, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, intentó consultar sus cartas, pero le daba demasiado temor si alguna llegaba a ser negativa, y sabía que ellas nunca se equivocaban. Sacó su baraja de cartas del tarot de su bolsillo una vez asegurándose de haber estado sola. Las barajó, y seleccionó tres cartas que dejó sobre la mesa. Una vez dio vuelta la primera, le salió la que esperaba, "Los enamorados". Una sonrisa se asomó en ella, pero tenía miedo de seguir con las otras dos. Como lo esperaba, al dar vuelta la siguiente carta, su corazón se apretó fuertemente, ante ella se mostraba invertida, "La sacerdotisa". Con un gran suspiro, y preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que venía, dio vuelta lentamente la última carta. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver "La estrella". Guardó sus cartas una vez terminara, pero no se esperaba que Kotori-chan entrara en ese preciso momento.

Nozomi-chan, ¿qué te dijeron las cartas?, tu rostro está pálido...

Kotori-chan, ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

Sí, si eso no te molesta claro...

Entiendo, siéntate... - Suspira. - Me salieron tres cartas, la primera, "Los enamorados", eso significa que, en parte, mi relación con Elichi, nuestra unión tendrá éxito, podremos seguir adelante con ello, lo malo está en las otras cartas... - Suspira nuevamente. - "La sacerdotisa", al salir invertida es una carta que implica que nuestro pasado influirá en nuestra relación, errores, rencores, una de las dos terminará siendo una carga para la otra, y puede que alguna vez terminemos haciéndonos daño la una a la otra... - Con otro pesado suspiro, prosiguió. - Luego viene "La estrella", al darla vuelta me alivié un poco, si bien mi amor por Elichi es fuerte, muchas veces nuestras personalidades, viejas costumbres y sentimientos nos harán caer y discutir, para eso necesitamos a alguien que nos apoye de vez en cuando, que esté ahí cuando menos lo esperemos... ahí pensé en ti y Umi-chan... necesitaremos a alguien que nos guíe cuando nuestra visión se nuble... eso sería todo, Kotori-chan... gracias por preocuparte...

Nozomi-chan... - Aprieta sus manos. - Se que tus cartas nunca se han equivocado, pero te pido por favor... deja que el destino se encargue de verlas crecer, no te digo que dejes de lado tus cartas, pero disfruta lo más que puedas, sin estarte preocupando por las predicciones... ¿podrías prometerme eso?

Kotori-chan... - Observa su seria mirada. - Está bien, viviré lo más libre que sea posible...

Esa es mi Nozomi-chan, hehe... - Se abrazan cariñosamente por unos minutos.

 _"Por qué me siento así... mi pecho me duele.. siento rabia y enojo.. acaso estoy... ¿celosa?" - Pensaba Eli al mirar la escena. - "Sea lo que sea, es culpa de Nozomi por ser tan apegada a Kotori... "_

Minutos después, Kotori y Umi se marchan a su respectivo hogar, mientras que Nozomi las despide alegremente. Cierra la puerta, y ve a Eli actuando extraño. Decidió acercarse para saber qué le pasaba, pero nunca se esperó su reacción.

Elichi~... - La abrazó cariñosamente, a lo que Eli la apartó bruscamente. Ante esto, Nozomi abrió sus ojos de par en par confundida. - Elichi, ¿qué sucede?

Deberías saberlo, pero ya que te estás haciendo la idiota, tendré que decírtelo... - Suspira y la mira fríamente. - No quiero que seas tan cariñosa con Kotori, ella ya tiene a Umi, o ¿acaso te está comenzando a gustar?

Elichi, ¿qué estupideces est-

Silencio! - Su grito la sacó de lugar, un raro presentimiento recorría su mente, sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar.

 _"En este tipo de cosas, es que odio que mis cartas tengan la razón..."_

Te prohíbo verla, abrazarla o siquiera hablar con ella... ¿entendiste? Serás mi esposa en unas semanas, así que quiero que me obedezcas, no aceptaré ninguna falta de respeto...

Elichi, por favor dime qué sucede, ¿por qué actúas así de repente?...

Si me lo dices porque no quieres alejarte de ella, entonces bien, hazlo... ve con ella, seguro es mejor que yo...

Al menos ella me trata mejor que tu, poniéndote celosa frente a algo tan insig-... nificante...

Sintió su mejilla caliente, le ardía, el golpe que recién le dio Eli la descolocó demasiado, la miró a los ojos sin ver algún indicio de disculpas, salió corriendo del departamento, dejando atrás a una enfadada Eli.

 _"Por qué... por qué... por qué tenía que empezar tan mal... Elichi..." - Con lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió a más no poder._

 _"Qué demonios me pasó... nunca la había golpeado, mucho menos por algo tan insignificante... Nozomi... perdóname... " Pensó Eli mientras veía a su prometida correr._

¿Mmm? ¿Nozomi?

Hola... Nicocchi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -**


	32. Chapter 32

Adelante, pasa... - Mire a Nozomi muy preocupada, si bien no la había visto hace unas semanas, ella no lucía tan mal, de hecho, lo que más me alteraba, era la marca de unos dedos en su mejilla izquierda, se notaba que la habían golpeado, y al imaginarme quién fue, mi enojo aumentó.

¿Nozomi? - Maki entró a la sala, donde se encontró con Nozomi. Habían pasado unos años ya de que comenzamos a ser novias, trabajamos un largo tiempo, y por el momento arrendamos entre las dos un departamento. Mi novia se sienta preocupada junto a Nozomi, quien al sentir que tocaban su mano, no aguantó más y se largó a llorar.

Mientras observábamos la escena con frustración y confusión, traté de calmarme lo más posible para no terminar bombardeandola con preguntas. Me acerqué delicadamente y me puse junto a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos. Una vez se calmó, acariciamos su espalda, con leves suspiros secó sus lágrimas, y nos miró.

Lamento haber venido a molestar... pero no tenía donde más ir... lo lamento, Nicocchi, Maki-chan...

Olvida eso, primero explícanos... ¿qué sucedió con Eli?

Por unos breves minutos, no hizo más que desviar su mirada y agachar la cabeza. Se notaba que había dado en el blanco al preguntar por Eli. Luego cuando acarició sin darse cuenta su mejilla, apartándola inmediatamente, al parecer le había dolido siquiera posar sus dedos sobre ella, dando a entender que el golpe fue bastante fuerte. Como vi que no quería hablar, intenté obligarla a hacerlo.

Eli fue quien te pegó, ¿no es cierto?

Maki abrió los ojos aterrada, se mordió el labio, ahora su mirada expresaba rabia, pero a la vez confusión, la entendía, en parte comprendía que era poco creíble que Eli reaccionara así, pero los hechos hablan por sí solos.

Contesta... - Insistí con un tono de voz más severo, pero tranquilo.

Nicocchi, en verdad agradezco tu preocupación y hospitalidad, pero... será mejor que me vaya, Elichi debe estar preocup-

¡Suficiente! ¡Dime de una maldita vez por qué Eli te golpeó! Si no lo haces, no pienses en cruzar esa puerta, ¿entendiste?...

N-Nico-chan... - Mi novia me miraba preocupada, a lo que yo le sonreí, tranquilizándola.

Ahhh... está bien... - Se sienta nuevamente en el sillón. - Elichi... me golpeó porque... se puso celosa...

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

Hoy fueron a vernos Kotori-chan y Umi-chan... mi amistad con Kotori-chan es bastante fuerte, de vez en cuando salimos juntas, pero hoy decidí consultar algo a mis cartas, estaba preocupada y ansiosa por lo del matrimonio con Elichi... así que las consulté y los resultados no fueron muy buenos... - Suspira nuevamente. - Luego Kotori-chan entró a mi habitación y le expliqué lo que significaba mi predicción... al final, hablamos por un par de minutos, ella me animó y, nos abrazamos... creo que eso lo vio Elichi... - Toma un poco de agua que Maki le había traído. - Cuando se fueron, intenté ser cariñosa con Elichi, pero me apartó de ella bruscamente, le pregunté qué sucedía, y me sacó el tema de mi cercanía con Kotori-chan, no quería que la volviese a ver, no quería volver a verme tan apegada a ella... fue ahí, cuando me molesté y le dije que... por lo menos ella si era amable conmigo... y luego sentí el golpe, la quedé mirando... me observaba tan... fríamente, sus ojos expresaban... odio... me sentí tan atemorizada, que salí corriendo... y llegué aquí, luego de estar divagando al menos una media hora... ahh... eso es todo...

¿Eso es? En verdad no puedo creer la estupidez de Eli... - Dije palmeando mi frente. - Esto... debe solucionarse... ustedes se casan en unas semanas...

Lo sé, Nicocchi... pero... yo... no sé...

Nozomi, entiendo que después de ver la extraña actitud de Eli te sientas insegura de casarte con ella... cualquier persona lo haría, porque te cuestionas el cómo será en el futuro... pero... en ese sentido, creo que hiciste lo correcto en pedir ayuda, no puedes lidiar con esto por ti misma... es algo demasiado complicado.. - Añadió Maki.

Es cierto, deja que esa idiota se calme... ya te buscará... pero no permitas que vuelva a suceder, porque si así pasa... yo misma seré quien le de su merecido, y no prometo contenerme... - Dije mostrando seriedad y determinación en mis ojos, haciendo que Nozomi suspirara.

Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche... ya se está haciendo oscuro, cena con nosotras y te prepararemos una habitación... - Dijo Maki con una sonrisa, me impresionaba lo mucho que había cambiado durante los años. Seguía siendo toda una tsundere, pero era más honesta con sí misma respecto a ciertas cosas, y más madura en su forma de pensar.

Debo volver con Elichi... así que... yo...

En ese momento tocan la puerta. La abro, y me encuentro a una Eli completamente sudada y agotada, pareciera que estuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo.

¡Nozomi! - Intentó entrar al lugar, pero la detuve y la miré fijamente.

¿Dónde crees que vas?

Por favor Nico, déjame pasar... necesito hablar con ella... - Dijo con una mirada suplicante. Me giré hacia Nozomi y le pregunté.

¿Qué dices, lo hago o no?

Déjala pasar por favor, Nicocchi...

Está bien... pasa... - Dije apartándome de la puerta.

Gracias... - Entró rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a Nozomi. - Nozomi, sinceramente me disculpo por mi actitud de hace unos minutos, se que fue un arrebatamiento estúpido y sin sentido, lamento de todo corazón haberte golpeado sin razón... la verdad no me explico el por qué reaccioné así, pero por favor... dame otra oportunidad... - Dijo con su cabeza aún pegada al piso.

Elichi... está bien, te perdono... - Por alguna razón, sentí sus palabras algo dudosas, como si supiera que ese no era el fin de esa conducta, me asustó un poco la verdad.

Eli sonrió levemente y se levantó. Intentó acercarse a Nozomi, y al momento en que parecía querer abrazarla, Nozomi dio un paso hacia atrás, desconcertando a Eli. Luego intentó acariciarle la mejilla golpeada, pero nuevamente Nozomi, con un pequeño grito se apartó de un salto.

Nozomi...

Lo siento, Elichi... pero... me das miedo... - Dijo de una forma tan vulnerable mientras desviaba la mirada, mis manos temblaban, pero lo hacían por rabia, me sentía impotente de dejar a mi amiga en ese estado, y aunque sabía que Eli nunca fue ni es una mala chica, el solo hecho de saber lo que hizo hacen de mi cabeza un lío. Me daba mucho miedo que eso se pudiera convertir en costumbre.

Nozomi... en verdad... lo siento... - Hizo una reverencia nuevamente, acercándose a la puerta. - ¿Vuelves conmigo?

Lo siento, pero esta noche me quedaré con Nicocchi y Maki-chan...

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa. ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de opinión?. La verdad sabía por qué, pero no quería creerlo, no quería ni podía asimilarlo. Eli se quedó mirándola con una expresión dolida, pero resignada, como si estuviera aceptando su responsabilidad en el asunto.

Está bien, cuídate y nos vemos mañana... - Nos hace un gesto con la mano y se marcha.

Nozomi se desploma sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, tomándonos por sorpresa y no alcanzamos a reaccionar. Pone ambas manos en su rostro, y nuevamente, lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Maki se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras yo iba y cerraba la puerta con llave. Me paré frente a ellas observándolas con lástima, con tristeza, mis mejillas se humedecieron con mis lágrimas de frustración, en verdad sentía un nudo en mi garganta por toda la rabia que tenía acumulada.

 _"¿Por qué, Eli... por qué?... Esto no tenía por qué terminar así... " - Pensé._

Nozomi, iré a prepararte tu habitación... si quieres podemos prestarte algo para que duermas...

Solo asintió con su cabeza. Maki me miró y me sonrió. Nuestras mentes estaban 100% enfocadas en nuestra amiga, la abrazábamos y consolábamos lo más que podíamos, intentando devolverle o reciprocarle todo el amor que ella nos entregó en el pasado, y el que nos sigue dando hasta hoy.

 _"Elichi... por qué... "_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi... :'( Eli ... eres una completa idiota! El perdonar es una cosa... pero el dolor siempre queda dentro de uno, y no es fácil sacarlo... u.u**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Chicos y chicas, les agradecería infinitamente que visitaran mi página de Facebook y me comentaran sus pensamientos, creencias y sugerencias respecto a mis trabajos, realmente me encantaría, también pueden pedirme algún fic en específico, eligen la temática, género y esas cosas kassjakj estaría realmente agradecida :) La encuentran en mi perfil de , ahí está detallado el link :) Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, nos leemos!**


	33. Chapter 33

Me adentré al ahora oscuro departamento, cerrando de mala gana la puerta detrás de mí. Me apoyé en ella, golpeando con mi puño derecho la pared junto a mí, preguntándome por qué existía tanta estupidez dentro de mi cabeza. Por qué reaccioné así con ella, por qué lastimé a Nozomi, la mujer que más amo en este mundo, con la que deseo compartir el resto de mis días, con la que mis mejores pensamientos y acciones salen a flote, a excepción de esta tarde, claro. Me encaminé resignada hacia la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Miré atentamente los platos limpios. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué algo de leche, mi favorita, tal como Nozomi siempre la compraba. Me senté en la mesa mientras bebía mi vaso de leche de chocolate, suspirando y pensando en una posible solución. Entendía el que no quisiera regresar conmigo, le impuse miedo, la golpeé, era obvio que no regresaría ni me perdonaría tan fácil, fui realmente ciega e ilusa, no puedo creer que por algún minuto pensé que ella regresaría inmediatamente. ¡Nozomi no es tu juguete, ni alguien que puedas usar para desquitar tus malditos celos!. Me grité eso a mí misma internamente. Con toda la rabia, frustración y culpa que sentía en ese momento, golpeé la mesa fuertemente, fue ahí cuando me percaté que terminaba resolviendo todo con violencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía reaccionar así cada vez que perdía la paciencia? ¿Por qué demonios sentía tanta inseguridad cuando se trataba de Nozomi? ¿Qué rayos quería demostrar humillándola de esa forma? Ahora seguro que querrá casarse conmigo, después de lo que le hice sentir, no me sorprendería si comienza a dudar de ello. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla izquierda, la limpio inmediatamente, dejando aflorar mi estúpido orgullo. ¿Qué tanto costaba abstenerse de esos celos? ¿Qué tanto costaba controlarme, y no malinterpretar una cariñosa escena amistosa por algo más? ¡Demonios Eli, Kotori-chan está casada con Umi, y tu te ibas a casar con Nozomi!. Sí, ¡Ibas!, pues así como van las cosas, su unión está muy lejos de cumplirse. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, y el llanto empezó a salir. Un hilo de voz pronunciaba el nombre de mi amada una y otra vez. Lo que más me daba rabia, lo que más odiaba de la situación, era que siquiera algo externo fue lo que provocó esto, sino mi imbécil razonamiento. Hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos hasta poder calmarme. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear la mesa, de hacer un desastre por el lugar, pero la imagen de Nozomi, su rostro inundado en lágrimas, su cara de confusión y susto, su mano acariciando su mejilla golpeada, me atormentarán hasta el día que pueda ganarme nuevamente su corazón. Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo hago para volver a conquistarla, si ya no quiere verme?. ¿O soy yo la que tiene miedo de no poder verla a los ojos otra vez? Este tipo de pensamientos se alojaban en mi mente cada minuto, cada segundo, atormentándome por mis errores.

Con un fuerte suspiro, levanté el vaso de la mesa y lo lavé. Me dirigí a la que era nuestra habitación, pero sentía que no merecía dormir ahí esta noche. Saqué una manta del armario, y me recosté en el sillón, intentando reconciliar el sueño, y tratar de pensar que todo esto no ha sido más que una horrible pesadilla.

...

...

...

Esa noche no hice más que pensar en Elichi. Preguntándome si había hecho algo mal, si era yo la culpable de esa actitud. Una parte de mi cabeza me decía que no, que no había hecho nada malo. Más otra parte, me incitaba a pensar que era una buena para nada, que solo provocaba el enojo de Eli, que no sería una buena esposa para ella si le causo celos. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Estaba alojada en el departamento de Maki y Nicocchi. Ya me sentía bastante culpable por interrumpir su vida cotidiana, pero tampoco quería molestar a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan con todo esto del embarazo que están viviendo, pues dicen que las emociones fuertes no son aptas para las embarazadas. Cerré lentamente mis ojos, y las imágenes de Elichi, furiosa, golpeando mi rostro revivían a cada segundo. Los abría desesperada por salir de esa pesadilla. Lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, nublandome la vista. Coloqué mi mano en mi mejilla, aún dolía, me impresionaba la fuerza que tenía Elichi, pero debía admitir a pesar de estar dolida y herida emocionalmente, no sentía rencor hacia ella, mi amor por mi novia era tan grande que estaba dispuesta a perdonarle cualquiera de sus errores, pero también tengo mi dignidad, ella debe aprender a que no todo se soluciona con la violencia, se que una simple cachetada, pero la intención y emoción cargadas en ella fue lo que dolió más. Saqué mi mazo de cartas una vez más, las barajé y las puse sobre la mesa. Por segunda vez, las mismas cartas de la vez anterior habían aparecido. "Supongo que realmente necesitaremos ayuda..." Pensé. Las guardé nuevamente en mi mazo, las puse sobre una mesa de centro, me acomodé sobre el sofá, y lentamente cerré mis ojos.

Al día siguiente, había decidido armarme de valor para regresar al departamento y hablar con Elichi. Me levanté temprano y preparé el desayuno para las dos bellas durmientes. Luego de unos minutos de estar cocinando, Nicocchi y Maki-chan entraron a la cocina guiadas por el olor a huevo revuelto. Me sonrieron y se sentaron en la mesa.

Buenos días, Nozomi... - Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, lo que me causó una sonrisa.

Buenos días chicas, lamento las molestias del día de ayer... realmente lamento haber llegado de esa forma...

Nozomi, no te culpes y mucho menos te disculpes por eso, ayer la situación lo ameritaba, y tanto Nico-chan como yo lo entendíamos, y la verdad, preferimos que te quedes acá antes de volver con Eli en ese estado... - Dijo Maki mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Concuerdo con Maki, la verdad lo de ayer me sorprendió bastante, tengo unas ganas de decirle a Eli unas cuantas cosas, pero se que eso no me corresponde, lo hablé con Maki ayer en la noche... y llegamos a ese acuerdo, de intervenir siempre y cuando fuese necesario... - Respondió Nicocchi seriamente.

Gracias chicas, realmente me ayudaron mucho ayer... se los agradezco mucho... - Hice una reverencia.

Bueno, dejémonos de cursilerías y desayunemos... - Propuso Nicocchi, a lo que Maki-chan la miró molesta y yo reí.

A las horas después, me dirigí a mi departamento. Admito que tenía algo de temor, pero solo anhelaba hacer las pases con Elichi. Abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa, Elichi corrió a abrazarme. Debido a la rapidez con la que lo hizo, no alcancé a actuar. Después de abrazo, y de decirme infinitas veces "En verdad lo lamento...", me soltó, y me encaró. Esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, su labio siendo mordido mientras temblaba, sus manos aferradas gentilmente a mis hombros, su llanto haciendo eco en todo el departamento, no pude tolerarlo más y me uní a ella. Nos abrazamos por unos minutos, hasta que Elichi se apartó, y me pidió permiso para besarme. Yo asentí, y unimos nuestros labios tiernamente. Cerré la puerta del lugar y nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

Nozomi... yo...

Elichi, creo que ya te has disculpado lo suficiente...

Pero yo... en verdad... pensé que te perdería Nozomi... por más que lo pensaba no me explicaba el por qué actué así... cuando te fuiste corriendo y llorando, ahí recién reaccioné... es como si algo distinto se hubiera apoderado de mí, en verdad actué sin pensar... lo lamento... de verdad lo lamento... - Hizo una reverencia en el piso, pegando completamente su frente a el.

Elichi, por favor levántate... - La ayudé a ponerse de pie. - Como ya te dije, te disculpaste demasiado... pero quiero dejarte algo claro, no aceptaré que se vuelva a repetir, te amo Elichi, y no me gustaría que nuestro futuro estuviera marcado por la violencia... - Dije mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Sí, Nozomi... lo tengo perfectamente claro, te prometo que no volverá a pasar...

No prometas nada, Elichi... porque nosotras no manejamos el destino ni los acontecimientos... según mis cartas, cosas como estas seguirán ocurriendo, y es por eso, que necesitamos ayuda... no podemos enfrentarlo solas, o sino nuestra relación terminará destruyéndose...

¿Qué planeas, Nozomi?

Ya verás Elichi... ya verás...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **De apoco se arreglan las cosas, pero nada está asegurado akskjajs gracias por el apoyo :) Espero les haya gustado el cap!**


	34. Chapter 34

Me adentraba a mi tranquila habitación, Kotori aún seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro al escuchar lo que murmuraba en sus sueños. Una boba sonrisa más baba cayendo por su mejilla me hicieron casi estallar de la risa. Grabé esa imagen permanentemente en mi mente, me sentía realmente afortunada de todo lo que estaba pasando, demasiado feliz y bendecida de compartir mi vida con la mujer que amo y siempre amaré. Nuestros días son divertidos, llenos de amor y algunas veces pasión, mi corazón late rápidamente cada vez que escucho su voz, sus dulces y hermosos ojos mirándome con ternura, sus manos acariciando mi rostro delicadamente, ¿qué más puedo pedir?.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella, encorvando mi espalda para estar más cerca de su rostro. Planté un beso en su mejilla, escuchando cómo se escapaba de sus labios mi nombre, dicho con tanto amor y ternura. Sonreí ampliamente ante la escena, noté cómo la luz de sol se infiltraba a través de las cortinas, llegando hasta su dormido rostro. Lentamente abrió sus bellos ojos, encontrándose con los míos, una linda sonrisa apareció en ella, para luego abrir sus finos labios.

Buenos días, Umi-chan...

Buenos días, mi pajarita... - Besamos nuestros labios por unos segundos, hasta abrazarnos gentilmente. - El desayuno está listo, vístete y te espero en la cocina...

Iré de inmediato, gracias amor...

No hay de qué, Kotori... - Le sonrío y me alejo del lugar.

Como era costumbre, me levantaba temprano todos los días para salir a trotar, luego llegar a darme un baño, preparar el desayuno y comer junto a mi esposa. Mi trabajo consistía en ser jefa de un departamento, con mi propia oficina. Gracias a la abuela de Kotori, conseguí un trabajo que me permitía pasar tiempo con mi amada, y al mismo tiempo tener ingresos lo suficientemente satisfactorios. No fue fácil, tuve que estudiar una serie de carreras y hacer unos cuantos cursos para llegar donde estoy ahora, pero nunca imaginé que terminaría siendo empresaria, y mucho menos dueña y jefa de todo un departamento de finanzas. El personal a cargo de seguir mis indicaciones parecía contento con mi trabajo, tenía buenas relaciones con la mayoría de ellos, haciendo de mi trabajo diario algo mucho más agradable, aunque mi suegra me dijo que debía tener cuidado y no mostrar tanta confianza, porque en toda empresa existe alguien que quiere verla abajo. Seguí su consejo y hace unas semanas despedí a un sujeto que intentaba vender información crucial a la competencia, no solo salió sin trabajo, sino que por acciones ilegales terminó preso. Mis colegas me felicitaron ante mi razonamiento y proceso de investigación, ganándome la confianza de ellos aún más. Así que las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Con la mesa arreglada, volteé mi mirada y noté a mi bella esposa acercándose a mí, vistiendo un lindo vestido color rosa que hacía resaltar sus curvas a pesar del embarazo. Me besó tiernamente al estar lo suficientemente cerca, juntó nuestras frentes, y finalmente se sentó.

Se ve delicioso, Umi-chan.

Espero te guste, Kotori..

Mmm~! ¡Delicioso!

Me alegra oírlo, hehe...

Comimos tranquilamente nuestro desayuno, ya que al ser domingo, mi departamento no funcionaba ni trabajaba esos días, por lo que podía tomármelo con calma y disfrutar mi día libre con Kotori. Una vez ambas terminamos de comer, me ayudó a retirar los platos de la mesa. Solo tenía unos cuatro meses de embarazo, pero debía admitir que me sentía nerviosa la mayoría del tiempo, ya pronto sabremos si es hombre o mujer.

Kotori, ¿cómo te has sentido estos días? Este fin de semana tenemos cita con el ginecólogo...

Me he sentido bien, normal podría decir, obviamente incluyendo los síntomas... me siento nerviosa ya que estoy por cumplir los 5 meses... ¿qué te gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?

Sea hombre o mujer, el hecho de que es nuestro es suficiente para mí, me hará feliz porque tendrá tus genes, y los míos...

Umi-chan, estoy tan feliz de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí... - Lágrimas aparecieron por sus ojos.

Y yo, estoy agradecida de que hayamos luchado por la otra, no nos rendimos hasta poder alcanzar la mano de la otra, esto me hace sentir una gran dicha, Kotori... te amo... - La beso apasionadamente.

Y yo a ti, amor... - Rodea mi cuello con ambos brazos, pongo mis manos en su cintura, comenzando a rodear su vientre, cuando siento algo.

K-Kotori, fue mi imaginación, o...

¡Umi-chan, se movió, nuestro bebé me pateó! - Inmediatamente posé mis manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo gentil y amorosamente, a veces le hablaba, besaba esa barriguita que tanto amaba, y fue ahí cuando mi emoción llegó a los límites, sentí sus pataditas, sentí sus movimientos a través de mi palma. Con lágrimas, sonreí a mi esposa, quien estaba igual que yo, nos besamos una vez más, recostándonos sobre el sofá, acurrucando nuestros cuerpos en un sin fin de emociones.

Estoy ansiosa por saber su sexo... dime, ¿qué nombre deberíamos ponerle en cada caso?

Mmm... déjame pensar... si fuera hombre, me gustaría que se llamara Yuuto... simboliza tranquilidad, afectuosidad, cariño, tranquilidad... me recuerda un poco a ti, Kotori... ¿qué piensas?

Me gusta... me encanta, hehe... y si fuera niña, me gustaría que se llamara... Nanami... inmensidad, mar... me recuerda a ti, Umi-chan...

M-Mou, Kotori... bueno, me gusta, Nanami... un lindo nombre...

Sonoda Nanami, o... Sonoda Yuuto... me gusta, hehe...

Igual a mí, Kotori... estoy ansiosa por ver a ese pequeño o pequeña entre mis brazos, lo deseo con todo mi corazón...

Lo mismo digo, Umi-chan... espero todo salga bien...

¿Aún te sientes insegura? - La miré preocupada.

Lo estoy, pero si estás a mi lado, tengo la certeza de que todo saldrá bien...

Unos días después.

Bueno, ahora comenzaremos el proceso...

Gracias, doctor...

Mmm... al parecer el bebé está creciendo en buenas condiciones, se ha cuidado bastante bien por lo que veo, Minami-san...

Sí, lo único que deseo es que mi hijo nazca sano y salvo...

Pues lamente decepcionarla, porque la que va a nacer es una niña, no un niño...

¿Una niña? Umi-chan, amor... es una niña...

Lo sé Kotori, ya lo oí... Nanami, Nanami será... - Dije mientras tomaba las manos de mi esposa con afecto.

Felicidades, señoritas... por favor sigan con el tratamiento al pie de la letra, le informaré de esto a la Señora Nishikino...

Gracias doctor, muchísimas gracias...

No hay de qué, tengan cuidado de regreso..

Salimos emocionadas del hospital, tomadas de la mano y alegres por la gran noticia.

Este será el comienzo de nuestra vida como madres, y quiero que luchemos para que todo salga bien, Kotori...

Lo haremos Umi-chan, lo haremos... hehe...

En ese momento, suena mi celular, marcando en el identificador un nombre que me parecía familiar.

Aló, Honoka? ¿Qué sucede?

Umi-chan, dime... ¿cómo les fue?

Ah! Bueno, el bebé está creciendo sano, y será... una niña... - Dije emocionada.

¡Una niña! ¡Wooow, genial! Felicidades chicas...

Gracias, por cierto, ¿nos llamabas solo para eso?

Mmm... la verdad, hay una situación que Nozomi-chan me pidió informarles...

¿Mmm? ¿De qué se trata?

Bueno... la verdad... preferiría que nos reuniéramos en el departamento de Nico-chan y Maki-chan, ellas también quieren hablar con ustedes desde hace un tiempo, pero no estaban seguras de si decirles o no debido al embarazo de Kotori-chan...

Honoka, deja de andar con rodeos y dime... ¿qué sucedió entre Eli y Nozomi?

No puedo decirles por teléfono, no me lo permitieron, así que mañana nos encontraremos donde Nico-chan, ¿sí?, bueno adiós... - Colgó.

E-Espera, ¡Honoka! ... ahh... me colgó...

¿Qué sucede, Umi-chan?

Algo raro al parecer... tendremos que averiguarlo mañana, Kotori...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Kotori y Umi al fin sabrán qué ocurrió con Nozoeli, ¿qué tipo de plan o qué tramará Nozomi con todo esto? ¿Por qué querrá decirles en persona? Traten de adivinar y comenten aojasos saludos y nos leemos :D**


	35. Chapter 35

¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?!

U-Umi-chan, tranquil-

¡No! No puedo tolerar esa cobardía, ¿cómo demonios la golpeas?, ¡¿cómo rayos pensaste que entre ella y MI Kotori había algo?!

Y-Yo... yo no...

¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?!

¡Umi-chan! - Gritó Nozomi. - Por favor cálmate...

Lo lamento... pero es que... no puedo creer que Eli... - Aprieta sus puños fuertemente.

Lo sé... no sabes cuánto... cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice, inculcarle miedo a Nozomi, no sabes lo mal que me siento por haberlo hecho... no tienes idea de cuánto odio esto, cuánto me odié a mi misma después de lo que pasó... el intentar tocarla y que ella retroceda... no tienes idea... no tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente que la persona que amas te diga que te teme, que teme que vuelva a pasar, que no quiere una vida llevada por la violencia... en verdad pensé que la había perdido... pero Nozomi, ella es tan buena y fuerte que... me volvió a aceptar a pesar de todo... me sentí basura después de lo que pasó... en verdad... yo...

Ya basta...

Nico-chan, ¿podrías entender la situación? - Irrumpió Maki.

Lo entiendo, ¡vaya que lo entiendo!... pero no tolero que alguien se haga la víctima en esto... Eli, no tienes idea de cómo Nozomi llegó ese día, tu mano estaba claramente marcada en su mejilla, todavía no puedo creer ni aceptar que haya decidido volver a tu lado... esto me enferma... - Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Eso es cierto, nunca la había visto tan asustada, tan débil... tan... mal... me descolocó al verla entrar, a penas la abracé se puso a llorar, fue algo impactante, realmente lo fue... y cuando supimos lo que pasó, créeme que tanto Nico-chan como yo queríamos matarte... - Dijo mientras lanzaba una fría mirada a Eli.

Eli-chan, ¿qué te impulsó a creer que Nozomi-chan y yo estábamos coqueteando? - Preguntó Kotori, luciendo un triste semblante. - Si fue mi culpa, realmente lo sien-

¡No! No tienes por qué disculparte... soy yo la que debe hacerlo...

Las disculpas no demuestran nada, Eli... solo los hechos... si vuelves a golpearla, tratarla mal, o siquiera amenazarla, no respondo... te juro que no respondo... - Dijo amenazadoramente Umi.

Umi...

Bien, creo que eso concluye el relato de los hechos, no las llamé aquí para que hicieran papilla con sus palabras a Elichi, nosotras ya lo conversamos y llegamos a un acuerdo, aunque debo admitir y aceptar que aún me siento insegura... - Aclaró su garganta. - Ese día que Kotori-chan estábamos hablando, vi algo en mis cartas, algo que predijo todo esto, y según ellas, es probable que vuelva a suceder, aunque puede pasar con cualquiera de nosotras dos... - Suspiró. - Es por esa razón que... necesitamos su ayuda...

¿Y cómo podremos ayudarte, Nozomi? - Preguntó Nico.

La pelimorada no contestó, dando a entender que ni ella tenía clara la idea. Kotori la quedó mirando, mientras pensaba en un plan, notaba cómo su novia aún parecía furiosa. Tomó y apretó ligeramente su mano para llamar su atención, y al momento de mirarla, le dio una sonrisa que calmó las expresiones faciales de Umi.

Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas...

¿Eh? - Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Se que ustedes son mayores que la mayoría de nosotras, pero eso no significa que sean más maduras en todo aspecto...

¿A dónde quieres ir, Kotori? - Preguntó curiosa Umi.

Déjame seguir hablando amor... - Le besó la mejilla y siguió. - Quiero decir que... la mayoría de las peleas en una pareja suceden por la inseguridad o insatisfacción del y hacia el otro, donde muchas veces por no saber cómo o cuándo compartir sus sentimientos reales, no solo de amor, se torna en discusiones hirientes que muchas veces finalizan en peleas y separaciones... - Miró a Umi quien le sonrió. - No existe pareja perfecta, siempre se toparán con algún muro que las hará pelear, pero si aprenden a comunicarse como se debe, no deberían pasar de una simple discusión... aquí lo que pasó, fue que Eli-chan miró solamente desde su perspectiva, y sus miedos e inseguridades salieron a flote en el momento menos indicado, terminando por enfrentarse a Nozomi-chan sin dejar que se explicara, y sacando conclusiones fuera de contexto...

Kotori... me sorprendes... - Señaló Nico. - Siéntete contenta, la gran Nico te ha dado un cumplido...

Sí, sí como sea... sigue Kotori... - Irrumpió Maki con leve molestia.

¡Hey! - Ante lo sucedido algunas rieron, pero Nozomi y Eli estaban sorprendidas del razonamiento de la pajarita.

Como les iba diciendo, hay parejas que recurren a la violencia porque no conocen otra forma de lidiar con sus problemas, no digo que entre novias no se discute ni pelee, al ser mujeres tendemos a exagerar todo, empeorando aún más las cosas, hehe... - Sonrió dulcemente intentando alivianar el ambiente. - El ser novias, el amarse no significa solo sexo y tardes llenas de diversión, significa decisiones, sacrificios, comprensión y empatía hacia la otra, y sin estas virtudes, una pareja no logrará funcionar por más que lo intente...

¿A qué te refieres con sacrificios, Kotori? - Preguntó Maki.

Deja que yo te ponga un ejemplo... - Irrumpió Umi. - ¿Recuerdas mi situación de hace unos años atrás? ¿Donde al volver a este pueblo Kotori había perdido la memoria?

Sí, recuerdo que me habías contado esa historia... - Dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Bien, ahí tienes un claro ejemplo de sacrificio, el dedicar parte de tu vida, parte de tu tiempo, tu cuerpo, alma y mente con tal de ayudar a esa persona, sin esperar recibir nada a cambio... eso es sacrificio, renunciar a tus propios placeres con tal de ayudar o socorrer a otro, y no se aplica a parejas solamente, sino a relaciones sociales en general... Honoka dedicó su niñez entera a cuidar de Kotori mientras yo no estaba, y volvió a crear recuerdos a su lado cuando su memoria se había ido... luego, Kotori hizo lo mismo por mí, sacrificó su orgullo, sacrificó parte de su familia con tal de intentar recuperarme... se ha sacrificado todos estos años para hacerme feliz, así como yo también a ella... y aún más, con nuestra pequeña en camino... no sabes lo afortunada que me siento de tenerla como esposa... obviamente peleamos o discutimos a veces, pero todo eso termina en risas y besos... o-olvida que dije besos...

Mou... Umi-chan... - Kotori rió suavemente ante lo dicho. - En fin, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan... creo que es tiempo de que encaren sus miedos, y se digan lo que realmente sienten, se que es difícil, se que les va a doler... pero si no lo hacen, esto seguirá ocurriendo... atrévanse... y verán que un futuro no muy lejano, serán capaces de superar cualquier barrera...

Kotori... - Eli miraba a la menor con lágrimas en sus ojos. - Gracias... muchas gracias...

No hay de qué, Eli-chan... no te asustes de parecer débil frente a la persona que amas, porque... a veces esa debilidad, puede ser una gran fortaleza en una pareja...

Muchas gracias, Kotori-chan... no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco...

Nozomi-chan, no dudes de tus sentimientos, no dudes de tus capacidades, no dudes del amor que Eli-chan siente por ti, si lo haces, todo lo que han construido en todos estos años se irá abajo, y para que eso no pase, deben renovarlo cada día, conversen, compartan lo que sienten, un romance, una pareja, un matrimonio, no está basado en sexo... ya lo saben... dejen de expresarse con sus cuerpos, y empiecen a hacerlo con sus emociones...

Las mayores inclinaron sus cabezas, lágrimas desbordaban y chocaban con el suelo. Kotori se acercó y las abrazó fuertemente a ambas.

¿Quién es la mayor aquí ahora? - Dijo Maki.

¿Quién sabe, Maki... quién sabe? - Respondió Nico.

Nozomi... yo...

Elichi... yo...

Vengan, sentémonos en círculo, nosotras debemos presenciar esto... es un gran paso para ellas como pareja... - Dijo Kotori guiando a todas hasta la sala.

El estar embarazada realmente te ha hecho madurar, ¿eh?

No es así Nico... Kotori siempre, desde que la conozco, siempre ha sido así... ve las cosas desde un punto mucho más avanzado... siempre termina sorprendiéndome... - Dijo Umi con una gran sonrisa.

Así parece... - Siguió Nico.

Nozomi, primero que todo, aunque me digas que... lo he repetido muchas veces, realmente lo lamento, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, perdóname por apagar tu sonrisa, por inculcarte miedo... perdóname... por mi inseguridad, a veces pienso que eres demasiado buena para mí, que podrías estar con alguien mejor, y el solo hecho de plantearme eso me... hace sentir unos grandes celos... perdóname por no haberte escuchado... lamento haberte golpeado... lamento no confiar plenamente en ti como debería... en verdad... lamento todo lo que he hecho... yo...

Elichi...

Shhh.. déjala terminar, Nozomi-chan... - Dijo Kotori.

Te amo Nozomi... te amo demasiado, tanto que quiero monopolizarte... quiero tenerte solo para mí, se que está mal que piense así, pero no puedo evitarlo... eres tan hermosa, tan amable y encantadora que temo que llegue alguien y te arrebate de mis brazos... temo que te aburras de mí, que te alejes, que nuestro amor se apague... que un día despierte y no estés ahí... tengo tanto miedo de perderte... pero lo que hice fue lo que provocó que parte de tu corazón dudara de mí... por eso... por eso me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, comprenderé si no quieres casarte conmigo, ¿quién lo haría en su sano juicio?, Nozomi... con todo esto, y más... te pido de todo corazón, y de rodillas... que por favor... puedas perdonarme... - Un fuerte sollozo salió de sus labios, haciendo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de Nozomi.

Elichi... yo... realmente lamento todo lo que no te he dicho... me siento confundida muchas veces, dudo de si seré una buena esposa para ti, pues sabes que soy torpe y algo... bueno... olvidadiza en algunas cosas... y si he podido seguir adelante es netamente porque tu has estado siempre a mi lado, si no fuera por ti quizás yo estaría viajando de país en país con mis padres... tu fuiste la mayor razón por la que decidí quedarme en Japón, eres quien aparecía en mis sueños... quien sacaba mis suspiros, quien hacía latir tan fuerte mi corazón que me dolía, tu hermoso rostro y cabello, soñaba con ellos cada noche... hice, dije y sentí cosas indescriptibles... realmente te robaste mi corazón Elichi... aún lo haces... no tenía idea de cuánto te amaba hasta hace poco, me duele, me hace sentir ansiosa, me asusta sentirme así, me duele el pecho cada vez que escucho tu voz mientras lo hacíamos... me duele el que nos hayamos distanciado, pero toda persona tiene un proceso, y por más que te ame, no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente ese día... y se que lo entiendes... pero... la verdad... ya estoy cansada, necesito que esto avance, necesito que lo nuestro se fortalezca, porque ciertamente sin ti no soy nada... sin ti no puedo vivir, pero quiero hacerlo de una forma en que las dos podamos, unidas, vencer cualquier obstáculo, hablándolo y analizando cada alternativa... para ello tendremos que trabajar en tu terquedad, y en mi orgullo... tendrás que aprender a depender de mí, y yo a compartir mis sentimientos... hagamos esa promesa, para que nos mantenga en pie hasta el fin de nuestros días... amarnos, hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir... qué dices... Elichi... - Nunca había llorado de esa manera, pero Nozomi sollozaba igual a un bebé, aunque había una diferencia, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ambas encararon sus rostros, y en pocos segundos, sellaron ese momento con un tierno beso.

Las demás a su alrededor miraban con una gentil sonrisa la escena, esperando que la pesadilla ya haya terminado.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Nozomi siendo totalmente abierta con lo que siente... ¿Les sorprendió Kotori? aosjaoso mientras lo escribía me lo imaginaba, y la verdad, me gustó ajsos espero a ustedes también :) un abrazo y espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D No olviden pasarse por la pagina (vean perfil), y a los que ya están ahí, agradezco los comentarios :D aosjsaoas saludos!**


	36. Chapter 36

¿Está todo listo?

Sí Eli, está todo listo para partir, ¿cómo te sientes?

Umi... para serte sincera, los nervios me tienen hecha trizas... no puedo creer que me vaya a casar con Nozomi...

Tranquila, aunque estás igual que cuando me tocó a mi... por cierto, el traje te queda excelente... ¿segura que quieres llevar el cabello suelto?

Sí, le da otro tipo de toque... me hace lucir como todo un caballero... - Se sonrojó al decir lo último.

Umi-chan, ¿listas? - Dijo Kotori entrando a la habitación.

¡Listas! - Respondieron ambas.

Vamos entonces... - Salió corriendo de la habitación.

No debería correr tanto, tiene casi nueve meses de embarazo... - Dijo Eli.

Ya se lo advertí... pero ella insistió en ayudar a Nozomi a prepararse...

Estoy segura que hizo un excelente trabajo... mi Nozomi se verá muy bella...

Tenlo por seguro, Eli... - Sonrieron y salieron del lugar.

Mientras caminaban, Umi podía sentir el nerviosismo de Eli. No pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose alegre y feliz de que todo lo que pasó hace unas cuantas semanas pareciera ahora una simple pesadilla. Se encaminaron hasta la entrada de la iglesia, la misma en la que Umi y Kotori se casaron la última vez. Las puertas se abrieron, y Eli caminó junto a su dama de honor, que en este caso era Umi. A los pocos minutos después, se escuchó la música, Eli miró ansiosa hacia la entrada de la iglesia, y allí apareció con una radiante belleza. Nozomi usaba un hermoso vestido blanco que cubría hasta sus tobillos. Un velo que caía elegantemente por su rostro y espalda, y un hermoso ramo de flores color lila. Kotori la llevaba hacia el altar con una emocionada y amplia sonrisa. Las mayores se intercambiaron miradas mientras la mayor de ambas avanzaba. Los invitados, amigos y familiares las observaban orgullosos, infinitas miradas de amor se enfocaban en ellas dos. Umi y Kotori las miraban cariñosamente, Umi usando un vestido azul claro, y Kotori un lindo vestido lila, en el cual se acentuaba su pronunciado vientre.

Eli y Nozomi, comenzaron a escuchar al ministro de bodas, pero lo hacían inconscientemente, ya que no podían despegar la mirada de la otra. Nozomi movió sus labios, a lo que Eli entendió. _"Te ves encantadora como siempre, Elichi"_. La nombrada sonrió, e imitó el gesto. _"La única bella, hermosa y encantadora, la única princesa de este lugar eres tu, Nozomi"._

Señorita Ayase, sus votos por favor...

A-Ah! L-Lo siento... - Los invitados rieron, incluyendo Nozomi. Ahora se sentía aún más nerviosa y ansiosa, pero respiró profundamente, y continuó. - Nozomi, mi ángel, mi razón de vivir y levantarme todas las mañanas, mi más preciado tesoro, mi princesa y la reina de mis sueños, corazón, sentimientos y fantasías... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, desde que te conocí, desde que descubrí mi amor por ti, mis días han sido cálidos y aventurados, el día en que pudimos unir nuestros sentimientos, me hiciste la más feliz de este planeta, te amo, te amaré, y seguiré luchando cada día contigo, por todo lo que viene... gracias, por aceptar compartir tus días a mi lado...

Toujou-san, continúe por favor...

Ayase Eli, mi Elichi... ahh... el día que apareciste en mi vida todo cambió, jamás había sentido a mi corazón tan rápido como lo hizo en aquel entonces, y como lo ha hecho durante todos estos años. Me salvaste de mi misma y mi soledad, me ayudaste a sonreír y disfrutar la vida de otra forma, me ayudaste a aceptar mis debilidades y reconocer mis fortalezas... me amaste y me amas tal como soy, y se que eso seguirá perdurando en el futuro, te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser, no te dejaré ir, no soltaré tu mano, caminaremos juntas este nuevo futuro, como esposas, como una sola unión, y que el mundo vea y reconozca todo lo que nos amamos... Elichi... eres el más gran obsequio, que la vida pudo haberme presentado...

Ahora, pónganse los anillos... - Con los invitados emocionados, ambas se ponen los anillos traídos por Umi y Kotori. - Ahora las declaro, esposas... pueden besar a la novia...

Un apasionado y tierno beso cargado de emociones sella el momento, marcando un nuevo y emocionante comienzo.

Unos meses después.

Nozomi... ¿puedo?

Sí... adelante, Elichi...

Ahhh... qué dura está... pensar que ya tienes 4 meses... me haces realmente feliz, amor... - Acaricia la pequeña barriga de la mayor.

Mou... has estado así desde que resultó lo del tratamiento... - Se sonroja y voltea la mirada.

No puedo evitarlo... desde el día que Kotori nos ayudó a sincerarnos... te juro que me he sentido más y más feliz de estar a tu lado...

Lo mismo es para mi Elichi... fue difícil al comienzo, pero logramos salir de ello juntas...

Por cierto, ¿vendrán hoy? Nanami está cada día más hermosa... - Sonrió nostalgicamente.

Han pasado varios meses desde que nació... nunca olvidaré lo complicado de ese día, Kotori-chan tuvo que pasar por mucho, pero el apoyo que le dio Umi la ayudó a salir de eso... la recuperación fue bastante difícil, pero ahora me alegro que puedan disfrutar de sus vidas con su pequeña hija...

Vaya que fue complicado... nunca pensé que Kotori sufriría una hemorragia... menos mal estuvimos ahí para donar sangre luego de que naciera la bebé... todo fue tan... repentino y rápido que me sentí perdida por un momento...

Me pasó lo mismo, pero olvidémonos de eso por un momento, lo importante es que están junto a nosotras, y su hija será toda una bendición a nuestras vidas...

¿Qué crees que sea el nuestro?

Me gustaría que fuera una niña... pero supongo que el destino se encargará de eso, hehe...

Mou... Nozomi... nunca cambias, ¿eh? Aunque... amo eso de ti... - La besa tiernamente. - Por cierto, si fuera niña qué nombre le pon- ... - El timbre suena.

Yo iré, Elichi... - Se aleja lentamente y abre la puerta. - Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Nanami-chan... ¡bienvenidas!

Con permiso, gracias por invitarnos... - Contestaron las dos.

Chicas, ha pasado tiempo... ¿cómo han estado?

Kotori al fin ha terminado su tratamiento de recuperación, y Nanami sigue creciendo sana y fuerte... - Respondió Umi.

Me alegra oírlo... por cierto, ¿cuántos meses tiene? - Preguntó Eli.

Va para los 9 meses... ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo... - Respondió Kotori sentándose junto a su hija en sus brazos.

Está realmente hermosa... ¿quién diría que sacaría tu cabello, Kotori-chan...

Pero... tiene la cara de Umi... hehe... es demasiado tierna y... ¿seria? - Dijo Eli.

Lo mismo pensé yo... creo que sacó lo mejor de ambas, ¿eh? - Dijo Kotori.

Que sea seria... ¿es algo bueno? - Dudó Umi.

Si es como tu, yo creo que sí, hehe... - Siguió Eli.

Por cierto, ¿cuándo tienes control, Nozomi-chan?

En un par de semanas, estoy por cumplir los 5 meses...

¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera? - Preguntó Umi.

Si tiene el encanto de Elichi y mi carácter, sería perfecto... - Dijo levantando su pulgar.

Lo dices porque soy demasiado terca, ¿no? - Preguntó la rubia.

Algo así, hehe... pero también, porque tu encanto no lo tiene nadie... algo que atrae a las personas, pero solo algunas son capaces de experimentarlo...

En cambio tu, eres traviesa, bromista y... sexy... - Le susurró lo último al oído, haciendo que la mayor se sonrojara.

Sea como sea, estoy segura que será hermosa... - Irrumpió Kotori.

Así será... hehe...

Por cierto, ¿han sabido de las demás?

Mmm... Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san viajaron a Italia hace unas semanas, luego se irían a América... lo último que me dijo es que se casarían en Estados Unidos en un par de semanas... o meses, todo depende de lo que pase... - Dijo Kotori.

¿Honoka casándose? Eso tengo que verlo... - Dijo bromeando Nozomi.

¿Qué hay de Maki y Nico? - Dijo Eli.

Con respecto a ellas dos, se encuentran viajando por Europa, han pasado por Francia y ahora se irían a Italia... querían conocer Venecia a toda costa... - Dijo Umi.

Ya veo... así que todas están haciendo algo o tienen sus planes hechos... me da algo de nostalgia el que no estemos todas juntas pero... me alegro por ellas, me alegra el que estén disfrutando sus vidas... - Dijo Eli.

Yo siento lo mismo, en verdad es un alivio saber que esas tsunderes se llevan bien, y que Honoka-chan al fin maduró... mamá... ¡está orgullosa! - Dijo fingiendo emoción.

Mou! Nozomi... - Dijo Eli, a lo que Kotori y Umi rieron.

Volviendo al tema anterior, pensar que Nanami será la copia de Kotori-chan, pero con el carácter de Umi-chan... me pregunto qué tan interesante será esta chica cuando crezca... si sacará las proporciones de Kotori-chan, o de Umi-chan... mmm... - Miró una y otra vez a ambas madres. - Espero... sinceramente, espero que sean las tuyas, Kotori-chan...

¡H-Hey!

Pppf... eres mala con Umi, Nozomi... - Rió Eli.

Umi-chan puede no tener tanto pecho o trasero como yo... pero es bastante flexible... y eso es en lo que me gana últimamente... después del embarazo perdí mi flexibilidad, hehe... - Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

¡K-K-Ko-Kotori! - Se volvió completamente roja, movía sus manos y cabeza nerviosamente como si intentara enmendar el vergonzoso comentario por parte de su esposa. - E-Es-Eso es p-p-personal... n-no lo vu-vuelvas a re-repetir...

Hahaha... Umi-chan, tranquilízate... - Kotori no logró contener la risa, hace tiempo no veía a su esposa tan alterada, y era algo que realmente gozaba. Entre las risas, la bebé soltó un leve, pequeña, y melodiosa risa, que provocó una hermosa emoción en sus madres, y en las futuras.

Esa sonrisa... en realidad es tuya, Kotori... una de las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida... - Dijo Umi besando la frente de su hija.

En verdad es encantadora... - Siguió Nozomi, para luego acariciar su vientre. - Espero conocerte luego... Kazue-chan... - Susurró.

¿Kazue...chan? - Preguntó Eli. - ¿Qué significa?

Primera bendición... - Dijo Umi, sonriendo. - Un buen nombre, Nozomi...

Primera bendición... me encanta... - Eli abraza tiernamente a su esposa.

Entonces será una niña, ¿eh? - Dijo Kotori con una amplia sonrisa. - Si Nozomi-chan es quien lo dice, entonces así será...

Estoy segura de ello... gracias por creer en mi, Kotori-chan... - Sonrió.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aaaww *-* Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la demora pero la Uni me tenía ocupadísima xD saludos y espero sus comentarios :)**


	37. Chapter 37

¿Nozomi? ¿Estás lista?

Sí, estoy en el baño...

Vamos rápido, la cita con el ginecólogo es a las 10 am... quedan 40 minutos...

Podremos llegar bien en el auto amor, no te preocupes...

Eso espero... - Dijo gritando desde la cocina.

Estoy lista...

Bien, vamos, Nozomi...

Se suben cuidadosamente al auto y se ponen en marcha al hospital. Una vez allí, siendo que solo restaban 10 minutos para la hora indicada, corrieron para avisar de su llegada.

¡Vaya! Tuvieron suerte... unos minutos más y hubieran perdido la hora...

Lamentamos eso, pero es que me dan ganas de ir al baño a cada rato.. hehe... - Dijo Nozomi.

Es entendible... por ahora, siéntense... el doctor las llamará en unos minutos..

Muchas gracias... - Se alejaron de la recepción. - Vaya... a penas llegamos...

Lo lamento Elichi... pero es que no podía aguantarme...

Nozomi, no te preocupes, gracias al cielo tenemos auto... así es más fácil llegar en este tipo de casos...

Mmh...

¿Duele?

N-No es eso... es que se mueve mucho... mira, toca...

Vaya, en verdad... siento cómo se mueve... ¿estás segura que no es tu estómago rugiendo?

Mou... ¡Elichi!

E-Está bien, está bien... lo lamento...

Mh!

Vamos... Nozomi~!

 _Señorita Toujou Nozomi, por favor dirigirse a la sala B43, por favor dirigirse a la sala B43. - Se escuchó en el altavoz._

Es mi turno... adiós...

E-Espera... ¡yo voy contigo!

Buenos días, señorita...

Buen día doctor...

¿Preparada para la ecografía?

Por supuesto... es la segunda que me hago...

Oh, por cierto... ¿dónde y cuando se la hizo?

Me la hice a los dos meses...

Mmm... bueno, ahora veamos el estado del pequeño o pequeña...

De acuerdo... - Se recostó en la camilla descubriendo su abdomen.

Aquí vamos... - Puso el líquido sobre su vientre, y comenzó a posar el aparato. - Oh... esto es... inesperado...

¿Qué sucede doctor?

No va a tener un hijo o una hija...

¿Qué va a ser entonces? - Preguntó algo alterada Eli.

Tranquila jovencita, a lo que me refería era...

Por favor doctor, dígalo ahora... - Dijo Nozomi.

Serán... gemelos...

¡¿Eh?! - Reaccionaron las dos.

¿C-Cómo que gemelos? - Preguntó Eli. - Se supone que esto era... esto era...

Lo se señorita, estoy consciente del tratamiento por el cual está pasando la señorita Toujou... la doctora Nishikino me pasó el informe...

Entonces... ¿cómo?

Ni yo sabría decirles cómo, se supone que el bebé fue creado a partir de sus genes, pero... pudo haber algo en el proceso que duplicara el resultado de la formación... esto en verdad es algo nuevo... - Sonrió sorprendido.

Va...ya... he...hehee... - Comenzó a decir Nozomi.

¿Nozomi? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada Eli.

Estoy bien... solo algo... nerviosa... será doble responsabilidad... ahhh... - Suspiró pesadamente.

Bueno, véanle el lado positivo, si trabajan en equipo podrán aligerar sus cargas...

El doctor tiene razón, Nozomi... no estás sola en esto, estaré a tu lado en todo momento.. - Tomó su mano.

Muy bien, le enviaré los resultados a la señora Nishikino, estoy seguro ella la llamará o hará contacto con ustedes tan pronto tenga una explicación para esto...

Muchas gracias doctor, pero... ¿qué hay de los sexos?

Oh! Lo olvidaba... bueno, ambas son mujeres...

W-Woow... eso no me lo esperaba...

Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, así que tengan cuidado al regreso a casa... ah! Por cierto... aquí le tengo algunas recomendaciones, Toujou-san...

Gracias... doctor... - Se van de la sala.

 _"Nunca pensé que llegarían a ser dos... esto... será todo un reto, ¿eh?" - Pensó Eli._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

¡¿GEMELOS?!

Uuugh... U-Umi... Kotori... no griten tan fuerte por favor..

Ah! Lo sentimos, Eli-chan...

Nos sorprendió demasiado... no teníamos idea de que podría llegar a pasar algo como esto... pero lo que me intriga es, el que no haya aparecido en la primera ecografía...

Bueno, supongo que habrá que esperar hasta que los resultados lleguen... - Suspiró Nozomi.

Mmm... en verdad es extraño... pero, al menos los bebés están bien, ¿no? - Preguntó Kotori.

Sí, están en buenas condiciones...

Aún no te puedes salir del shock, ¿eh?

Así es... me sorprendió demasiado esto... Kotori-chan, ¿qué puedo hacer?, el ser madre ya me asustaba lo suficiente, pero ahora... ser madre de gemelos... esto es...

Nozomi... - Eli la abraza. - Amor, estaré contigo en todo momento, es normal que te sientas asustada, pero confía en mí... haremos esto juntas...

Elichi...

Eli tiene razón, Nozomi... la ansiedad y el miedo a algo nuevo es normal, conllevar una gran responsabilidad como lo es ser madre, es un reto que no muchas logran pasar, para ello se requiere fortaleza y sabiduría, y el tener a una buena compañera para ello lo hace más fácil de cierta forma...

Umi-chan... gracias, en verdad gracias por los consejos...

Agradecemos el que seas abierta con tus sentimientos... eso lo facilita aún más... no temas en decir lo que sientes o cómo te sientes, ¿entendido?

Sí...

Muy bien, nosotras debemos irnos ahora... gracias por recibirnos, Nozomi, Eli...

Adiós Umi, Kotori... y... adiós, pequeña Nanami... - Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la menor, causando una pequeña sonrisa en esta. - Me sonrió... qué dulce eres...

Nanami-chan, adiós... - Nozomi besó su frente, a lo que la pequeña reaccionó con una leve carcajada.

¿Eh? ¿Rió?

No lo creo... puede ser una reacción nerviosa solamente... pero aún así, es bastante tierna... - Dijo Umi.

Vaya que lo es... solo mírala... tiene un cabello muy suave y hermoso... y esos ojitos color ámbar...

Elichi, deja de derretirte por una chica que tiene menos de un año...

N-Nozomi...

Hahaha... vamos, antes de que Nozomi se ponga más celosa de ti, Nanami-chan... - Dijo Kotori saliendo con Umi.

Nos vemos, chicas...

Adiós!

Gemelas, ¿eh?

¿Aún te preocupa?

Te mentiría si dijera que no... pero, por alguna razón, mi ansiedad no es únicamente negativa, me siento ansiosa por conocerlas, quiero saber cómo serán... - Acaricia su abultado vientre.

Te entiendo... - Se acerca a ella y acaricia la barriga. - Nozomi... te amo... y amaré a nuestras hijas tan fuerte como te amo a ti... las protegeré y disciplinaré como corresponde... de tal forma que crezcan y se conviertan en maravillosas mujeres... así como tu... - Besa sus labios.

Mou... Elichi... no conseguirás nada diciéndome eso... - Se sonroja.

¿Qué tipo de cosas conseguiría, por ejemplo? - Se acerca un poco más, intentando coquetear.

P-Primero... aléjate un poco... - Desvió su mirada. - B-Bueno... en este estado... yo...

Nozomi... - Desabrocha su propia blusa y muestra su lencería. - ¿Qué te parece?

E-Eli...chi... - Hipnotizada, se queda observando el firme pecho de su esposa.

Me gusta que mires mis pechos, pero ahora quiero los tuyos... - Desabrochó algunos botones y dejó caer la parte superior del vestido de Nozomi hasta su abdomen. - Me pregunto si ya saldrá leche de ellos...

E-Elichi... e-espera... ahh~... espera... p-puede que salga algo... p-pero no puedes beberla... E-Eliichi...

No te preocupes... solo quiero saber si sale... aahm... - Comienza a succionar.

Eli... chi... por favor... están sensibles...

¿Más de lo normal? Esto se pondrá bueno... 5 meses de abstinencia valieron la pena...

P-Pero... mmmh...

Nozomi, por favor...

No me pongas ojos de cachorrito... no caeré esta ve- ahhh~!

Oh~! Está muy húmedo aquí abajo...

Me las pagarás algún día... Elichi...

Sí~... - Siguió succionando fuertemente los pezones de su esposa, mientras esta ya resignada se dejó entregar. Las manos de la rubia estimulaban las zonas más sensibles de la mayor, haciéndola sacudirse del placer.

"Demonios... estoy demasiado sensible... creo que voy a acabar pronto.." - Pensó Nozomi.

"Está demasiado sensible... me pregunto si... " - Pensó Eli.

La menor se arrodilló frente a Nozomi, abrió sus piernas lentamente, le sacó las bragas, e introdujo su lengua en el lugar prohibido.

Ahhh... E-Eliichi... ahí no... por favor...

Nozomi... estás tan húmeda... me encanta...

Tonta~...

Hehe~... Itadakimasu~

Mou! Eliiichi~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Cinco meses de abstinencia O.o asjoasjs espero les haya gustado el cap. Por cierto, GEMELAS! asojsoas ¿cómo creen sean ambas? ¿Color de pelo u ojos? Espero sus comentarios :) Gracias por seguir el fic :D**

 **PD: Link pagina Facebook:** Lovenozoeli-581972215302727/


	38. Chapter 38

Nanami~

Gaa~?

Na-na-mi~...

¿Mm?

¿Umi-chan? - Kotori observaba la adorable escena con algo de baba cayendo de su boca. Umi estaba acostada en el suelo, y la pequeña Nanami jugando junto a ella. La peliazul sostenía el juguete favorito de su hija, mientras que esta sonreía, hacía gestos o intentaba alcanzarlo. Umi tenía una sonrisa muy divertida en ese momento, estaba completamente hipnotizada por su pequeña. La infante intentaba pararse pero aún no tenía la estabilidad necesaria, era muy pequeña. La manera en que inflaba levemente sus mejillas al no conseguir algo, irradiaban una ternura demasiado dulce como para poder tolerarla. Sus bellos ojos color ámbar brillaban con fuerza cada vez que veía a una de sus madres, y causaba el mismo efecto en las mayores.

Kotori...

¿Mmm? - Dijo aún atontada por la escena.

Si esto es la felicidad... no me importaría morir ahora mismo...

¿Qué dices tontita? - Se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa. - Si mueres nos dejarías solas... y se acabaría nuestra felicidad... - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tienes miedo de ser tan feliz?

Sí... - Sintió su voz quebrada, pero no quiso mirarla, solo estiró su mano para acariciar su cabeza lentamente.

No te preocupes, mientras hagamos las cosas bien, mientras intentemos proteger a esta hermosa bebé, todo saldrá bien... debemos asegurarnos de que así sea... ¿está bien? - Esta vez la miró. - Estoy contigo, Umi-chan... no eres la única que siente miedo, ¿sabías?

Kotori... lo lamento... no quería...

Tranquila amor, disfrutemos de nuestra hija... es lo más hermoso que tenemos... y lo que nos une aún más diariamente... ¿sí? - Se sienta y la besa.

Sí... - Sonríe.

¿Mam~?

¿Eh? - Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

Mmmaaaam... - La pequeña, aunque algo seria, apuntó, o trató de apuntar a ambas mientras balbuceaba.

Hehe~... - Kotori soltó unas lágrimas de la emoción. Su hija crecía tan rápido, estaba ansiosa por verla dar sus primeros pasos.

¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas traviesa? - La pequeña Nanami sale gateando a un paso moderado, sorprendiendo a las madres por la rapidez con que lo hacía.

Umi-chan, déjala que gatee todo lo que quiera... hay que estimular sus músculos...

Lo sé, Kotori... te ayudaré en lo que más pueda... - La besó tiernamente.

La casa se siente más animada con nuestra hija yendo de un lado al otro, ¿eh?

Hehe, tienes razón... pero es un alivio que todo haya quedado de esta forma... ahora se vienen las gemelas de Nozomi y Eli... eso sí que será un reto... - Suspiró la mayor.

Ni que lo digas, por cierto... solo tienen el nombre de una de ellas por el momento, ¿o me equivoco?

Mmm... creo que no, al menos no nos han dicho nada... - Umi comenzó a rascarse la barbilla en busca de una respuesta. - ¿Y si vamos a visitarlas mañana?

No lo sé... creo que debemos dejarlas tener su tiempo a solas...

Oh! Tienes razón... hehe... a veces se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas...

Si supieras Umi-chan, si supieras... - Desvió la mirada y se alejó. - Nanami-chan! Ven aquí...

¿Qué me habrá querido decir? - Suena el timbre. - ¿Quién será?... - Abre la puerta y se sobresalta.

¡Necesitamos ayuda!

N-Nozomi... Eli... ¿qué sucede? - Las hace pasar como puede, pues sintió sus tímpanos doler.

Verás... necesitamos urgente un nombre para la otra gemela... - Dijo Eli.

¿Eso es todo?

S-Sí... lamentamos haber venido de esta forma... - Se disculpó Nozomi.

¿Sucede algo? Oh! Chicas... ¿qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó curiosa mientras la pequeña Nanami, les sonríe y aplaude.

¿Nos está aplaudiendo? - Dijo encantada Eli.

Es una descarga motriz, Elichi... no es como si lo hiciera para nosotras, hehe... pero me encanta esta niña... - Dijo sonriendo.

Oh! Ya veo...

Bueno, ¿nos dirán qué sucede? Me preocuparon cuando escuché que decían necesitar ayuda...

La verdad... es que nos falta un nombre para la otra gemela... - Dijo Eli. - Lo hemos pensando bastante, pero no podemos decidirnos por uno... - Suspiró.

En mi caso me gusta el nombre "Sakura", que también significa belleza... - Mencionó Nozomi.

Y yo opté por... Megumi, que también significa bendición... - Infló sus mejillas.

Como verán, no logramos decidirnos... ¿qué podríamos hacer?

Mmm... si Kazue significa primera bendición, ¿por qué no ir con... Amane? - Dijo Umi con una sonrisa.

Sonido celestial, ¿eh? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió algo como eso? - Preguntó Nozomi.

No lo sé, solo pensé que es el indicado para la hermana de Kazue... - Sonrió.

Me gusta... ¿qué opinas, Nozomi?

Me encanta... entonces, serán Kazue-chan y Amane-chan... gracias chicas...

No hay de qué... ¿verdad, Nanami?

Gaaaah~

Hehe~... - Rieron las demás.

...

...

...

En otro lado del planeta, Estados Unidos, New York.

Honki, ¿podrías apresurarte?

Por favor, solo una más, ¿sí?

Pero ya has comido demasiados Hot Dogs... ¿no crees que es suficiente?

Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... extraño mucho la comida Japonesa... - Infló sus mejillas.

Mou... al menos tienen restaurantes de sushi, ¿quieres ir a uno en la tarde? pagaré por todo lo que puedas comer... - Le sonreí.

Yaaay~! Gracias Tsubasa-chan, te amo! - Se abalanzó a abrazarme.

Hehe... - La rodeé con mis brazos.

Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Mmm... solo quiero dar un paseo, necesito comprarme algo de ropa... ¿me acompañarías?

Por supuesto, sin ti me pierdo en este lugar... además, aún no aprendo a hablar inglés... - Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

No te preocupes, pero ya deberías tenerlo manejado, llevamos tres meses aquí... y la próxima semana regresamos a Japón...

Lo sé, estoy ansiosa por eso... gracias por llevarme por todo el mundo, amor...

No hay de qué, Honki... el solo hecho de pensar que serás mi esposa en poco tiempo, me tiene muy feliz...

Mañana nos casamos, ¿eh? Será algo inolvidable... y con eso me refiero a aquello también... - Me susurró al oído.

Ma~... estoy ansiosa por la noche de bodas, mi Honki...

Y yo, Tsubasa-chan...

Al día siguiente, Honoka y yo nos dirigimos al hotel donde se estarían hospedando sus padres y los míos, no podíamos traerlos a todos, así que con ellos presente sería suficiente.

¡Onee-chan! - Yukiho salió de la recepción y se abalanzó a Honki, con una gran sonrisa. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿has cuidado tu línea?

¿Eh?

Mou! Te dejamos sola unos meses y te desenfrenas... - Infló sus mejillas en enfado.

¡Honoka!

¡Madre, Padre! - Honki corrió a saludarlos, parecía una niña pequeña que estuvo separada de sus padres por mucho tiempo, la escena en verdad era tierna.

Tsubasa...

Madre, qué gusto verte... - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, a diferencia de Honki, mi madre y yo tenemos otro tipo de relación, podríamos decir que no es muy de piel, por lo que los abrazos y esas cosas, no son nuestra costumbre.

¿Les parece si nos dirigimos al comedor? Hay mucho de qué hablar...

Me parece bien... - Contesté. - Mañana amor, mañana te prometo tendrás tu sushi...

Bien~... - Sonrió.

Nos sentamos los seis a comer algo liviano. Mi madre vino sola ya que mi padre está en un viaje de negocios, y no sabe si logrará llegar a la ceremonia. He estado acostumbrada a ello durante toda mi vida, así que no me afectaba tanto el no tenerlo el día más importante de mi vida.

Lamento lo de tu padre, hija...

No te preocupes madre, siempre es igual así que estoy acostumbrada a ello... - Le sonreí, pero ella me miró con preocupación.

 _"No dejaré que eso me afecte, ahora Honki lo es todo para mí" - Pensé._

Luego de pasar casi toda la tarde, llegamos a pedir algo de cenar, por lo que se oscureció de un momento a otro.

Se hizo tarde, ¿te parece si regresamos a nuestro departamento? - Pregunté a Honki.

Sí, vamos que estoy cansada...

Vamos... - Tomé su mano, me despedí de los demás, y salimos camino a nuestro nido de amor.

Estabas algo distraída durante la cena... ¿sucedió algo?

A veces puedes ser bastante observadora, Honki...

Tsubasa... - Se detuvo jalándome del brazo. - Mañana seré tu esposa, tendrás que aprender a ser más sincera conmigo, si hay algo que te afecta, solo dímelo... puedo no ser la más inteligente o madura de las personas de mi edad, puedo ser algo torpe e insensible en otras, como también egoísta, pero si hay algo de lo que me doy cuenta es cuando la persona que amo no está feliz o le molesta algo... por favor, dime... - Su mirada era bastante preocupada, podría llegar a decir que se sentía frustrada de no poder conocer todo de mi.

Ahh... - Suspiré. - Mi padre... es posible que no llegue a nuestra boda... dije que estaba acostumbrada a ello ya que había sido así durante toda mi vida, nunca estuvo en los momentos importantes... la verdad casi nunca compartí con él... pero por el solo hecho de ser mi padre lo quería a mi lado, pero como ves, es imposible... y por más que trate de convencerme que no tiene importancia, mi corazón me dice otra cosa... y lo único que deseo es que él esté presente para mí... quiero que presencie el día más feliz de mi vida... pero... así como van las cosas... - Honoka me abrazó tan abruptamente que me sobresalté. - H-Honki, me asustaste...

Todo estará bien...

¿Eh?

Esté o no presente... debes tener en mente que solo será físicamente, estoy segura que él también se lamenta de haberte fallado tantas veces, es más, quizás se culpe hasta el día de hoy por ello... debes dejar que esos pensamientos se vayan, su corazón, pensamientos y mente están contigo, solo que por el pequeño rencor que tienes hacia él no te has dado cuenta, un padre ama a sus hijos, a veces no saben demostrar su amor, pero no hay forma en que él te haya tenido para dejarte botada, si trabaja tanto es por el bien de su familia, aunque a veces, el trabajo y el amor no pueden combinarse a la perfección, sé que él hubiera deseado otra forma de hacer las cosas, pero quizás pensó que era muy tarde para intentar remediarlo, perdónalo amor... perdona a tu padre, y verás cómo ese pequeño nudo en tu garganta es liberado, y comenzarás a sentir una paz, que nada ni nadie te podrá arrebatar...

Honoka... - Nunca esperé que alguien me viera llorar, pero aquí estoy, en el medio de Nueva York, llorando abrazada a la chica que amo, a la chica que a partir de mañana será mi esposa, en verdad soy afortunada de tenerla. - Te amo... te amo tanto... gracias... gracias por todo...

No hay de qué... estaré para ti cada vez que me necesites... cada vez que pueda... sea física o mentalmente... pero siempre estaré en tu corazón, y tu en el mío... - Me besa tiernamente y me mira a los ojos. - Nunca lo olvides...

No lo haré... te aseguro que no lo haré...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un cap más enfocado en TsubaHono :) Espero les haya gustado, ¿qué pasará el día de la boda? ¿Aparecerá el padre de Tsubasa? ¿Su noche juntas será salvaje o no? ¿Qué opinan? oasjojasjas gracias por sus comentarios y la espera xD**


	39. Chapter 39

**Les tengo una pequeña sorpresita e.e aosjsajoas lo descubrirán durante el cap xD**

 **Por cierto, recuerdo haber mencionado en el cap 23 que este fic se estaba acercando a su final, pero al parecer, esta cosa tiene para rato xD asjsjaosja ahora, todo depende de hasta dónde llegue mi imaginación e.e asjasjo gracias por seguir este fic c:**

 **PD: Por favor ver notas del autor al final del cap**

* * *

Día de la boca, 9 am.

Honki, es hora de levantarse... Honki~

Mmmnyaa... cinco minutos más... Zzzzz...

Mou... Ho-no-ka~ - Susurré en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío que la despertó.

Mou... eres injusta Tsubasa-chan... - Me hizo un puchero.

Tu eres la injusta, hemos jurado a tus padres que no te haría nada hasta la noche de nuestra boda... ¿quién es injusta al darme esas lindas caras? He aguantado durante años... Honoka... años... y esta noche me desquitaré...

He.. hehehe...

¿Por qué tan nerviosa? - Levanté una ceja.

E-Es que... puede que te lleves más de una sorpresa... solo eso... - Acarició su nuca y sacó su lengua juguetonamente.

Ahh... ahora estoy más ansiosa por saberlo... - Suspiré. - Bien, es hora de levantarse... la boda será a las 5 pm, y debemos ajustar los últimos detalles... ¿lista?

¿Para ti? Siempre... - Me sonrió.

Nos levantamos a tomar un buen desayuno, a Honki le encantaba comer pan, pero como deseaba que su traje le quedara bien, no podía comer en exceso. A causa de eso ella me hizo pucheros durante todo el día porque tenía hambre, sinceramente, si llegamos a tener hijos, de alguna forma espero ser yo quien los lleve en el vientre. Aunque el tema de ser madres no es algo que hayamos pensado, ya que, sus padres me pidieron, o mejor dicho a ambas, el estar en abstinencia hasta nuestra noche de bodas, cuando les pregunté el por qué ellos simplemente evadieron la pregunta, lo mismo pasó con Honoka, pero supongo que era una especie de prueba, quizás hubiera sido menos doloroso si llegábamos a terminar y ninguna de las dos había cruzado la línea, si es por eso entonces lo entiendo a la perfección, pero debo admitir que me ha sido realmente difícil.

Caminamos hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban nuestros padres, al recibirnos dijeron estar ansiosos por celebrar nuestro matrimonio. Pasamos la tarde revisando los últimos detalles, ya cuando eran las 12 del día, fuimos a almorzar algo liviano, ya que la iglesia en la que nos casaríamos, quedaba a unos minutos de ahí, pero en auto. Mi madre me ayudó con los últimos preparativos, revisamos cómo iba el tema del buffet, el bar abierto y esas cosas, todo se celebraría en el hotel que ellos están hospedados, pagaron una considerada suma de dinero para lograrlo.

Hija, ¿cómo te sientes?

Feliz... pero también nerviosa...

Es comprensible, te casarás con la chica que ha sido tu novia durante años... Honoka-san es una buena chica... algo extraña a veces... - Dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Hehe, vaya que lo es... pero tiene su encanto...

Se nota que la amas... - Sonrió.

¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices?

La forma en la que hablas de ella a pesar de los años que llevan juntas... me alegra saber que mi hija encontró al amor de su vida... - Secó sus lágrimas.

Mou... madre, no seas tan exagerada... - Intenté evitar su mirada debido al ligero sonrojo en mi rostro.

Ma~... esta es una de las pocas veces en que he tenido la suerte de verte avergonzada... eres adorable, Tsu...

N-No me llames de esa forma, es vergonzoso...

Hehe~... ven aquí... - Abrió sus brazos y me miró tiernamente.

U-Uhm... - Me dirigí hacia ella y dejé que me envolviera entre sus brazos. Como había dicho anteriormente, esto no es costumbre entre nosotras, pero no se siente incómodo, al contrario, me gusta sentir el calor de mi madre. - Madre...

Tsubasa... hoy darás uno de los pasos más importantes de tu vida... se sabia ante todo, no le des el gusto en todo, deben aprender a convivir con límites, pero también disfruten de su juventud... la paciencia, comprensión y confianza son claves en cualquier matrimonio, y si llegas a perder una de ellas, la mayor parte de las veces se vuelve un caos... - Suspiró. - Asegúrate que el amor se renueve cada día, no hagan de sus vidas una rutina, a menos que la amen... depende de la rutina muchas veces... recuerda mis palabras Tsubasa, siempre se digna e íntegra con lo que haces y dices, respeto y equidad... ¿oíste?

Sí... gracias madre, lo tendré en cuenta...

Esa es mi hija... - Acarició mi cabeza.

Pasaron un par de horas mientras conversábamos, finalmente, quedando solo dos horas para que la ceremonia comenzara, tomé un baño rápido, y comencé a alistarme.

Tsubasa, ¿te ayudo a ponerte el vestido?

Sí, por favor... - Dije con una sonrisa.

Yo estaría usando un vestido blanco con elegantes bordes verdes, un velo color blanco algo transparente, y como mi cabello ya era un poco más largo, mi madre lo armó en una trenza que caía por mi hombro derecho.

¿Cómo te sientes?

N-Nerviosa... - Sentí que mis manos temblaban.

Tranquila hija... todo saldrá bien...

Eso espero madre...

...

...

Familia Kousaka.

¡Onee-chan! ¿Por favor podrías terminar de vestirte pronto?

Y-Yukiho... lo siento, pero no puedo ponerme los zapatos correctamente...

¿Cuántos años tienes? - Dijo molesta.

S-Solo ayúdame, ¿sí?

Ahh... está bien...

¡Honoka! El auto ya está aquí, ¿aún no estás lista?

Y-Ya voy...

Mou! Siempre es lo mismo contigo... no hagas esperar a la novia...

Tsubasa-chan... - Sonreí, me puse los zapatos en cuestión de segundos, y salí determinada del lugar.

De repente mi celular suena. Mi madre y Yukiho se sientan a mi lado, mi padre era el que conducía.

¿Aló?

¿Honoka?

¡Umi-chan! Ha pasado tiempo...

Ne, ¿dónde estás?

Estoy camino a la iglesia... - Sonreí.

Oh! Ya veo... al fin ha llegado el gran día, ¿eh?

Sí...

Honoka...

¿Qué sucede?

K-Kotori y yo queríamos decirte algo...

¿Mmm?

Espera, te pondré en alta voz...

Honoka-chan, ¿escuchas?

Kotori, sí... fuerte y claro...

Bueno, lo que te queríamos decir era que...

Umi-chan, ¿por qué te callaste?

L-Lo siento, es que me da vergüenza decirlo...

Mou! Umi-chan... - Reclamé.

B-Bueno... aquí vamos, Kotori por favor empieza tu...

Ahhh... está bien... ejem... Honoka-chan, escucha...

Escucho...

Te amamos mucho, has sido, eres, y siempre serás alguien especial y esencial en nuestras vidas, gracias por todas las aventuras y vivencias que nos hiciste vivir, gracias por ayudarnos a estar juntas, gracias por ser nuestra amiga, por ser quien eres, por eso... en este día especial para ti... te tenemos una sorpresa...

Kotori-chan... ¿qué sorpresa?

Antes de que sigas preguntando, por favor déjame seguir a mí...

E-Está bien... Umi-chan...

Ahh... Honoka, aunque la mayoría del tiempo solo causabas problemas y me hacías enojar, has demostrado madurez y perseverancia en lo que haces, te agradezco el estar a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, por acogerme el día en que volví a Akihabara, por mostrarme una realidad mucho más simple, por devolvernos la sonrisa... gracias, por todo lo que has hecho... gracias por existir... Honoka...

Umi...chan...

Por favor, cuando entres a la iglesia, asegúrate de ver quiénes están sentados en la primera fila...

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

No podemos decirte más, solo espera y verás... felicidades, adiós... - Colgó.

¿Umi-senpai y Kotori-senpai?

Así es... dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa...

Ah! Si es sobre eso...

¡Yukiho! - Mi madre la miró dándole una pequeña advertencia.

N-No es nada... Onee-chan...

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, las puertas ya estaban abiertas, algunos invitados ya estaban instalados, el ministro de bodas estaba parado en el altar, esperándonos. Mientras iba acercándome, logré divisar a dos familiares figuras. Apenas las reconocí, salí corriendo a abrazarlas. Sentí mis ojos empañarse, y a ellas mirarme tiernamente.

Kotori-chan... Umi-chan... vinieron... - Dije mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

Mou... Honoka, no deberías llorar así... hoy es el día de tu boda, no podíamos perdérnoslo... ELi y Nozomi lamentan no haber venido, pero el embarazo de Nozomi es de mucho cuidado, así que te enviaron una carta y su regalo con nosotras...

Chicas, gracias... - Miré a Kotori-chan, en sus brazos, había una bebé muy adorable. - ¿Acaso esta es... Nanami?

Así es... mira, Nanami-chan, es la tía Honoka... - Dijo Kotori.

Gaa~?

Uuuu~~~! - Expresé, sin saber qué decir con su extrema ternura. Pinché sus mejillas con uno de mis dedos, mientras sentía que baba corría por mi boca.

Honoka, límpiate la boca... ten...

G-Gracias, Umi-chan...

Por lo que veo le agradaste, Honoka-chan... - Dijo Kotori, mientras la pequeña Nanami me observaba.

Al parecer sí... qué linda es... se parece a ti, Kotori-chan...

Lo es, pero tengo la impresión de que a futuro será igual a Umi-chan...

Sea como sea, estoy segura que será hermosa... - Besó la frente de la pequeña. - Espero crezcas sana, fuerte y hermosa... como tus madres... - Sonreí. - Por cierto, ¿cómo lo hicieron para viajar hasta acá en tan poco tiempo?

Bueno, Kotori y yo lo discutimos y... definitivamente no podíamos perdernos tu boda... nos comunicamos con Yukiho, ella nos informó de todo, y aquí estamos...

Oh! Ya veo...

¡Honoka! La boda va a comenzar... - Dijo mi madre desde la entrada.

Está bien, ya estoy lista...

Ve, Honoka...

Buena suerte, Honoka-chan...

Gracias, chicas... - Las abracé gentilmente y me dirigí al altar.

 _"Estoy lista, Tsubasa-chan..."_

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que una hermosa chica apareciera en la puerta de la iglesia. Miré a Tsubasa-chan con la boca abierta, la forma en que lucía en ese vestido era impresionante, realmente me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener tanta belleza frente a mí. Ella caminó acompañada de mi padre, él era el encargado de traerla al altar.

Hola, Honki...

H-Hola, Tsubasa-chan... estás... hermosa... - Dije casi babeando, a lo que ella rió.

Y tu te ves encantadora, amor...

Hehe...

Al poco tiempo después, el ministro de bodas comenzó con su discurso. No dejé de admirar a la novia junto a mí, que en pocos minutos se convertiría en mi esposa.

Kousaka Honoka, aceptas a Kira Tsubasa como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte las separe?

Acepto...

Kira Tsubasa, acepta a Kousaka Honoka como su esposa, para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte las separe?

Acepto...

Con el poder que me confiere el estado y esta iglesia, las declaro... casadas... pueden besar a la novia...

Sellamos el momento con un tierno beso, los aplausos resonaban en el lugar, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, al igual que en las de ella. Nos abrazamos una vez más y nuestros familiares y amigos empezaron a acercarse. Luego de eso nos dirigimos al hotel, ahí vimos una gran cantidad de comida, yo por supuesto estaba en el paraíso. Tsubasa y yo nos sentamos en el centro del comedor. Cenamos tranquilamente y algunos de nuestros familiares y amigos dieron unas breves palabras. Reímos, lloramos, hubo de todo un poco en aquellos números. Luego llegó la hora de partir el pastel, Tsubasa-chan y yo tomamos algo nerviosas el enorme cuchillo. Kotori-chan y Umi-chan nos tomaron varias fotos, luego tomaron una con nosotras cuatro más la pequeña Nanami. Después de un rato, se acercaron los invitados a hablar con nosotras. Los recibimos con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que fue borrada del rostro de mi ahora esposa en cuestión de segundos debido a un hombre que apareció en la entrada del comedor.

Madre... ¿es es...?

¿Ken? - Dijo su madre algo alterada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Acaso no es obvio? Vengo... a ser padre por una vez en mi vida...

Pero... ¿acaso no tenías una importante reunión en Honk Kong?

Así es... tenía... pero no podía dejar que el trabajo consumiera mi vida... - Miró a Tsubasa-chan, y se acercó. - Tsubasa...

No... - Ella se puso detrás de mí, temblaba, era la primera vez que la veía así, eso me alarmó, y miré desafiante al hombre frente a mí.

Tsubasa... hija... soy yo... - Intentó acercarse una vez más, a lo que yo me interpuse. - ¿Quién te crees para interferir?

Su esposa... - Dije secamente.

Mmm... esposa o no, ella sigue siendo mi hija, apártate...

No puede obligarla a ver a un hombre que nunca estuvo a su lado... no puede culparla al reaccionar así... ¿hace cuánto no la ve? ¿Meses, años, décadas? Yo hablé con ella, diciéndole que aunque usted no estuviera físicamente a su lado, sí lo estarían sus sentimientos... pero después que ella me contó en detalle... no puedo creer que no haya estado para ella en veinte años... lo encuentro inaudito...

Wooow... Onee-chan usó una palabra nueva...

Yukiho, este no es el momento... - Regañó mi madre.

Honki, tranquila... estoy... bien... - Se puso junto a mí, yo tomé su mano con fuerza, y le sonreí. - Padre... te agradezco el que vinieras... pero... no es el momento... no ahora... por favor...

Pero Tsubasa, he venido desde China exclusivamente para verte...

Lo sé, pero... entiéndeme... estoy en shock... no te he visto en más de diez años... deberías comprenderme... - Desvió su mirada.

Tsubasa...

Querido, por favor no arruines su boda... ella debería estar rebozante de alegría, no apunto de llorar...

¿Tú también? ¿Acaso todos están en mi contra?

No comiences una escena... hablarás con ella en otro momento... por ahora, vendrás conmigo... ella necesita su momento a solas con su esposa... Honoka-san, te encargo a mi hija...

Conmigo estará segura... - Dije firmemente.

Honki, quiero ir a nuestro departamento... necesito estar a solas contigo... por favor...

De acuerdo... chicas, debo irme... muchas gracias por venir, esta semana que viene regresaremos a Japón...

¿Tan pronto? Deberían pensarlo.. Honoka...

Descuida, Sonoda-san, ya lo decidimos... tenemos incluso los pasajes comprados... no te preocupes...

Bueno, si tu lo dices...

Cuídense y pásenla bien... adiós... - Dijo Kotori.

Adiós... - Dijimos ambas.

Departamento. Una vez llegando, nos cambiamos de ropa a nuestros pijamas, ya que eran alrededor de las 12 pm.

Tsubasa-chan... ¿estás bien?

No... necesito... necesito tu calor... necesito tus abrazos... tus besos... te necesito... Honki... - Divisé lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, una gran expresión de dolor se apoderó de su rostro.

Tsubasa-chan... - La abracé con fuerza y dejé que llorara en mis brazos. - Te amo... estaré contigo siempre... así que por favor... no te guardes nada... puedes soltarlo todo... recibiré y aceptaré lo que tengas que darme...

Honki... entonces, ¿escucharías mi petición?

Sí... la que sea...

¿Podríamos... hacerlo?

¿Eh? P-Pero... tu...

Sé que estoy así, pero eso no quita mis ansias de ser una contigo... ayúdame a olvidar ese mal rato... por favor...

B-Bueno... sobre eso... - Rasqué mi barbilla nerviosamente. Ella volvió un poco más a su estado normal, supongo que le entró curiosidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que me tendrías una sorpresa en nuestra noche de bodas, ¿no? ¿A qué te referías?

E-Es algo complicado de decir... pero... hay algo que te he estado ocultando todo este tiempo...

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? Honoka no me asustes...

Y-Yo... s-soy... u-una... una...

¿Una qué?

Futanari...

...

... - Imité su silencio.

¡¿Qué?! - Se sorprendió tanto que llego a pararse de la cama. - T-Tú, ¿u-una futanari? Ahora entiendo todo... ahora comprendo el por qué tus padres nos pidieron abstinencia... ahh... qué susto... pensé que era algo peor...

¿Eh? ¿N-No te molesta...?

¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Ahora sé que mi esposa posee algo que nos dará hijos...

T-Tsubasa-chan... - Me sonrojé.

Ne, Honoka... ¿puedo?

S-Sí... hazlo...

Bien~... - Cuidadosamente comenzó a desvestirme. Primero empezó por la parte de arriba, mientras la subía y apartaba, plantó besos en mi piel, dejando leves marcas de chupetones. Se centró en estimular mis senos, jugaba con ellos con ambas manos, pinchando y apretando mis pezones. Su mano derecha bajó gentilmente por mi vientre hasta mis pantalones. Me miró y asentí. Ella metió su mano hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Con un leve gemido escapado de mi boca, estimuló aquel miembro, que se endurecía cada vez más. No sé cómo pero terminé desnuda de un momento a otro. Ella se apoya sobre mí, mientras mi cuerpo entero estaba a su merced. Siento una gran presión alrededor de mi miembro, mientras ella baja sus caderas poco a poco, inundándome de nuevas y placenteras sensaciones, que se sentían como agradables corrientes eléctricas.

¿Duele? - Pregunté, a lo que ella asintió.

Me acostumbraré pronto... esto me pasa por... ser tan ansiosa... - Dijo entre suspiros ahogados.

Tsubasa... ¿puedo moverme ahora?

¿Eh?

Es que... ya no aguanto más...

Adelante... haz lo que quieras conmigo... - Tomando en cuenta sus palabras, aferré mis manos a sus caderas, mientras movía fervientemente las mías, haciendo de nosotras dos una sola. Sus gemidos y respiración acelerada eran música para mis oídos. La miraba intensamente mientras memorizaba cada una de sus reacciones. Ella apoyó ambas manos en mis piernas, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, para dar lugar a una nueva posición. Nuestros movimientos aceleraban cada vez más, proporcionando un placentero roce. Su voz gritando mi nombre me indicaba que estaba cerca del clímax, aceleré y aumenté la fuerza de mis embestidas, ganándome una expresión que me excitó aún más. Ella con su lengua afuera intentando articular palabras, moviendo sus caderas a mi ritmo, mientras yo jugaba con sus senos. Un agudo grito y un gruñido por mi parte indicaron el clímax del acto. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo, exhausta, cansada, yo sudada y totalmente liberada, sentía como si mi cuerpo flotara, estaba tan relajada que podía quedarme dormida en ese preciso momento.

¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunté.

Bien... cansada... eso es todo...

¿C-Cómo estuvo?

Genial... me hiciste sentir bien, Honki... - Me besó tiernamente. - ¿Deberíamos dormir, no crees?

Sí... debemos descansar... - Se acurrucó conmigo bajo las sábanas, nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos, proporcionándonos el calor que ambas necesitábamos.

Buenas noches, Honki...

Buenas noches, Tsubasa-chan...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado la sorpresa e.e asoasoasoj ¿quién lo diría? ¿Años de abstinencia? xD asojajosj algo loco, ¿no? Pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado del Tsuba-hono, por cierto, ¿qué creen pasará con el papá de Tsubasa? e.e**

 **PD: Si se pasan por mi pagina, encontrarán la carta que hizo Uchi tiempo después del Final Love Live, traducida al español... yo lloré :'( asojjsaasj el link está en mi perfil :) gracias por pasarse c:**


	40. Chapter 40

Ahh... que bien se siente volver a casa...

Umi-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

¿Mm? Me siento bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Es que... te noto algo cansada... - Se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

K-Kotori... N-Nanami nos está viendo...

Es solo una niña, no tienes por qué preocuparte...

P-Pero... precisamente por eso me preocupo, ¿qué pasaría si algo le sucede mientras tú y yo estamos haciéndolo? - La miré con reproche.

Mou! - Infló sus mejillas y se alejó. - El tener una hija no significa que tengas que descuidarme a mí... - Cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza.

Ahh... - Suspiré. - Supongo que mami tiene razón... ¿no crees, Nanami?

¿Gaaa~? - Ladeó la cabeza.

Awww~! - La tomé en brazos debido al adorable rostro que estaba poniendo. - En verdad eres igual a tu madre, Nanami... - Besé su frente, a lo que ella sonrió. - Ya estás pronta a cumplir un año... me pregunto cómo serás de ahora en adelante... heredarás la tierna pero asertiva personalidad de Kotori, ¿o la mía? - Me quedé pesando mientras la observaba, pero el sentir la puerta del baño abrirse me hizo poner a Nanami de vuelta a su cuna. Ahora que lo pienso, le está quedando pequeña, supongo que tendremos que comprarle una cama que tenga barrotes.

Umi-chan, el baño está listo para que lo ocupes, deja a Nanami-chan en la cuna, apenas me vista cuidaré de ella... - Me habló con un tono algo serio y frío, supongo que mi insensibilidad y falta de afecto hacia ella la están afectando. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es obvio que le afectan. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Golpeo mi frente con una de mis manos y suspiro. Me aseguro de que la bebé esté acomodada y me dirijo al baño.

Mientras me baño, puedo sentir las risas de la bebé y las de Kotori, era como una hermosa canción para mis oídos, escucharlas reír era la cura para todos mis pesares y preocupaciones.

Quiero oír esas risas por siempre... - Pensé en voz alta.

Mientras me vestía pensé en algo para consentir a mi esposa, pero por más que lo intentaba nada aparecía. Supongo que tendré que pedir ayuda de Nozomi y Eli una vez más. Salgo del baño ya vestida, y me acerco por la espalda a Kotori, quien había hecho dormir hace poco a la bebé.

Umi-chan... ¿qué sucede? - Su tono de voz era un poco más normal, supongo que es gracias a Nanami.

Kotori... lo lamento... - La abrazo aún más fuerte, la beso en los labios y acaricio su espalda. Nos despegamos y ella se me queda mirando sorprendida. - Kotori...

No... la bebé puede despertar... - Me dio la espalda y se alejó.

Kotori... - Al parecer el problema era peor de lo que pensaba. Necesito hacer algo ahora ya.

Unos minutos después.

¿Aló, Umi?

Eli, necesito tu ayuda con algo...

Hola, Umi... - Me dijo en un tono semi molesto. - Primero se saluda, ¿no crees?

Oh! L-Lo lamento... ¿cómo han estado?

Ahh... - Suspiró. - Nozomi ha tenido algunos síntomas incómodos, pero fuera de eso todo va viento en popa...

Y-Ya veo...

Por cierto, ¿qué te llevó a llamarme? Nunca lo haces a menos que haya pasado algo... ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

¿Eh?

Vamos Umi, te conozco y se que algo hiciste... ¿se trata sobre Kotori, verdad?

Ahh... - Suspiré resignada. - Sí... la verdad es que... hoy me dijo que el tener a una bebé no significaba dejarla a ella de lado...

Así que últimamente toda tu atención se ha fijado en el bebé, ¿eh? Te pasaré con Nozomi...

¿Eh? E-Espera, Eli...

¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

Ahhh... Nozomi... bueno... es Kotori...

Ah! Elichi ya me contó, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Verás... necesito pensar en algo para remediar mi falta de atención en ella...

Umi-chan, no lograrás que Kotori-chan vuelva a ser la misma de antes de inmediato... no fuerces la situación...

Pero... hoy la besé e intenté... i-ir más allá y... ella lo rechazó...

Umi-chan, ¿hace cuánto no lo hacen?

¿Eh?

Responde... - Su voz sonaba bastante seria.

B-Bueno... desde que Nanami cumplió... los 7 meses...

¿Cuántos meses tiene ya Nanami-chan?

... Once...

¡¿Eh?! - Oír su grito por el celular casi me reventó el tímpano. - L-Lamento eso... pero... ¿cómo pudiste descuidar a tu esposa durante 4 meses...

L-Lo sé... pero... es que me daba miedo que mientras nosotras lo hacíamos... Nanami...

Umi-chan, Nanami-chan puede ser aún un bebé, pero si la conscientes mucho de ahora en adelante, no será capaz de hacer nada por sí sola... Kotori-chan es la que más acumula tensiones de ustedes dos, ella debe atender y alimentar a la bebé en el horario que sea necesario... dime... ¿has sentido a Kotori-chan despierta en la madrugada, sólo para alimentar a su hija?

S-Sí...

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no has sido capaz de darle un poco de atención?

N-No lo sé... me daba miedo que... algo pudiera pasarle a Nanami...

Ahh... - Suspiró. - Umi-chan, trae a Nanami-chan con nosotras...

¡¿Eh?!

Hazlo... dile a Kotori-chan que acumule leche en una botella, yo me encargaré del resto, y llévatela por una noche... descansen, disfruten... pero por favor, no hagas que esto destruya tu vida amorosa... ¿entendiste?

S-Sí... gracias Nozomi... pero, ¿dónde puedo llevarla?

A las aguas termales...

¿Eh? Pero eso...

Sí, es un poco cliché, pero se relajarán y tendrán una noche en pareja... piénsalo, y me avisas...

Pero tu embarazo...

Elichi puede seguir mis indicaciones perfectamente... tranquila...

Muchas gracias... en verdad lo agradezco...

Descuida... adiós... Umi-chan...

Adiós... - Colgué.

"Supongo que tendré que atreverme..." - Pensé.

Umi-chan, ¿con quién hablabas?

Ehm... con Eli y Nozomi...

Oh! Ya veo... ¿cómo está Nozomi-chan?

Está bien, con algunos síntomas pero nada fuera de lo normal...

Me alegro... - Se giró y salió de la habitación, pero antes de que siguiera alejándose la tomé del brazo y atraje hacia mí. - ¿Umi-chan?

Kotori... - Tomé nerviosamente sus senos. - ¿Podrías llenar una botella con esta leche?

¡¿Eh?! ¿Para qué?

Nozomi y Eli cuidarán a Nanami por una noche...

¿Por qué? - Parecía realmente confundida. - Umi-chan, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Tú y yo... vamos a ir a las aguas termales por una noche... este fin de semana... ¿te parece?

Umi-chan... - Sonrió, pero algo andaba mal, su sonrisa se transformó, su mirada era triste. - Lo lamento...

¿Eh?

Lo siento pero... ha pasado tanto que... no tengo la confianza de estar contigo a solas...

Kotori... sé que esto es mi culpa... pero por favor permíteme remediarlo...

Umi-chan...

Kotori... por favor... - La abracé con fuerza, atraje su cuerpo hacia mí y la besé. No dejé que sus ojos se despegaran de los míos. - Kotori... yo te amo... y no dejaré que nuestra relación decaiga...

Umi...chan... - Resignada me abrazó, sentí sus infinitos suspiros, lo que incrementó mi preocupación.

Por favor... dime cómo te sientes en realidad... dime qué te molesta... qué es lo que deseas... por favor dilo, no te quedes callada...

...

¡Kotori!

... - Suspiró. - Umi-chan... yo... me he sentido sola durante meses... el verte tan feliz con nuestra hija me alegra pero, el que pongas el 100% de tu atención en ella y tu trabajo, quedando yo al último lugar... no sabes cuántas noches he llorado... las noches en que no llegabas debido al trabajo... todos los días hablábamos de tus logros y lo bien que te llevabas con tus compañeros de trabajo... me sentí orgullosa de todo eso, pero llegué a un punto en que no podía seguir tolerando la soledad...

Kotori...

Decidí ser más honesta contigo, pero cada vez que me acercaba o intentaba iniciar algo, tu me decías que estabas ocupada, que querías jugar con Nanami, que necesitabas asistir a una junta, que al final siempre se transformaban en fiestas y llegabas en la madrugada... no sabes cuánto ansié un momento a solas contigo... y me siento estúpida, me siento enferma por sentir envidia de nuestra hija... es obvio que le tomarías más atención a ella que a mí... pero después del viaje a América... después de tanto tiempo... tu seguías rechazándome... ¿cómo crees que me sentí? - Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y cayó al suelo arrodillada. - Soy una tonta... soy una tonta... - Se repetía a sí misma.

Kotori... - Me limité a imitarla. Me arrodillé frente a ella, y la envolví con mis brazos. - Lo lamento... Kotori... por favor perdóname... no me di cuenta... no me percaté de todo el daño que te he causado... por favor... perdóname... perdóname... te amo más que a nada en este mundo... pero al mismo tiempo... no puedo evitar amar tanto al fruto de nuestro amor... Nanami es mi más grande tesoro, tu y ella son lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo... por favor, si te sientes sola dímelo, si necesitas atención dímelo... ¿acaso olvidaste lo que me cuesta comprender los sentimientos de los demás? Kotori... mírame... por favor mírame... - Ella alzó la vista, y se sorprendió al ver mi rostro cubierto por lágrimas. - Te amo... te amo con toda mi alma y ser... ¿cómo podría ignorarte a propósito? Soy una idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor... sólo puedo enfocarme en una cosa a la vez... pero te prometo que seré más atenta... en verdad... perdóname... perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir...

Umi-chan... - Ella me abraza abruptamente, haciéndonos caer contra el suelo. - Te amo... te amo... Umi-chan...

Kotori... - Apegué su rostro en mi pecho, y acaricié su cabeza mientras la dejaba llorar.

Afortunadamente, durante todo ese rato Nanami durmió sin problemas, permitiéndonos disfrutar del calor de la otra, en una larga, dulce y agradable siesta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un poquito de drama KotoUmi xD aososaj espero les haya gustado el cap :) Siento la demora, la U me tiene ocupadísima :'( espero ponerme al día pronto xD Gracias por leer mis fics y no olviden hacerlo con mi página en Facebook :) Link descrito en mi perfil, o sino me buscan como " Lovenozoeli " en facebook c: Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

Oh~! Bienvenidas, Umi-chan... Kotori-chan...

Nozomi, en verdad gracias por esto...

No hay de qué, adelante... - Se apartó de la entrada y nos dejó entrar.

Vaya... tu vientre ha crecido bastante... - Señaló Kotori.

Sí... se me ha vuelto algo difícil caminar o estar de pie por mucho tiempo... mis senos han crecido y todo el peso me inclina hacia adelante... Elichi ha tenido que darme masajes diarios... hehe... - Sacó la lengua.

...

¿Qué sucede, Umi-chan? - Preguntó Nozomi.

¿Estás segura que está bien que deje a Nanami con ustedes? - Me sentí insegura luego de escuchar que tan mal la estaban pasando.

Sí, estoy segura... además, Elichi me ha ayudado bastante... no es como si yo no pudiera caminar o hacer las cosas de la casa... sólo me duele la espalda más de la cuenta... - Sonrió. - Kotori-chan y tu necesitan tomarse un par de días... Elichi tendrá libre el fin de semana, así que pueden relajarse...

Ahh... está bien... - Sonreí.

En verdad... muchas gracias, Nozomi-chan...

Kotori... - Nozomi miró las ojeras y ojos hinchados de Kotori. Pasó la noche entera llorando debido a nuestra discusión anterior, lo bueno es que, las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco. - Asegúrate de disfrutar... ¿sí? Nanami-chan está en buenas manos... - Acarició la cabeza de nuestra hija cuidadosamente.

Sí... - Kotori sonrió, aliviándome un poco.

Bien, que tengan buen viaje chicas, disfruten al máximo...

Sí, gracias Eli... gracias Nozomi...

No hay de qué, ahora apresúrense o se les hará tarde... - Dijo Nozomi.

Adiós... - Nos despedimos de nuestra hija y dimos algunas indicaciones al par, sobre todo cuando se trata de dormir y alimentarla.

Unas horas después.

Aunque hace un par de horas salimos del hogar de Nozomi y Eli, Kotori parece demasiado preocupada, alarmada e inquieta, debo hacer algo para distraerla, o sino esto irá de mal en peor.

Kotori... ¿quieres ir a los baños termales?

¿Eh?

¿No quieres?...

Ehm... n-no es eso... es solo... - Desvió la mirada.

Vamos... estoy igual de preocupada que tú por Nanami, pero si no aprovechamos estos días, dudo que podamos hacerlo nuevamente en un largo tiempo... por favor Kotori, quiero disfrutar estos dos días a tu lado, confío en Nozomi y Eli, las llamaremos mañana a primera hora para ver cómo sigue nuestra hija... y por favor, no me digas cosas sobre por qué soy tan despreocupada e irresponsable... porque tú sabes que no es así... - Dije firmemente. - ¿Vienes o no? - Esta vez lo dije con un tono un poco más molesto.

U-Umi-chan... - Ella me miró dudosa, pero extendió su mano y tomó la mía. - Vamos...

Si... - Sonreí.

Ahh... el agua está... perfecta... - Dijo una vez se sumergió.

Sí que lo está... es bastante relajante... siento como todas mis tensiones se van...

Umi-chan... - La siento acomodarse junto a mí, o más bien recostarse sobre mí.

¿Q-Qué sucede? - Me sonrojo debido al tiempo en que no he visto el cuerpo desnudo de Kotori, al menos no de la forma en que lo hago ahora. Parece ser que sus senos han crecido un poco.

Gracias...

¿Eh?

Gracias por... hacer esto, se que estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo... y que yo solo he sido una tonta al criticarte tanto... en verdad lamento eso...

Ya te dije que no había que volver a disculparse por ello... ya pasó... por favor Kotori, quiero disfrutar estos momentos a tu lado...

Lo sé... lo lam- - La miré fijamente antes de que volviera a decirlo. - Mou...

Ven aquí... - La abracé con fuerza. Ella parecía incómoda al principio, pero luego me correspondió el abrazo. - Kotori... te amo...

Umi-chan... - No la dejé hablar más, porque mis manos ya estaban haciendo su trabajo. - H-Hey... e-espera...

No puedo esperar más... lo lamento...

M-Mou... Umi-chan~...

...

...

...

Ahh... ese baño estuvo de lujo... - Dije entrando a la habitación.

Sí... lo estuvo... - Kotori entró tras de mí, lucía bastante sonrojada, aunque la entiendo, aún no puedo creer que lo hicimos allí.

¿Te parece si descansamos? ¿O quieres beber algo y ver una película?

La segunda idea me gusta... hagámoslo... - Sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, aunque, aún está un poco distante.

Kotori... ven aquí... - Extiendo mi brazo y ella se acomoda tímidamente. - ¿Qué sucede?

E-Es que...

¿Mmm? - La miro fijamente.

C-Cuando actúas así... m-me siento extraña...

¿Extraña? ¿A qué te refieres? - La miro confundida.

A-A que... la Umi-chan de siempre nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo en un lugar público, no empieza ni tiene la iniciativa en este tipo de cosas... entonces... el que lo hagas ahora es... me siento extraña... - Se sonroja.

¿Te molesta que sea así?

N-No... todo lo contrario... pero...

¿Pero?

M-Me hace... desearte aún más... - Se cubrió el rostro y pude notar su sonrojo a través de sus orejas. - Desde que nació Nanami no hemos tenido tiempo para las dos solas... así que... estaba un poco nerviosa... allí afuera...

E-Entiendo... - Trago saliva, mis pensamientos ahora estaban llenos de Kotori. - Ne, Kotori...

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

Te amo... - La beso.

Umi...chan...

Por favor... no quiero que nuestra relación se dañe... quiero que crezca cada día más... quiero que estos sentimientos sigan fuertes y firmes por siempre... más aún por nuestra hija... en verdad lamento no haberte prestado atención durante tanto tiempo, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haber descuidado a lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en esta vida... sin ti, yo no sería lo que soy hoy, no tendría una hermosa hija como Nanami, ni una bella esposa como tú... Kotori... te amo, nunca olvides que te amo...

Umi-chan... - Ella se abalanza contra mí, presiona su rostro en mi pecho. - Umi-chan... perdóname tú a mí... me sentía tan herida que no pude controlar mis emociones... en verdad siento todo lo ocurrido... yo...

Kotori... ya te dije que no es necesario qu-

Mou! Deja de interrumpirme... - Infló sus mejillas. Eso me pareció tan adorable, que no pude evitar robarle un beso. - B-Bueno... lo que... lo que te iba a decir era... que... yo... - Hizo una pausa.

Anda... quiero escucharte decirlo... - Acorté nuestra distancia.

Te amo... Umi-chan... - Su rostro reflejaba una infinita gama de emociones, pero pude leer todos y cada uno de ellos, ella había vuelto a su estado usual.

Y yo a ti... Kotori... - Con un largo, tierno y cargado beso, nos recostamos una junto a la otra, aprovechando nuestro tiempo juntas. Nuestra hija nos preocupaba, pero sabíamos que estaba en buenas manos. Por fin pudimos estar conectadas la una a la otra, y estoy segura, que de ahora en adelante nuestra relación seguirá fortaleciéndose, tal y como debería ser siempre.

* * *

Nanami-chan, ¿cómo estás?

¿Gaaah~?

Na-na-mi... chan~...

Elichi, por más que le hables no te entenderá... ¿lo sabes no? - Mi esposa reía ante mis payasadas, algo que me encantaba oír y ver.

Lo sé... pero es divertido ver las reacciones de esta niña... y la suavidad de sus mejillas...

Mou! Deja de pinchar sus mejillas... terminarás haciéndola... llorar...

...

Elichi, ¿estás bien?

S-Sí...

¿Ves lo que pasa? Eso te sacas por molestar a la copia de Umi-chan... - Rió.

Pero... quién pensaría que podría pegarme de esa forma...

Una cachetada por una infante que recién está aprendiendo sus habilidades motrices... te mereces un premio, Elichi...

Mou! Deja ya de burlarte... - Inflé mis mejillas, a lo que Nanami aprovechó, y las jaló. - O-Ouuuch... s-suéltame... suéltame...

Ppf... - Nozomi en ese momento explotó de risa, mientras yo, me aguantaba el leve dolor. - Esh increíble que una infante... pueda manejarme ashí...

Me pregunto cómo serán las niñas... pobre Elichi... prepárate... - Nozomi volvió a reír.

 _"Ayuda... ¡que alguien me ayude por favor!"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y nos estamos acercando al fin :'( espero hayan disfrutado el cap :D Nanami... eres una pilla 7v7 oasjjoaoasj gracias por seguir el fic! :D Pásense por mi página cuando lo deseen, la encontrarán en mi perfil c:**


	42. Chapter 42

Bienvenidas, chicas... ¿cómo pasaron esa noche?

B-Bueno... - Kotori miraba avergonzada a Nozomi, pero por su expresión, podríamos decir que volvió a la normalidad y recuperó ese brillo en ella.

Ya me lo imagino... por cierto, Umi-chan, estás caminando algo raro... - Rió Nozomi.

N-No puedo evitarlo... tengo las piernas acalambradas...

Ara~... que Umi haya dicho algo como eso sin avergonzarse es algo nuevo... - Reí.

No empieces, Eli... - Me miró un poco nerviosa.

Sí, sí... - Asentí.

Bien, aquí está Nanami~... - Les acerco a su pequeña hija.

Nanami-chan~... mama ha regresado~... - Kotori se acercó alegremente a su hija, Umi la observaba con una amplia sonrisa, para luego acercarse también.

¿Causó muchos problemas? - Preguntó Umi.

Bueno... aparte de golpear a Elichi, nada más... - Nozomi comenzó a reír.

¡N-Nozomi! - Me sonrojé un poco al recordar lo pasado durante estos dos días. - Umi... Nanami heredó tu fuerza... - Sobé mis mejillas.

Ppf... - Al escuchar a Kotori reír tan dulcemente, sentimos una agradable calidez en el pecho, puedo decir que las demás también, pues pusimos nuestras manos en nuestro pecho casi al mismo tiempo y sonreímos, fue algo que realmente nos alegraba presenciar.

Bien, realmente les agradezco el que la hayan cuidado... - Umi hizo incontables reverencias.

Umi-chan, no tienes que agradecer tanto... nos divertimos mucho con Nanami-chan... además... - Se tocó el abultado vientre. - Ya falta poco para que tenga un par de amigas...

Estamos ansiosas por conocerlas... - Dijeron nuestras amigas.

Al igual que nosotras... - Besé el vientre de Nozomi.

Bueno, en verdad les agradecemos todo... pero debemos irnos, mañana tengo trabajo...

No te preocupes Umi, fue un placer cuidar a esta pequeña traviesa... - Sonreí.

Muchas gracias, nos estamos viendo, cuídate, Nozomi-chan...

Lo haré, gracias Kotori-chan...

Adiós...

Salieron del lugar, quedándome sola con Nozomi.

Elichi... ¿qué tanto piensas?

Que estoy ansiosa por conocer a mis dos princesas... - Acaricié gentilmente su vientre, y lo que sentí me hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

S-Se movieron... me están pateando... - Jamás había visto a Nozomi sonreír de esa manera, una sonrisa tan hermosa, femenina y alegre que me derritió el corazón. Me siento afortunada de estar con una mujer como ella.

Nozomi... - La besé apasionadamente. No podía contener mi dicha, no podía evitar sentirme de esta forma al sentir a mis hijas moverse. Es una sensación indescriptible.

Ya quiero conocerlas... - Dijo ella en un susurro.

Yo igual... seguro serán tan hermosas como tú... - Besé su frente.

Aunque no me molestaría si sacaran tu encanto, Elichi...

Mou... - Reímos, para luego irnos a la habitación, y tomar una apacible siesta.

* * *

¿Hace cuánto entró a la sala? - Preguntó Umi.

Hace un par de minutos... yo entraré ahora... nos vemos chicas...

Estaremos aquí pendientes de todo... - Dijo Nico.

¡Gracias! - Salí del lugar y me dirigí corriendo a la sala de partos.

Al adentrarme pude notar desde una ventanilla cómo Nozomi estaba sufriendo debido al dolor.

Señorita Ayase, ¿quiere pasar?

Sí... gracias... - Me adentré y puse junto a Nozomi. - ¿Cómo estás?

¿C-Cómo... aaghh... e-estoy? ¿Enserio preguntas eso?

Ok... fue una pregunta estúpida... lo siento... - Ella apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

No creo poder sacar a ambos bebés así... necesitamos hacer cesárea... - Dijo el médico encargado.

Entendido... - Dijeron los asistentes.

Señorita Ayase, por favor distraiga a su novia mientras hacemos el resto...

Sí... - Miro a Nozomi atentamente, ella sudaba, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. Yo la miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro, intentando tranquilizarla. - Nozomi... eres la persona más valiosa que tengo en este mundo... no sabes lo feliz que me haces... pensar que cada mañana me despertaré junto a ti, junto a nuestras niñas... y aunque sé que habrán problemas y adversidades... mientras tu estés a mi lado... siento que todo es posible... te amo, mi bella Nozomi...

Eli...chi... - Nozomi me sonríe, veo lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Las seco con mis dedos gentilmente, acaricio su bello y cansado rostro. Acaricio su cabello con todo el amor y cuidado posible, en verdad amo a esta mujer.

Salió una...

Miré por inercia al escuchar a un bebé llorando, pero el apretón de la mano de Nozomi me hizo volver a ella.

No es justo que la veas antes que yo... - Infló sus mejillas, a lo que me reí.

Aún en estas circunstancias te comportas así... - Besé su frente. - Eres increíble... Nozomi...

Elichi...

Salió la otra... ahora, empecemos la limpieza... va a sentir como si algo se revolviera en su estómago... pero aguante...

S-Sí... - Dijo Nozomi.

* * *

Al fin te conozco... Amane...

Al fin estás con mami, Kazue-chan~...

Estábamos ya en una sala de hospitalización. El parto fue algo complicado pero, mientras Nozomi repose y descanse lo necesario todo saldrá bien. Nuestras hijas salieron sanas y realmente hermosas. Aunque dijeron que eran mellizas, Amane tiene el cabello rubio y liso, y ojos verdes como los de Nozomi, mientras que Kazue tiene el cabello rizado de color púrpura, y ojos azul claro como los míos. Mirábamos embelesadas a nuestras hijas, con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Con permiso... - Sentí una voz familiar provenir de la puerta.

Kotori... chicas... pasen... - Les sonreí y ellas entraron emocionadas.

Woooa~! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo mirando a nuestras niñas.

Son hermosas... - Vi cómo Nico intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas. Mientras Maki sonreía de la misma forma que las demás.

Son iguales a ustedes, hehe... - Esta vez fue Honoka.

Felicidades chicas... al fin nacieron Amane y Kazue... que crezcan sanas...

Gracias Umi-chan, en verdad aprecio el que estén aquí... - Dijo Nozomi con una voz algo débil.

¿Estás bien Nozomi-chan? - Preguntó preocupada Kotori.

Sí... un poco cansada pero todo bien... - Su sonrisa no ocultaba nada, así que me ayudó a aliviarme un poco.

De repente, Kazue, la copia de Nozomi, comenzó a llorar y dio a entender que tenía hambre. Por otro lado Amane, quien estaba en mis brazos, abrió levemente sus ojos, mostrándome ese hermoso color esmeralda que siempre amé observar. Sonreí con dicha, y la pequeña comenzó a mover sus brazos, pero lo curioso es que no lloraba.

Ara~... ¿será que Amane-chan heredó tu carácter, Elichi?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Nozomi?

¿Lo fría y calculadora? - Contestó de la nada Rin.

¡Hey! - Reclamé, a lo que las demás rieron.

Mientras Nozomi alimentaba a las bebés, con las demás nos quedamos conversando sobre diversos temas. Nos preguntábamos cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos de esta manera. Sentí una gran nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo, una gran alegría en mi corazón al tener a mi lado, a los 10 tesoros más grandes que la vida me ha proveído, y de los cuales estoy infinitamente agradecida.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y este es el penúltimo cap :'( esta historia y trayectoria está llegando a su fin ewe ¿qué esperan pase en el próximo cap? ¿Se imaginan algo en específico? Esperaré a recibir sus respuestas antes de escribirlo :) quiero que sea un final pensado por todos nwn gracias por el apoyo y por seguirlo!**

 **Atte: Non-chan**


	43. Chapter 43

**Por favor ver notas del autor al final del cap. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

A los días después que Nozomi y nuestras hijas regresáramos a casa, hicimos una pequeña reunión con las demás. Umi y Kotori trajeron a la tierna Nanami, quien miraba curiosa a Amane y Kazue. Rin y Hanayo miraban encantadas la escena, al igual que Nico y Maki. Por otro lado, Honoka era la única que venía sin pareja, y nos entró la curiosidad por saber qué sucedía entre ellas.

Por cierto, hay algo que no te hemos preguntado Honoka…

¿Qué sucede, Eli-chan?

¿Qué sucedió con lo del padre de Tsubasa?

Bueno… recuerdan lo que pasó el día de la boda, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto. - Contestó Umi

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa-chan y yo fuimos a ver a sus padres, necesitábamos cerrar el tema del día anterior, además ella insistía en hacerlo pronto pues en unos días más nos iríamos de allí... - Dijo Honoka.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Tsu, ¿estás segura de todo esto?_

 _Sí, necesito terminar esto… y pronto… - Agachó la mirada mientras se vestía._

 _Pero… ¿Qué pasa si… terminan peor de lo que ya están?_

 _Honki, aprecio tu preocupación, pero realmente pienso que si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca… así que, ¿podrías apoyarme en esto?_

 _Por supuesto que lo haré, eres mi esposa y te amo, estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites… - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda, plantando tiernos besos en su cuello._

 _Eres dulce… demasiado dulce, Honki… - Me sonrió y besó en los labios. – Termina de vestirte, saldremos rumbo al hotel en unos minutos…_

 _Sí~… - Hice lo pedido, mientras ella me observaba con una gran sonrisa._

 _Nos dirigimos rumbo al hotel donde estarían hospedados sus padres, y los míos. Si bien mis padres y Yukiho regresarían a Japón hoy a primera hora, alcanzarían a despedirse de nosotras al menos._

 _Buenos días, Honoka, Tsubasa-chan…_

 _Buenos días, Kousaka-san… - Saludó Tsu a mi madre. – Buenos días, Yukiho-san…_

 _Buenos días, Kira-san… - Saludó mi hermana._

 _Por favor, dime Tsubasa… - Sonrió._

 _E-Está bien, Tsubasa…_

 _¿Dónde está papá?_

 _Lo lamento pero él tuvo que ir temprano al aeropuerto a dejar el equipaje, pero me dijo que te espera ansioso en casa, debes visitarnos, Honoka…_

 _Lo haré madre, lo prometo…_

 _Bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos ahora, suerte y nos vemos en unos días…_

 _Adiós… - Las despedimos y vimos alejarse en un taxi._

 _Bien, ahora nos toca a nosotras… - Tomé su mano._

 _Gracias por todo, Honki…_

 _Para eso estoy, Tsu…_

 _Nos adentramos al hotel y buscamos alrededor del salón comedor, lugar donde estarían los padres de Tsubasa. Al encontrarlos, nos hicieron la señal para que nos acercáramos. Una vez junto a ellos, los saludamos lo más educadamente posible._

 _Bien, ahora… ¿te dignarás a hablar conmigo?_

 _Ken, por favor basta… ya hablamos de esto…_

 _Tranquila madre, que diga lo que quiera…_

 _El hombre frunció el ceño, quizás pensó que al tratar de hacerse la víctima su hija reaccionaría, pero sólo aumentó la indiferencia de esta._

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?_

 _¿Qué quiero? Pasar tiempo con mi hija, eso está claro…_

 _Hablo enserio, ¿por qué decidiste aparecerte ahora? ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que pregunto… - Tsu tomó mi mano con fuerza._

 _No parecía responder, sólo nos miraba a su esposa y a mí con un poco de rabia. Fijé mi mirada en él, intentando intimidarlo lo más posible, y al parecer funcionó, fue ahí cuando me pregunté qué tipo de mirada le habré lanzado como para que desviara la suya y se mostrara nervioso._

 _Bien… la verdad… - Se quedó callado, como si intentara ocultar algo._

 _Bueno, como no estás dispuesto a hablar, lo haré yo… Kira Ken…_

 _¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre?_

 _Sí, bueno… quería decirte que ya no te preocupes por mí, soy una adulta y tengo un trabajo estable, no necesito tu ayuda, la única persona que quiero te dignes a cuidar es a mi madre, aunque la verdad preferiría que te alejaras de nosotras para siempre, señor infiel…_

 _¿Infiel? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – Kira-san se levantó furioso de su asiento._

 _¿Recuerdas a Saku? ¿Tu ex socio?_

 _…. No me digas que… ese gusano…._

 _¿Entonces lo admites? Admites que mientras estabas de viaje, durante todos estos años, tenías una amante con la cual ahora tienes una familia… ¡Y esa es la razón por la cual nunca te dignaste a aparecer!_

 _Tsubasa…._

 _Perdón por ocultártelo madre, pero necesitaba estar segura… así que, con la ayuda de Saku-san, a quien este imbécil despidió porque lo descubrió besando a otra mujer, se encargó de investigarlo por mí mientras hacía los trámites de su última paga… incluso me envió fotos, y habló con algunas de las niñas allá en Hong Kong… son tres mujeres, Sakura, Hana y Kioko, y su otra esposa… se llama Laura, con quien se casó hace al menos unos 17 años atrás según lo que me dijo Saku-san… en verdad eres de lo peor, Kira Ken…_

 _No te atrevas a hablarme así… ¡Soy tu padre maldita sea! ¡Exijo respeto niña mal…!_

 _No se atreva a hablarle así a mi esposa… - Me paré furiosa de mi asiento y golpeé en la cara a la basura frente a mí._

 _H-Honoka… - Mi esposa y suegra me miraban algo nerviosas por lo que acababa de hacer._

 _Cómo te atreves… ¡¿sabes que con el poder económico que tengo puedo fácilmente hacer que te despellejen sin dejar rastro?!_

 _Me pregunto si podrá hacer eso… pero antes, ¿admite que todo lo que dijo Tsubasa es verdad?_

 _¡Sí! Lo admito… admito que me aburrí de la mujer que tenía, admito que me enamoré de una prostituta en uno de mis cientos de viajes de negocios, y que era tan buena en la cama que no dudé en hacerla mía legalmente… la saqué de ese estilo de vida, me acompañó en cada viaje que hacía, por eso no volvía casi nunca… por eso hice lo que hice, pero eso no me quita el derecho sobre Tsubasa, lo quiera o no lo quiera, ¡ella es mi hija, y tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera con ella! – Volví a golpearlo, pero esta vez en la entrepierna, causándole un gran dolor en el proceso._

 _Si fuera por mí… me aseguraría de que nunca más en tu vida lograras tener hijos, o sexo… pero me contendré porque no me quiero ensuciar las manos con una basura como tú… - Saqué de mi bolsillo una grabadora, él me miró asustado. - ¿Sabes qué hay grabado aquí? Tus amenazas, y la prueba de tu infidelidad durante años… como eres ciudadano japonés… serás severamente castigado, tanto, que te quedarás totalmente en la ruina… olvídate de tu fortuna, y olvídate de tu empresa, porque en la cárcel, sólo hay lugar para escoria como tú… - Le pegué la última patada en las costillas, inmovilizándolo por completo._

 _Honki…_

 _Tsubasa… - Una vez me aseguré que se llevaban al padre de Tsu, y que mi suegra estuviera bien y segura, abracé con fuerza a mi esposa, quien lloraba con total desgarro, al igual que la ahora mujer desamparada._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Ese hombre…

Umi-chan, tranquila… sé cómo te sientes pero… ya no vale la pena… - Intentó tranquilizar a Umi.

Honoka, lo sé pero… es que….

Gaah… ¿gaah?

Nanami… mou, ven aquí… - La pequeña Nanami se acercó gateando hacia su madre, quien se tranquilizó por completo al ver esa dulce sonrisa en su hija.

Bueno, al menos se solucionaron las cosas en ese aspecto, ¿qué hay de ustedes actualmente? – Esta vez preguntó Kotori.

B-Bueno… nosotras… - Se sonrojó.

En ese momento, un celular comenzó a sonar. Revisamos los nuestros pero resultó ser el de Honoka.

Ah! Es Tsubasa-chan…

Anda, contesta…. – Le dije.

Sí…

Ne, Elichi… ¿crees que esas dos…? – Nozomi estaba a punto de terminar su pregunta, cuando un grito de Honoka nos asustó a todas, menos a los bebés afortunadamente.

¡¿Qué pasó qué?!

H-Honoka, tranquilízate… ¿qué sucedió?

Sí… entiendo, sí… sí…

¿Honoka?

Una sonrisa iba creciendo poco a poco en su rostro, por lo que deducimos se trataba de buenas noticias.

Sí, gracias Tsu, te veré en un rato… sí, te amo… - Colgó.

¿Honoka? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Umi.

Y-Yo…

¿Tú? – Preguntamos las demás.

Yo… s-seré… seré madre…

… - Nos quedamos mudas ante la noticia.

… - Ella imitó nuestro silencio, hasta que…

¡¿Eh?! – Esta vez reaccionamos.

¡Felicidades Honoka/chan! – Saltaron a abrazarla Rin, Hanayo y Kotori.

Honoka… - Luego la siguieron Maki, Umi y Nico, finalmente Nozomi y yo.

La familia va creciendo… - Comenté al ver a algunas aun felicitando a Honoka.

Y lo seguirá haciendo Elichi… y lo seguirá haciendo…

* * *

¡Kazue-chan, Amane-chan, la cena está lista!

¡Sí! ¡Ya vamos!

Mou… esas niñas lo único que hacen es jugar video juegos… ¡Elichi, te dije que no se los compraras!

N-Nozomi, lo siento pero… sabes que a mí también me gusta jugar…

No me des esa mirada de cachorro, ya no caigo… - Infló sus mejillas.

No-zo-mi~… - La abracé por detrás, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Aléjate… - Me lanzó una mirada fría, a lo que me preocupé e hice un puchero.

Mou… Nozomi es cruel…

¿Quién es la cruel aquí? – Me besa rápidamente antes de que bajen las niñas. – No puedo enojarme contigo… Elichi no baka…

¡N-Nozomi~!

¡H-Hey! S-Suéltame, las niñas nos verán…

¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen?

A-Ah! K-Kazue-chan… verás… Elichi mama estaba molestando a Nozomi mama… s-sólo eso…

No nos hablen como si fuéramos niñas, ya tenemos catorce años… - Esta vez fue Amane quien habló.

Si dicen ser tan grandes… ¿por qué hasta el día de hoy tengo que recordarles ciertas cosas?

Mmm… no sabemos de qué hablas…

No finjan inocencia… - Nozomi empezó a mover sus manos.

M-Mamá… p-perdónanos, pero por favor… no hagas eso… nos quedan doliendo… - Ambas se tapan sus pechos con miedo.

¡Muy tarde!

Kyaaaa! – Salieron corriendo.

Fue un placer conocerlas, hijas… - Murmuré mientras reía. – Amo mi vida…

* * *

Nanami, ¿estás lista?

Sí, dile a Kotori mama que venga, la cena ya está lista…

Esa es mi niña… - Me acerco y acaricio su cabello. – Has crecido tanto…

Sí, después de todo cumpliré quince en un par de días… hehe…

Mou, ven aquí…

¿Eh? A-Ah… m-madre… me estás apretando mucho…

Oh! Lo siento… no me pude aguantar…

Por ahora, ve junto a Kotori mama, yo arreglaré la mesa mientras tanto…

Sí~… - Me dirijo al jardín, donde estaría Kotori regando las plantas. – Ko-to-ri~

Kyaa~! M-Mou… Umi-chan me asustaste… ¿tenías que abrazarme tan de repente?

Sí… después de todo, me encantan tus reacciones… - Beso su oreja.

M-Mou… no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no me acostumbro a la Umi-chan que no tiene problemas con ese tipo de comentarios… - Infla sus mejillas.

Lo sé, por eso es tan divertido hacerte sonrojar… - Muerdo su cuello.

U-Umi-chan… ahh~…

Ehm… lamento interrumpir pero, la cena está servida…

N-Nanami-chan… Eehm… olvida lo que viste, ¿sí?

No es necesario que me lo pidas… - Se fue algo sonrojada.

¿Viste lo que ocasionas? Umi-chan… ¡ten más decencia! – Se aleja molesta del jardín.

¿K-Kotori? M-Mou! Perdóname… - Salgo corriendo tras ella.

 _"En verdad… soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo"_ – Pensé mientras una gran sonrisa se asomaba en mí.

* * *

Honki, ¿dónde está Sora?

Ehm… ella está en el baño, creo…

¿En el baño? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Dijo que quería tomarse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar, la iré a ver ahora…

Me dirijo al baño de la casa, donde estaría bañándose mi hija. En el momento que me dispongo a tocar la puerta, oigo una bella melodía, era ella cantando. Una gran sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, hasta que terminó de cantar.

Sora-chan, ¿estás lista? Mamá te está esperando para cenar…

Ya voy, sólo me falta vestirme…

Está bien, te esperamos abajo…

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, y me topé a mi esposa de brazos cruzados en el fin de esta. Tenía una mirada algo molesta, pero se resignó al notar mi sonrisa.

¿Qué haré contigo, Honki?

Ehhm… ¿soportarme? Hehe…

Ya lo hago, pero… simplemente no puedo evitar amarte tanto… - Me besa.

Yo también te amo, Tsubasa-chan…

Pero, ¿quién diría que Sora-chan sacara algo de ambas, eh?

Si con eso te refieres a mí-

No es necesario recordarlo, sólo espero que… alguna chica pueda aceptarla tal cual es… es todo lo que deseo…

Lo mismo espero yo, Tsubasa-chan…

¿De qué hablan?

Ah! Sora-chan… ven, la comida está lista…

Sí~ - Nuestra hija tenía apenas unos trece años, es bastante alta a pesar de su edad, su cabello era largo, liso y castaño claro, y sus ojos eran azules como los míos. No es por alardear, pero es una chica bastante linda.

Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Nanami-chan? – Preguntó Tsu.

Mm… en unos dos días más, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Sora.

¿Qué quieres regalarle?

E-Ehm… n-no sé aún… - Se sonrojó.

Nanami-chan es muy parecida a Umi-chan en algunas cosas… supongo que algo tradicional o que le sirva para hacer ejercicio estará bien para ella. – Dije.

Sí, pero aun así… Nanami-chan es bastante femenina en sus gustos, supongo que un peluche o algo así le gustará… - Sonrió.

Si eso piensas, estará bien… - Acaricio su cabeza.

Cumplirá quince años, ¿no?

Sí… - Sonrió melancólicamente Sora.

Ya veo… es dos años mayor que tú pero, esfuérzate…

¿Eh? ¿Esforzarme en qué?

Vamos… ¿me vas a decir que Nanami-chan no te llama la atención?

¡¿Eh?! – Se levanta de la mesa y sonroja abruptamente. – E-Eso… y-y-yo no…

Tranquila, solo era una broma… claro, si en realidad sientes algo por ella…

Mou! – Come rápidamente. – Gracias por la comida… - Y se levanta de la mesa corriendo.

Mou… Tsubasa-chan, ¿por qué la molestaste tanto?

Al principio era sólo una broma, pero al ver sus reacciones supongo que mis sospechas eran ciertas… - Juntó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza entre ellas. – Nuestra Sora está creciendo…

Sí… y lo está haciendo más rápido de lo que me gustaría… - Sonreí.

Ara~? ¿Te sientes melancólica, Honki?

Un poco, hehe…

Bien, ¿qué tal si hago algo que aleje toda esa melancolía? – Puso su mano en mi pierna.

S-Sí… por favor…

Hehe~… entonces terminemos de comer y vamos a nuestra habitación, ¿te parece?

¡Sí!

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, sigues teniendo esa energía que tanto me atrae… te amo, Honki…

Y yo a ti, Tsu…

...

...

...

En la misma casa, en una habitación del segundo piso.

Mou! Si tan sólo supieran que... la que me gusta en verdad es... Kazue-chan y no Nanami... ahhh...

* * *

Nanami-chan, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – Gritaron las demás.

Gracias… en verdad, muchas gracias… - Nanami daba infinitas reverencias de agradecimiento.

Mientras las chicas celebraban, las madres y las demás nos reunimos para celebrar otro pequeño acontecimiento a venir, o mejor dicho, dos cosas a venir.

Maki-chan, ¿cuándo tienes fecha?

Mm… 14 de Febrero… aún falta mucho… - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero me alegra que hayan decidido pasar por el proceso, sé que les encantará tener un hijo en la familia… - Dijo Kotori.

Sí, es algo que decidimos una vez cumplimos nuestro tercer año de matrimonio… el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido… - Dijo Nico.

Por cierto, ¿cuál era la otra noticia? – Preguntó Eli.

Ah! Esa la damos nosotras…

¿Hanayo? ¿Rin? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté.

Bueno, verán… Rin-chan y yo decidimos dar el siguiente paso…

¿Mmm? – Dijimos las demás.

¡Nos casaremos en seis meses-nya!

¡Oh~! ¡Felicidades! – Las abrazamos una a una, en verdad este grupo no se cansaba de recibir buenas noticias, y comparado con todo lo que vivimos en años anteriores, creo que nos merecemos esta inmensa felicidad.

A otro lado del lugar estaban nuestras hijas, Amane estaba conversando con Nanami, mientras que Sora y Kazue hacían lo mismo, pero algo más sonrojadas. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, en el de Honoka y Eli, porque presentíamos que nuestra unión crecería aún más.

El día terminó con risas, llantos de alegría e historias que nos sacaba más de alguna carcajada o sorpresa, compartimos nuestras más alocadas aventuras, y no faltaron los comentarios dirigidos hacia las chicas, pero estoy segura que sabían que todo esto lo hacíamos para que en el futuro se abstengan de cometer los errores que alguna vez nosotras hicimos en el pasado.

Después de todo, sólo puedo decir, que linda es la vida, cuando aprendes a apreciar lo que te rodea, sin el miedo a la aventura, y dejándote llevar por el gran amor que sientes por esa persona, que por más que te haya hecho sufrir, o tú la hayas hecho sufrir, cuando el corazón, el amor y la relación son sinceros y verdaderos, este es capaz de curar toda herida que alguna vez haya intentado ser hecha, sanándola con el tiempo, y transformándose en el hermoso fruto que hoy en día llamamos nuestras hijas. Realmente, soy la persona más afortunada que puede existir, gracias Kotori, Nanami, Eli, Nozomi, Kazue, Amane, Honoka, Sora, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, Maki, gracias incluso a Toudou-san, Yuuki-san y Kira-san, porque todo aquel que pasó alguna vez y permaneció en mi vida, me enseñó lo que sé ahora, logrando tener y disfrutar los tesoros más bellos que la vida alguna vez me haya podido regalar, gracias, por hacerme inmensa, e infinitamente feliz, porque debo admitirlo, aunque en muchas ocasiones me hayan hecho querer matarlas, sin ustedes, no soy nada.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y finalmente llegó el fin :'( ¿Qué les pareció? Intenté incluir lo que más pude en el cap sin que perdiera su sentido xD espero ansiosa sus comentarios y, muchas gracias por seguirlo hasta el final, aprecio inmensamente los comentarios, críticas y demases. En verdad me gustó comenzar y terminar este viaje con ustedes, espero seguir complaciendo sus mentes con mis trabajos. :D Realmente agradecida, me despido de este fic, que realmente amé escribir. Un abrazo, y nos vemos pronto en las otras historias. :)**

 **Página de facebook descrita en mi perfil.**


End file.
